Comment les aimez ?
by Addict of series
Summary: Caroline Forbes n'aurait jamais imaginée que son pire cauchemar allez se réaliser. Sa cousine Emma est de retour en ville. Alors quand deux vampires tordus répondant au doux noms de Klaus et Damon s'en mêlent, la vie d'Emma Turner va basculer à jamais en l'espace de deux morsures ...
1. Chapter 2: Caroline dans tout ses états

**Bonjour à tous et à toute !**

 **Bienvenus pour ma première fan fiction sur l'univers de Vampire Diaries, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ! Je plaisante …**

 **Moi c'est Justine, j'aime écrire, lire, la musique, les séries, le cinéma et les différends univers dans lesquels ils nous plongent. Pour cette fiction, l'idée secondaire du déroulement de l'histoire m'est venue en lisant une fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. En revanche, le fond, la forme, l'écriture et l'humour m'appartiennent complètement.**

 **Je trouvais l'idée original qu'une humaine puisse être partagée entre deux personnages assez atypique** (même si honnêtement au départ l'idée peut faire très Twilight, mais rassurés vous, le seul point commun entre ma fiction et le film c'est que Ian Somerhalder soit marié à Nikki Reed :D)

 **D'un côté, il y a Damon, le brun ténébreux et sexy** (Miam Ian Somerhalder) **, un brin d'humour et de folie** (NB : Avis aux fans de Delena, désolés mais vous allez être déçu).

 **De l'autre, Klaus, le méchant hybride au cœur de pierre mais néanmoins aussi carismatiquement** (encore un mot qui n'existe pas) **à croquer que son opposé et cachant de lourdes blessures secrète (** Re belotte avec la sexy attitude de Joseph Morgan et encore désolé les fans de Klaroline, mais ici le couple n'existe pas !).

 **Et au milieu de cela il y a Emma. Pourquoi ce prénom ? Car c'est l'un de mes préférés au monde ! Au travers de ma fiction, vous allez aussi apercevoir que je l'ai créé un peu à partir de moi-même avec nos passions** (le football) **, nos rêves** (voyager **) et nos goûts** (Vive Game of Throne !)

 **Les chansons en gras au début de chaque partie ? Je vous conseille vivement de les écouter en lisant pour comprendre le message que j'essaye de faire passer au travers de mon écriture.**

 **Les notes humoristiques entre parenthèse au beau milieu d'une phrase ? Juste mon côté humour bizarre qui ressort de temps en temps !**

 **Votre rôle ? Apprécier l'histoire et continuer à la faire vivre au travers de vos REVIEWS que j'espère nombreuses pour continuer à écrire le plus longtemps possible** (Car vous le savez, l'écriture viens aussi en fonction de l'envie du lecteur).

 **Alors à vos claviers ! 3, 2,1 …**

 **Bonne lecture …**

 **Déclamer : Je ne possède qu'Emma Turner, sa famille, ses ami(e)s et certain(ne)s de ses ennemi(e)s ! Tous les noms qui vous semble familier et que vous connaissez depuis longtemps appartiennent à l'univers fantastique de Vampires Diaries et peut être plus tard, si le cœur vous en dit de The Original** (Pour rajouter un petit peu de mélodramatique dans mon histoire)

 **Note de l'auteur : IMPORTANT. Il se peut que je sois amenée à écrire des parties de lemon ! Je le signalerais en début de chapitre pour ne pas choquer certain(ne)s d'entre vous. Alors ne vous inquiétés pas si des chapitres sont parfois plus court que d'autres car le lemon prendra à ce moment un chapitre entier. Mais je me rattraperais avec le chapitre suivant … Promis !**

 **NDLA (2) : Excusez-moi par avance pour les fautes, j'essaye de me relire mais mon niveau est tellement médiocre que je vais surement en laisser un paquet. Alors avis aux amateurs, je recherche un relecteur, un Béta pour relire mes textes et éviter de choquer les maniaques de l'orthographe :D ! Pour ce coup-ci j'ai fini de blablater ! Place au 1** **er** **chapitre …**

 **Chapitre 1 : Maman, Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?**

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ?

Lise Forbes se retourna afin de faire face à sa fille. Le shérif fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en regardant sa fille d'un air sévère :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Caroline ?

La dite Caroline ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt tout en essayant de contrôler son cerveaux qui élaborait déjà plusieurs centaine de plans : comme fuir loin de Mystic Falls par exemple. Vous n'avez pas compris ? Replaçons-nous dans le contexte.

« _Bienvenue à Mystic Falls, petite ville des Etats Unis d'Amérique. C'est ici que depuis maintenant deux ans la vie de quelques jeunes lycéens avaient basculées. Le surnaturel a fait place à la réalité et est devenu maitre du destin de ses habitants et … »_

Oui enfin, il ne faut quand même pas oublier que le surnaturel existe ici depuis maintenant plus de 1000 ans et que les familles fondatrices cachaient elle aussi bien des secrets à la ville entière.

Bref revenons à l'instant même où une jolie blonde tombait de haut après la nouvelle que sa flic de mère venait de lui annoncer :

Elisabeth Forbes était le sheriff de la bien aimé ville de Mystic Falls. Après un mariage raté, elle élevait pratiquement sa fille, Caroline, seule. Lise était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une belle femme, malgré que ses cheveux blond coupés court lui donnent un air sévère qu'elle essayait de conserver pour remplir son rôle de protectrice de la société à la perfection

Caroline Forbes était quant à elle une jolie adolescente blonde de presque 18 ans … Enfin 17 ans et pour un bon moment. Ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient le long de son dos et avaient étés enviés par de nombreuses filles dans le passé. Aujourd'hui c'était son visage d'ange qu'on lui enviait et aussi sa jeunesse éternelle. Car la famille Forbes avait un secret : Caroline n'était pas humaine !

Résumons au plus bref : Caroline était tombée sous le charme de Damon Salvatore par le passé. Un bad boy, de surcroît Vampire de fonction, qui n'avait fait que jouer avec ses sentiments, la mordant pour se nourrir de son sang et lui effacer la mémoire par l'hypnose dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui.

Par la suite la garce Katherine Pierce était arrivée en ville au moment où John Guilbert avait actionné l'arme anti créature surnaturel dans Mystic Falls **(Trop long à expliquer)**.

Après un accident qu'elle avait eu avec Matt Donovan et Tyler Lookwood, son petit ami actuel, Caroline avait failli succomber à ses blessures à l'hôpital de la ville.

C'est Alors qu'interviens la jeune et douce Elena Guilbert, une de ses meilleures amies. La jeune femme avait réussi à convaincre l'ainé des Salvatore de sauver Caroline en lui faisant boire son sang. Car oui, le sang de vampire a des vertus magiques qui peuvent guérir la moindre blessure ou maladies. Sauf que Katherine **(Encore cette garce)** à ce moment, avait rendu une petite visite à Caroline et l'avait tué ! **(Et oui comme ça de sang-froid, sois disant pour faire passer un message à ses deux ex amants)**

Mais ce n'est pas tout, avoir du sang de vampire dans l'organisme et mourir dans les 24h00 qui suivent vous permet de survivre et de devenir un vampire vous-même.

Depuis, Caroline Forbes était bel et bien un vampire et ça, personne de sa famille ne le savait d'où le conflit actuel avec sa mère :

\- Mais enfin maman, réfléchis ! Crois-tu vraiment que nous pouvons accepter cette situation ?

Lise Forbes soupira une nouvelle fois et coupa cours au monologue à venir de sa fille, avant que celle-ci ne l'épuise complétement :

\- Bon ça suffit Caroline ! Josh est mon frère unique et s'il veut qu'Emma passe 15 jours avec nous, qu'il en soit ainsi.

[…]

Lise Forbes n'avait pas toujours était appelée ainsi. Avant, elle était Elisabeth Turner, fille d'un banquier et d'une avocate. C'est le métier de sa mère qui l'avait par la suite orientée dans la police avec son frère Joshua Turner, de deux ans son ainé.

Josh c'était marié 4 ans avant Lise avec un mannequin rencontré à Los Angeles, alors qu'il était en mission là-bas. Elle était tombée rapidement enceinte suite à un accident et honteux, leur père avait obligé Josh à l'épouser.

Aujourd'hui il était l'heureux père d'une jeune adulte de 21 ans, Emma. Celle-ci vivait à New York avec ses parents et allait aux dernières nouvelles à la fac de Columbia.

Hors la dernière fois que Lise avait eu son frère au téléphone, elle avait vite compris que la jeune fille avait dérapée de nouveau et que quelques jours à Mystic Falls lui feraient le plus grand bien. Son demi-frère Sébastian avait voulu prendre sa sœur en main mais pour Josh il était hors de question qu'un jeune homme de 25 ans prenne en charge sa fille aussi perturbée soit elle.

Sébastian Swan était le fils de Tricha Turner, la femme de Josh. Il avait eu du mal au départ à accepter la naissance d'Emma mais par la suite avait toujours pris soin au fil des années de sa jeune sœur.

[…]

Lise soupira. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'Emma était venue passer des vacances à Mystic Falls. Elle finissait le lycée et avait entrainée dans ses conneries d'ado de 18 ans les 3 filles qui prenaient une grande partie dans la vie de sa tante : Sa fille Caroline et les deux meilleurs amies de celle-ci Elena et Bonnie.

Les filles étaient alors à peine âgées de 14 ans et Lise les avait suite à de nombreuses plaintes du voisinage sur le bruit, retrouvées au beau milieu d'une fête où l'alcool et la drogue coulaient à flot. Bien entendu elles étaient accompagnées de certains jeunes hommes de la ville comme Matt Donovan et Tyler Lookwood.

Après ce désastre, Lise avait pris la décision qu'Emma ne devait plus remettre les pieds à Mystic Falls suite aux nombreuses plaintes du conseil de la ville et des parents, inquiet quant à la sécurité de leurs rejetons **(Bas tiens ! Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main extérieur pour faire des conneries)**.

Caroline avait donc revu seulement deux fois sa cousine au cours de ses 4 dernières années. Une première fois, i ans lors de l'enterrement d'une vielle tante et la dernière fois, il y a deux ans où elle avait passée une semaine de vacance avec elle et son oncle Josh aux Bahamas pour fêter les 16 ans de la plus jeune.

Depuis, silence radio. Plus aucune nouvelle de la part de cette dernière. Caroline soupira tout en s'affalant sur le canapé. Lise s'assit doucement à son côté et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. La jeune Forbes sourit et se laissa aller contre sa mère. Ses pensées la torturaient : Comment allez-t-elle pouvoir protéger sa cousine ici avec la nouvelle menace qui les guettaient tous ?

Après quelques minutes à s'être laisser aller dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se redressa et fit face à sa mère afin qu'elle est toute les deux une conversation sérieuse suite à la nouvelle de l'arrivée imminente de sa cousine dans la ville de Mystic Falls, la ville du surnaturelle et ses dangers.

\- Maman, j'espère que tu sais que c'est une grave erreur de faire venir Emma ici avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

\- Je le sais bien caroline. Mais je ne peux pas refuser ça à ton oncle Josh ! Il a été toujours là pour moi quand ton père est parti. Il m'a aidé à me reconstruire et à faire de toi la jeune fille formidable que tu es…

Caroline souris. Oui sa mère avait toujours les bons arguments pour la convaincre. Il est vrai que son divorce avait été difficile et qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Et puis tu sais, Emma est une grande fille. Je sais que si on lui dit de rester sur ses gardes il ne peut rien lui arriver ! Caroline fais-moi confiance, elle ne risque rien avec moi et …

\- Pardon ? Non mais maman tu as perdus la tête ! Là je ne te parle pas de cette garce de Pierce qui m'a tuée et condamnée à une vie vampirique, je te parle de la vraie menace qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes !

\- Caroline ….

\- Non Maman ! Les originels sont de retour en ville et crois-moi quand tu vois ce qu'ils nous ont fait et surtout à Stefan, nous sommes tous condamnés !

Les originels. 5 vampires âgés de plus de 1000 ans dangereux et cruel. Prenons les un par un. Il y a d'abord Finn, l'ainé puis Elijah le manipulateur. Ce dernier avait fait croire au Gang de Mystic Falls qu'il allait les aider à tuer l'Hybride et au dernier moment les avaient tous trahis au profit de ce dernier. Il était finalement aussi fourbe et manipulateur que les autres. Il y avait aussi les deux plus jeunes : Kol qui avait été enfermé trop longtemps et aujourd'hui ne cherchait qu'à assouvir sa soif de sang humain. Rebekka, seule fille de la fratrie des originels. Une pétasse blonde un peu trop jolie, manipulatrice et garce sur les bords. Et croyais moi, Caroline sait de quoi elle parle !

Mais surtout il y avait Klaus, l'hybride originel. Un monstre sanguinaire mis vampire et mis loup garou. Assoiffé de sang, de pouvoir et de vengeance, il ne reculerait devant rien pour montrer à tous qu'il est le roi. N'avait-il pas saigné Elena ? Tuer le loup garou Julia et pire encore Jenna la tante des Guilbert ? Oui ce monstre était ce qu'il y avait de plus menaçant pour Mystic Falls … Et voilà en plus qu'ils élaborent tous leur quartier dans ladite ville.

La fratrie des 5 frères et sœur Mikaelson était aussi gouvernée par leur mère, Ester, la sorcière originelle. Réveillée depuis peu, elle semait déjà la panique au sein de la communauté même si elle prônait des messages de paix et d'amour auprès des habitants de la petite ville.

Caroline secoua la tête. Non ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée que sa cousine Emma Turner, aussi téméraire et sans peur qu'elle soit s'installe ici. Elle y laisserait la vie, voire même pire.

Lise regarda sa fille et décida de clore la discussion :

\- Caroline ma chérie. La discussion est close. Emma viens passer 15 jours à la maison. Pas un jour de plus. Je te promets que le temps de son séjour nous ferons tout pour qu'elle ignore qui tu es, qui sont tes amis et surtout qu'elle évite la fratrie Mikaelson.

Caroline regarda sa mère horrifiée. Ainsi sa décision était prise. _Très bien pensa-t-elle, alors à moi de prendre la mienne._

Sur cette pensée la jeune fille attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée :

\- Caroline ? Où vas-tu ? Nous n'avons s pas terminé !

Caroline se retourna et regarda sa mère sans comprendre ces derniers mots :

\- Chérie … Emma arrive dans la soirée.

Caroline regarda sa montre : 14H00. _Génial, raison de plus pour ne pas trainer !_

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers sa mère ouvris la porte puis la bouche pour lui répondre :

\- Emma est en danger à Mystic Falls. Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris c'est que décidemment toi et le conseil vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'aveugle qui refuse de voir la vérité en face. Klaus est un psychopathe dangereux. Rappel toi juste un moment ce qu'il a fait à Stefan, à Tyler … Et les autres membres de la famille ne valent pas mieux. Tu ne seras jamais en mesure de protéger Emma. En revanche je sais qui pourra le faire …

Et avant que sa mère ne puisse rétorquer autre chose, Caroline Forbes claqua la porte derrière et flasha à vitesse vampirique vers le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver de l'aide pour protéger sa cousine : le manoir des frères Salvatore !

 **Première réaction ? Le chapitre 1 vous plait-il ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de la discussion entre Caroline et Lise ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos Review(s), j'y répondrais au début du chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine.**

 **NDELA : Je commence à écrire le chapitre 3 donc la publication se fera à peu près un chapitre/semaine**


	2. Sur la route de l'inconnu

**De New York à Mystic Falls ...**

Il pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets

Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui

Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas  
Comment l'aimer lui seul peut décider  
Qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie

Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas  
Comment l'aimer, il a l'air d'hésiter  
Entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand

Rien à lui dire, il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'un sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits  
Le temps me paraît long et je n'ai pas appris  
A me passer de lui

Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas  
Comment l'aimer lui seul peut décider  
Qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie

Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas  
Comment l'aimer, il a l'air d'hésiter  
Entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand

 **Elle ferme les yeux, il est là le bonheur ...**


	3. Chapter 2: Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous et à toute !**

 **Voila le deuxième chapitre tout propre ! (La blague, je suis sure qu'il y'a encore trop plein de fautes !)**

 **J'ai pris un réelle plaisir à écrire celui ci et toujours le même plaisir à écrire les suivants.**

 **En revanche, je suis déçu de ne pas recevoir vos avis et j'espère en avoir pour ce chapitre car pour qu'un auteur est envie d'écrire, il lui faut les avis de ses lecteurs.**

 **Surtout que je m'engage à répondre à TOUTES vos REVIEWS. Alors n'hésitez pas et lâcher vous !**

 **...**

 **La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, alors ta gu**le et nage !**

 _[…]_

 ** _Dirty Sexy Money [Coming Home]_**

 _La décapotable noire filait à vive allure sur la grande route. Plus que quelques heures avant Mystic Falls. La musique tournait à plein régime et la jeune femme au volant de son superbe coupé bougeait la tête en fonction du rythme changeant de la mélodie._

 _Elle aimait sentir ses long cheveux brun et bouclés voler au vent. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond étaient cachés derrière une immense paire de lunette de soleil, la marque peut nous importe dans cette histoire mais une chose est sûr, c'était du luxe._

 _Elle repensait à une chanson. Celle qu'elle écoutait en boucle depuis maintenant un mois sur son téléphone, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, le volume poussé au maximum. Une chanson qui parle d'amour ou d'amitié, d'une chanteuse québéquoise que tout le monde connaissait_ _ **[Tabarnaque quand même**_ _]. Une chanson en français, langue qu'elle avait longtemps pratiquée dans son école privée de l'Upper East Side Newyorkais. Merci maman d'être pleine aux as et lui permettre de vivre la vie que toute fille digne de son nom rêvait._

 _Mais tout avait basculé. Un soir, un jeune âge, 19 ans. Rentée un peu plus tôt de l'école et sécher la séance de Hockey_ _ **(Oh la vilaine fille ! Elle s'en fout, elle est mieux avec ses crampons aux pieds)**_ _. Des bouteilles de champagnes vident au sol puis sa mère et Andrew Hopkins, le jeune mannequin Victoria Secrets, au lit, les corps ruisselant de sueur et les halètements rauquent sortant de leurs gorges._

 _Puis le divorce. Josh demandant la garde exclusive de sa fille. La main de Sebastian dans la sienne sachant que c'était terminé de leur lien fraternel. Et la descente en enfer. Sexe, drogue, alcool, pétage de plomb puis abandon de la fac et du soccer_ _ **(du football)**_ _, sport auquel elle a consacrée toute son énergie_ _ **(Ouais la future Alex Morgan !)**_

 _[…]_

 _Ce rêve étrange en écoutant pour la première fois il y a un mois cette chanson toute aussi étrange. C'était Victoire, sa coloc de fac Québéquoise_ _ **(Bas tiens !)**_ _qui lui avait fais découvrir cette chanson. La peur dans ce cauchemar, le sang et les cris. Et surtout cette impression étrange que si elle part pour Mystic Falls, ville où réside sa tante et sa cousine, son destin vas basculer à jamais. Pourtant, Sébastian avait essayé de la dissuader…_

 ** _NDLA : Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'acteur Richard Madden (Robb Stark dans Game of Thrones et Cosimo de Medicis dans les Médicis, maître de Florence). Je trouve que ce mec a une prestance incroyable en plus de son physique de rêve. Pour moi, il incarne à la perfection le grand frère protecteur mais confus envers ses sentiments._**

 ** _Paolo Buonvino & Skin – Renaissance_**

 _Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ?_

 _Emma Turner, jeune étudiante de 21 ans fronça les sourcils. Elle était assise sur un lit, dans la chambre du jeune homme qui la fusillait actuellement du regard. Elle ramena ses jambes à moitiés nu contre son menton tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Un mini short en jean recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses, cachant le bas de son débardeur gris. Un long gilet sans manche complétait sa tenue décontractée. Elle avait attaché ses longs et épais cheveux en chignon lâche au-dessus de sa tête et elle ramena l'oreiller à sa gauche au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle en inspira profondément l'odeur, celle de son frère, la personne qui comptais le plus au monde pour elle._

 _Sebastian Swan regarda longuement sa petite sœur. Aucune réaction de sa part. Le jeune homme attrapa alors une peluche qu'il balança au visage de la plus jeune. Emma fronça les sourcils. C'était sa peluche Simba du roi lion. Il l'avait toujours chéri bien qu'il soit trop vieux pour avoir ce genre d'accessoire dans la piole de son appart pourri du quartier d'Harlem._

 _Le jeune homme était âgé de 25 ans, enfin 26 dans 18 jours précisément. Il était brun et bouclé comme elle et avait les mêmes yeux bleus. Difficile de croire qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang au vu de certains de leurs caractères physique en commun. Une barbe de quelque jour s'étalait sur ses joues. Il portait un pull noir qui dissimulait sa musculature de footballeur, le tout accompagné d'un vieux jean. Bref, aux yeux de la Turner il été l'homme le plus beau de la terre._

 _Dommage qu'il soit mon frère_ … _Et mais attend ! En fait il ne l'est plus depuis trois ans maintenant que les vieux ont divorcés …_

 _Seb … C'est bon ce n'est que pour 15 jours, juste le temps que Joshua se calme et après je rentre à la maison._

 _Oui mais tu vas louper le bal des lauréats de Columbia !_

 _Emma éclata de rire. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce bal pourris ! Tous les ans, au mois de mai_ _ **(Oui je ne l'ai pas précisé mais l'action se déroule en mai, d'où le fait que les personnages sont en tenue légère)**_ _l'université de Columbia organisait un bal pour récompenser les meilleurs élèves : Sport, prix de science, littérature, tout était permis pour ce maudit jour._

 _Sérieux Swan, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais y aller ? De plus pour ta gouverne personne ne m'y a invité !_

 _Moi je voulais le faire … Et puis tu vas louper mon anniversaire si tu pars pour cette ville pourrie._

 _Seb je serais rentrée la veille …_

 _Oui mais tu vas être seule là-bas …_

 _Et oh tu oublis Blondie !_

 _Ah oui Caroline, ta fameuse cousine infernale. Il y a longtemps que tu n'en avais pas parlé. Et puis d'abord je ne la connais même pas cette fille …_

 _C'est la fille de tante Lise …_

 _Arrête de me couper la parole bordel !_

 _Emma sursauta. Sebastian cherchait à tout prix à dissuader la jeune femme de partir. Mais bon sang comment allez-t-il faire sans elle. Il l'a voyait pratiquement tous les jours depuis le divorce de leurs parents. Il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. Parfois le jeune homme se demandait si ses sentiments n'étaient pas confus par rapport à la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé attirante mais depuis quelque temps, il avait besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, nuit et jour comme un couple._

 _Emma sentis une légère tension émaner de son frère. Elle se leva et le pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se laisse aller dans les bras de la plus jeune. Elle lui caressa le dos tandis que la main plus lourde de Seb lui caressait la nuque. Emma pris le visage de Swan entre ses mains, caressa sa joue droite durant une poignée de secondes et lui murmura :_

 _Josh n'a pas assez de cran pour annoncer à sa petite sœur que sa femme et lui sont divorcés depuis maintenant trois ans. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place. Et de plus, Tante Lise et Caroline me manque. Trop longtemps ce sont écouler les jours où je me suis rendu à Mystic Falls._

 _Quinze jours mon frère et promis je serais rendu à temps pour que l'on puisse se prendre une vraie cuite au champagne et fêter dignement tes 26 ans !_

 **[...]**

 **Chapitre 2 : T'inquiète Blondie, on gère la situation !**

Attend quoi ? Emma débauche **(Et ma débauche, vous avez compris ? #blaguepourrie)** remet vraiment les pieds à Mystic Falls ?

Bonnie Bennet éclata de rire face à la remarque de Tyler Lockwood, l'un de ses plus proches amis. Elle avait oublié ce surnom idiot que le jeune homme avait donné à la cousine de sa petite amie actuelle, Caroline Forbes.

L'après-midi était commencé depuis déjà une bonne heure tandis que le gang de Mystic Falls était affalé dans le salon de la grande et noble maison des Salvatore.

Ils étaient 5 garçons et 3 filles à cette petite réunion amicale: Damon et Stefan Salvatore leurs hôte, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood et Jérémy Guilbert du côté des garçons et Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett et Elena Guilbert du côté des filles.

Caroline venait de leur annoncer que sa cousine Emma débarquait en ville et dès ce soir de surcroît. Si deux d'entre eux ne la connaissait pas, les autres se rappelaient très bien de la jeune fille. Les parents de tous les jeunes qu'elle avait côtoyée durant son cour dernier séjour en ville avaient tous un a un harcelés le sheriff Lise Forbes pour que sa nièce parte loin d'ici et surtout n'y remette jamais les pieds.

Tyler était perdu dans ses pensées, se rappelant très bien de tout ce qui c'était passé i ans. Il avait trouvé Emma fascinante et malgré son jeune âge avait éprouvé à l'époque de fort sentiments envers la cousine de sa petite copine actuelle. Il alla même jusqu'à se demander si ceux-ci ne reviendraient pas à la minute où il croiserait la jeune New Yorkaise. Le raclement de gorge bruyant de Damon Salvatore le sorti soudain de ses pensées :

Et sinon, veuillez éclairer ma brillante lanterne mais qui c'est cette Emma ?

Damon était grand, brun avec des yeux bleu ensorcelant. Son petit sourire narquois faisait fondre la plupart des filles, enfin soyons honnête mesdames, plutôt toute les filles. Ses petites œillades discrètes vers la Guilbert confirmaient que oui il avait bel et bien des sentiments pour la jolie brune. Malgré qu'il ait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui à ce moment précis, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là.

Ras le bol d'écouter tous ces ados se plaindre en continue sur n'importe quel sujet barbant. Il avait 22 ans depuis 150 ans maintenant et il aurait préféré passer son après-midi à picoler avec Ric plutôt que d'écouter la jeunesse rabacher toujours les mêmes refrains. Mais bon, Elena était l'une de ces ados pleurnichard et elle avait besoin de lui il le savait. Et après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour flirter un peu ? Mais un peu plus sérieusement, pourquoi se prendre la tête sur la venue d'une gamine ? Non mais franchement !

Stefan était tout le contraire de son frère. Calme et plutôt posé, mature et surtout plus réfléchis que son aîné. Son physique malgré qu'il soit assez différent du ténébreux Damon était quand même très avantageux pour la gente féminine. Mais il n'avait plus été trop lui-même depuis quelques temps. Il avait subi des choses assez traumatisante et malgré son retour dans la bande de Mystic Falls , il ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas Emma, mais vu la tête qu'Elena, l'amour de sa vie avait abordée quand Caroline avait annoncé la nouvelle, la venue de celle-ci ne devait pas tous les réjouir.

Caroline échangea des regards avec ses deux meilleures amies. Bonnie l'encouragea d'un petit signe de la tête d'expliquer la situation aux frères Salvatore. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna devant les visages perplexes mais néanmoins canon des frères Salvatore :

Emma est ma cousine, la fille du frère de ma mère Josh. Petite on était très proche mais notre relation à commencer à se dégrader quand la dernière fois qu'Emma est venu, il s'est passé un léger accident et …

Un léger accident ? tu te moque de nous Caro, s'écria soudainement Matt. Elle c'est carrément mise toute la ville à dos !

Ding dong ding dong. Allo le quater back, si on a besoin de tes commentaires on te sonne, sinon tu es prié de la fermer jusqu'à nouvelle ordre c'est compris ?

Damon !

Ne rajoute pas ton côté moralisateur à la conversation s'il te plait Stefan. Continue Blondie !

Bien comme je disais, il se peut en fait que ça ne soit pas si petit que ça. Emma a 4 ans de plus que nous et elle était censé être responsable sauf que …

Que quoi …

Que …

Putain mais accouche Blondie !

Qu'elle nous a entrainée dans une soirée de dément, termina Bonnie tout en se levant. On était tous bourrés, certains de nous était même droguer **(Genre elle ne fait pas exprès de mater bien comme il faut Tyler à ce moment-là)**. Suite à cet accident, nos parents ont tous pétés un câble à Madame Forbes et Emma a été bannie à jamais de Mystic Falls.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina Elena. Mais pourquoi revient-elle ?

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'était tournée vers sa blonde de meilleure amie :

Je ne sais pas Elena. D'après ma mère, Emma a laissée tomber la fac et ses activités extra scolaires. Oncle Josh ne sait plus quoi faire pour que sa fille s'en sorte. Il est désespéré et apparemment c'est Emma qui lui aurait suggérée de l'envoyer à Mystic Falls.

Après s'être fais mettre dehors ? Elle en a du courage ! répondit le jeune Jérémy Guilbert.

Ou alors elle est complètement maso, termina Tyler en souriant.

Caroline soupira et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son hybride de petit ami. Tyler commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement :

Caro, tu ne crois pas qu'Emma veut juste faire la paix avec toi ?

Je n'en sais rien Tyler. Après tout on n'est pas fâcher elle et moi, elle a juste coupée les ponts comme ça sans prévenir.

Elle se redressa pour faire face au deux vampires Salvatore :

Mais j'ai tellement peur pour elle avec les Originels dans les parages. Si jamais ils devaient la tuer, voire pire la transformer ? Imaginer l'état d'oncle Josh et sa mère et …

Oh oh oh … Calme toi Blondie !

Sans se rendre compte, la jeune Forbes avait éclaté en sanglot et l'ainé des Salvatore avait été le premier à réagir. Sous l'air mécontent du nouvel hybride de Klaus, il avait pris la jeune fille dans les bras et lui caressait les cheveux tandis que cette dernière pleurait dans le tee shirt du beau brun, le ruinant de mascara au passage.

C'est bon, respire doucement Caroline et essaye de te calmer, d'accord ?

La blondinette hocha la tête doucement et s'assit de nouveau au côté de Tyler qui passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules. Elena c'était tant qu'à elle précipitée dans la cuisine et venait de ramener un verre d'eau froide à sa vampire d'amie. Bonnie quant à elle s'était agenouillée devant Caroline et lui pris la main entre les sienne tout en lui souriant amicalement.

Une fois que la jolie blonde se fut calmée, Damon et Stefan, après avoir échangés un regard propre aux frères Salvatore regardèrent caroline droit dans les yeux. Ce fut Stefan qui rompit le silence :

Caroline écoute. Il est maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Mais je pense, renchérit-il quand la jeune fille fit sortir un long gémissement de sa bouche, qu'ici chacun est en mesure de protéger ta cousine à sa manière. Et je te promets au périple de ma vie que ni Klaus et ni ses tarés de frère, sa cinglé de sœur ou sa folle de mère ne touchera un cheveu d'Emma !

[…]

19h00. Caroline Forbes arrivait enfin au carrefour devant sa maison. Elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ses amis. Ils lui avaient tous fait le serment de protéger Emma quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune fille sourit en repensant au plan mis en place pour ses quinze jours à venir. Ah ça oui, elle allait en voire des choses Emma. Elle n'aurait même pas le temps de passé du temps à Mystic Falls avec le programme qu'ils avaient tous prévu pour la New Yorkaise. Sauf pour y dormir peut être.

Caroline se dirigeait vers sa porte d'entrer, sortis ses clefs et s'apprêtât à déverrouiller la porte quand une voix étrangement familière la fit sursauter :

Alors ma blondinette préférée ? Toujours en vadrouille à ce que je vois ?

...

 **Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 4 de cette fiction. Alors oui je sait l'histoire est un peu longue à s'installer mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi aussi me plonger complètement dans l'intrigue. Normalement, la base de l'histoire devrait se dérouler dans le chapitre 5 donc un peu de patiente ;)**

 **J'espère sinon que vous prenez vraiment plaisir à me lire et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**

 **PS: REVIEWS SVP pour la suite ...**


	4. Chapter 3: 3 filles et une soirée

**Bonjours à tou(te)s net bon lundi !**

 **Voila le chapitre 3 de la fiction sachant que j'attaque bientôt le numéro 7 !**

 **Je suis toujours inspirée pour le moment ce qui est assez génial, car je n'est jamais pus terminer mon autre fiction, un cross over entre Twillight et Gossip Girl. Elle ne m'inspirait plus mais j'espère essayer de pouvoir récrire dessus un jour.**

 **Bon, je vois que je n'est toujours pas d'avis et j'espère bien pouvoir en avoir suite à ce chapitre. Vous savez, c'est important pour un auteur qu'on lui donne son avis qu'il soit bon ou un peu critique: JE DIS BIEN UN PEU !**

 **Car nous ne somme que des auteurs amateurs et ne somme pas la pour se faire critiquer méchamment, j'accepte que la critique constructive.**

 **Pour les fautes d'orthographe, vraiment désolé mais si l'un de vous accepte de me corriger et lire le travail en avant première, j'en serais ravis. Sachant que pour l'orthographe, je me relis au minimum 3 fois mais hélas ...**

 **Bref, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Welcome at Mystic Falls, Miss Turner !**

Caroline se retourna afin de faire face à une sublime jeune femme. Elle été grande, dans le bon mettre 70, avait de long cheveux brun et bouclés qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait de beau yeux bleu et un visage très fin. Elle portait un short assez court en jean qui couvrait ses longues jambes de sportive **(merci le football)** et un débardeur blanc. Elle lui souriait d'abord timidement puis plus franchement.

Car oui cette fille n'était autre que sa cousine Emma Turner. Cette dernière laissa tomber à terre son sac à main et tendis les bras en direction de la vampirette blonde :

Dans mes bras Forbes ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Et sans attendre la réponde de la dite Forbes Emma se précipita dans les bras de celle-ci. Caroline serra sa cousine un peu trop longtemps à son gout mais Emma n'était pas décidée à la lâcher de sitôt. _Oh mon dieu mais qu'elle sent bon !_ Pensa le vampire. A cette pensée plutôt effrayante, elle s'écarta un peu brusquement d'Emma et se pencha pour récupérer la valise de cette dernière abandonné sur le trottoir, un peu trop rapidement.

Emma regarda sa cousine d'un air suspicieux. Bizarre que Caro l'ai repoussée de la sorte, elle qui était si tactile avant. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander qu'elle fût le problème, la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre sa sheriff de tante :

Tante Lise !

Même chanson, une embrassade, un semblant de câlin malgré sa tante qui reste froide tout en échangeant des coups d'œil avec sa fille. Ce coup-ci, Emma ne les laissa pas se défiler :

Et la famille ! Dite le si vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir !

Ce n'est pas ça Emma, la coupa Caroline, C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne ta pas vu et tu à drôlement changer.

Ta vue ça blondinette ! Un vrai canon la Turner non ?

Oui tu es très belle Emma. Mon frère à fais du bon travail. Allez rentrer à la maison mesdemoiselles, vous avez surement un millions de chose à vous raconter.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lise repartie en direction de l'entrée principale tandis que Caroline pris du bout des doigts la valise de sa cousine. Emma regarda sa cousine faire avec un petit air surpris. _Tiens, pensa-t-elle, ma valise et super lourd et Caro la porte sans aucune difficulté. Elle fait de la musculation ou quoi ?_

Elle haussa les épaules puis sortie son téléphone portable pour rédiger quelques bref messages d'abord à son père puis à sa mère pour les prévenir qu'elle était bien rendu chez Tante Lise. Puis elle rédigea un sms un peu plus long à Seb :

De : Emma

A : Seb

….

 _Swan,_

 _Je suis bien rendu à Mystic Falls. Je viens à l'instant de retrouver ma tante Lise et ma petite cousine Caroline. Ici rien n'a changé, la ville est toujours aussi triste qu'avant. Mais Caroline elle a bien changée. C'est devenu un canon de beauté. Je te fais le plus rapidement possible des photos pour que tu constates par toi-même. J'ai hâte de voir ce que la Guilbert et la Bennet sont devenue._

 _Tu me manque, à dans quinze jours. Je t'aime_

 _Em'_

Puis la brunette rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son short, ramassa son sac à main et se dirigea vers la maison. Un bruit attira alors son attention, au moment où elle franchissait la porte. On aurait dit un hurlement, celui d'un animal. Emma leva la tête vers le ciel et constata que c'était la pleine lune ce soir. Non, elle avait surement rêvé, elle n'aurait pas pu entendre un loup à proximité de la paisible ville de Mystic Falls.

[…]

 **30 seconds to mars – Closer to the Edge**

Alors tante Lise, dis-moi comment le conseil à réagis quand tu lui as annoncée que ta peste de nièce était de retours pour les vacances dans leur chère petite ville ?

Lise malgré elle émit un petit sourire. Par cette réflexion, Emma venait de lui démontrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir expulsée de la ville, 4 ans plus tôt.

Les deux Forbes avaient aidées Emma à s'installer dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage de la maison du sheriff. Puis Emma avait fait un bref séjour dans la salle de bain. Une fois rafraîchis, elle avait eu le plaisir de retrouver au bas de l'escalier sa tante qui venait de leur ramener des plats chinois. Elles avaient commencées à manger sur le canapé quand entre deux sushi, Emma avait posé la question à sa tante :

Et bien pas grand-chose. Maintenant que tu es une adulte **(Je rappelle qu'Emma à 21 ans)** , ils considèrent tous que tu es assez responsable pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe cette fois ci …

Promis tante Lise je me tiendrais bien … enfin j'essayerais !

Emma !

Emma souris. Non même si ces derniers temps avait été difficile pour la jeune femme elle s'était jurée de bien se comporter durant son séjour à MS. Un léger « Ting » attira l'attention de la brune. Caroline pianotait un message à toute vitesse sur son téléphone :

Hey blondie ! A qui tu écris comme ça ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde chère cousine !

Allez Caro dis-moi ! C'est que tu as un petit copain ?

Caroline se mit à rougir subitement. Mais depuis quand les vampires rougissent bon sang ? Sentant la conversation venir, Lise attrapa les restes de leur repas et se dirigea vers la cuisine :

Je vais faire la vaisselle, je vous laisse discuter les filles …

Emma compris à la réaction de sa cousine qu'elle avait tapée dans le mille, droit au but comme on dit dans le milieu footballistique :

Ah Caroline ! J'en étais sure ! S'il te plait dis-moi qui c'est ?

Non !

Ah ! Elle est gêné la Forbes ! Du coup tu reconnais que tu en a un …

Emma … tu commences à me fatiguer.

Steuplait Steuplait Steuplait !

Lise revient à ce moment avec trois tisanes et s'assit à côté de sa nièce :

C'est Tyler Lockwood Emma ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de lui.

Maman !

Caroline, ta cousine à bien le droit de savoir non ?

Ty le BG ! Dis donc Blondie tu t'emmerde pas !

Arrête de m'appeler Blondie ! Il y a déjà Damon qui me casse les pieds avec ce surnom à la noix…

C'est qui Damon ?

Un ami, enfin une espèce d'ami mais c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais. La bande c'est un peu agrandis depuis ton dernier voyage ici.

Je vois ! Et je peux les rencontrer quand tout tes potes ?

Surprise mais … j'ai un indice. Grosse fête demain chez les Salvatore, se réjouit d'avance la jolie blonde.

Je te préviens Caroline si j'apprends que vous avez de l'alcool à cette petite fête je ….

Oh tante Lise ne t'en fais pas je les surveillerais bien … Après tout, je suis censée être responsable aux yeux du conseil !

Emma éclata de rire et se leva du canapé pour sortir de la pièce. Caroline la retiens par le bras au moment même où elle contournait le canapé. Emma ne bougea pas mais fut surprise par la froideur de la main de sa cousine. De plus, la légère pression qu'elle exerçait lui faisait légèrement mal mais elle ne le laissa pas paraitre, pensant que Caroline ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait :

Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Toi aussi tu as des choses à me raconter et crois-moi tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Emma Turner.

Emma se dégagea d'un mouvement de la pression de sa cousine :

Si tu veux bien m'excuser Caroline mais il y a un besoin urgent que je dois assouvir et que tu ne peux pas faire à ma place. Tante Lise, les toilettes sont toujours à droite sous l'escalier ?

Lise éclata de rire et hocha la tête positivement à la question de sa nièce. Tout sourire Emma sortie de la pièce et se rendit jusqu'au toilettes dont la porte se situait entre l'escalier et le meuble de l'entrée de la maison. Une lumière dans le noir attira brusquement son attention. C'était le téléphone de sa tante.

Surprise, Emma constata qu'elle avait un message. Curieuse, elle se pencha pour lire les premières phrases. Après tout, son père aussi était flic et quand il recevait des messages à une heure tardive comme celle-ci, c'était souvent parce que c'était une urgence. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, il avait appris à Seb et elle à déchiffrer rapidement les premiers mots pour savoir s'il devait reprendre du service par la suite ou non.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Emma se pencha et ne put s'empêcher de lire le message d'abord les premiers mots puis horrifiée par ceux-ci, elle le lu en entier. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Allons ressaisit toi Em' c'est peut être une blague !_

 _Ou alors, c'est bien ce que tu pensais en arrivant ici. Mystic Falls n'est peut-être plus la ville que tu as connue …_

Bon Emma tu te bouges ou quoi ?

Elle sursauta légèrement, reposa le téléphone de sa tante et fit rapidement sa besogne de départ. Elle revient tout sourire auprès des deux Forbes et s'affala sur le canapé au côté de sa cousine :

Alors Caro ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

Et tendais que Caroline commençait un long monologue remplis de question, Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser au message sur le téléphone de sa tante. Un message à vous glacer le sang :

De : S. S

A : Sheriff Lise Forbes

….

 _Sheriff Forbes,_

 _Je sais que vous êtes occupée à accueillir votre nièce ce soir mais un accident a eu lieu. 4 hommes viennent d'être tués dans les bois. Je l'es ai retrouvé alors que j'étais partis chasser. Morsure animal mais pour de vrai ce coup-ci. J'ai toute les raisons de penser que c'est un loup qui a commis ce massacre. Je ne déduis donc qu'une chose de ces meurtres et ces morsures : K est forcément dans le coup !_

 _Avec D on s'occupent de tout ça. Nous passerons à votre bureau demain pour en savoir plus. Ne vous occupait de rien ce soir, nous avons la situation bien en main_

 _Amicalement SS_

 _Refrain :_

 **Pray to your god, open your heart**  
 _Prie ton dieu, ouvre ton coeur_  
 **Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**  
 _Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ne soit pas effrayé par l'obscurité_  
 **Cover your eyes, the devil inside**  
 _Couvre tes yeux, le diable au corps_  
 **One night of the hunter**  
 _Une nuit de chasseur_  
 **One day I will get revenge**  
 _Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_  
 **One night to remember**  
 _Une nuit pour se rappeler_  
 **One day it'll all just end, oh**  
 _Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_

 **Night of the Hunter – 30 seconds to mars**

 **I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell**  
 _Je suis né des entrailles d'une période asphyxiante_  
 **Beaten and broken and chased from the lair**  
 _Battu et brisé et chassé de la tanière_  
 **But I rise up above it, high up above it and see**  
 _Mais je me suis élevé au-dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et j'ai vu_  
 **I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak**  
 _Que j'étais pendu à l'arbre fait de paroles de faibles_  
 **The branches were bones of liars and thieves**  
 _Les branches étaient les os des menteurs et des voleurs_  
 **Rise up above it, high up above and see**  
 _Élève-toi au-dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et voit_

 _Refrain_

 **(Une, deux, trois, cinq)**

 **Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed**  
 _Béni par une garce engendrée par une semence de sal**d_  
 **Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed**  
 _Quel plaisir de te rencontrer mais prépare-toi à saigner_  
 **Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise**  
 _Elever, je vais m'élever, je vais m'élever_  
 **Skinned her alive, ripped her apart**  
 _Ecorche-la vivante, déchire-la en morceaux_  
 **Scattered her ashes, buried her heart**  
 _Eparpille ses cendres, enterre son coeur_  
 **Rise up above it, high up above and see**  
 _Élève-toi au-dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et voit_

 _Refrain_

 **Honest to God I'll break your heart**  
 _Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_  
 **Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**  
 _Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_ _ **X4**_

 **One night of the hunter**  
 _Une nuit de chasseur_  
 **One day I will get revenge**  
 _Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_  
 **One night to remember**  
 _Une nuit pour se rappeler_  
 **One day it'll all just end, oh**  
 _Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_  
 **(Je t'en**lerai comme le diable)**

 **Alors des avis ? Toujours pas de Reviews ?**

 **NDLA: Si dans les prochains chapitre vous laissez des Reviews j'inventerais des dialogues. Vous pourrez directement poser vos question au personnages !**

 **Alors SVP Laissez des Reviews (ça ne prend pas longtemps je vous assure)**


	5. Chapter 4: Retrouvailles amicales

**Bon lundi à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 de la fiction ... Le souci, c'est que je ne sait pas si elle plait à quelqu'un ou non car je n'est toujours pas d'avis sur celle ci. Je viens de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 9 qui est le plus long écrit pour le moment, mais j'avoue que je suis partie pour faire une pause.**

 **Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent pourtant mais la sollicitude. J'aimerais vraiment savoir si mon histoire est appréciée ou non. Je sait que l'intrigue est longue mais l'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre. Je continuerais de publier une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce fameux chapitre 9 mais après je verrais si j'ai toujours l'envie d'écrire ou non, tout dépendras de vous lecteurs. Alors essayer de cliquer sur le bouton du bas et laisser votre commentaire ...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NDLA : Je change mon moyen de dialogue, car j'ai quelques bug quand je fais mon copier/coller à partir de mon fichier original. Désormais le dialogue commencera par le nom du personnage dès qu'il commence à parler, puis par son initial (Première lettre de son prénom), tout au long d'une partie de dialogue. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Il n'y a pas que la Forbes qui est canon !**

Le soleil était levé depuis déjà quelques heures quand une certaine brunette pris un oreiller en pleine figure alors qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un rêve …. Ou un cauchemar.

 **Emma :** Aight ! Que pasa ?

Caroline Forbes éclata de rire. Emma, sa cousine New Yorkaise, arrivée de la veille dans la ville de Mystic Falls venait de tomber littéralement du lit. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et le tee shirt de son pyjama légèrement relevé, laissant entrapercevoir son ventre plat.

La brune releva la tête et fusilla sa cousine du regard. Elle attrapa le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et poussa un cri horrifié devant l'heure affichée :

 **E :** 9h00 du matin ? Non mais tu plaisante Forbes !

 **Caroline :** Pas du tout ma belle ! Même si c'est les vacances, tu n'es pas là pour dormir. Je t'ai promis hier que tu allais passer des vacances mémorable et c'est bien ce que je compte faire !

 **E** : Mais Caro …

 **C** : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez va à la salle de bain et dépêche-toi de te préparer, Elena et Bonnie nous attendent.

Et c'est en grommelant que la Turner se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle croisa sa tante dans l'escalier et lui adressa un bonjour inaudible ponctué d'un grognement. Surprise, Lise referma la porte derrière elle pour faire face à sa fille :

 **Lise :** Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

 **C** : Oh rien, juste qu'elle n'aime pas les réveils avant 12h00 je pense !

 **L** : Quelle marmotte ! Josh était pareil ado …. Mais bref, nous avons peu de temps avant qu'Emma sorte de la salle de bain et il faut que je te parle c'est important. ..

 **C** : Si tu veux me parler du message de Stefan je suis déjà au courant maman !

Caroline hier soir après avoir quittée sa cousine aux alentours d' 1h30 du matin, avait rappelé le jeune Salvatore suite au sms qu'il lui avait envoyé vers 23h00 :

 _De Stephan_

 _A Caroline_

 _…_ _.._

 _Caroline, dès que tu as ce message, rappelle moi s'il te plait car c'est vraiment urgent !_

 _Stephan_

Stephan lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait retrouvé 4 hommes mort vers 22h00 pendant qu'il chassait. Ceux-ci avaient été attaqués sauvagement par un animal au vue des morsures au niveau de leur cou et à l'abdomen de chacun des cadavres. Il lui avait alors exposé sa théorie ainsi que celle de Damon et Tyler : Klaus Mikaelson c'était transformé la nuit dernière et avait attaqué ces pauvres gens.

Caroline frissonna. Pas étonnant venant de Klaus. Ce monstre était tellement en colère depuis que Stephan avait brisé son asservissement en retrouvant ses émotions, puis par la suite libérant toute la famille de l'hybride pour se venger. A priori, il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas hésité à souffrir quelques heures pour se transformer en bête et tuer, encore et toujours dans le but de faire souffrir. Un vrai psychopathe.

Lise regarda sa fille frissonner une nouvelle fois et la pris par l'épaule en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers la porte pour voir si Emma n'arrivait pas :

 **L** : Caroline ! Je veux que tu t'occupes de ta cousine toute la journée et ne la quitte pas d'un œil. Moi je vais allez faire un tour avec Stephan et Damon pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé !

 **C** : Oh je t'en prie maman, soit bien prudente !

 **L** : Toi aussi Caroline, hier s'en te rendre compte tu à fais douter Emma plus d'une fois. J'ai bien observé ses réactions face à toi ! D'abord avec sa valise, puis quand tu lui à attrapée le bras ! Je te rappel Caroline que tu dois boire ta dose de caféine pour te réchauffer un peu le corps ! Et ne montre plus ta force, méfie-toi, Emma est aussi maligne que son père et je ne voudrais pas que notre secret sois découvert !

Caroline sourit. Sa mère avait employais le « notre » pour montrer que les problèmes de sa fille étaient aussi les siens :

 **C** : Ne t'en fais pas maman chérie je vais passer la journée avec Elena et Bonnie. Elles m'aideront à garder mon secret !

 **L** : Tant mieux mon cœur car si tout devait être découvert cela serait …

 **Emma** : C'est bon je suis prête ! Et mais qu'est-ce que vous faite dans ma chambre ?

Emma se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, en jean, débardeur blanc et une veste en jean par-dessus. Ses cheveux était encore mouillés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Des sandales nus pied accompagnaient sa tenue ainsi que de grosse lunette de soleil en équilibre sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Caroline relâcha l'étreinte de sa mère et se rapprocha tout sourire de la Turner :

 **C** : Rien, rien allez viens ! On va commencer cette journée par du shopping. Il faut que l'on soit parfaite pour la soirée qui nous attend.

Elle entraina alors Emma par la main dans l'escalier sous le regard attendris de Lise.

[…]

 **Damon** : Regardez Lise, on voie bien ici que ce sont des traces de morsures …

Lise était en compagnie des deux frères Salvatore et tous trois se tenait exactement à l'endroit même où avait eu lieu le meurtre de quatre hommes la veille au soir.

 _Quel monstre,_ pensa le sheriff de Mystic Falls. _Comment la haine envers les autres peut-elle vous poussez à commettre des crimes pareil …_

Lise mis la main à son cœur tellement elle était choquée par le carnage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Son équipe avait couvert la scène de crime toute la nuit pour que la brave femme puisse y accéder au petit matin. Devant eux, les corps démembrés et ruisselant de sang montraient toute l'horreur que le puissant Klaus Mikaelson pouvait faire preuve quand il était en colère.

Stefan Salvatore serra les poings. Même le côté « Boucher » ne revenait pas face à un carnage pareil. Sa soif de sang c'était éteinte à l'instant même où il avait vu les cadavres. Il haïssait l'hybride pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le haïssait aussi pour l'avoir obligé à devenir un autre homme. Il avait fait taire ses émotions, fait du mal à la femme de sa vie, à son frère et ses amis. Oui, Klaus Mikaelson devait mourir et cela se ferait même à n'importe quel prix. La voix du sheriff le fit sortir de ses pensées :

 **Lise** : Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire Damon ?

 **D** : Rien. Dire la vérité aux familles et s'occuper des corps pour qu'il soit un peu plus présentable pour leur enterrement respectif.

 **L** : C'est horrible …

 **D** : Je sais Lise je sais. Venez, allons boire un café …

Sur ces derniers mots, Damon attrapa Lise Forbes par les épaules et la redirigea vers sa voiture après avoir lancé un long regard plein de sous-entendu à son frère cadet.

 _Oh Damon, si tu savais ce qui ce passe à l'instant même dans ma tête. Une chose est sûre … C'est la guerre._

 **30 seconds to mars – This Is War**

Stefan se dirigea vers sa superbe décapotable rouge et s'installa au volant, direction le commissariat. Avant de démarrer, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un bref message à Caroline, omettant volontairement certains détails :

De : Stefan

A : Caroline

….

 _Hey_ _J_

 _J'espère que votre journée shopping entre fille à bien démarrée. Faites chauffer les cartes bleues pour la soirée de ce soir._

 _Pour l'affaire K, on a la situation en mains ne t'inquiète pas. Prenez soins de vous les filles. A ce soir…._

 _Stefan_

 _[…]_

De : Caroline

A : Stefan

…..

 _Hey mon Salvatore préféré !_

 _Ici tout se passe bien, Bonnie et Elena sont ravis de revoir Emma et inversement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la tenue, on va tout déchirer !_

 _A ce soir, bisous )_

 _Caro_

 _Le 17 mai 2016_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Cette journée ne pouvait que bien commencer. Aujourd'hui nous avons revus Emma pour la première fois depuis 4 ans. La cousine de Caroline est toujours aussi belle voir même encore plus qu'avant. Elle respire une nouvelle joie de vivre assez contagieuse qui donne du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être perturbée. Mais je sens très bien que Caroline est tendue. Si jamais un des Mikaelson et encore pire Klaus, devait s'en prendre à Emma, je crois que ma meilleure amie ne le supporterais pas. J'ai bien remarquée que Bonnie a emmené son livre de magie avec elle. Je crois que désormais il la suivra partout où l'on ira. Je t'avoue que j'ai même un peu peur surtout avec cette histoire avec Stefan et j'aimerais bien que …_

 **[…]** : Dis-moi Guilbert tu le dit si on t'embête. Tu fais quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu tiens un journal !

Elena Guilbert poussa un très long soupir. Bien sûr, elle pensait toute ces gentille choses qu'elle avait écrite sur Emma mais parfois qu'est-ce que l'étudiante ( **enfin ex étudiante** ) pouvait être lourde.

Elle fusilla Emma du regard tout en replongeant son journal au plus profond de son sac à main:

 **Elena** : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème Emma !

 **Emma** : Et bien comment te dire … Je ne crois pas que coucher ses pensées même les plus intime sur du papier peut te faire le plus grand bien. S'exprimer à l'oral pour ceux qui en ont envie oui, même garder ses pensées pour soi je suis pour mais pas les écrire dans un journal intime …

 **Bonnie** : Quand sais-tu Emma, a tu déjà essayé ?

 **E** : Crois-moi miss Bennett, si je devais tenir un journal avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu vos jolie minois, c'est 5 tomes du Seigneur des Anneaux **(le livre fait plus de mille pages pour ceux qui ne le savent pas)** qu'il me faudrait.

Caroline regarda sa cousine avec un air triste. Elle avait bien compris que quelque chose la travaillait depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls mais pour le moment impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Elle savait que sa cousine avait du mal à s'exprimer, mais écrire serait sans doute pour elle une bonne thérapie … Son regard croisa celui d'Elena, qui se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Emma assise à ses côtés.

 **Elena** : Bon qui a soif ? C'est ma tournée ! Un smoothie Citron/Mandarine ( **C'est vraiment trop bon !)** ça dit à tout le monde ?

Face au hochement de tête affirmatif de ses amies, la Guilbert partis chercher les rafraichissements. C'était surtout une excuse pour se rendre dans sa librairie préféré juste à côté du vendeur de boisson. Elle y rentra, et se dirigea vers l'allée du fond et elle le vit. Un peu plus petit que le sien, d'un beau noir avec juste un petit cœur enflammé ( **NB : Voir le logo du dessin de Peyton dans la série « Les Frères Scott »** ).

Un journal intime.

Elena le prit l'observa une bonne minute et sourit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les caisses et paya son achat. Oui, Elena Guilbert pensait enfin avoir trouvée le nouveau moyen d'expression d'Emma Turner …

[…]

 _Pendant le passage d'Elena à la librairie …_

Et tandis que notre Guilbert préférée ( **Avec un ée, car je vous rassure mais on l'aime aussi le Jérémy**!) s'absentait pour la désaltération du quatuor, Emma se confiait à Caroline et Bonnie sur la personne à qui elle racontait tout, un certain Sébastian Swan :

 **Bonnie** : Bon reprend à zéro s'il te plait, en gros tu ne veux rien raconter à personne hormis que tu n'hésites pas à balancer tes états d'âme à un mec ?

 **Caroline** , en soupirant : Ce n'est pas n'importe quel mec Bonnie. Ce nom m'est familier, dis-moi Emma ce n'est pas ton demi-frère par hasard ce Sébastian ?

 **Emma** , souriante : En plein dans le mille !

Caroline n'avait jamais rencontré le jeune homme. Lise ne supportait pas Trish, la femme de Josh et quand Emma venait avec son père à Mystic Falls, elle et son rejeton ne suivait jamais le mouvement. Et inversement, quand Caro et Lise montait sur NYC, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être absente et trainait toujours derrière elle sa progéniture …

Le petit cri de Bonnie attira l'attention du jeune vampire :

 **C** : Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **B** : Non mais attend Emma tu plaisante ! Pas étonnant que tu lui confie tout tes secrets ! Il est trop canon !

 **E** : Pas tout Bonnie, pas tout …

Emma repris son téléphone des mains de la jeune métisse pour le faire passer à sa cousine. _Hum c'est vrai qu'il est canon le cousin !_

 **E** : Arrête de baver Forbes …

 **C** , protestant : Je ne bave pas ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau mais …

 **E** : Quoi ? Oh oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu sortais avec Mister Bomba Stik en personne !

Caroline afficha une mine blessée sur son visage. La pique que venait de lui tendre sa cousine lui brisait le cœur. Comment Emma pouvait-elle lui parler de la sorte ?

Piqué au vif, la Turner sortie un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et s'en alluma une. Elle tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Elle était consciente qu'elle venait de blesser Caroline, mais... Elle c'était vraiment prise pour qui là avec ses grands air ? Ne me dite pas que son frère était plus beau que le Lockwood quand même ! **(Allez y comparer les photos sur Google image et dite moi en reviews !)**

 **Emma** : Ecoute Caro je suis désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais …

 **Caroline** , l'air mauvais : Mais quoi ? Désolé Emma mais ton frère n'est pas le seul homme sur terre ! Nous avons le droit d'en préférer d'autre. Oui j'aime Tyler, et cela comme il est c'est clair ?

 **E** , d'une petite voix : Ok …

Puis la jeune femme baissa la tête, l'air coupable. Caroline soupira et s'approcha de la Turner pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un câlin plus tard et la réconciliation entre les deux jeunes femmes était faite, tout ça sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune sorcière.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elena refit son apparition. Elle regarda d'un air étonnée les deux cousines l'une dans les bras de l'autre, mais un regard avec Bonnie lui fit comprendre que celle-ci lui expliquerait l'histoire plus tard :

 **Elena** : Voici nos smoothie les filles ! Et Em' j'ai un cadeau pour toi …

 **Emma** : Un cadeau pour moi ?

La jeune brune échangea un regard de surprise avec la jeune Forbes. Celle dernière n'était pas plus au courant que la première quant à la surprise d'Elena.

La jeune Guilbert en profita alors pour sortir le journal acheté 20 minutes plus tôt de son grand sac à main :

 **Elena** : Tadam !

Emma examina le journal. Décidemment Elena ne lâchait rien … Mais elle se promit d'essayer d'écrire dans ce journal ci quelque chose de vraiment bouleversant devait lui arriver dans les prochains jours ! Que ce soit en bien ou en mal… En plus, celui-ci était magnifique :

 **Emma** , émue : Merci Elena ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! Allez ma grosse viens dans mes bras !

 **Elena** , la prenant dans ses bras : Promet moi d'essayer …

 **E** : promis !

Les deux filles finirent leur étreinte puis Caroline attrapa Elena par le coup tandis qu'Emma fit de même avec Bonnie resté un peu en retrait :

 **Caroline** : Allez les filles, finissons nos achat pour aller ensuite se préparer. Car à 20h00 tapante, C'est la grosse fiesta !

 **Alors ?** **SVP ... REVIEWS**


	6. Rencontre avec le diable

**_Hey hey ... voici un avant goût du prochain chapitre avec enfin l'apparition de notre hybride préféré !_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Inter Chapitre : Rencontre avec le diable !_**

 _*** Come with me now (Viens avec moi maintenant)_

 ** _Kongos - Come with me now_**

 **Woah come with me now**  
 _Woah viens avec moi maintenant_  
 **I'm gonna take you down**  
 _Je voudrais te démolir_  
 **Woah come with me now**  
 _Woah viens avec moi maintenant_  
 **I'm gonna show you how**  
 _Je vais te montrer comment_

 **NDLA : Pour ceux qui suivent la série The Originals, cette chanson se trouve dans la saison 1, l'épisode où Haley Marshall invite pour la première fois les loups garou de sa tribu à la plantation.**

 ** _[…]_**

 _Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent dans l'air refroidissant de cette nouvelle nuit de pleine lune sur la paisible ville de Mystic Falls._

 _Les terrasses étaient encore pleines des habitants de la ville venus boire un verre entre amis ou manger un morceau._

 _Au loin, la pension de la noble famille des Salvatore accueillait tous les jeunes de la ville pour une fête qui se voulait démente. La musique se faisait entendre de loin, très loin, même en haut de la colline Est bordant la forêt de la pension …._

 **Afraid to lose control**  
 _Effrayé de perdre le contrôle_  
 **And caught up in this world**  
 _Et emporté par ce monde_  
 **I've wasted time, I've wasted breath**  
 _J'ai gaspillé mon temps, j'ai gaspillé mon souffle_  
 **I think I've thought myself to death**  
 _Je pense que j'ai pensé à la mort_

 _Perché au sommet de cette colline, il attendait. Il n'était obsédé que par une chose …. La vengeance. Sa famille l'avait trahi, celui qu'il avait pris pour un ami, un frère l'avait trahi …._

 **I was born without this fear**  
 _Je suis né sans cette peur_  
 **Now only this seems clear**  
 _À présent seul ça semble clair_  
 **I need to move, I need to fight**  
 _J'ai besoin de bouger, j'ai besoin de me battre_  
 **I need to lose myself tonight**  
 _J'ai besoin de me perdre ce soir_

 _Ses yeux clairs scrutaient l'horizon, rivé sur la pension. Il était vêtu d'un sweat gris moulant son torse et laissant entrapercevoir grâce à la légère encolure décolleté son collier de perle si légendaire._

 _Son jean noir était accompagné d'une paire de basket, pas très tenue de soirée si vous voulez mon avis._

 **I think with my heart and I move with my head**  
 _Je pense avec mon cœur et je marche avec ma tête_  
 **I open my mouth and it's something I've read**  
 _J'ouvre la bouche et c'est quelque chose que j'ai lu_  
 **I stood at this door before I'm told**  
 _Je me suis trouvé devant cette porte avant qu'on m'ait dit_  
 **But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old**  
 _Mais une part de moi sait que je vieillis trop_

 _Le premier avertissement d'hier soir n'avait apparemment pas suffit à ses imbécile de Mystic Falls. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il donne une nouvelle leçon directement au sheriff Lise Forbes ?_

 **Confused what I thought with something I felt**  
 _Confus de quelque chose que je pensais à quelque chose que je sentais_  
 **Confuse what I feel with something that's real**  
 _J'ai confondu ce que je ressens avec quelque chose de réel_  
 **I tried to sell my soul last night**  
 _J'ai essayé de vendre mon âme la nuit dernière_  
 **Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite**  
 _Amusant, il n'aurait même pas voulu en prendre une bouchée_

 _Il pourrait s'en prendre à l'ange blond de cette dernière ?_  
 _Dommage elle lui plaisait vraiment. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait tomber sous le charme de Caroline Forbes …. Lui le puissant hybride Originel._

 **Far away**  
 _Très loin_  
 **I heard him say (come with me now)**  
 _Je l'ai entendu dire (viens avec moi maintenant)_  
 **Don't delay**  
 _Ne tarde pas_  
 **I heard him say (come with me now)**  
 _Je l'ai entendu dire (viens avec moi maintenant)_

 _Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blond foncé. Il soupira profondément puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage …._

 _Oui c'était l'heure de la vengeance, un carnage, un massacre …._

 **Afraid to lose control**  
Effrayé de perdre le contrôle  
 **And caught up in this world**  
Et emporté par ce monde  
 **I've wasted time, I've wasted breath**  
J'ai gaspillé mon temps, j'ai gaspillé on souffle  
 **I think I've thought myself to death**  
Je pense que j'ai pensé à la mort

 _Il allait faire une apparition surprise à cette petite soirée. Il allait semer la mort …._

 _Les frères Salvatore, Lise Forbes, Carole Lockwood, ainsi que tous les autres membres de ce stupide conseil allait enfin payer le prix de la colère d'un originel …_

 _Elijah serait contre, Finn et Ester aussi. Tempi ! Après tout il était le plus puissant, celui qu'on devait craindre, lui l'hybride originel. Il avait réussi au bout de 1000 ans à tuer la seul personne qu'il craignait : Mikael Mikaelson, le vampire chasseur de vampire. Son père … Enfin c'etait ce qu'il croyait …_

 **Woah come with me now**  
 _Woah viens avec moi maintenant_  
 **I'm gonna take you down**  
 _Je voudrais te démolir_  
 **Woah come with me now**  
 _Woah viens avec moi maintenant_  
 **I'm gonna show you how**  
 _Je vais te montrer comment_

 _Il n'y avait pas une brise de vent ce soir à Mystic Falls mais soudain Klaus Mickaelson se figea. En 1000 ans d'existence, il avait appris à se contrôler, à ne plus être gêné par sa soif de sang et pourtant …._

 _Cette odeur, si particulière, l'odeur du sang humain … Mais là c'était pire que tout …_

 _Pire que l'ecstasy, la coke, la marijuana, le pétard, l'alcool, l'orgasme, la douceur d'une femme … C'était encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis …_

 _Alors, sans réfléchir une minute de plus, il fonça …._


	7. Chapter 5: Et soudain ma vie bascule

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

 **Voici le 5ème Chapitre sur les 9 déjà terminé ...**

 **Bon je n'est toujours pas d'avis donc je commence à me demander si l'histoire vous plait vraiment ...**

 **Je fais un point en dessous pour justifier une erreur de ma part, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de trop**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **NDLA : Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous réagisse sur le chapitre 2. Même s'il est encore tôt par rapport à l'histoire je vais en révéler un bout pour vous aider à comprendre, car pour beaucoup tout est ambiguë…**

 **Dans le chapitre 11, Lise Forbes apprendra qu'en réalité Sébastian n'est pas le frère d'Emma et n'est donc pas le fils de Trish … Emma en parlera avec sa tante afin de lui expliquer pourquoi son frère Josh était devenu si distant avec elle.**

 **Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour cette incohérence de départ. J'ai beau relire mes texte au moins 5 ou 6 fois avant de les publier, je me rends toujours compte après qu'il me manque toujours des passages. Effectivement, la fin de l'introduction avant le chapitre 2 a été oublié de publier. Vous pourrez le retrouver au début du chapitre 11, du coup modifié pour être cohérent avec le contexte.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension à tous, et j'espère que vous allez continuer quand même de lire mon histoire …**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapitre 5 : Quand la vie d'une New Yorkaise bascule ….**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, à la pension des Salvatore …._

Damon Salvatore avait un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. Stefan soupira. Décidément son frère était irrécupérable …

 **Damon** : J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse mon vieux Stefan …

 **Stefan** : Oui … Toi et tes manigances plus débile les unes que les autres …

 **D** , l'air faussement surpris : Mes manigances débiles ! Et Oh frangin, je te rappel que j'ai proposé des super idées pour protéger la cousine de blondie d'une bande d'originels puant qui grouille dans NOTRE ville …

 **S** : Oh oui Damon, je liste tes projet si tu le veux bien …

Le jeune vampire se mit à imiter son frangin tout en comptant sur ses doigts pour rajouter l'effet plus que pathétique de la situation :

 **Stefan :**

 _Tuer Klaus_

 _Tuer Elijah car je ne l'aime pas_

 _Tuer la blonde_

 _Tuer les deux autres frangins qui ne servent à rien dans l'histoire …_

 _Fuir_

 _Changer d'identité avant que la mère ne nous retrouve et nous tue aussi …_

Au fur et à mesure que son petit frère énumérait exagérément ses idées, Damon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner comme un ado, jusqu'à ce que Stefan énumère un peu plus fort sa dernière idée qu'il trouvait tous simplement brillante, alors que le plus jeune trouvait celle-ci absurde :

 **Stefan** : Et 25, je te cite _Transformer la cousine en Vampire et comme ça on n'aura la paix !_

 **Damon** : La ferme Stefan, pas si fort …

L'ainé des Salvatore jeta un coup d'œil autour du salon. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'ados déchainés, carburant à la musique trop forte, à la clope, la drogue et l'alcool. _Ce coup-ci, je ne me suis pas fait avoir … Merci toutou Lockwood d'avoir prêté ta propriété pour cacher mes bouteilles préférées !_

Sur cette pensée, Damon jeta un coup d'œil près de l'escalier et aperçut Le chien en compagnie du Quater back et de … Rick !

 _Ah ce bon vieux Rick ! Qu'est-ce que c'est génial d'avoir un meilleur ami comme lui …_

Le grand brun s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand la bouche des deux idiots entourant le prof d'histoire s'ouvrit en grand.

 _Oh non,_ pensa le vampire… _On dirait le loup stupide de Tex Avery_ ( **Sachant que l'un des deux est un loup …. Ok je sors !)**

Un regard vers son jeune frère lui fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait… et c'est la question d'un jeune boutonneux à sa droite qui lui fit tout comprendre :

 **Inconnu** : Vise la bombasse à côté de Caro, Bonnie et Elena !

 **Inconnu** **2** : Tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est Emma Turner, la cousine de Caroline Forbes.

Damon se tourna vers l'entrée de sa propre maison. Il y avait effectivement 4 jeunes femmes hilares qui venaient de se débarrasser de leurs vestes :

Une blonde, magnifique devait-il le reconnaitre, qui portait une mini robe bustier rouge électrique, ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules et qui souriait comme s'il elle était Miss Mystic Falls en personne !

Une jolie métisse, les cheveux lissés portant une jupe bleue ciel accompagné d'un petit débardeur blanc, souriant plus timidement, puis plus franchement quand le regard d'un certain Guilbert attira son attention.

Une brune, celle qui pensait à une époque être la femme de sa vie. Qu'elle était belle ce soir son Elena ! Elle portait un mini short blanc avec un débardeur à fine bretelle marron accompagné de frange dans le dos. Son long gilet noir accompagnait également sa tenue un peu légère malgré le temps assez chaud pour la saison. Bref, Elena Guilbert était la plus belle femme du monde avec ses lourdes boucles brune attachées en tresse et rejetée sur son épaule gauche, quand le regard du beau brun se posa pour la première fois sur la quatrième fille.

Brune, les cheveux bouclés attaché en chignon, une mèche barrant son front et une autre coincé derrière son oreille droite. Une robe courte, blanche en haut, rose clair pour le bas. Un sourire magnifique et un rire à faire fondre n'importe qu'elle personne … Vampire ou Humain.

Damon sortit de sa contemplation quand un « HUM HUM » pas très discret se fit entendre dans son oreille gauche. Son petit frère l'avait rejoint. Le vampire se frotta alors les mains devant l'air désespéré du plus jeune :

 **Damon** : Bien ! Mon cher Stefan, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de faire connaissance avec la fameuse Emma Turner !

[….]

 **NDLA : Pour la première fois, je change un peu mon point de narration. Durant certains passages, j'écrirais du point de vue des personnages.**

 ** _Point de vue Emma :_**

 **[…]** : Nom de dieu c'est toi Emma ?

Je me retournais vers un beau blond à l'allure sportive qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Son sourire était tellement contagieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre :

 **E** : Matt Donovan !

Il me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. J'avais toujours adorée Matt. Quand j'étais petite et que je venais chez Caro, c'est avec lui que je passais le plus de temps dans la cabane secrète du jardin de tante Lise. Matt était un peu comme Seb, un genre de « grand » frère même s'il avait 3 ans de moins que moi.

Une légère tape se fit sentir sur mon épaule. Tyler Lockwood me souriait également de toutes ses dents :

 **Tyler** : Content de te revoir Turner !

 **E** : De même Ty !

Je le pris dans mes bras également mais notre étreinte fut beaucoup moins longue. Après tout n'avais-je pas flirtée un peu, voir beaucoup avec lui lors de mon dernier passage à MF ?

Maintenant il était avec Caroline … Ma cousine qui plus est ! Alors je pense qu'il est inutile de se rappeler le baiser chaud bouillant qu'on avait échangé tous les deux, plein comme des barriques et moitié nu dans la chambre du Lockwood.

Je fis ensuite un léger bisou sur la joue du jeune Jérémy Guilbert qui rougit sous le regard légèrement agacé de Bonnie. Ah, je viens de comprendre … Il semblerait qu'il y en est une qui ne m'est pas tout dit ! Des chuchotements derrière moi attirèrent soudain mon attention. Je me retournais et c'est alors que je les vis ….

Elena chuchotait un peu trop fort pour quelqu'un qui essaye d'être discret, avec les deux plus beaux garçons que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

Désolé mon frère mais là …. Je crois que Dame Nature a était plus généreuse avec certains plutôt que d'autre.

Ils étaient beau, magnifiques, à tomber par terre. Un brun aux yeux vert qui me souriait timidement quand ils avaient tout trois remarqués que je les regardais tandis que l'autre, les cheveux noir et de magnifique yeux bleu me souriait avec un air narquois. Je compris vite que c'était les frère Salvatore. Je devinais rapidement lequel était Stefan, le plus jeune et Damon le plus âgé. Ce dernier, avait le trait un peu plus vieillis que son cadet mais restait quand même d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On voyait qu'il était un peu plus âgé que nous, qu'il semblait responsable **(Tu parles !)**

Par Gandalf … je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que ces deux-là, à par peut être une seule personne … Caroline !

C'est à ce moment que je compris que quelque chose clochait mais je fus vite interrompu dans ma cogitation par la jolie Elena Guilbert :

 **Elena** : Emma ! Je te présente Damon et Stefan Salvatore nos hôtes. Les gars, voici Emma Turner, la cousine de Caroline, qui vit à New York.

 **Stefan** : Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Emma. Bienvenue de nouveau à Mystic Falls !

Les traitres …. Ils avaient tout racontés aux deux mystérieux canon de ce qui c'était passé il y a quatre ans. Je me promis intérieurement de leur faire mordre la poussière quand tout à coup, Damon attrapa ma main et me fit un baise main qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles …

 **Damon** : Enchanté mademoiselle Turner ! Quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous étiez magnifique ?

 **Caroline** : Damon !

 **D** : Quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire à ta cousine qu'elle est très belle ou il me faut une autorisation Blondie !

Blondie, surnom qu'elle déteste, maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Je décidais de renter moi-même dans le jeu de ce prétentieux :

 **E** : Tiens donc Monsieur Salvatore, vos bonnes manières sont déjà oubliées ?

 **D** , confus par la réaction de la brune : Et bien je …

 **E** , faisant semblant d'être en colère : Eh bien, répondez ! Une dame de mon rang, faisant partie de la haute société de NYC. Je ne tolère pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton, est ce compris ?

Le pauvre Damon ne savait plus où se mettre, et un coup d'œil vers Caroline me conforma qu'elle jubilait devant mon air faussement sévère…

 **Damon** : Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses … ma dame.

C'en était trop … J'éclate d'un rire bruyant et les autres ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre devant le regard incrédule de l'ainé des Salvatore. Son langage très vielle Angleterre m'avait fait mourir de rire. _Ma dame ! Mais qui parle encore de la sorte …_ M'essuyant les yeux délicatement, de peur de ruiner mon maquillage j'embrassais Damon sur ses deux joues avant de faire de même avec Stefan :

 **E** : Salut les gars ! Moi aussi je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance … Bon on boit un coup, j'ai grand soif !

[…]

 ** _PDV Externe_**

Emma se sentit vite à l'aise parmi la petite bande de MS. Elle avait été rapidement saluée par Alaric qui partit de la soirée prétextant des devoirs à corriger alors que la Turner l'avait vu 5 minutes plus tôt chuchoter dans son téléphone, puis avec Damon. Elena lui apprit brièvement qu'il avait été le compagnon de sa tante Jenna avant que celle-ci ne meurent. Emma en fut attristée. Elle avait appris lors d'un brève échange de mail avec Caroline pour la mort des parents de la jeune fille et son père et elle avait fait parvenir un énorme bouquet de fleur ainsi qu'une jolie carte à la famille des deux défunts.

La discussion allait maintenant de bon train. La New Yorkaise ne savait plus où donner de la tête car les questions étaient principalement tournées vers elle et dès qu'elle répondait à une, une deuxième venait rapidement après :

 **Stefan** : Alors tu as toujours vécu à NYC ?

 **Emma** : Oui j'y suis née, mes parents …

 **Damon** : Ils font quoi tes parents ?

 **E** : Mon père est dans la police et ma mère est un ancien mannequin …

 **Tyler** : Tu ne nous avais pas dit la dernière fois que tu avais un grand frère ?

 **E** : Demi-frère … C'est le fils de ma mère …

 **S** : Tu t'entends plutôt bien avec lui ?

 **E** : On peut dire ça, il est un peu plus âgé que moi et …

 **Caroline** , s'incrustant dans la conversation : Il à quel âge déjà ?

 **E** : 26 ans et …

 **Bonnie** : Waouh ! En plus d'être un canon, il est vieux … un bon point pour toi !

 **Elena** , renchérissant : Tu nous le présente quand ? A moins que tu ne l'est peut-être déjà présenté à tes copines de Manhattan …

 **E** : En fait je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis …

 **D** : Pourquoi ? Une fille telle que toi doit bien être élu genre reine du lycée et compagnie … Un peu comme Blondie !

 **C** : la ferme Damon …

 **E** : Et bien c'est peut-être à cause de mon caractère et de mon passé, avec mes conneries je me suis mis pas mal de gens à dos à NYC et puis …

 **Matt** : Comme à MS ! Tu joues toujours au football ?

 **D** , l'air dédaigneux : Au football, une fille ?

 **E** : En fait non j'ai arrêtée mais j'ai ramené mes affaires on pourra peut-être s'entrainer ensemble si...

 **T** , surpris : Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Tu étais super douée, bien meilleur que certain mec !

 **E** : Et bien ça fait partie de mon passé. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de prendre un verre.

La jeune femme s'éloigna der cette bande de pipelette et se dirigea vers un bar improvisé, vers le fond du salon. Elle se servit un grand verre de scotch même si elle c'était jurée de ne boire que du soda. Elle détestait que les gens la questionne sur son passé. Il n'était pas glorieux à vrai dire.

Tout en sirotant son verre, elle s'alluma une cigarette et tira dessus lentement quand quelque chose la frappa. Caroline avait dû surement se faire embêter par Damon et elle le frappait du poing sur l'épaule tandis que Stefan à la droite de son frère était hilare.

Leur beauté presque irréelle à tous les trois les aurait presque fait passer pour des frères et sœur. Si c'était le cas pour les deux garçons, Emma était sûre de connaitre les deux branches de la famille de la Forbes pour s'assurer que Caroline n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec les Salvatore.

Soudain elle se remémora, la force de sa cousine. Elle avait également vu Stefan il y avait à peine 5 minutes soulever Bonnie et la balancer sur son dos pour l'emmener danser. Il l'avait fait avec tellement de facilité ! Et cette froideur quand elle leur avait fait la bise … la même que Caroline hier soir …

 _Nom d'un chien, mais c'est quoi ce bordel !_ Ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose, elle en était certaine…

Et alors la vérité la frappa. Le message sur le téléphone de Tante Lise ! SS comme Stefan Salvatore et donc le fameux D …. Damon.

Et le premier pas vers son cauchemar s'activa après cette déduction. Elle fit tomber son verre de scotch et voulant le rattraper, s'entailla très profondément la main.

 **Emma** : Merde merde merde …

Soudain, tout bascula très vite. Tyler avait disparu en l'espace d'une demi seconde en compagnie de Stefan qu'il avait attrapé rapidement par le bras tandis que Caroline était à ses côté, les yeux rouges et des petite veines noir entourant ceci.

 **Caroline** : Cours !

Emma écouta cette créature qui pour elle n'était pas sa cousine et elle se précipita dehors. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarqué dans cette baraque ? Tout c'était passé si vite après tout, ou alors elle devenait folle.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans les bois et trébucha sur une racine … Elle se releva, regardant sa robe ruinée, quand une voix se fit entendre dans son dos :

 **[…]** : Emma ?

La jeune fille se tourna affolée, poings levés, prête à frapper. Ce n'était que Damon…

 **Damon** : Emma tu saigne, laisse-moi y regarder …. S'il te plait.

Elle lui tendit la main tendit qu'il commençait à l'examiner et elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé :

 **E** : C'est allez si vite. Damon qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette ville ? C'est quoi ce que Caroline viens de faire là ? Pourquoi personne n'a rien remarqué ? Où son Stefan et Tyler ?

Damon ?

Elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir les yeux de Damon virer au rouge, striés de petite veine noir, idem à Caroline quelque instant plus tôt :

 **D** : En 171 ans d'existence je n'avais jamais ressentis ça … Cette odeur, ce parfum … Pardonne moi Emma, mais là, je ne peux plus me contrôler !

Emma eu juste le temps de voir de longue canine sortir de la bouche du Salvatore et il plongea dans son cou. Elle sentit ses dent se plonger dans sa carotide et ce qui semblait à cet instant précis être un vampire, buvait son sang à grande gorgés. Elle voulut crier, de peur, de douleur mais soudain elle ressentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Ce n'était plus de la douleur mais une autre sensation. En une poignée de secondes, le plaisir fit place à la douleur…

 **[…]** : SALVATORE !

Damon releva la tête et ne vit rien d'autre que le ciel, une lune bien ronde éclairant la forêt. Il venait de se faire propulser contre un arbre et sa nuque se brisa sur le coup.

Cette fois ci la terreur refit surface en Emma. _Oh mon dieu, est-il mort ?_

Une silhouette sombre s'avançait dangereusement vers elle. Soudain, elle l'apparut éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Un grand blond pris place à cette silhouette, tout aussi magnifique que les frère Salvatore ou Caroline. Emma comprit que c'était aussi un vampire, sauf qu'un détail la frappa.

Ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas rouge mais jaune …

Le beau blond plongea à son tour dans le cou de la brune et la mordit à l'endroit même où Damon avait planté ses crocs i minutes. Rien ne l'arrêta pas même le fait que la blessure causée par le Salvatore avait disparu.

La peur, la douleur puis la décharge électrique et enfin le plaisir indéfini…. Voilà les sentiments qui traversait Emma Turner une nouvelle fois avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouissent dans les bras du beau blond, sans savoir qui il était …. Niklaus Mikaelson, l'hybride originel.

 **Le chapitre 6 mardi prochain exceptionnellement car le lundi c'est férié et du coup c'est Week End pour moi !**

 **Bonne fête de Pâques à tous, manger bien plein de chocolat ...**


	8. Chapter 6! Le Saint Graal Turner

**Hello !**

 **Bon lundi de Pâques à tous ! J'espère que vous vous êtes lâchés sur les chocos !**

 **Finalement j'ai eu un peu de temps aujourd'hui alors je vous poste la suite de la fiction.**

 **Ce chapitre je le dédis à une personne... M1A qui m'a laissée ma première Reviews ! Merci ma belle grâce à toi j'ai encore envie d'écrire la suite de cette fiction donc j'espère continuer à en avoir !**

 **En attendant voici ce chapitre qui expliquera un peu mieux qui Emma est en réalité ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Réponse aux Reviews:**_

 _ **M1A:**_ _Tout d'abord, encore merci pour tes deux reviews._

 _Pour Emma, non elle n'est pas une succubus... mais une personne inventé. En réalité, l'idée me viens d'une fiction sur laquelle j'était tombé par hasard il y a longtemps sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Harry et Draco était des calices pour le compte du professeur Snape qui était un vampire. J'essayerais de la retrouver et mettre le lien dans ma prochaine publication si ça intéresse des gens._

 _Oui on peut dire qu'Emma est un peu folle, je l'es construite à mon image j'avoue ;)_

 _J'ai hâte de lire ta fiction... En revanche je ne parle pas très bien anglais donc la traduction française serait avec plaisir :) ;)_

 _Encore merci ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à laisser tes avis !_

 **Chapitre 6 : Miss Turner ou le saint Graal des deux psychopathes !**

 ** _PDV Damon :_**

 _Tout c'était passé rapidement. Emma s'était coupée et nous avions tous réagis assez rapidement. Le toutou Lockwood en premier, avait fait sortir Stefan de la pièce avant qu'un humain n'est pu reprendre son souffle. Brave bête, après tout mon frère revenait juste de sa période « boucher ». Il aurait massacré la Turner en 5 minutes à peine … Blondie elle, avait demandée à sa cousine de s'enfuir et j'avais vu la jeune femme partir en courant vers la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, après m'être assuré qu'Elena et Bonnie Bonnie avait la situation en main, je m'étais lancé à sa recherche_

 _[…]_

 ** _Damon_** _: Emma tu saigne, laisse-moi y regarder …. S'il te plait._

 _Elle lui montra sa main et tendit qu'il commençait à l'examiner, elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé :_

 ** _E_** _: C'est allez si vite. Damon qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi ce que Caroline viens de faire là ? Pourquoi personne n'a rien remarqué ? Où son Stefan et Tyler ?_

 _Damon ?_

 _Oh mon dieu ! Mais quelle odeur ! Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avec un autre humain. Le parfum de son sang était juste irrésistible …._

 ** _D_** _: En 171 ans d'existence je n'avais jamais ressentis ça …_

 _Elle me regardait, perplexe tandis que j'essayais de lutter contre une envie irrésistible de la mordre. Mais comment pouvez-t-elle me faire cet effet-là ? Je m'approchais lentement de sa silhouette apeurée et la suppliait presque, avec un air coupable :_

 ** _D_** _: Pardonne-moi Emma …_

 _Puis je l'a mordit à la base du cou, mes crocs s'enfonçant dans sa carotide. Son sang avait un goût d'une puissance presque jouissif. Je n'avais jamais rien goûté de tel. Comme si elle et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Ses gémissements me firent réagir et j'enfonçais mes crocs un peu plus profonds. Ce n'était pas des gémissements de douleur mais de plaisir ! Elle était faite pour me nourrir et moi la mordre. Je relevais délicatement la tête et pus voir que sa blessure commençait déjà à se refermer … Comment c'était possible ?_

 _Puis, un cri, celui de mon nom et le trou noir quand un craquement se fit entendre à la base de ma nuque …_

 ** _PVD Klaus:_**

 _Je courais, rapidement vers cette odeur plus qu'alléchante. Oh mon dieu, je savais que c'était du sang humain mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais sentis cette odeur… C'était divin, encore mieux que le bouquet du plus parfait des vins de ce monde. Les branches des arbres me lacéraient le visage et les bras mais je continuais à m'enfoncer au plus profond de la forêt vers la direction de la pension des Salvatore._

 _C'est alors que je le vis. Le brun, l'ainé des frères Salvatore, la tête plongée dans le cou d'une jeune femme gémissante. A l'odeur et les bruits… Je compris qu'il était en train de se délecter de son sang. La colère m'envahit :_

 ** _K_** _: SALVATORE !_

 _Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête et de me faire face que je l'envoyais valser vers l'arbre le plus proche. Sur le coup de ma colère et la position dans laquelle il retomba j'entendis sa nuque se briser. Tempi, il se réveillerait d'ici quelques minutes._

 _Laissant le corps sans vie du Salvatore, je me retournais pour faire face à la jeune femme. Sa robe rose et blanche était tachée de sang et elle se tenait la main, enveloppée dans un chiffon laissant paraitre une blessure récente. Son chignon était défait et elle me regardait l'air apeurée._

 _Et soudain, l'odeur se fit plus forte et plus tentatrice. Je sentis mes crocs apparaitre ainsi que les petites veines noires sous mes yeux. Mon instinct animal, de prédateur repris-le dessus._

 _A la tête surprise de la fille, je compris que mes yeux jaune d'hybride avait pris le contrôle sur le bleu habituel._

 _Alors je plongeai moi aussi sur elle. Je remarquai rapidement que la morsure du Salvatore était refermée comme si ce cou n'avait jamais rien subit et qu'il n'attendait que moi …._

 _Je l'a mordit profondément entendant son cri de douleur tandis que le sang chaud coulait au fond de ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais ressentis un plaisir pareil depuis que je m'abreuvais de mes victimes, depuis déjà 1000 ans. Puis, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Elle gémissait, mais de plaisir cette fois ci, sa main valide passant derrière ma tête et appuya dessus pour que je m'enfonce au plus profond d'elle. Nous étions en osmose parfaite. Fait l'un pour l'autre, elle la victime et moi son prédateur…._

 _Un violent bruit aigu se fit soudain entendre, menaçant de, me faire exploser la tête. Je tombais à genoux, les mains de chaque côté des tempes. Merde qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…_

 _Puis on m'envoya valser contre un arbre, à l' opposer de Damon Salvatore. Je rouvris les yeux une demi-seconde plus tard et vis mon frère Elijah au côté de la sorcière Bennet …_

 **PDV Externe :**

 **Elijah** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Klaus ?

Le vampire regardait les trois personnes étendus devant lui, tandis que la sorcière Bennett mettait fin à son sort. Elena et Caroline arrivèrent en courant :

 **Elena** : Oh mon dieu, Damon !

 **Caroline** : Ce n'est pas vrai, Emma !

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent, un peu plus rapidement pour la blonde, vers les deux victimes au sol. Caroline releva son visage brillant de larme vers l'un des vampires originel quand un gémissement attira son attention. A sa gauche gisait …

 **Caroline** , se relavant : Comment je n'avais pas pu m'en douter ! Klaus ! Espèce de monstre ! Qu'as-tu fais à ma cousine ?

La blonde se dirigea vers l'hybride originel l'attrapant par l'encolure de son tee shirt et le plaquant contre un arbre, des envies de meurtre prenant le dessus sur ses autres émotions :

 **C** : Je vais te tuer !

 **Bonnie** : Non ! Caroline ne fait surtout pas ça …

Alors que la Forbes se retournait vers sa meilleure amie, le Mikaelson reprenait lui doucement connaissance :

 **K** , la voix faible et rauque : Caroline ? Elijah ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Caroline le fusilla du regard, l'empêchant de parler de nouveau. Durant l'altercation entre la blonde et son soupirant, Bonnie c'était précipité vers Emma et avait remarqué que la jeune femme n'était pas morte mais seulement évanouie. Puis quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention, quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant à ses yeux … Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà lu dans le grimoire d'Emily mais qu'elle ne s'attendait à ne jamais voir de son vivant :

 **Bonnie** : Je ne plaisante pas Caroline. Lâche Klaus immédiatement je dois lui poser quelques questions …

 **[…]** : Oh ma tête …

Elijah Mikaelson se tourna vers la jeune Elena Guilbert et l'arrogant Damon Salvatore qui venait de juste de reprendre connaissance. La première soutenait le beau brun afin qu'il puisse se relever doucement. Damon se tourna vers le petit groupe, surpris de voir Elijah puis …

 **Damon** : Non de Dieu c'est ce bâtard puant qui m'a attaqué …

Le Salvatore venait de pointer son doigt en direction de Klaus qui c'était déjà relevé, prêt à combattre. Ni une ni deux, Caroline fit volte-face et se précipita vers Klaus avant que celui-ci ne tente une attaque envers Damon. Mais un mur invisible arrêta sa trajectoire :

 **Caroline** , Hurlant : Bonnie !

 **Bonnie** : La ferme Caroline ! Damon s'il te plait j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé … Pourquoi Klaus t'a attaqué ?

 **Damon** , colérique : Je n'en sais rien ? Peut-être parce que c'est un malade mental …

 **Klaus** : Menteur !

L'hybride se tourna vers la Forbes :

 **K** : Il était en train de mordre cette fille !

 **Caroline** et **Elena** : Quoi ?!

Bonnie soupira, non seulement un vampire ça allait être dur à gérer mais pas deux s'il vous plait oh puissante sorcière de l'au-delà, pas deux :

 **Caroline** à Damon : Je vais te tuer toi aussi espèce d'immonde ver de terre !

 **Bonnie** : Ok caroline, là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te calme ! Damon quand tu as mordu Emma … qu'as-tu ressentis ?

 **Damon** gêné : Euh, en fait … du plaisir ! Comme si nous étions faits tous les deux l'un pour l'autre …

 **Klaus** , le coupant : Attend toi aussi ?

Elijah ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? Ah oui … Sa mère lui avait ordonné de se lancer à la poursuite de Klaus après qu'elle est remarquée que ce dernier avait disparu … Mais là, il ne comprenait plus rien de cette situation plutôt bizarre:

 **Damon** , perplexe : Attend oh. Toi aussi ça t'a fait de l'effet quand tu l'as mordu et tu as eu l'impression que tu étais lié à elle ?

 **Klaus** , dans un murmure : Oui …

 **Elijah** , intervenant : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je ne comprends pas !

 **Klaus** , en colère : Nous non plus Elijah alors ferme la !

 **Bonnie** , se mettant entre les deux hommes pour les séparer : Et aucun de vous deux n'a remarqué quelque chose de particulier ?

Les deux vampires réfléchirent pendant une fraction de seconde sous l'œil perplexe des trois spectateurs, Elena, Caroline et Elijah, quand soudain:

 **Damon** : Sa blessure au cou …

 **Klaus** : Elle s'est refermée !

Alors on y était, le point de non-retour, le début de l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de ce moment-là, celui où une jeune sorcière va annoncer une malédiction qui va bouleverser la vie de trois personnes à jamais.

 **Bonnie** : Elena, va prévenir Stefan et Tyler. Caroline, emmène ta cousine à la pension et fait en sorte que tous les petits occupant de la « fête » soit partit. Monte Emma dans la chambre de Stefan et laisse-la dormir encore un petit peu. Elijah si vous le voulez bien, venez avec nous et votre frère. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je crois savoir ce qui c'est passé…

 **Damon** : Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé Bennett ?

 **Bonnie** , l'air fataliste : Emma est un calice. Et pour la première fois depuis maintenant mille ans, une humaine devient calice de deux vampires ...

[…]

 **Pension des Salvatore, 2h00 du matin**

 **[…] :** Un calice ?

Bonnie hocha la tête à l'affirmatif à la question de son professeur d'histoire. Alaric Saltzman resta stupéfait. Bien sûr qu'il avait étudié les calices, vu qu'Isobel s'était renseignée sur eux, elle-même avait cru en être un à une certaine époque…

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon des Salvatore :

Damon et Stefan, chacun l'air perdu. Elena et Jérémy quant à eux peu rassurés. Tyler et Matt se demandaient carrément ce qu'il faisait là. Caroline, son beau visage déformé par la colère essayait avec beaucoup de mal à joindre sa mère. Assis sur le fauteuil, Elijah, un verre de sang à la main attendait des réponses. Klaus était assis aux pieds de son ainé, la tête entre les mains se demandant bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Face à eux, Bonnie et Rick qui échangeaient rapidement à voix très basse si bien que Caroline fini par perdre patience :

 **Caroline** : Bon très bien ! Visiblement il n'y a que vous qui savez ce qu'est un calice et son histoire. Même les deux psychopathes vieux de mille ans sont incapable de nous répondre alors vous allez finir par cracher le morceau oui ou non ?

Elijah assassina la blonde du regard. De quel droit cette gamine irrespectueuse le traitait de la sorte ? Il allait lui donner une bonne leçon mais la question à son attention de la part du professeur d'histoire contredit ses plans :

 **Rick** : Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'un calice ?

 **Elijah** : Non. Alors ne prenais pas cet air dédaigneux avec moi et expliquez-nous donc un petit peu cette histoire …

Rick fit un mouvement de tête dans la direction de Bonnie et une fois que les deux avaient l'attention de tous les occupants de cette maison, le professeur d'histoire, chasseur d vampire à ses heures perdus pris la parole :

 **Rick** : Quand Isobel, ma femme s'était mis en tête d'étudier les vampires et comment en devenir un, elle a aussi étudiée les autres créatures surnaturel … Vampire, Loup Garou, Sorcière, Double Petrova, Chasseur et enfin les calices. Elle même croyait en être un quand elle s'est pris de fascination pour toi Damon …

Le jeune vampire releva la tête à l'annonce de son nom mais Rick poursuivit son récit :

 **R** : Elle en avait répertoriée une cinquantaine en mille ans. Homme ou femme, choisit par les sorcières afin d'être lié à un vampire.

 **Bonnie** , s'adressant aux deux originels : Un calice, une fois que la malédiction est lancée servait comme nourriture à son vampire mais surtout pour les sorcières, restait un moyen de pression sur un vampire …

 **Klaus** : Pourquoi ? Et seulement cinquante personnes en mille ans ? En es-tu sure ?

 **R** : Oui. Ce sort, lancé par une sorcière il y a 10 siècle, frappe plusieurs centaine d'innocents depuis son lancement mais à ce jour seulement une cinquantaine on déclenchés la malédiction.

 **Elijah** : Et comment déclenchons nous cette malédiction ?

 **B** : Quand le vampire mort son calice …

Caroline poussa un petit cri de frayeur et Tyler, sous le regard mauvais de Klaus la pris dans ses bras et la força à se rassoir dans le canapé tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux :

 **Tyler** : Continue Bonnie …

 **Bonnie** : Une fois que le calice est mordu par son vampire, le lien entre les deux est définitivement ouvert et …

 **Elena** : Le lien ?

 **Rick** : Oui Elena, le lien. Si un vampire est autant attiré par son calice c'est qu'il n'a envie que d'une chose, ouvrir ce lien et entamer la liaison entre un vampire et son calice...

 **Stefan** : De quel genre de liaison parlons-nous ?

Bonnie qui avait profitée de l'explication de Rick pour relire les notes d'Emily reprit la parole :

 **Bonnie** : C'est simple … Un vampire ne peut plus vivre sans son calice et inversement….


	9. Chapter 7: Une blague pour l'hybride

**Chapitre 7 : Et l'hybride croyait que c'était une blague …**

 **Klaus :** Dite moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?

L'hybride venait de se lever d'un bond après les dernières paroles de la jeune sorcière métisse. Donc résumons … Sa vie est liée à partir de ce jour à celle de cette fille ? Mais bordel c'était impossible, il était immortel non d'un chien !

Tandis que la Forbes le fusillait du regard, les beaux yeux bleus de l'hybride originel rencontraient ceux de la Bennet :

 **Bonnie** : Non je ne rigole pas Klaus. Mais laisse-moi finir de t'expliquer ….

 **Klaus** : Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! C'est encore un de vos pièges d'ados attardés pour essayer d'esquiver ma colère. Viens Elijah on s'en va !

Et tandis que le Mikaelson se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, réfléchissant à sa future vengeance sur la bande de Mystic Falls, la voix de son frère derrière lui fit l'effet d'une claque et l'arrêta net :

 **Elijah** : Non !

L'hybride se retourna au ralenti, comme dans un film et regarda son frère, d'un air dédaigneux :

 **Klaus** : Je te demande pardon ?

 **Elijah** , soupirant : Cesse donc de faire l'enfant Niklaus. Assis toi et écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire !

 **K** , menaçant : C'est un ordre ?

Furibond, Elijah se leva, attrapa son cadet par l'encolure de sa veste en cuir et le força à s'assoir dans le fauteuil ou lui-même s'était posé il y a quelques secondes. Puis il se postât derrière celui-ci dans le but de maintenir Klaus avec la pression de ses deux mains sur les épaules du plus jeune :

 **Elijah** : Oui considère que ceci en est un. Continuez mademoiselle Bennett je vous prie …

Bonnie mis quelque temps à réagir. C'est bien la première fois que tous ici présent pouvaient voir Elijah moucher comme ça son jeune frère…

 **Bonnie** : Hum bien, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

 **Elijah** : Vous parliez du lien …

 **Caroline** , d'une petite voix : Et que la vie d'un vampire et celle de son calice était liées.

 **Bonnie** : Ah oui exact …

« Dès que la morsure est exécutée entre un vampire et son calice, le lien est activé. A partir de ce moment la vie du vampire et celle de son calice sont lié. Le lien se complète de deux façon : La première est l'échange de sang entre les deux protagonistes, enfin trois dans le cas présent …

 **Klaus** , l'interrompant : Comment peut tu être aussi sur de toi sorcière ? Il se trouve qu'on ne sait même pas lequel de nous deux a fait de cette fille son calice et …

 **Caroline** : Oh mais je vais le tuer celui-là ! Laisse la parler nom de …

 **Tyler** : C'est bon Caroline on a compris. Continue Bonnie …

 **Bonnie** : « Dans votre cas, c'est un triangle qui s'est formé. Quand Damon a mordu Emma et que tu t'es jeté sur elle par la suite, sa blessure s'était refermée. Elle était donc prête à accueillir une nouvelle morsure !

 **Rick** : Si elle n'était par exemple destiné qu'a Damon, que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Bonnie** : Elle aurait guéri mais beaucoup plus lentement, environ 10 minutes après la première morsure. Mais surtout, l'appel du sang que vous avez décrit confirme bien qu'elle est le calice de chacun d'entre vous ….

 **Klaus** , grognant : Ouais, message reçu. Vas s'y continue…

 **Bonnie** : Un échange de sang est donc à ce moment envisageable pour compléter au trois quart le lien. Vous devez boire son sang et elle le vôtre. La deuxième étape est …

 **Elena** , interrogeant le bug de son amie qui avait jeté un œil vers le vieux grimoire : Bonnie ?

 **Stefan** , se levant pour rejoindre la sorcière : Bonnie est ce que tu vas bien ?

 **Bonnie** : Oui oui c'est juste que… ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est quelque chose de …

 **Elijah** , inquiet : De quoi ?

 **Bonnie** : Horrible …

La jeune femme repris le grimoire d'Emily et relu ses notes tout en rougissant de plus belle :

 **Bonnie** : Caroline, ça ne va pas te plaire …

 **Caroline** : Quoi Bonnie qu'est ce qui se passe …. Dis-moi !

 **Klaus** : Faite taire la blonde hystérique s'il vous plait. Et toi Bennett parle ou je te tue !

 **Bonnie** , hurlant au visage de l'hybride : Le calice doit avoir un rapport charnel avec son vampire pour fermer le lien !

[…]

Le silence s'installa dans le salon des Salvatore. Soudain, Damon qui n'avait pas encore ouvert une seul fois la bouche depuis plus d'une heure s'exprima :

 **Damon** : Je refuse de refermer ce lien stupide ! Je ne peux pas faire ça à Caroline, ni à Emma ! C'est trop dangereux pour elle. Et après tout, nous somme des êtres immortels, qu'est-ce que l'on risque hein ? On trouvera bien le moyen de s'abreuver ailleurs …

 **Bonnie** : Damon …

 **Damon** : Oui ?

 **Bonnie** : Si Klaus ou toi refusait le lien vous allez subir la malédiction…

 **Damon** : Quelle malédiction ?

 **Bonnie** : La malédiction du rejet vampirique. Quand un calice ou un vampire se refuse au lien, quelques mois sont nécessaires. Rapidement, dans un délai de trois mois, si l'échange de sang n'a pas lieu, le vampire commencera à se dessécher quel que soit sa forme de nourriture et son calice tombera gravement malade...

 **Caroline** : Attend quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'Emma …

 **B** , la coupant : Peut devenir malade si elle refuse l'échange de sang oui ! Et si elle refuse de fermer le lien entièrement, elle mourra et entrainera dans la mort Damon et Klaus …

Klaus se leva d'un bond, en colère suite aux paroles de la sorcière :

 **Klaus** : C'est ridicule Bennett, je suis immortel !

Bonnie le regardas l'air narquois :

 **Bonnie** : Oh crois-moi Klaus, si le lien n'est pas complété tu ne le resteras pas longtemps. A la seconde ou Emma mourra, toi et Damon allaient tout deux subir des mois de torture jusqu'au moment où le suicide vous apparaitra comme la dernière solution et là, tu trouveras n'importe quel moyen pour te tuer, comme un nouveau pieux en chêne blanc par exemple.

L'hybride resta choqué par les paroles de la sorcière. Damon, lui semblait perdu. Il était accroupi à terre se tenant la tête entre les mains et marmonnent des paroles inaudible tandis qu'Elena essayais de le réconforter :

 **Elena** : Damon ….

 **Damon** : Quoi Elena ? A tu entendus les paroles de Bonnie ? Ma vie est reliée à celle d'une fille que je ne connais pas et tu aimerais que je puisse allez bien après ça ? Voyons, et le comble c'est qu'elle est aussi reliée à cette saloperie d'hybride …

 **Klaus** , se levant et attrapant le Salvatore par la chemise : Je t'interdis de m'insulter de la sorte !

 **Stefan** , essayant de les séparer : Oh ça suffit les gars …

 **K** : Je vais te tuer Salvatore….

 **D** : Vas s'y et entraine la mort de la fille et la tienne pour la même occasion _« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre temps que l'autre survit ! »_

 **K :** Tu cite du Harry Potter ? Décidément tu es pathétique mon pauvre et je …

 **Caroline** : CA SUFFIT !

Les deux garçons avaient cessés leurs querelles à l'instant même où la blonde avait hurlée, en larme :

 **C** : Vous ne voyez pas que l'instant est grave ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous deux et vos querelles stupides. Mais là c'est la vie d'une humaine qui est en jeu … Ma cousine ! Comment a-t-elle pût en arriver là ? Imaginez un peu sa réaction quand elle va apprendre que deux abrutis de vampire, dont l'un moitié loup garou sont liés tous deux à elle et que la survie de l'un dépend des deux autres ?

 **Emma** , apparaissant au coin de la porte : Je te demande pardon Caroline, mais là est ce que tu peux répétez ?

[…]

 **Caroline** : Em' attend !

 _Trop tard Caroline, vous en avez trop dit …_

Alors qu'il était à peu près 3h30 du matin et que seule la racaille trainait dans la rue, une jeune New Yorkaise continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide. Elle était fatiguée, la tête lui tournait et sa robe de soirée était déchirée et maculée de sang sur le haut de la robe, qui était blanc naturellement !

Derrière elle, courait à vitesse normal pour un humain doué pour le 100 m, une blondinette. Celle-ci, qui paniquait depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes rattrapa la brune par le bras et la tira en arrière d'un coup sec.

La brune, qui n'aimait pas être traitée de la sorte se mit soudain très en colère …

 **Emma** : Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Caroline ?

 **Caroline** , qui commençait également à s'énervée : Mon problème, c'est que tu t'en vas sans m'écouter alors qu'il fait nuit et qu'on est à Mystic Falls...

 **Emma** : Oh oui ! Une ville qui a l'air même plus dangereuse que New York à ce que je vois ! Après tout du peu que j'ai compris, ma vie est reliée à deux espèces de psychopathe ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire Caroline !

 **Caroline** : Arrête de hurler et laisse-moi t'expliquer...

 **Emma** : JE NE HURLE PAS !

 **Caroline** : SI LA TU HURLES ! BORDEL MAIS VAS TU ME LAISSER PARLER !

Sans crier garde, Emma trop en colère essaya de piquer un sprint, comme à l'entrainement mais en une seconde Caroline était déjà devant elle :

 **Emma** , bégayant : Co-comment tu as fait ça ?

 **Caroline** : J'ai plusieurs choses à t'avouer Emma …

Le ton du vampire s'était soudain radoucis et la brune fondis en larmes en s'affalant sur le trottoir :

 **Emma** : Je suis perdu là Caro ! Mais qui es-tu ?

La blonde passa ses bras autour des épaules de la brune et la releva avec la facilité d'un super héros **(Prenons Hulk par exemple)**

 **Caroline** : Ne pleure pas Em' viens ne restons pas ici, je t'expliquerais en chemin …

 **[…]** : Oh que non ma jolie, tu vas rester avec nous …

Les deux cousines se retournaient d'un même mouvement pour faire face à une dizaine d'homme tous souriant. Au vue de l'instinct de chasseurs qu'ils dégageaient, Caroline compris rapidement que c'était des vampires :

 **Caroline** : Je ne crois pas non. Nous somme attendus, alors bougez de là !

 **Inconnu 1** : Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir sans transmettre un message … Caroline Forbes …

 **Caroline** : Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

 **Inconnu 2** : C'est simple, tu es la nouvelle pucelle sur laquelle Klaus a jeté son dévolue…

Et les vampires éclatèrent de rire tandis que Caroline commençait à comprendre que leur présence n'était pas bon signe pour elle. S'ils étaient des ennemis de Klaus … Le pire pouvait arriver à la jolie blonde. Un petit gémissement attira l'attention de tous les vampires présents. Emma tremblait comme une feuille et essayait de se réfugier derrière une voiture :

 **Inconnu 1** : Voyez-vous cela mes amis, elle sent drôlement bon celle-là !

 _Merde, l'odeur du sang sur ses vêtements et autour de sa blessure au cou …_

L'inconnu 1, un grand vampire blond d'au moins 2m attrapa Emma par les cheveux et la tira vers lui. La jeune femme, trop faible pour se défendre poussa un long cri de détresse:

 **Caroline** : Non !

Mais alors que le jeune vampire se précipitait pour venir en aide à sa cousine deux autres vampires l'attrapèrent par les bras et un troisième, en moins de quelques secondes avait déjà un pieu près de son cœur :

 **Emma** , paniquant : Caroline !

 **Inconnu 1** : Tu vas la boucler toi !

Il lui assena une grande gifle qui la projeta à terre. Puis il la releva d'un bras et commença à dégager les cheveux de la brune pour observer la cicatrice dans son cou :

 **I1** : Hum … Toi on t'a déjà mordu apparemment… Et au vue de l'odeur, j'ai bien l'impression qu'un _Chien_ est passé par là …

Les autres vampires éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. L'inconnu, qui se prénommait en réalité James **(Référence à Twilight les gars !)** était le chef du clan. Lui et les siens avaient été chassés de leurs terre il y a 300 ans par Klaus Mikaelson.

Un jour, ils avaient promis à leurs sujets qu'ils allaitent se venger. Voilà l'obsession qui animait James depuis 300 ans. Récemment, grâce à une sorcière, il avait appris que Klaus créchait à Mystic Falls et c'était alors renseigné sur ses fréquentations.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Miss Mystic Falls, la pouliche de Klaus dès le premier soir :

 **James** : Mes amis, retenez bien cette date dans vos mémoires ! Aujourd'hui l'heure de la vengeance a sonné et nous allons la commencer en tuant la nouvelle proie de Mikaelson, la jolie Caroline Forbes !

Quand à toi, rajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Emma, Je vais juste te vider de ton sang car tu sens vraiment trop bon et je suis incapable de te résister…

Emma regarda avec supplication sa cousine. C'était la fin pour les deux filles, elle le sentait. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à eux : _Josh, Trish, Tante Lise, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Ty … Seb_ et bizarrement, au moment où elle fermait les yeux quand elle sentit le souffle du vampire dans son cou, deux noms lui vinrent à l'esprit …

 _Klaus, Damon …_

 ** _Beverley Craven – Promise me_**

 **You light up another cigarette**  
 _Tu allumes une autre cigarette_  
 **And I pour the wine**  
 _Et je sers le vin_  
 **It's four o'clock in the morning**  
 _Il est quatre heures du matin_  
 **And it's starting to get light**  
 _Et il commence à faire jour_  
 **Now I'm right where I want to be**  
 _Maintenant je suis exactement où je veux être_  
 **Losing track of time**  
 _Perdant la notion du temps_  
 **But I wish that it was still last night**  
 _Mais je regrette que ce ne soit pas encore hier soir_

 **You look like you're in another world**  
 _Tu sembles être dans un autre monde_  
 **But I can read your mind**  
 _Mais je peux lire dans ton esprit_  
 **How can you be so far away**  
 _Comment peux-tu être si lointain_  
 **Lying by my side**  
 _Alors que tu es allongé à mon côté_

 **[Bridge]**  
 _[Pont]_  
 **When I go away I'll miss you**  
 _Quand je partirai tu me manqueras_  
 **And I will be thinking of you**  
 _Et je penserai à toi_  
 **Every night and day just...**  
 _Chaque jour et chaque nuit seulement... . ._

 ** _Refrain :_**  
 **Promise me you'll wait for me**  
 _Promets-moi que tu m'attendras_  
 **'cause I'll be saving all my love for you**  
 _Car je vais garder tout mon amour pour toi_  
 **And I will be home soon**  
 _Et je serai bientôt de retour à la maison_  
 **Promise me you'll wait for me**  
 _Promets-moi que tu m'attendras_  
 **I need to know you feel the same way too**  
 _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ressens la même chose toi aussi_  
 **And I'll be home, I'll be home soon**  
 _Et je serai à la maison, je serai de retour bientôt_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Hello :)_**

 ** _Alors ce chapitre ? Quand avez vous pensez ?_**

 ** _J'avoue que vous restez un peu sur votre faim..._**

 ** _Que va t-il se passer à votre avis ? Je les attends en REVIEWS_**

 ** _Donc on se lâche et on appuie sur le petit bouton s'il vous plait ;)_**

 ** _Merci et à la semaine prochaine_**


	10. Chapter 8: Le flou total pour Emma

**Chapitre 8 : L'incompréhension d'une humaine face à deux vampires idiot**

 _Et bizarrement, au moment où elle fermait les yeux, quand elle sentit le souffle du vampire dans son cou, deux noms lui vinrent à l'esprit …_

 _Klaus, Damon …_

 ** _PDV Emma :_**

La mort … Quelle drôle de sensation que j'avais rien que de penser à ce maudit mot. Comment cela peut-il être après ? Va-t-on quelque part ? Une petite lumière nous accompagne-t-elle auprès des lourdes portes du paradis... Ou alors, celle de l'enfer ? C'était plus la deuxième solution qui m'attendait, avec toutes mes erreurs passées.

Le souffle du vampire était vraiment trop près de moi. J'entendis Caroline, elle hurlait mon prénom …

 _Caroline …_

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je ne pense qu'à cette dernière dispute. Si je savais que j'étais près de la mort jamais je n'aurais eu cette conversation avec elle.

Des vampires. A Mystic Falls. Caroline est un vampire, apparemment Damon aussi … Mais quel rôle les autres peuvent-il bien avoir dans l'histoire ? Et Klaus, lui qui est-il ?

Enfin, les crocs du vampire semblent vouloir pénétrer ma gorge, ça y'est c'est bientôt la fin.

Et encore une fois tout vas très vite, je me sens basculer vers le sol tandis qu'un long hurlement à glacer le sang se fait entendre sur ma gauche. Je tourne rapidement la tête et vois l'un des vampires qui semblait au départ faire le guet, s'écrouler au sol.

Derrière lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, un des hommes les plus beau qu'il ne m'était jamais cru capable un jour de rencontrer. Grand, blond, les yeux bleu gris, d'adorables fossettes creusant ses joues sur lesquels s'étalaient une barbe de déjà quelques jours. Sa veste de cuir était maculée de sang tandis que dans sa main droite il tenait un cœur.

Je compris rapidement que Klaus Mikaelson venait d'arracher le cœur de l'un des geôliers de ma cousine et de moi-même.

James, le vampire qui me tenait toujours par le cou releva la tête vers Klaus en poussant un grondement, puis fit un signe de tête aux deux brutes qui tenaient toujours ma cousine. Mais une voix les arrêta :

 **[…]** : Combien de fois faut-il que je le répète … On ne touche pas à mes amis !

Les deux vampires se retrouvèrent dans les airs rapidement et atterrirent lourdement contre des voitures. Les alarmes se déclenchèrent dans un concert à vous éclater les tympans. Le beau gosse releva ma cousine et lui sourit amicalement. Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras à la surprise de la blonde et tous deux se retrouvèrent encercler par huit vampires :

 **Damon** , se tournant vers la blonde : Un jeu d'enfant …

Caro acquiesça et l'assaut fut lancé. Au départ je restais fascinée par leur combat quand James m'attrapa violement par les cheveux, me forçant à le regarder de nouveau.

Mon cri de douleur ne l'arrêta pas et il approcha son visage du mien, tenant celui-ci dans sa grosse main puis me tourna vers un Klaus vraiment très en colère :

 **James** : C'est ça que tu veux Mikaelson ? Alors viens la chercher...

Les yeux bleus de Klaus prirent rapidement la couleur jaune que j'avais déjà vu un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Les petites veines noires entouraient ses yeux et ses crocs sortirent de sa bouche tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le vampire qui me retenait prisonnière.

James ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et quand le corps lourd de Klaus fondit sur nous je cru ne jamais sortir indemne de ce premier round. Pourtant, en quelques secondes je fus debout, une main de mon sauveur sur mon ventre tandis que son bras encerclait ma taille. Je jetai un regard rapide derrière lui. James était à terre.

Klaus me regarda et son regard changea en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Il redevint le beau jeune homme qui m'était apparu. Soudain, mon cri résonna à ses oreilles :

 **E** : Klaus !

 **PDV Damon :**

 **Emma** : Klaus !

D'un geste je me retournais pour voir cet horrible vampire se jeter sur l'originel. Tous deux atterrirent contre la façade du lycée de Mystic Falls. _Comment avait-on peu atterrirent là ?_

Un peu plus loin, entrainé dans l'élan des deux hommes, Emma gisait au sol. Je sentis rapidement l'odeur du sang. Elle était blessée et sans me contenir, un grondement sourd sortit de ma bouche. D'un geste violent j'arrachais le cœur du vampire à ma gauche et repoussa son corps qui s'écroula à terre.

Je me tournais rapidement vers Caroline qui achevait le huitième et dernier de nos assaillants quand je vis foncer vers nous environ une douzaine d'autres vampires. J'attrapais la blonde par le bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

 **D** : Cours, va chercher Stefan, Bonnie et Tyler. Vite !

Elle acquiesça et partie à vitesse vampirique en direction du manoir. Deux vampires s'élancèrent rapidement à sa poursuite. Quant à moi je me précipitais rapidement vers Emma et souleva doucement sa tête :

 **D** : Emma ! Répond moi s'il te plait …

Je me mordis le poignet et m'apprêtait à lui faire boire de mon sang quand on me souleva brusquement :

 **[…]** : Tu crois que tu va-t'en tirer comme ça toi ?

Je fis face à une demi-douzaine de vampires. Je compris que quatre d'entre eux avait rejoint leur chef qui avait disparu dans le lycée en compagnie de Klaus, durant leur lutte acharnée. Ils avaient tous un pieux dans la main. Je cherchais rapidement d'un coup d'œil quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider mais apparemment mon heure avait sonnée…

 **[…]** : Damon …

Elle venait de prononcer mon nom dans un murmure à peine audible pour une oreille humaine. Si je meurs, elle meurt et Klaus nous rejoindras quelque temps après … une fois que la folie l'aura poussé au suicide.

Je fermais les yeux. Il était trop tard, j'étais trop faible, sans aucune arme pour me défendre et ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que moi …

J'attendais la mort mais rien ne vint. Quand je me décidai à rouvrir les yeux, six corps m'entouraient, chacun un pieux planté dans le cœur. Je me précipitais vers Emma. Elle respirait faiblement. Je m'apprêtais à la prendre dans mes bras quand je fus de nouveau projeter au sol par un coup de pied dans mon dos.

 _Nom de dieu, mais ce n'est pas possible !_

Des ricanements moqueurs résonnèrent derrière moi. Puis je vis deux bras soulever Emma du sol. Je relevais la tête près à attaquer, et ma haine envers mes ennemies se transforma en dégout pour ce que l'on pouvait appeler mes « sauveurs » :

 **D** : Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, pas vous ! Qui est l'imbécile qui vous a appelés ?

 **[..]** : Et si Damon c'est nous tes anges gardiens … ou plutôt démon ! Rassure-nous, on ne t'a pas trop manqué ?

Emma ouvrit les yeux faiblement, dans les bras de l'un des vampires les plus abjecte et sournois de ma connaissance. Devant nous se tenait les personnes que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir ce soir … Kol et Rebekka Mikaelson …

 **PDV Klaus :**

 ** _~ Every Breaking Wave –U2 ~_**

 **Every breaking wave on the shore** _Chaque vague qui s'échoue sur le rivage_  
 **Tells the next one there'll be one more** _Annonce à la suivante qu'il y en aura une de plus_  
 **And every gambler knows that to lose** _Et chaque joueur sait que perdre_  
 **Is what you're really there for** _Est la raison pour laquelle on est là_  
 **Summer I was fearless** _L'été, j'étais intrépide_  
 **Now I speak into an answer phone** _À présent je parle à un répondeur_  
 **Like every falling leaf on the breeze** _Comme chaque feuille qui tombe dans la brise_  
 **Winter wouldn't leave it alone** _L'hiver ne la laisserait pas seule_

 ** _Refrain_** **If you go?** _Si tu pars?_  
 **If you go your way and I go mine** _Si tu suis ta route et que je suis la mienne_  
 **Are we so** _Sommes-nous si_  
 **Are we so helpless against the tide?** _Sommes-nous si impuissants face à la marée?_  
 **Baby every dog on the street** _Chérie chaque chien dans la rue_  
 **Knows that we're in love with defeat** _Sait que nous sommes amoureux en échec_  
 **Are we ready to be swept off our feet** _Sommes-nous prêts à être balayés_  
 **And stop chasing** _Et à cesser de courir après_  
 **Every breaking wave** _Chaque vague qui s'échoue_

 **Every sailor knows that the sea** _Chaque marin sait que la mer_  
 **Is a friend made enemy** _Et une amie faite d'un ennemi_  
 **And every shipwrecked soul, knows what it is** _Et chaque âme naufragée, sait ce que c'est_  
 **To live without intimacy** _De vivre sans intimité_  
 **I thought I heard the captain's voice** _Je pensais avoir entendu la voix du capitaine_  
 **It's hard to listen while you preach** _C'est difficile d'écouter alors que tu prêches_  
 **Like every broken wave on the shore** _Comme chaque vague qui s'échoue sur le rivage_  
 **This is as far as I could reach** _C'est aussi loin que je pouvais aller_

 ** _Refrain_**

 **The sea knows where are the rocks** _La mer sait que nous sommes des rochers_  
 **And drowning is no sin** _Et que sombrer n'est pas un péché_  
 **You know where my heart is** _Tu sais où se trouve mon cœur_  
 **The same place that yours has been** _Au même endroit qu'était le tien_  
 **We know that we fear to win** _Nous savons que nous avons peur de gagner_  
 **And so we end before we begin** _Alors nous abandonnons avant d'avoir commencé_  
 **Before we begin** _Avant d'avoir commencé_

 _[…]_

James n'était rien qu'un sombre crétin et pourtant, je sombrais au fur et à mesure sous la puissance de ses coups. Je m'étais évanoui brièvement en atterrissant lourdement sur le casier d'un crétin d'étudiant du lycée de Mystic Falls. Je relevais la tête difficilement et lu le nom inscrit :

CAROLINE FORBES

Mon dieu mais quelle ironie….

 **If you go?** _Si tu pars?_  
 **If you go your way and I go mine** _Si tu suis ta route et que je suis la mienne_  
 **Are we so** _Sommes-nous si_  
 **Are we so helpless against the tide?** _Sommes-nous si impuissants face à la marée?_  
 **Baby every dog on the street** _Chérie chaque chien dans la rue_  
 **Knows that we're in love with defeat** _Sait que nous sommes amoureux de la défaite_  
 **Are we ready to be swept off our feet** _Sommes-nous prêts à être balayés_  
 **And stop chasing** _Et à cesser de courir après_  
 **Every breaking wave** _Chaque vague qui s'échoue_

Je l'avais réellement aimé … Depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur les siens j'avais nourris de l'obsession d'en faire ma femme. Elle avait été la lumière dans mon enfer jusqu'à aujourd'hui …

James et ses crétins cherchaient la meilleure solution pour me tuer. Sombre imbéciles qu'ils sont ! Je suis un être immortel et seul un pieu de chêne blanc peu me tuer et à ma connaissance, je l'es ai tous détruit …

A cet instant mes pensées n'étaient que rivées vers elle… ma nouvelle obsession… Emma.

Je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde vivre sans elle, je voulais savoir comment elle allait …

Jamais je ne pourrais la partager avec cette saleté de Salvatore … plutôt crevé ! Ah oui, mais si je meurs, Emma meurt et Salvatore aussi … Ah mais quelle torture !

Emma, c'est jolie comme prénom. J'aime assez... C'est doux, comme sa peau quand je l'avais mordu. Et cette manière qu'elle avait eu de se cambrer vers moi pour me montrer son désir…

Allez merde, ressaisi toi mon vieux Nick, relève toi et vas tuer quelques vampires révolutionnaire et puant !

Ni une ni deux, je plongeais vers James et le fit passer à travers une vitre en l'espace d'à peine une minute. Mais quel talent mon cher !

Je me retrouvais alors au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il était allongé au sol. Hum, position plutôt compromettante pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivi la scène …

Le puant éclata d'un rire sourd et gras :

 **James** : Dis-moi tu n'avais qu'as me le dire si ton but était de me dépuceler Klaus …

 **K** : Plutôt crever …

 **James** : Ce n'était pas le cas de l'humaine, nom de dieu qu'elle sentait bon !

Je lui assenai un violent coup de poing. Erreur, il avait tout compris …

 **James** : Ainsi donc c'est elle la malheureuse élu de ton cœur de pierre. Je pensais que c'était Caroline … et que l'humaine était la copine du grand brun …

Je grognais, vexé par sa dernière phrase …

 **K** : Elle est à moi !

 **J** : Et en plus il est possessif …. Décidemment tu as tous les défauts du monde … mon garçon !

 _Mon garçon …_ La phrase préférée de Mikael quand il se moquait de moi. C'en était trop … Sous les yeux surpris du vampire je sortis un pieux de la poche interne de ma veste en cuir. Son visage se décomposa de peur avant même que je n'ai atteint son cœur de mon arme :

 **James** : Klaus …

 **K** : Allez bye bye le puant …

 **James** : Espèce de lâche ! Vas bruler en …

Trop tard, le coup était partie … J'étais satisfait et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux :

 **K** : Toi vas bruler en enfer...

Je me relevais tandis que le corps de James continuait à se décomposer sous mes yeux. J'époussetais discrètement les manches de ma veste et repartis en direction du terrain de sport là où j'avais abandonné Emma, Damon et Caroline ….

Mais ils étaient la devant moi … 4 vampires qui avaient suivi James. Je soupirais bruyamment :

 **K** : Ok, deuxième round … A qui le tour ?

Aucun ne répondirent, puis ils s'écroulèrent tous un par un, laissant apparaitre deux êtres que je ne voulais surtout pas voir maintenant. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous le don de me gâcher des moments comme celui-ci ?

 **K** : Non, pitié. Je vous ai manqué à ce point-là ? Ou il se pourrait que vous ayez éprouvé un peu de peur quant à la disparition soudaine de ma royale personne ?

 **Elijah** , s'avançant vers son jeune frère, tout en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide de son éternel mouchoir blanc :

T u es toujours aussi imbus de toi-même Klaus … Méfie-toi, ceci pourrait coûter un jour ta perte …

 **Finn** : Décidemment en mille ans, tu n'as pas changé …

[…]

 **Pension des Salvatore, huit heures du matin**

 ** _PDV Emma :_**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar … Les vampires existaient à Mystic Falls. Caroline était un vampire. Ah oui et apparemment deux d'entre eux venait de me mordre et avait fait de moi leur serviteur.

Quelqu'un me caressa doucement les cheveux et je me releva brusquement.

J'étais toujours dans la même chambre. Allongée dans un grand lit dont le tour était fait de bois. Les draps étaient doux et l'oreiller portait l'odeur d'un homme. Elle me faisait un drôle d'effet, encore plus que le parfum de Seb...

A ma droite, une penderie et plus loin une vue sur ce qui me semblait être une salle de bain. Je tournais délicatement la tête pour apercevoir la personne assise à côté de moi … Tante Lise.

 **E** : Tante Lise !

 **Lise** : Je suis là ma chérie …

Je me jetais au cou de ma tante et la serra très fort dans mes bras, laissant mes larmes couler dans son cou. Au vu de la tête que venait de faire ma tante, j'avais compris rapidement que le cauchemar était une réalité …

 **She has no Time- Keane**

Caroline se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés et le teint encore très pale. Je me rappelais soudain de la fin de la soirée… L'attaque de tous ses vampires… La pucelle de Klaus … Ils avaient voulu tuer Caroline et moi de même …

Je me redressais alors brusquement, sortant du lit :

 **Lise** : Emma …

Je m'approchais de ma cousine et la prit dans mes bras pour lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais était incapable de donner depuis 4 ans …

 **PDV Externe**

 **Emma** : Je te demande pardon Caroline. Pardon de ce silence depuis 4 ans, pardon pour mes reproches, mes coups de gueule. Pardon de t'avoir traité de monstre, pardon de m'être éloignée et de ne pas t'avoir écouté...

 **Caroline** : Arrête ton mea culpa inutile Emma … Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

Les deux cousines restèrent encore quelques instants serrées l'une contre l'autre sous le regard ému de Lise Forbes. Puis la brune redressa la tête brusquement :

 **Emma** : Les vampires ils …

 **Caroline** : ne t'inquiète pas Emma, nous sommes tous hors de danger et d'après maman, aucun dégât n'a était commis.

 **Emma** : Comment … Que s'est-il passé après mon évanouissement ?

 **Caroline** : Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais Damon et Klaus sont arrivés.

 _Ils nous ont sauvés la vie._ Emma se rappela des deux garçons. Elle avait pensée à eux au moment où elle avait cru mourir... Et ils étaient apparus … comme par magie !

 **Caroline** : Bref, Damon et moi avons commencés à nous battre contre eux, tandis que Klaus se battait avec James. Je suis ensuite parti chercher de l'aide auprès de Tyler et Stefan …

 **Emma** , l'interrompant : Attend, j'avais bien compris que Damon et toi étiez des vampires mais …

 **Caroline** : Stefan est aussi un vampire, et Tyler un hybride …

 **E** : Un hybride ? Comme …

 **C** : Comme Klaus. Tyler est le premier qu'il a créé. Mi vampire, mi loup garou… Mais je t'expliquerais tout cela plus tard laisse-moi d'abord finir.

Quand je suis arrivée à la pension je suis tombée à mon plus grand dégout sur les quatre autres originels. Elijah était en train d'expliquer aux autres ce qui c'était passé …

 **Emma** : Attend Caroline, je ne te suis plus la … C'est quoi les originels ? Et c'est qui les trois autres ? Il n'y a pas qu'Elijah qui soit le frère de Klaus ?

 **Lise** , intervenant : Résume brièvement Caroline… Emma, ma chérie laisse ta cousine parler … Nous t'expliquerons toute l'histoire depuis le début après ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Caroline** , un peu agacée : Merci maman. Les originels sont les tout premiers vampires de l'histoire. Klaus et Elijah en font partie ainsi que deux autres frères et une sœur. Nous t'expliquerons leur histoire après. Bref, je disais qu'Elijah expliquait la situation aux trois autres. D'ailleurs ils sont tous ici …

 **Emma** : Quoi ? La maison est entourée de vampire dont les tous premiers ? Mais qui sont-ils ?

 **Caroline** : Ils s'appellent Finn, Kol et Rebekka. Surtout ne leur adresse pas la parole... Ils sont … mauvais.

 **Lise** : Même s'ils vous ont sauvé la vie …

 **Emma** : Ah bon ?

 **Caroline** : Oui, la fin de l'histoire est que Kol et Rebekka sont venu te secourir ainsi que Damon … Pendant ce temps-là, Elijah et Finn les deux ainés ont prêtés main forte à Klaus. Puis Damon t'a ramené au manoir, dans sa chambre. Maman est arrivée vers 6h00 du matin et nous avons passé c'est deux dernière heures à veiller sur toi …

Emma fut émue mais perdu également face à la tournure qu'avait prise cette histoire. Elle se releva et repris les deux Forbes dans ses bras.

Un léger « Toc Toc » se fit entendre et une tète brune passa à travers la porte, gênée d'avoir dérangée cette petite réunion de famille.

 **Elena** : Hum Hum, excusez-moi de vous dérangez … mais les autres voulaient savoir si Emma était réveillée...

 **Caroline** : Tu veux dire, Klaus et Damon …

 **Elena** : Euh oui mais pas qu'eux… Rick est aussi là, ainsi que Tyler, Matt et Stefan. Et puis Jérémy et Bonnie...

 **Emma** : Normal, ce sont nos amis …

 **Elena** : Et Elijah, Rebekka, Kol et Finn...

 **Caroline** : Oh non …

 **Elena** : Si, ils veulent rencontrer Emma. Et Rick estime qu'il est temps de tout vous raconter à toute les trois...

Lise Forbes soupira. Caroline avait mis à peu près une heure à tout lui expliquer cette nuit mais elle voulait entendre la version de Bonnie. Un souffle agacé se fit entendre à ses côtés … Sa nièce.

 **Emma** : Bien, allons s'y. Me voilà prête à rencontrer mes deux âmes sœurs … Deux vampires idiots !


	11. Chapter 9: Annule la malédiction Bonnie!

**Chapitre 9 : Hey Bonnie, y'a pas moyen de briser cette stupide malédiction ?**

 ** _Castle in the Snow : The Avener_**

 **** **I can hear the birds** \- _Je peux entendre les oiseaux_  
 **I can see them fly** \- _Je peux les voir voler_  
 **I can see the sky** \- _Je peux voir le ciel_

 **I can hear the birds** \- _Je peux entendre les oiseaux_  
 **I can see them fly** \- _Je peux les voir voler_  
 **I can see the sky** \- _Je peux voir le ciel_ **It's about to cry** \- _Il est sur le point de pleurer_

 **I'm a zombie** \- _Je suis un zombie_  
 **I don't know what to do** \- _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_  
 **I should be hidden in a place** \- _Je devrais être cachée dans un endroit_  
 **But I gotta stay stay stay, stay stay stay STAY**  
 _Mais je dois rester, rester, rester..._

Emma sortie de la chambre de l'ainé des Salvatore et se dirigea vers le salon, sa tante et sa cousine sur les talons. Des voix parvenaient depuis le réez de chaussé. Elle en reconnu deux, celle de Damon et Klaus mais les voix avec lesquels ils se disputaient ne lui était pas familière :

 **Kol** : Bon je vais aller la secouer moi votre humaine ! On ne va pas attendre toute la sainte journée !

 **Klaus** : Hors de question Kol ! Laisse là dormir sinon …

 **Kol** : Sinon quoi « Grand » frère ?

 **Damon** : Il te tue de ses propre mains … ou « pattes » devrais-je dire !

 **Klaus** : Tu te crois drôle Salvatore ?

 **Rebekka** : Tue le lui aussi Klaus, histoire d'en finir...

 **Kol** : Et risquer sa précieuse vie ? Voyons Bekka ! On parle de Niklaus là !

 **Klaus** , menaçant : Allez-vous faire …

Caroline bouscula légèrement sa cousine pour faire face la première aux grossiers individus qui se disputaient dans le salon avant qu'ils n'en viennent tous aux mains :

 **Caroline** : C'EST BIENTOT FINI OUI ? On a de la compagnie ….

[…]

Emma sortit de l'ombre et se rapprocha des individus présents dans le salon. Rapidement, ses beau yeux bleu firent le tour de la pièce et se posèrent sur chacun des individus présents.

Elena lui sourit timidement. Elle se tenait debout bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Stefan été à ses côtés. Au vue de la position du jeune homme, une main posée sur le mur à côté de la tête de la Guilbert, on pourrait penser que ces deux-là venaient d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, surement sur l'avenir de leur couple…

Tyler et Matt jouaient sur le billard des frères Salvatore. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient arrêté leur partie quand la New Yorkaise avait fait son entrée dans le salon.

Alaric Saltzman se tenait non loin d'eux un verre de scotch dans la main et discutant i peine 5 minutes avec Jérémy.

Bonnie, Damon et Klaus se tenaient au milieu de la pièce. Seigneurs, qu'ils étaient beau tous les deux …

Puis les yeux d'Emma s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur les trois personnes les plus proches d'elle qui parlaient avec le frère ainé de Klaus, Elijah.

Le premier la regardait avec dédain. Il était grand, l'air plus âgé que tous les gens de cette pièce excepté sa tante, et plutôt bel homme. Pourtant son regard froid à son encontre mis rapidement la jeune Turner mal à l'aise …

 _Finn, je présume_

Le deuxième lui sourit avec un air narquois. Il était brun également et avait un adorable visage assez enfantin. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui et passa ses bras derrière la tête. Genre à la cool celui-là.

 _Sans aucun doute, celui-ci c'est Kol …_

Mais la personne qui frappa le plus la jeune femme était la blonde qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètre d'elle. Malgré leur couleur de cheveux identique, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa cousine Caroline. Ses cheveux étaient raides et tombaient sur ses épaules. Son beau visage regardait Emma d'une manière inqualifiable : Avec colère ou avec compassion … Emma ne devrait pas tarder à le découvrir.

 **Coldplay : The Scientist**

Caroline posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de sa cousine et attira l'attention de toute l'assistance :

 **Caroline** : Je vous présente Emma Turner, ma cousine … Emma, pour ceux que tu ne connais pas voici Alaric Saltzman, tuteur d'Elena et Jérémy, professeur d'histoire au lycée et accessoirement chasseur de vampire …

 **Rick** : Enchanté mademoiselle Turner.

Le prof s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. Emma la serra brièvement tout en bégayant :

 **Emma** : Hum et bien de même monsieur Saltzman …

 **Rick** : Je t'en prie appel moi Rick …

La jeune New Yorkaise hocha la tête sur une note de positif et se tourna de nouveau vers Caroline :

 **Caroline** : Et bien sûr, tu avais déjà vu Elijah. Voici le reste de la famille Mikaelson, Finn, Kol et Rebekka …

L'ainé des Mikaelson tendit une main vers Caroline, la coupant dans ses explications :

 **Finn** : Cette conversation devient ennuyeuse. Asseyez-vous jeune fille, histoire que l'on vous observe de plus près …

 **Klaus** , interrompant son frère avec colère : Que l'on vous observe ? Emma n'est pas une bête de foire Finn !

 **Kol** : Non, elle est le futur repas de Nick quand il aura pété un câble ! Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder il me semble …

 **Damon** , grognant : Il n'en n'est pas question …

 **Klaus** : De quoi tu te mêles Salvatore ?

 **Elijah** : Ça suffit !

Emma sursauta sur le ton agressif du Mikaelson. A vitesse vampirique, Elijah se trouva à ses côtés et lui dit gentiment :

 **Elijah** : Allez donc vous assoir mademoiselle Turner. Il est temps que vous sachiez ce qui vous est arrivé ….

[…]

 **Emma** : Donc si j'ai bien compris votre petit résumé… Alaric, vous êtes chasseur de vampire quand à Bonnie c'est une sorcière d'une très longue et puissante lignée ….

 **Bonnie** : Affirmatif !

 **Emma** : Elena est un double Petrova. Elle est la descendante de Tatia Petrova ( **Si je ne me trompe pas, dite le-moi si ce n'est pas le cas** ** _),_** le premier amour de Klaus et Elijah. Son sang a permis de bloquer le côté loup garou de Klaus il y a mille ans. Ce sort a été brisé récemment quand il a bu jusqu'à la dernière goute le sang d'Elena, qui n'est pas morte car son vrai père John Guilbert l'a protégé via un sort, lancé par Bonnie ?

 **Elena** : Oui, et ma vrai mère était Isobel Flemming …

 **Emma** : L'ex-femme de Rick !

 **Rick** : Exact … Transformé par Damon.

 **Emma** : De plus, dans la nature, il y a un sosie d'Elena qui se balade portant nom de Katherine Pierce ?

 **Elijah** : Katerina Petrova pour être exact…

 **Caroline** : Peut m'importe comment cette garce s'appelle ! C'est elle qui m'a transformée en vampire …

 **Emma** : Comment … ?

 **Stefan** : John Guilbert avait actionné le jour des fondateurs un instrument capable de démasquer toute les créatures surnaturels … Tyler l'a entendus étant donné que c'est un loup garou et alors qu'il était en voiture avec Caroline et Matt, ils ont eu un accident.

 **Emma** : Dont tu as failli mourir ?

 **Caroline** : Oui. Damon m'avais alors donné de son sang pour me sauver et …

 **Emma** : Quand on a du sang de vampire dans les veines et que l'on meurt on devient soit même un vampire…

 **Stefan** : Exact et Katherine le savait. C'est également elle qui nous a transformé Damon et moi …

 **Emma** , se tournant vers Tyler : Et donc toi tu es un loup garou ? Au même titre que ton oncle Mason qui était l'amant de Katherine ?

 **Tyler** : J'étais un loup garou … Klaus m'a transformé en hybride …

 **Emma** , se tournant vers Elijah : Et on transforme un hybride …

 **Elijah** : En lui faisant boire le sang du double Petrova …

 **Emma** : Qui n'est autre que cette chère Elena Guilbert ! Et le sort qui a libéré l'hybride originel a été jeté par une Bennett...

 **Bonnie** : Non ! Mais il a été jeté par une famille éloigné. En revanche, moi je suis la descendante d'Emily Bennett, que Damon et Stefan ont tous les deux connue …

 **Elijah** : Et descendante de la sorcière qui a fait de moi et de ma famille avec l'aide de notre très chère mère des vampires …

 **Emma** : Les tout premiers … Les vampires Originels !

Klaus se releva brusquement avant qu'Elijah ne parle de nouveau :

 **Klaus** : Bref, nous lui raconterons toute l'histoire des originels un autre jour … Après tout nous avons une information plus importante à lui dévoiler …

 **Emma** , se tournant vers lui : Ah oui ? Et laquelle je vous prie ? Car excusez-moi Monsieur Mikaelson, mais j'essaye de comprendre les secrets de la ville où j'ai grandis. Il y a quatre ans, rien de cela m'aurais semblé réel, alors qu'aujourd'hui ….

Emma Turner sursauta légèrement quand l'hybride lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à se plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Damon réagis, se leva mais fut arrêté dans son élan par la main ferme de Finn Mikaelson sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin. L'ainé des originels fit un brève signe de tête à son cadet, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa discussion avec l'humaine :

 **Klaus** : Je te promets ma douce que cette histoire tu l'entendras de nouveau. Tu pourras poser toute les questions que tu veux, nous y répondrons tu en as ma parole. Je pourrais même te montrer si tu veux notre histoire. Mais là, il est temps que tu prennes connaissance de ton nouveau destin. Que tu sache ce qu'est un calice et comment tu en es devenu un …

[…]

 _La pièce était calme, tous ses occupants étaient assis sur les canapés présents près de la cheminée ou bien sur des chaises pour les plus âgés voire même au sol pour les plus jeunes. Le feu crépitait doucement tandis que la New Yorkaise brune s'assit sur le plus petit des canapés, un trois places. Elle s'assit au centre de celui-ci et d'un regard, elle invita les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient sensé être liés à elle, à s'assoir à ses côtés. Au centre de la pièce, près du feu, la sorcière parla …._

 **Bonnie** : Il y a de cela 1000 ans, une sorcière explora le côté obscur de la magie noire … Ne supportant plus d'avoir déjà perdu deux enfants, elle décida de protéger les cinq autres, en les transformant en une nouvelle race. Cette sorcière se nommait Ester Mikaelson. Ils étaient devenus des prédateurs, se nourrissant du sang de leurs victimes … On les appela les Vampires !

Pourtant cette sorcière se rendit vite compte de son erreur et décida de s'unir aux autres sorcières face à ce fléau, car les originels multipliaient rapidement la race vampirique et il fallait les arrêter au plus vite. Pendant que les doyennes préparaient le rituel du pieu de chêne blanc ….

 **Emma** , murmurant à Damon : Le pieu de chêne blanc ?

 **Damon** : C'est la seule arme ….

 **Klaus** , légèrement agacé : Qui peut tuer un originels. Mais ils ont tous étaient détruit par mes soins. Alors maintenant ma douce (il accompagna sa parole d'un geste, effleurant légèrement la joue de la jeune fille à ses côtés) écoute donc la fin de l'histoire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et la posa à la grande surprise des deux vampires, sur l'épaule du Salvatore à ses côtés. Celui-ci fit un sourire narquois à l'hybride rouge de colère et encercla la taille de la jeune femme de sa main.

 **Bonnie** : Une sorcière un peu plus jeune répondant au nom d'Aria ( **Game of Trône Power ! Désolé mais cette sorcière-là elle sort tout droit de mon imagination…)** décida de condamnée les vampires à un sort plus cruel. Puisqu'il était des prédateurs, pourquoi ne pas les liés à leurs proies …

 **Kol** , en jetant un coup d'œil à Elena et Caroline, assise pas très loin de lui : T'imagine Guilbert, en fait c'est comme si tu tombais amoureuse de la vache présente dans ton assiette …

 **Stefan** , le regard remplis de haine face à la remarque du vampire et au dégout d'Elena : La ferme Kol !

 **Bonnie** : … Ainsi elle décida de jeter le sort du Calice. A la base destiné aux originels, celui-ci s'appliqua finalement à tous vampires sous un principe aléatoire. A chaque nouvelle lune, le sort touche 2 vampires et 2 nouveaux nés …

 **Emma** , l'interrompant : Excuse-moi Bonnie mais là une explication s'impose … Tu veux dire que je suis un calice depuis ma naissance ?

 **Bonnie** : D'après les notes d'Emily oui. Aria a fait en sorte que les nouveau-nés soit touchés et donc …

 **Damon** : Si Klaus ou moi t'avions rencontré bébé Emma, notre soif de sang aurait été la même, nous contraignant à souffrir du manque de toi ou alors de te tuer et mourir sous le poids de la culpabilité …

 **Emma** : Mais vous ne m'auriez pas tué ! Quand vous m'avez mordu, j'ai guéris rapidement et …

 **Klaus** : Parce que tu es une femme Love …

Bonnie, s'étonna du ton doux qu'avait pris l'hybride face à la jeune femme. Elle vit d'un coin de l'œil Caroline se crisper face à l'entente de ce surnom. Après tout n'était-ce pas elle que l'hybride appelait comme cela avant ?

 **Klaus** : Avec un nourrisson ce n'est pas la même chose, nous t'aurions tué si l'on t'avait mordu …

Emma, un peu effrayé repris rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa tête repris rapidement sa place sur l'épaule de Damon, tandis que contre toute attente, sa main chercha celle de l'hybride. Elle l'a pris et la serra dans la sienne sous le regard inquiet de Rebekka, colérique de Caroline et interrogateur d'Elijah …

 **Bonnie** : Une fois que le calice est mordu, un lien entre celui-ci et son vampire se créait. C'est là que la sorcière Aria y trouvait une utilité. La vie du vampire et de son calice sont liée, si l'un meurt l'autre ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans la mort …

 **Emma** , se redressant : Comment ? Les vampires ont besoin d'un pieu pour être détruit non ? A moins que ça ne soit comme dans Twilight et …

 **Rebekka** , éclatant de rire : Twilight ! On aura tout entendu ! Et moi qui te croyais être une humaine sortant de l'ordinaire, et bien non tu es aussi une fan de ce film pour jeune puce ….

 **Klaus** : Si j'étais toi Rebekka je la bouclerais rapidement …

 **Bonnie** : Oh la ferme les deux originels ! Tout était l'intérêt d'un calice Emma. En tuant le calice mortel, les sorcières atteignaient aussi le vampire. Dévaster par la perte de son âme sœur, le vampire se poussait au suicide, quitte à se planter lui-même un pieu en plein cœur …

 **Emma** : Et c'est déjà arrivé ?

 **Bonnie** : Oui. Quand les vampires n'étaient informés de rien … Les sorcière en ont exécutés 50 …

 **Damon** : Attend tu es en train de dire que les cinquante calices répertoriés sont tous mort ?

 **Bonnie** : Oui. Car d'après les notes d'Emily, les sorcières de la lignée d'Aria savent quand un calice est activé. Aujourd'hui, toute les notes de la lignée ont étaient détruite …

 **Klaus** : Et donc ?

 **Bonnie** : Sachez que seul le grimoire d'Emily renferme des notes sur les calices, d'après les notes rajoutés par ma grand-mère …

La jeune sorcière marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire à ses deux meilleures amies Caroline et Elena. Décidemment sa grand-mère lui avait léguée un véritable héritage.

 **Bonnie** : Je suis donc la seule sensée connaître l'histoire des calices car le dernier qui a complété le lien est apparu il y a 150 ans, peu après la transformation de Damon et Stefan …

 **Emma** : Donc, il existe des centaines voire des milliers de vampire ayant étaient touchés par le sort, ainsi que des humains mais seulement cinquante ont activé le lien …

 **Klaus** : 51 maintenant …

 **Bonnie** : Oui Emma.

[…]

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que le silence régnait autour d'elle. Elle se leva attirant tous les regards vers elle puis elle se posta à côté de Bonnie, prête à réciter son monologue auquel elle réfléchissait depuis le début du récit de la jeune sorcière :

 **Emma** : Très bien, je suis prête à accepter cette condition. Après tout ma vie est jute liée à deux vampires. Et sachant que l'un des deux est l'hybride originel immortel pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il se chargera de veiller à ma sécurité et celle de Damon n'est-ce pas ?

 **Klaus** : Emma …

 **Emma** : Allez promis je vous ferais une petite visite de courtoisie de temps en temps et si vous me demandez gentiment, peut être que j'accepterais de vous laisser me mordre ….

 **Damon** : Emma …

 **Emma** : Après tout ce n'étais pas si désagréable non ? Bref Bonnie dis-moi ce que je dois faire, genre secret confidentiel et tout le reste qu'on en finisse et que je profite du reste de mes vacances... Bonnie ?

Le regard de la sorcière vers elle avait changé. Emma ne compris pas de suite ce qui se passait. Elle chercha sa tante du regard. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues :

 **Emma** : Tante Lise ?

 **Lise** : Je suis désolé ma chérie …

Caroline s'approcha doucement de sa cousine et lui prit le bras avec douceur :

 **Caroline** : Em', tu dois entendre la fin de l'histoire …

 **Bonnie** : Emma devenir calice ne consiste pas qu'à te maintenir en vie … Tu dois compléter le lien …

 **Emma** : Compléter le lien …

 **Damon** , lui prenant doucement la main : Il faut que tu sache que si le lien n'est pas complété tu tomberas rapidement malade et la mort t'emportera ainsi que nous deux … le lien se complète en deux étapes. D'abord, sous un délai de trois mois tu dois faire un échange de sang avec Klaus et moi.

 **Bonnie** : Tu dois boire le sang de chacun d'eux, tandis qu'ils boiront le tien …

Klaus s'approcha d'Emma. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait trop vite au gout de l'hybride. _Elle a peur …_ Tendrement, il retourna la jeune femme vers lui et lui caressa doucement la joue :

 **Klaus** : Ensuite tu dois savoir que ton sang se régénérera rapidement car il sera fait pour nous nourrir tous les deux. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en boire souvent, entre une et deux fois par semaine ce qui est très peu à côté de ce que nous buvons habituellement. Mais ton sang est fait pour nous nourrir, nous rendre plus fort afin de te protéger …

 **Bonnie** : C'est le contre sort d'Ester. La seule faille du sort d'Aria contrôlé par la sorcière originel depuis l'au-delà. Faire en sorte qu'un vampire soit capable de protéger son calice …

 **Damon** : Ils ont tous échoués mais pas nous … on te protègera car nous sommes plus forts que les autres, surtout Klaus et son statut particulier.

 **Klaus** : Mais pour cela il faudra fermer complétement le lien dans un délai de 6 mois à compter de ce jour …

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire. _Attendez, s'ils doivent boire de mon sang, cela veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher d'une semelle ? On va devoir vivre en couple … A trois … NON, NON ,NON ce n'est pas possible … Et comment on ferme le lien ? Par les liens sacrés du mariage ? Je suis trop jeune pour m'engager ! Que va dire Josh ? Et Seb ? Oh et il va falloir que je garde tous ses secrets pour moi …_

 **[…]** : Emma ?

Elle sursauta, la pression de Klaus sur sa joue c'était accentuer tandis que Damon avait repris sa main droite. L'hybride attrapa la gauche et regarda la jeune femme :

 **Klaus** : Emma …

 **Emma** : Comment on referme le lien ?

 **Klaus** : Je …

 **Emma** : Répondez-moi Klaus !

 **Klaus** : Tu dois avoir un rapport charnel avec chacun de nous …

[…]

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de la jeune fille … Non, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais elle ne pourrait coucher avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, alors deux … Mais pour qui ils la prenaient ? Une prostituée capable de satisfaire leurs moindres désirs ?

S'ils avaient soif elles devaient les laisser se nourrir d'elle ? S'ils avaient du désir elle devait s'offrir à eux ?

Elle était Emma Turner … la rebelle qui avait causé du tort à bon nombre de personnes … ce n'est pas deux idiots de vampires qui allaient gérer sa vie.

Elle voulait voyager, vivre sa jeunesse, aimer, désirer, repartir sur New York …

Sa vie était là-bas, pas ici … pas à Mystic Falls, ville qui grouille de sorcière, loup garous, vampires, hybride …

 _Vous vous croyez malignes les sorcières ? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je vous mets au défi de faire crever un originel !_

 **Emma** : Non !

Bonnie la regarda étonnée ainsi que les deux vampires. Emma se dégagea fermement de la poigne de ses « soupirants » et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant que Lise ne soit capable de réagir, Caroline flasha déjà devant elle :

 **Caroline** : Emma écoute …

 **Emma** : NON CAROLINE ! Il est hors de question que je joue les réserves de sang sur patte de deux vampires. Il est hors de questions que je couche avec eux ! Ils sont morts bordel ! J'ai ma vie qui m'attend à New York ainsi qu'une famille, Seb …

Il est hors de questions qu'un vieux grimoire change ma vie … Après tout somme nous sûre de ce qui est écrit ? Avait vous déjà rencontré des calices ? Non ! Même les super vieux vampires ne savaient même pas que ça existait ! Alors laisse-moi partir Caroline !

Sur ces mots la jeune fille emportée par l'adrénaline et la colère poussa violemment la blonde et sortie en courant de la maison des Salvatore. Damon était prêt à la suivre, quand le bras de Klaus sur son torse le retenus...

La porte claqua et le silence se fit à nouveau pesant dans le salon de la pension. Ce fut Kol qui le rompit. Sautant de son fauteuil il attrapa Klaus par le cou ainsi que la sorcière Bennett, et de sa voix moqueuse annonça :

 **Kol** : Bon je vois que la décision de la fille est prise … Bref, vous allez tous les trois mourir …

Hey Bonnie, y'a pas moyen de briser cette stupide malédiction ?

[…]

Alors ? Quand avez vous penser ?

Ce chapitre nous en dit un peu plus sur l'avenir d'Emma et à votre avis :

QUEL SERA SON CHOIX ?

REVIEWS SVP


	12. Chapter 10: Damon et Klaus

**Hey !**

 **Petit cadeau aujourd'hui... 2 nouveau chapitre à la Fiction! Je vous les postent en avance car je n'aurais pas le temps dans la semaine prochaine.**

 **Pour les fan de Klaroline, un petit passage que vous allez surement apprécier.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je suis en train d'écrire le 21ème chapitre de cette fiction et je me pose une question assez importante quand à la suite du déroulement de celle ci.**

 **Est-ce que ce triangle amoureux vous parait difficile à suivre ?**

 **Comment voulez vous voir Emma évoluer ?**

 **Et surtout quel est votre couple préféré? Damon et Emma ou Klaus et Emma ?**

 **Dans la suite de la fiction, l'un des frères de Klaus va leur donner un petit surnom, quel surnom peut être choisi pour les deux couples ?**

 **Sinon encore une fois merci à ceux qui lisent la fiction même si vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à chaque chapitre. j'aimerais vraiment du coup savoir si la fiction vous plait ou non ?**

 **Pour ça, il serait vraiment sympathique de vous exprimer svp, donc n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas, c'est rapide et ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Bien à vous et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Entrevue en tête à tête avec les deux vampires :**

 **Jour 1 post malédiction**

 ** _PDV Klaus_**

Le soleil du matin inonde partiellement la chambre d'ami de la famille Forbes. Perché sur le haut de la fenêtre, j'observe la belle endormis. Il est 9h00 du matin et elle dort encore. En même temps, les deux derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour elle. Intérieurement, je remercie le shérif Forbes d'avoir réussi à ramener Emma à la raison et la contraindre à passer encore quelques jours à Mystic Falls. Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris mais la jeune femme avait accepté et elle était directement montée dans cette chambre sans en sortir de la journée …

J'étais tellement en colère … Après ce stupide Salvatore, cette stupide Bennett, après moi … Et surtout après la sorcière, dans tous les sens du terme, qui me sert de mère….

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Je poussais la porte du manoir récemment acheté par notre famille d'un geste brusque, tout en hurlant ce patronyme remplis de haine :_

 _Mère !_

 _Elijah et Rebekka m'attrapèrent chacun par un bras me forçant à ne pas avancer plus loin. Devant_

 _L'escalier, Finn ce sale traitre, se posta tous crocs dehors. Seul Kol restait là, les bras ballant, attendant patiemment la confrontation. Soudain je la vis. Elle descendait les escaliers, sa robe trainant au sol, ses cheveux blond relevés en chignon. Elle s'approcha de Finn et lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre, le forçant à s'écarter._

 ** _Esther_** _: Que se passe-t-il mon fils ?_

 _Je repoussa Bekka et Elijah d'un geste brusque et attrapa ma mère par la gorge :_

 ** _Esther_** _, suffoquant : Klaus !_

 _Ni une ni deux, Finn réagis rapidement. Le toutou de cette sorcière m'envoya valser à travers la vitre puis ne me laissant pas le temps de me relever se rua sur moi et commença à me frapper le visage de plus en plus fort. Rebekka se posta derrière lui, essayant de le tirer en arrière :_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Arrête Finn … Laisse le tranquille !_

 _Finn poussa alors un hurlement à vous glacer le sang tout en se tenant la tête des deux mains :_

 ** _Esther_** _, paniquée : Finn ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Répond moi !_

 _J'en profitais pour me relever et apercevoir mon « sauveur ». La sorcière Bennett avançait dans notre direction, une main tendue vers mon ainé tout en marmonnant un sort. Sur ses talons, les frères Salvatore._

 ** _Bonnie_** _, regardant Esther : Dite à votre fils de se calmer et l'on pourra poursuivre cette discussion calmement …._

 _Mère hocha la tête et la Bennett stoppa son sort. Kol la regardait les yeux rond, frôlant l'admiration. Bas tiens, il ne lui manque plus que la langue dehors et la bave à la commissure des lèvres._

 _Perdu dans la contemplation de mon crétin de petit frère je n'avais même pas écouté un trait de mot de l'échange entre la Bennett et Esther._

 ** _Esther_** _: Klaus ?_

 _Je me retournais, regardant ma mère de mes yeux bleus qui n'exprimait à cet instant que de la froideur et de la colère…_

 ** _Esther_** _: Est-il vrai, d'après cette jeune fille que tu as trouvé ton calice ?_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Je soupirais. Esther avait alors brièvement expliquée toute l'histoire, que l'on connaissait déjà, à Bonnie Bennet. Ayant eu trop peur que ses propres enfants soient touchés par la malédiction d'Aria, elle avait instauré un contre sort permettant au sang du calice de rendre le vampire plus fort et donc capable de se protéger et de protéger également son humain.

Par contre, excusez-moi l'expression mais elle était tombée sur le cul en apprenant que son bâtard de fils avait trouvé son calice mais qu'il le partageait avec un autre parasite … Crétin de Salvatore !

Trop touchés par tous les évènements, je les avais donc quittés pour me réfugier dans la forêt malgré les appels de Rebekka et Elijah …

Une fois là-bas, je m'étais préparé à souffrir et me suis transformé en loup. Durant ma phase de souffrance j'avais pu me libérer de toutes mes émotions, si bien que pour la troisième fois que je me transformais, je n'avais tué personne.

J'avais ainsi passé ma nuit sous ma forme animale, puis au petit jour, je m'étais rendu chez les Forbes afin de tenter d'apercevoir ma douce.

Elle dormait si paisiblement. Elle était tellement belle avec ses boucles brunes qui cachaient à moitié son visage, sa peau blanche faisant ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle serra contre elle son oreiller, poussant un petit soupir.

Et moi, l'idiot que j'étais contemplant la jeune femme, je ne vis pas la chose qui me sauta dessus. Je tombais du rebord du deuxième étage et atterris lourdement sur le sol avec un craquement sonore.

Merde ! Je crois que tout mon squelette est brisé ! Puis on me projeta vers la forêt bordant la maison des Forbes et mon souffle en fut coupé.

Après quelques minutes de répit, je me levais prêt à massacrer le vampire puant qui avait osez me faire ça et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçu …

Caroline ?

[…]

 **NDLA : Pour tous les fans du Klaroline, voici un moment rien que pour vous. SVP pour les autres ne jugez pas trop sévèrement la tournure des évènements, après tout Klaus était censé tomber amoureux de la belle blonde dans la série.**

 ** _PDV Caroline_**

L'hybride m'observait tandis que je l'avais mis à terre. Mon regard sur sa petite personne était mauvais. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir …

 **One Republic – Secrets**

 **Tell me what you want from here  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 _Dites-moi ce que vous voulez à partir d'ici  
Quelque chose qui ressemblaient à ces années  
Malade de toute la mauvaise foi  
Alors je vais vous donner tous mes secrets  
Cette fois, pas besoin d'une ligne parfaite  
Ne vous inquiétez pas si les critiques ne s'alignent pas  
Je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_

*** Klaus se redressa doucement, le regard mauvais :

 **Klaus** : Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Il n'avait toujours pas compris …. Crétin d'hybride ! Il fallait absolument que je fasse diversion …

Je lui sautai dessus une nouvelle fois et me retrouva au-dessus de lui, mes bras tenant chacun des sien et j'approchais mon visage du sien :

Tu vas me le payer, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, mes cheveux caressant sa joue, tu n'imagines même pas la haine que j'ai pour toi à ce moment précis !

Alors je le ruais soudainement de coups, tandis qu'il se laissait faire … étrange.

J'étais en larme mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de continuer mes coups. D'abord son torse, ses bras puis son visage. Klaus me laissa faire pendant au moins 5 minutes, puis contre toute attente, il me fit basculer sur le côté et inversa la position. Il tenait mes bras de chaque côté de ma tête et mon cœur s'emballa.

Pas maintenant Caro, ne lui montre aucune émotions …

Klaus approcha son visage du mien, nos lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche et mon cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.

 **Klaus** : C'est Emma le problème …

Puis il se releva, malgré mon air interrogateur. Il rajusta son éternelle veste de cuir puis s'appuya négligemment contre un arbre tout en regardant vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage … la chambre d'Emma !

Je me relevais prise de bouffer de chaleur et hotta ma petite veste. L'hybride me jeta vite fait un coup d'œil. Je ne portais qu'un simple short très court et un débardeur, mes cheveux blonds lâchés sur mes épaules. Puis, il reporta son attention vers la fenêtre et un nouvel élan de colère me pris :

 **Klaus** : Tu m'en veux parce que je l'es mordu. J'ai fait d'elle un calice et elle ne le méritait pas...

Jolie déduction Niklaus, lui-dis-je

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom mais il m'ignora.

 **Klaus** : Maintenant elle est liée à moi et si le lien n'est pas complété, elle mourra. En plus de l'échange de sang, tu sais que je vais devoir coucher avec elle et cela te rend malade …

Effectivement, cela me donne envie de vomir, le coupais-je ! Elle ne mérite pas ça Klaus, elle à sa vie à New York et toi tu viens de la gâcher …

 **Klaus** , se retournant vers moi : Et pas Damon peut être ?

Oups, je crois qu'il a compris ….

La colère dans les yeux, l'hybride se rapprocha de moi et me plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, une main sur ma taille l'autre appuyé sur l'arbre à coté de ma joue gauche …

Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !

 **Klaus** : Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que le lien est fait pour que j'aie des sentiments pour elle ! Et tout cela sans pouvoir me contrôler …

Oh oui Caroline, je la désire … je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit dans mes bras… qu'elle soit à mes côtés … Et même peut être pour qu'elle m'aime !

Arrête Klaus, tu me dégoute …

 **Klaus** : Non, ce n'est pas moi qui te dégoute mais …. C'est elle ! Tu lui en veux car sans le vouloir, elle m'a arraché à toi !

Je le repoussai violemment ! Cette ordure avait tout compris. Alors j'explosai :

En même temps c'est de ta faute Klaus ! Tu débarques dans nos vies, tu m'harcèle jour et nuit me disant que tu as d'abord craqué sur moi … Puis tu me dis que tes sentiments sont plus fort que tu ne le croyais … Tu me demande de t'aimer, de devenir tienne …

Et là, une inconnue débarque et tu oublies tout … Tu ne penses plus qu'à elle !

Je me mis à hurler sur l'hybride, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, limite hystérique :

EXCUSE-MOI KLAUS DE REAGIR COMME CA ! Excuse-moi de mentir à Tyler, lui disant que je l'aime alors que je ne pense qu'à toi ! Excuse-moi de te désirer mais Excuse-moi surtout d'être EN TRAIN DE TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE TOI ! ET TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE KLAUS !

Puis je tombai à genoux en sanglot. Klaus se rapprocha de moi, et releva mon menton :

 **Klaus** : Excuse-moi Caroline. J'ai effectivement des sentiments pour toi… toujours …

Mais aujourd'hui ils sont moins forts que ceux que j'éprouve pour Emma. Dis-toi que c'est le lien qui me pousse à agir de la sorte et tout ira mieux …

Non Klaus rien n'ira mieux …

Et je me laissai allez dans les bras de l'hybride. Il caressa mes cheveux doucement puis mon dos, sa main libre glissa entre mes reins …

Je me redressai légèrement et pris son visage entre mes mains :

J'ai de réel sentiment pour toi qui commence à naître au plus profond de mon cœur, Klaus Mikaelson …

Puis je l'embrassai légèrement, mes lèvres effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Ce chaste baiser me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je me rapprochai dangereusement de lui, prête à approfondir le baiser :

 **Klaus** : Caroline … Non ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait ….

Trop tard Klaus. Je l'embrassai encore et encore, de rapides baisers sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de me repousser alors j'employai les grands moyens. Je posai ma bouche au creux de son cou et l'embrassa d'abord puis le mordilla. Klaus poussa un léger gémissement et c'est à ce moment que je sus que j'avais gagné.

L'hybride m'attrapa et me plaqua contre le même arbre que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches tandis que sa bouche se colla à la mienne dans un baiser tout simplement fabuleux. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches tandis que mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Sa main gauche se posa au creux de mes reins, les caressant tandis que l'autre maintenait une pression sur ma nuque, cherchant à approfondir notre baiser …

Je lui arrachai son tee shirt après avoir fait tomber sa veste… Dieu qu'il était beau ! Je sentis soudain la fraicheur du vent sur ma peau nu contre son torse…

Et tandis qu'il me coucha à terre, je compris que j'étais en train de commettre la plus belle erreur de ma vie et qu'Emma ne me le pardonnerais jamais …

[…]

 ** _PDV Damon_**

 **Jon Secada & Shanice – If I Never Knew You **

**If I never knew you** _Si je ne t'avais jamais connu_  
 **If I never felt this love** _Si je n'avais jamais ressenti cet amour_  
 **I would have no inkling of** _Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné_  
 **How precious life can be** _Que la vie était aussi précieuse_

 **And if I never held you** _Et si je ne t'avais jamais prise dans mes bras_  
 **I would never have a clue** _Je n'aurai jamais pu savoir_  
 **How at last I'd find in you** _Que j'avais enfin trouvé en toi_  
 **The missing part of me** _La partie manquante de mon être_

 **In this world so full of fear** _Dans ce monde trop plein de peur_  
 **Full of rage and lies** _De rage et de mensonges_  
 **I can see the truth so clear** _J'arrive voir la vérité si clairement_  
 **In your eyes** _Dans tes yeux_  
 **So dry your eyes** _Alors sèche tes larmes_

 **And I'm so grateful to you** _Et je suis si reconnaissant envers toi_  
 **I'd have lived my whole life through** _Je serais passé à côté de tout ça_  
 **Lost forever** _Perdu pour toujours_  
 **If I never knew you** _Si je ne t'avais jamais connu_

Je poussai la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Lise m'avais permise de monter. Apparemment Blondie c'était absenté sans prévenir sa mère.

J'avais réfléchis à la situation toute la nuit … Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? J'avais mordu une humaine et avait fait d'elle mon calice …

Côté positif, je ne souffrais plus du manque d'amour de la part d'Elena depuis hier. Mes sentiments pour la jeune femme c'était envolé. Bonnie m'avait expliqué que c'était l'un des caractéristiques du lien vampire/Calice. Les sentiments du vampire se transformaient peu à peu en de l'amour et c'était à nous de conquérir notre calice …

D'après la sorcière, nous devions former un vrai couple ! Tu parles toi ! Comment former un couple quand un parasite d'hybride fait partis du lot !

Cet abruti de Klaus était partie hier tandis qu'Esther sa chère « « Môman » » nous expliquait la situation.

« Bonnie Bonnie », peu après le départ de monsieur avait essayé de contraindre Esther a annulé le sort…

Bizarrement elle avait accepté… A mon avis, elle mijote quelque chose pour avoir accepté notre ordre aussi vite. Car ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre ! Hors de question qu'Emma continue de souffrir.

En revanche, elle nous avait conseillé de quand même commencer la fermeture du lien, ne savant pas combien de temps ils leurs faudrait pour trouver un contre sort à cette malédiction …

Elle était là, assise sur le rebord de fenêtre, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Je toquai discrètement et elle se tourna vers moi.

Elle réagit rapidement t et au lieu de me balancer le premier truc qu'elle trouverait à sa porter comme je l'avais cru elle détourna le regard :

 **Emma** : Va-t'en Damon … Je ne veux voir personne !

Elle m'avait jeté cela au visage, cachant les larmes qui lui montaient, menaçant de rouler sur ses joues d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je m'approchais et m'assit en face d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas … Waouh elle doit vraiment être affecté car je savais déjà qu'elle avait un sacré caractère. Je lui pris alors la main, la faisant sursauter :

Emma, je sais que tu n'as envie ni de me voir moi, ni Klaus mais … Avec Bonnie on a peut-être trouvés une solution !

Elle me regarda, le visage baigné de larmes …

Esther, la mère des originels à fait son retour en ville depuis une semaine et c'est elle qui a jeté un contre sort sur la malédiction si tu te rappel. Du coup avec Bonnie, on lui a demandé d'essayer d'annuler le sort … Et elle a excepté !

Elle releva alors la tête et me murmura :

 **Emma** : Merci Damon …

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans mes bras, me prenant au dépourvus, pleurant de plus belle :

 **Emma** : Je ne veux pas être votre Calice ! J'ai 21 ans, je veux vivre …

Et elle continua de pleurer me brisant le cœur quant à la suite de mon discours. Je lui caressai les cheveux doucement :

Emma, en revanche tu vas devoir compléter le lien...

 **Emma** : Mais... Mais tu viens de me dire que …

Je sais … Mais elles ne savent pas combien de temps il leur faudra et …

 **Emma** : Tu m'as mentis ! Cela veut dire que je dois quand même devenir votre esclave ! J'ai dit non Damon ! Je ne veux pas vous appartenir ni à toi ni à Klaus !

Et elle se dégagea de moi et se jeta sur son lit, prise à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je l'écoutai pleurer pendant une dizaine de minutes…

Quand elle se calma, je me relevai et m'approcha doucement d'elle. J'embrassai le somment de sa tête et lui murmura :

Tu dois compléter le lien Emma … Sinon tu nous condamne tous les trois … Mais ma décision est prise. Je te jure que je ne laisserais pas Klaus t'approcher et ni moi. Seule la décision final t'appartiens Emma … Mais s'il te plait pense s'y …

Puis le cœur en miette, je me dirigeai vers la porte et la referma doucement avant de quitter la maison et essayant de me calmer … m'empêchant de massacrer des gens tellement mon chagrin était indescriptible.

[…]


	13. Chapter 11: Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole

**Chapitre 11 : Journal d'un calice … enfin d'une pauvre fille qui n'a rien demandée !**

 **Jour 2 …..**

 ** _New York …_**

 **** _Le PUTTER était plein … Mais si vous savez, le célèbre bar mentionné dans la série Gossip Girl, là où l'élite New Yorkaise se retrouve tous les vendredi soir !_

 _Sébastian Swan ne faisait pas l'exception … Il était assis seul devant son verre de bourbon et pensant à Emma. Elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis 3 jours ! Et merde mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait !_

 _Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, pourtant Trisha lui avait demandée de se tenir à l'écart de sa fille …_

 _Il se rappelait précisément le divorce du mannequin et de Joshua Turner. C'était un vendredi et il c'était rendu au tribunal, serrant la jeune Emma contre lui. Et c'est là que Trish avait balancé la bombe. Toute l'histoire de sa vie, quand Josh lui avait dit qu'elle avait été incapable d'élever son fils et que donc il voulait la garde exclusive de leur fille._

 _Sébastian Swan n'était pas vraiment son fils, mais plutôt son beau-fils. Le père de celui-ci était mort alors que le gamin était âgé de 2 ans. A l'époque, Trish était une jeune femme et elle avait accepté de garder l'enfant à sa charge, embarquant au passage le pactole, car tout le monde ne le sait pas mais Abraham Swan était millionnaire ! Il avait rencontré le jeune mannequin 6 mois avant sa mort et l'avait supplié de l'épouser. La jeune femme avait accepté quand elle c'était rendu compte de la fortune de l'homme déjà d'un âge mûre. Seb, son jeune fils était le fruit de la sois disant histoire d'amour avec une autre jeune femme dans le même genre que Trish. Celle-ci, après avoir compris qu'Abraham serait toujours volage, avait demandé le divorce au moment ou le millionnaire commencer à partager sa couche avec Trisha. Elle avait réclamé 5 jolis petits millions et c'était enfui, laissant au passage un gamin à peine âgé de 13 mois… que Trish avait donc élevé à la mort de son père._

 _Elle avait donc gardé le secret pendant toute ces années de peur que Seb enfant, rejette Emma s'il apprenait qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur et qu'adulte au contraire, il tombe amoureux d'elle …_

 _Mais c'était déjà trop tard …. Oui, Seb savait une chose qui le travaillais depuis le départ de la Turner … C'est qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle._

 _Il finissait son verre de bourbon d'un trait et sortie du bar, essayant de joindre Emma. Tandis que les tonalités de l'appel résonnaient dans son oreille gauche, il eut le pressentiment que ce voyage à Mystic Falls allait l'éloigner d'elle …_

 _[…]_

 **Mystic Falls …**

 _« Cher Journal, enfin cher bout de papier …_

 _Je m'étais jurer de ne jamais écrire mes sentiments sur du papier mais j'ai promis à une certaine Elena Guilbert que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose d'important dans la « pas si charmante ville » de Mystic Falls, que je coucherais mes impression sur du papier …_

 _Car oui, maintenant figure toi que je suis devenu un calice … pour deux psychopathes de vampire !_

 _J'aimerais tellement en parler à quelqu'un et pas à un stupide petit cahier noir mais je ne peux pas !_

 _Seb n'arrête pas d'appeler … Je ne peux pas lui répondre et …. »_

TOC TOC TOC …

 **[…]** : Em' ?

… Elle ne répond pas, elle ne veut pas la voir … Elle descendra ce soir …

 **Jour 3…**

 _« Cher Journal …_

 _Je suis descendu hier soir... Caro et Tante Lise m'attendaient …_

 _Au départ nous avons commencé à manger dans le silence mais cette stupide blonde qui me sert de cousine a voulu me parler de … de ce truc qui m'arrive ! J'ai été très froide avec elle et j'ai décidé de ne pas lui répondre…_

 _Caroline a alors crié, j'ai crié, je suis sorti de table et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre !_

 _Tante Lise pleure, je l'entends … »_

 **Jour 4….**

 _« Josh a appelé … Il s'inquiète, Seb aussi …_

 _Tante Lise est passé dans l'après-midi me porter à manger. Caroline était sortie. Je ne suis pas descendu ce matin … Je n'avais encore rien avalé._

 _Du coup j'ai tout déballé à tante Lise. Maintenant elle sait._

 _Elle sait que son frère est divorcé depuis 3 ans et que Seb n'est pas mon vrai frère. Elle comprend mieux le silence de Josh et le fait qu'il est pris ses distances envers sa petite sœur. Elle était sous le choc et m'a demandé ce que je ressentais. J'ai pleuré …_

 _J'ai 21 ans, je ne sais pratiquement rien de la vie, de l'amour…_

 _Tante Lise pense que je suis amoureuse de « mon frère ». Depuis le divorce de mes parents, il est vrai que nous somme devenu très proche tous les deux … Je l'aime plus qu'un frère mais de là, à dire que c'est de l'amour … je ne pense pas._

 _J'entends Tante Lise hurler au téléphone. Elle crie après mon père. Pourquoi ne lui a pas-t-il dit qu'il avait divorcé ? Lui qui l'avait soutenue elle pendant son divorce, elle pensait qu'il lui rendrait la pareil._

 _Elle raccroche violemment … Caroline est rentré … »_

 **Jour 6 …**

 _« Plus que 7 jours avant que je ne reparte … »_

TOC TOC TOC

 **Bonnie** : Emma, ouvre la porte s'il te plait …

 **Elena** : Il faut qu'on parle …

 **Caroline** : S'il te plait Emma ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis désolé d'avoir crié ….

 **Jour 9 :**

 _« C'est la routine … Je ne sors plus de ma chambre !_

 _Même Tante Lise m'a tendus un piège … Jusqu'i jours, elle passait me voir trois fois par jour pour que je mange et elle en profitait pour me surveiller. Sauf qu'en ce sixième jour maudit, elle était avec Caroline et …. Damon et Klaus !_

 _J'ai hurlé, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille … «_

 **Jour 10 :**

 _« Encore 5 jours …. »_

 **Jour 12 : Tyler Ward – Try**

TOC TOC TOC

 **Klaus** : Emma … Cela fait déjà 10 jours …

 **Damon** : S'il te plait Em'… Ouvre !

 **Jour 13 :**

 _« Il fait nuit, il est minuit … On entame le 14_ _ème_ _jour de mes vacances à MS … Enfin si on peut appeler ça des vacances… Je vais faire quelque chose de stupide…. »_

 **Jour 15 : La fuite …**

 _« Cher Journal,_

 _C'est surement la dernière fois que je t'écrirais…._

 _J'ai tenu ma parole… je suis restée 15 jours à Mystic Falls mais ce soir, mon sac est prêt … je repars à New York. Je viens de terminer la lettre pour Caroline et Tante Lise. Un taxi va arriver. Mon père pense que j'ai passé de super vacances, Seb aussi …_

 _Je repars sans prévenir … Je supplie ma famille dans cette lettre de ne pas me suivre… Je reviendrais… peut être…_

 _Je suis lasse de cette ville… je veux fuir ! Et la fille que je suis préfère partir sans se retourner plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes… Je ne suis plus Emma la fille forte et rebelle, mais une petite souris qui part se terré dans son trou…_

 _Adieu Mystic Falls, adieu petit cahier noir … »_

 **Alors, qu'avez vous pensez de ce passage dans le journal intime d'Emma ?**

 **Pour répondre à la question que je vous est posé sur les deux couple, en début du chapitre 10, j'ai personnellement fait mon choix.**

 **Même si l'idée de départ de la fiction me plait énormément, j'ai quand même une petite préférence pour le couple Klaus et Emma. C'est pour cela que je vais maintenant commencer aussi à écrire sur la série The Originals, car je viens de terminer la saison 3 et je suis complétement accro.**

 **J'adore écrire sur Emma et Klaus car le personnage de l'hybride est de loin mon préféré depuis toujours.**

 **Sinon, une fois que celle ci sera terminée, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je prévois d'écrire une fiction cross over entre The Originals et Grey's Anatomy avec la famille Mikaelson en humain bien sûr.**

 **Est ce que cela vous intéresserait ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 12: D'amour ou d'Amitié

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le Chapitre 12. j'espère qui vous plaira car perso, je le trouve un peu décevant donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en Reviews S'il vous plait.

Car je vous avoue qu'après 23 chapitre écrit et 12 publiés, je me demande encore si je vais continuer cette fiction car seulement 5 Reviews, ce n'est pas très encourageant...

Alors merci de jouer le jeu SVP...

A la semaine prochaine

Réponse aux Reviews:

\- _Inou (Guest): Merci pour ton message, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de continuer cette fiction même si le cœur y est de moins en moins, tout dépendras de vous. Mais encore merci pour la tienne :)_

 **Chapitre 12 : D'amour ou d'Amitié …..**

 **75** **ème** **Jour post malédiction ….**

 ** _« Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie_**

 ** _Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui …. »_**

 _« Cher Journal,_

 _Voilà deux mois qu'Emma est partie. Ici l'ambiance est toujours aussi tendue. Les Mikaelson passent leurs temps à nous déclarer la guerre ! Et les tensions entre Klaus et Damon étaient pendant un temps de plus en plus présente…_

 _Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Damon est de plus en plus faible… Stefan et moi sommes tellement inquiets pour lui !_

 _Caroline quant à elle a aussi changé. Elle est agressive, froide. Chaque jour elle laisse un message sur la boite vocale d'Emma. Elle a même réussi à joindre son oncle Josh. Celui-ci lui à répondus qu'Emma c'était définitivement installer sur le campus de Columbia. Lui était parti en mission en Afrique 10 jours après le retour de sa fille. Pour lui tout aller bien … »_

 **Caroline** : ELENA ! VAS-TU ARRETER DEUX SECONDES D'ECRIRE DANS CETTE SALOPERIE DE JOURNAL !

Elena Guilbert se retourna d'un mouvement vif, prête à assassiner de parole méchante sa meilleure amie, quand Stefan intervint à sa place :

 **Stefan** : Ca suffit Caroline ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ton agressivité permanente !

 **Jérémy** : Oui ! Arrête de nous agresser tous, on n'y est pour rien …

 **Matt** : Et ceci ne ramènera pas ta cousine à Mystic Falls.

La blonde fusilla ses « amis » du regard et partis en direction de la porte d'entrée de la pension des Salvatore, leur QG à tous. Elle sortit sans oublier au passage de claquer la porte bien forte.

Une quinte de toux se fit entendre à l'étage et Stefan réagi rapidement… il partit à vitesse vampirique en direction de l'étage.

Matt Donovan soupira. Il ne reconnaissait plus son amie Caroline. Tyler non plus. Le jeune couple ne s'adressait pratiquement plus la parole depuis le déclenchement de la malédiction. Caroline évitait son amoureux… Si bien qu'un soir, fou de rage, Tyler l'avais accusé en pleine soirée devant tout le monde de le tromper.

Caroline avait hurlé sur le loup lui retournant la question et les deux jeunes gens avaient failli en venir aux mains sans l'intervention de Stefan et Damon.

Depuis Caroline ne parlais presque plus à Tyler … Celui-ci était partie il y a maintenant 1 mois sous la pression. Il avait juste laissé une lettre expliquant que sa colère était trop importante pour qu'il reste à proximité de ses amis et de sa copine.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouvait dans les apaches avec une certaine Haley Marshall…

Matt fut interrompus dans ses pensées par l'arrivé d'Alaric et de Stefan. Elena se leva précipitamment et fondit à la suite de Jérémy directement sur son tuteur :

 **Elena & Jérémy** : Alors ? Comment vas Damon ?

 **Rick** : Doucement tous les deux … Et bien il ne va pas mieux …

Matt fut réellement attristé par l'état de santé du vampire. Il l'avais vu ces derniers jours allez de plus en plus mal. Il ne s'alimentait presque plus, était pale et toujours en sueur... Bref il était réellement mal en point !

 _Tout cela à cause d'une put**n de malédiction !_

Il était fou de rage. Le regard de Stefan le rendait encore plus mal. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire pour son ainé…. N'en pouvant plus, le quater back décida de rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant :

 **Matt** : Il y a une dernière chose à faire …

 **Rick** : Quoi ? Laisser mourir Damon ?

 **Elena** : NON !

 **Stefan** , tentant de prendre Elena dans ses bras : Elena …

 **Elena** : Stefan, je refuse de le voir mourir !

 **Matt** , légèrement agacé par la réaction excessive d'Elena : Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas laisser Damon mourir! En revanche, il est temps pour nous d'aller voir Bonnie et la contraindre à torturer cette sorcière d'Esther pour qu'elle trouve une solution…

Pour une fois, Matt Donovan était sûr d'une chose… Si Damon l'entendait encore malgré sa maladie, à cet instant précis, il devait être fier de lui …

[…]

 **« Grotte souterraine des Mikaleson »**

 **TVA Rebekka**

 **Klaus :** Hors de ma vue bande de traitre !

Je soupirais, parfois mon bâtard de frère me chauffait vraiment le système…

Depuis que l'humaine était partie, Klaus avait complétement pété un câble. Il tuait des gens juste pour le plaisir, s'enfuyait plusieurs jours d'affilés. Et aujourd'hui, après plusieurs jours de recherche, notre mère l'avait enfin retrouvé grâce à un sort de localisation assez puissant pour casser la barrière qu'il avait bâti grâce à des sorcières de sa connaissance…

Et surtout, d'ailleurs pour moi c'était l'apogée de sa crétinerie profonde, Mossieur l'hybride ne voulait plus parler à personne, y compris à Elijah et moi …

 **Elijah** : Cesse de faire l'enfant Niklaus …

 **Finn** : Si tu crois que nous n'avions pas remarqué que tu allais de plus en plus mal !

 **Klaus** : Toi !

Toi tu dégages ! Après ta haute trahison je ne suis pas prêt à avoir envie de recroiser ta tête d'hypocrite durant le prochain millénaire !

 _Ta haute trahison…_ Pathétique …

Après, Nick avait raison. Figurez-vous qu'il y a peu, nous avions compris pourquoi Esther était prête à n'importe quoi pour briser la malédiction … Elle voulait tous nous tuer.

Elle avait prévu depuis le début de nous lier tous les cinq, ses propres enfants, puis de se servir de la mort de Finn pour tous nous tuer !

Comprenant que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, elle avait changé d'avis et décider au passage de se servir de l'humaine pour tous nous voir périr. En tuant cette Emma Turner, elle tuait Klaus ainsi que nous tous. Elle ne voulait pas briser la malédiction, mais au contraire, l'accentuer.

Fort heureusement pour le clan Mikaelson, Kol avait compris la supercherie et avec l'aide de la sorcière Bennett, ils avaient capturé Finn pour l'obliger à parler. Sous la torture infligée par la métisse, il avait fini par cracher le morceau. Depuis, notre mère était enfermé dans cette même grotte …

Mes pensées furent interrompus par l'arrivé de la sorcière et de Kol, qui ne la quittait plus depuis une quinzaine de jour, soit depuis l'enfermement d'Esther :

 **Bonnie** : Mission accomplis … Merci Elijah !

 **Elijah** : C'est plutôt moi qui vous remercie Bonnie … de nous avoir aidés à le retrouver…

Il y a peu de temps, un jeune sorcier du nom de Caleb était venu nous trouver à Mystic Falls. Il avait aperçu Klaus, dans un camp de loup garou prêt à transformer ces sales créatures en hybride.

Alors qu'il avait cru pouvoir le neutraliser, le jeune sorcier avait été attaqué par notre dégénéré de frère, avant que celui-ci ne montre des signes de faiblesses.

Klaus c'était mis à vomir du sang et son corps ruisselait de sueur tandis que sa peau devenait très pâle … Le jeune Caleb avait cru au départ qu'il avait réussi un sort mais il comprit vite que quelque chose clochait chez l'hybride, quand un jeune loup lui apprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Klaus était proies à ce genre de crise…

Mais celle-ci avait été plus longue que les autres. Grâce à un sort lancé par Bonnie à partir du lien qu'elle avait créée avec Esther, Finn pour se repentir de ses péchés était partie à la poursuite de Klaus en compagnie d'Elijah … et ils venaient tout deux enfin de nous le ramener.

Mon regard ce braqua sur mon frère. Sa peau était pâle, comme quand il nous enfonçait les dagues en plein cœur. Il ruisselait de sueur et était pris dans une longue quinte de toux … Attila était tombé !

Elijah se pencha vers lui avec une poche de sang. L'hybride lui arracha des mains et commença à la vider, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs…

Je vis la Bennett compter dans un murmure… 1 minute plus tard, Klaus tomba à genoux et vomit des quantités monstrueuse de sang et son état empira de plus bel.

Je m'approchais alors de la Bennett, mon beau visage déformé par la colère …

[…]

 **PDV Externe**

 **Rebekka :** Bon tu vois bien qu'il est vraiment mal au point Bennett ! Alors tu vas me trouver une solution rapidement ou je te tue !

 **Kol** , menaçant : Si tu la touche je te jure que …

 **Elijah** : Ça suffit !

Les deux vampires se retournèrent sur leur ainé, penché sur Klaus essayant de le soulager. Finn, l'air grave se tenait à gauche de l'hybride et essayait de le remettre sur ses pieds …

 **Bonnie** , s'avançant vers eux : Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Elijah, nous pouvons bien voir que l'état de Klaus a empiré … Et Damon est exactement dans le même état !

 **Rebekka** , dans un murmure : Ce qui nous confirme …

 **Bonnie** : Que le lien doit être approfondis-le plus rapidement possible avant que Klaus Damon et Emma ne décèdent…

Soudain des cris se firent entendre à l'entrée de la grotte, laissant apparaitre un groupement de personnages assez paniqué :

 **Elena** , arrivant en courant : Bonnie ! C'est Damon … Son état a encore empiré…

 **Jérémy** , essoufflé : Stefan est avec lui mais il délire …

 **Rick** : Il faut vraiment trouver une solution !

 **Matt** : Il faut qu'Esther rompe la malédiction !

Bonnie ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec toute ces voix autours d'elle … Elijah leva alors la main, faisant taire au passage les quatre mortels :

 **Elijah** : Silence, pas tous en même temps … Mademoiselle Guilbert, nous vous écoutons …

 **Elena** , remerciant Elijah d'un signe de la tête : L'état de Damon à empiré … il délire complètement et demande à ce qu'on l'achève … Il faut absolument trouver une solution Bonnie !

 **Rebekka** , furieuse : Damon par ci Damon par là … Non mais Guilbert tu crois vraiment que Damon est le seul dans cet état-là ! Regarde donc l'état de notre frère !

Elena, à l'instar de Jérémy, Rick et Matt se tournèrent pour apercevoir Klaus couché contre une paroi, Finn à ses côtés. Effectivement l'hybride était vraiment mal au point... Son état était similaire à celui de Damon !

 **Elena** : Je… je le voie bien Rebekka ! Il faut absolument trouver une solution et …

 **[...]** : BONNIE !

Caroline Forbes arriva au milieu de la grotte le visage ruissellent de larmes… son téléphone à la main :

 **Caroline** : Je viens d'avoir une certaine Victoire Styles au téléphone.

Voilà quelques jours qu'elle essaye de joindre mon oncle Josh … et elle est tombée sur mon numéro dans les personnes à contacter d'urgence …

 **Elijah** , se redressant : Qu'est ce qui se passe mademoiselle Forbes ?

 **Caroline** , pleurant de plus belle : C'est Emma… Elle est très malade …

[…]

Bonnie ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, tandis qu'elle voyait Caroline pleurer dans les brass d'Elena et Matt …

Si Emma mourrait ou même Damon …

Une voix interrompit alors les pensées de la jeune sorcière :

 **[…]** : Alors mademoiselle Bennett, il me semble que vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

La jeune sorcière fit volte-face devant Esther qui c'était rapproché d'eux, deux fioles à la main :

 **Esther** : Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit … un calice ne peut survivre sans son vampire et inversement…

Elle s'approcha alors d'Elijah et lui déposa une des deux fioles dans la main puis répéta l'opération avec Elena :

 **Esther** : Ceci est une potion construite à partir du sang du calice …

 **Rebekka** : Mais comment avez-vous …

 **Esther** , la coupant d'une main levée : Peu importe Rebekka comment j'ai eu le sang de la jeune fille ! Cette potion redonnera une nouvelle force à ton frère ainsi qu'au jeune Salvatore.

Mais attention ! Seulement 72h00 de force durant lesquels ils vont tous deux devoir convaincre leur calice d'une seule chose …

Bonnie s'approcha de la sorcière et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les pupilles foncées de cette dernière :

 **Bonnie** : Accepter l'échange de sang et donc, de compléter en partie le lien …

[…]

 **Aéroport JFK, New York…**

 **Damon** : Et puis quoi, la meilleur solution selon toi c'est de lui sauter dessus et la forcer à boire notre sang ?

Bravo Klaus …. Quelle classe !

Bonnie et Elijah levèrent tout deux les yeux au ciel tandis que Caroline fusillait le vampire brun du regard …

Leur avion venait d'atterrir enfin à New York … Et les cinq êtres surnaturels n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête. Retrouver Emma Turner et la convaincre d'accepter son statut de calice et de commencer à compléter le lien !

Après pas mal de cris et d'échange massacrant (surtout venant de la part de Rebekka), Elijah avait pris la décision qu'il était plus sage que lui et Bonnie, en tant que sorcière, accompagne Klaus et Damon à New York. Mais l'autoritaire Caroline n'en avait pas fini avec eux et décida qu'elle ferait aussi partie du voyage. Malgré les protestations des Mikaelson d'une part et d'Elena et Matt de l'autre, Bonnie avait conclus que Caroline était en droit de réclamer sa venue étant donné que de base, Emma était quand même sa cousine …

Puis, la sorcière était allé retrouver Damon et Klaus et leur avait à chacun fait boire la potion miraculeuse, censé agir 72h00. 4 heures après, ils s'étaient tous les cinq envolés pour New York …

 **Elijah** : Allons allons messieurs ! Nous n'allons forcer personne à quoi que ce soit, nous devons juste nous montrer convainquant …

 **Klaus** , amère : Facile à dire mon frère… Seulement, ce n'est pas toi qui a une épée de Damoclès sur la tête prêt à te tuer à n'importe quel moment…

 **Damon** : Oh mais après tout qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de la mort Mikaelson ? Cela vas faire 1000 ans que tu ère sur cette terre comme un vieux chacal …

 **Klaus** : Vieux chacal ?

 **Damon** : Parfaitement !

Klaus attrapa Damon par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un distributeur devant les yeux ahuris des voyageurs de l'aéroport. Caroline étouffa un petit cri tandis qu'Elijah se précipita pour essayer de séparer les deux abrutis...

 **Elijah** : Klaus, Damon ça suffit !

 **Policier** , accourant vers eux : Un problème messieurs ?

Elijah, devant l'air contrarié du policier, écarta les deux autres vampires chacun d'un côté tandis qu'il s'avança vers l'agent tout sourire :

 **Elijah** : Bien sûr que non … Juste une petite dispute familiale… Mes frères sont incorrigibles !

 **Policier** : Mouais… Rester calme s'il vous plait …

 **Elijah** : Nous n'y manquerons pas …

Puis l'agent s'éloigna tandis qu'Elijah fusilla du regard les deux idiots :

 **Elijah** : La prochaine fois que vous essayez de vous battre tous les deux je vous jure que c'est moi-même qui m'occuperais de votre mort … Maintenant essayons d'être efficace, nous n'avons que trop peu de temps. Mademoiselle Forbes, avez-vous l'adresse du campus de Columbia ?

Caroline hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Elijah pour lui tendre le prospectus de l'université. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Klaus au passage. Ce dernier essayait d'éviter au maximum le regard de la blonde.

Pourtant elle repensa encore à ce fameux matin, où ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis alors là, se retrouver à NYC avec lui, cela lui semblait irréelle.

Elijah pris possession du prospectus et sortie son téléphone de sa poche tandis que, curieux, Klaus et Damon se rapprochèrent de l'originel.

 **Elijah** : Bien, je crois qu'il va nous falloir prendre le métro jusqu'ici puis attraper un taxi et …

 **Klaus** : On va prendre le métro ?

 **Damon** : Mon dieu Klaus, ne fait pas le bourgeois s'il te plait !

 **Bonnie** : Il y a une bouche juste au croisement de ces deux rues qui mène à proximité de Columbia...

 **Caroline** : Puis nous hélerons des taxis et nous arriverons directement à l'entrée du campus...

 **Elijah** : Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver mademoiselle Turner. Puis, messieurs...

L'originel se tourna vers le, Salvatore et l'hybride :

 **Elijah** : Votre charme devra être le plus efficace possible pour convaincre Emma Turner que son heure n'a pas encore sonné ….


	15. Chapter 13: Emma et les vampires

_**Salut à tous !**_ _**Je reviens en ce lundi avec non pas un mais deux chapitres soit le 13 et le 14. Le 22ème est actuellement presque terminé et j'attaque le numéro 23.**_ _**Bon sinon, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser vos Reviews j'y répondrais avec plaisir! Merci d'ailleurds à ceux qui l'on déjà fait ça me fait chaud au cœur.**_ _**Surtout j'ai besoin de votre réponse à une question pour voir la tournure que va prendre l'histoire:**_

 _ **Vous êtes plutôt TEAM DAMON ou TEAM KLAUS ?**_

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me répondre et à la semaine prochaine avec peut être deux chapitres mais sûre un :)_** **_PS: Siouplait ... REVIEWS_** **_Réponses aux REVIEWS:_**

 _INOU (GUEST) : Merci pour ta deuxième Reviews cela fait toujours plaisir. La suite arrive aujourd'hui avec deux nouveaux chapitres et le 22_ _ème_ _arrive à la fin de son écriture. Grâce à des reviews comme la tienne, j'ai envie de continuer à écrire, alors surtout n'hésite pas à continuer de laisser tes avis c'est avec grand plaisir que je les lis et que j'y réponds. Merci encore pour ton message et à très vite j'espère._

_BAYRUNA : Alors là, ta Reviews m'a vraiment touchée. J'adore les deux séries, honnêtement elle m'inspire beaucoup et me motive à écrire._ _En écrivant cette histoire j'imagine une autre intrigue et comment l'histoire aurait pu se passer autrement._ _Je ne sais même pas parfois comment j'arrive à imaginer toute ces choses et je pense que si je ne regardais pas autant la télé, je serais à cours d'imagination )_ _En tout cas encore merci pour ton message il m'a fait très plaisir et surtout n'hésite pas à continuer de donner ton avis )_

 **Chapitre 13 : Allez Emma, accepte les beaux gosses que nous somme !**

Son téléphone à ses côtés était silencieux … trop silencieux. La chambre était minuscule, juste assez grande pour accueillir deux lits, deux bureaux, deux armoires et un mini frigo. La salle de bain et les toilettes se trouvaient sur le palier... Une chambre universitaire !

Dans le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, qui était d'ailleurs entrouverte, on pouvait y discerner une silhouette fragile. Elle était amaigri, ses cheveux autrefois si épais et bouclés étaient terne et filasse. Son teint était lui très pâle, ses yeux larmoyant et ses lèvres gercés… Elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait jadis été.

La silhouette à ses côtés, plus grande, plus robuste ne cessait de lui caresser le dos. Il avait vu son état se dégrader de jour en jour. Au départ les quintes de toux à répétitions, puis les nausées.

Après, elle n'arrivait plus à s'alimenter si bien que le jeune homme avait contraint les médecins du campus à la perfuser… Physiquement elle n'était plus la même et mentalement non plus.

Victoire était partie s'installer dans une autre chambre. La jolie canadienne ne supportait plus de voire l'état de sa colocataire se dégrader de jour en jour. La malade avait contraint les jeunes gens qui s'occupait d'elle de faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Aucun médecin au monde ne pouvait la soigner car ce qui la mettait dans cet état là c'était purement de la magie ….

 _I spent my life climbing, hiding and fighting for what I want  
I had no one by my side just my pain, my hunger and my cries  
I know, I know I know I know I know  
I gotta fight fight, fight fight for who I am  
And I will _

_J'ai passé ma vie à monter, à me cacher et à me battre pour ce que je veux_

 _Je n'avais personne à mes côtés que ma douleur, ma faim et mes cris_

 _Je sais, je sais que je sais que je sais que je sais_

 _Je dois combattre, combattre pour qui je suis_

 _Et je le ferai_

 **Marina Kay & Soprano –Mon Everest**

Elle toussa et la couverture qu'elle avait rabattue sur sa tête retomba laissant apercevoir son visage qui avait été si beau autrefois, celui d'Emma Turner…

Sébastian Swan frissonna… et la plus jeune le ressentit. Elle se retourna et posa sa main frêle sur le visage angélique du jeune homme et lui murmura :

 **Emma** : Ne dis rien à Josh …

 _Ne dis rien à Josh, ne dis rien au médecin, ne préviens personne !_ Trop de mot à répétition pour le Swan. Entre ces phrases qu'elle lui murmurait au bien trop souvent et ces cauchemars… Il en avait plus qu'assez.

Depuis une semaine qu'il s'était limite installé ici, Seb entendait la jeune femme murmurer dans son sommeil… des mots incohérent…et des noms…

Pleine lune, magie noire, vampires, loup garou… Elle délirait complétement ! Et ces noms… il ne supportait plus de les entendre !

 **Seb** , en colère : Ne dis rien à Josh ? Alors là Emma ne compte plus sur moi pour te couvrir !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte :

 **Emma** , les larmes aux yeux : S'il te plait Seb …

 **Seb** : « Non Emma ! C'est terminé… Je commence à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Regarde-toi, tu es au bord de la mort ! Si je ne savais pas que c'était de la fiction, je dirais que tu es dans le même état que l'autre tarée dans ton film que tu m'as forcé à regarder… Twilight je crois !

Mais maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix. Je vais m'absenter quelques heures afin de trouver une solution, de toute façon au vue de ton état tu ne bougeras pas de ton lit !

Josh reviens demain matin, et à ce moment-là, je lui expliquerais tout… »

Sébastian eu le cœur brisé quand il entendit la jeune fille pleurer doucement…

 **Seb** , se rapprochant d'elle : Emma …

Il lui prit la main puis, celle qu'il avait de valide commença à caresser doucement le visage de la jeune fille.

 **Seb** : Je t'aime Emma… Et je ne veux pas que tu es des soucis de santé, physique ou morale. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à Mystic Falls mais je te promets que tu va-t'en sortir.

Puis, il sortit de la pièce non sans avoir refermé la porte de la chambre de l'étudiante. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, il composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable. Une, deux, trois tonalités puis :

 **[…]** : Allo ?

 **Seb** : Monsieur Hopkins ? Sébastian Swan à l'appareil… J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur deux personnes résident dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls… Leur nom, Klaus et Damon…

[…]

Emma pleurait doucement. Comment Seb pouvait lui faire un coup pareil ? Si Josh découvrait l'état de sa file elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait directement prévenir sa tante Lise et celle-ci avertirait les vampires. Et Emma ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils la retrouve. Elle voulait mourir…

Soudain on frappa à la porte et sans que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de répondre quelqu'un l'ouvrit. Emma se retourna avec colère, ce qui était peu au vue de la faiblesse de la jeune fille :

 **Emma** : Seb… Dégage !

 **[…]** : Emma ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche. Devant elle se tenait une personne qu'elle pensait ne pas revoir de sitôt... Caroline Forbes, sa cousine.

Cette dernière se précipita vers le lit de la malade :

 **Caroline** : Oh mon dieu…. Mais dans quel état tu es…

 **Emma** : Je …

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quatre silhouettes… Elijah Mikaelson et Bonnie Bennet qui se précipitaient déjà vers elle…

Puis elle s'évanouit, sombrant dans un sommeil profond. Avant qu'elle ne sombre, elle n'avait eu juste le temps que d'entrapercevoir les deux autres silhouettes…

Klaus et Damon…

[…]

 **PDV Emma :**

 _Je sombrais doucement. Mon cœur était en train de me lâcher et je le sentais, me torturant à chaque raté._

 _Alors vous y voilà donc aux portes de la mort. Mon cœur eu encore quelques ratés et je sus que c'était ma fin…_

 _Mais le plus fâcheux dans l'histoire c'est que j'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi sans pouvoir y participer…_

 _La première voix que j'entendis fut celle de Caroline :_

 ** _Caroline_** _: Emma ? Emma ! Bonnie vite elle ne respire plus…_

 _La métisse s'approcha de moi…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Quoi ? Caroline, qu'est ce qui se passe_

 ** _Caroline_** _: Je… je ne sais pas mais… je n'entends plus son cœur …_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Oh mon Dieu…_

 _Ça y'est les filles, je suis morte, inutile de s'acharner… ah, les joies de la liberté enfin… Mais attend … Quel est ce bruit ? On dirait un déchiquètement de peau… Non elle ne va quand même pas oser me faire ça…_

 _Une troisième voix se mêla soudain à celle déjà hystérique des deux filles :_

 ** _Elijah_** _: Mademoiselle Forbes que faite vous ?_

 ** _Caroline_** _, hurlant : Quoi donc, ça ne se voit pas ! Je sauve la vie de ma cousine..._

 _Une autre voix ferme intervint… au vue du hurlement que poussa Caroline pat la suite, je compris que cette personne venait de la repousser violement à travers la pièce :_

 ** _Klaus_** _: Non !_

 _J'entendis Caroline se relever, elle avait dû tomber sur la commode de Victoire. Tant pis elle en rachèterait une autre :_

 ** _Caroline_** _: Non mais tu es malade Klaus ?_

 _Alors que la blonde hystérique hurlait sur le psychopathe blond, je sentis des mains se poser sur ma poitrine, appuyant sur celle-ci dans un rythme que je ne connaissais que trop bien au vue du nombre d'heure que je passais devant ma télé. Un massage cardiaque… et une voix angélique dans mon oreille :_

 ** _Damon_** _: Allez Emma, s'il te plait… reviens !_

 _Damon Salvatore appuya un peu plus fort et accéléra le rythme… Aucune réaction… Décidemment j'étais vraiment décidé à y laisser ma peau…_

 ** _Damon_** _: Elle s'enfonce …_

 ** _Caroline_** _: Alors laisser moi lui donner de mon sang et…_

 ** _Klaus_** _: Et puis quoi ? Si elle meurt…_

 ** _Caroline_** _, hurlant : Elle se transformera en vampire mais eu moins elle sera toujours la…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Caroline ! Non c'est cruel pour elle ! Et de plus..._

 ** _Klaus_** _: Tu nous condamneras tous les trois à la mort !_

 _Hein attend de quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris beau blond tu peux répéter …_

 ** _Damon_** _: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie Mikaelson !_

 ** _Bonnie_** _, intervenant : Ce ne sont pas des conneries Damon… Si Emma devient un vampire, elle ne sera plus votre calice et du coup vous allez mourir tous les trois…_

 ** _Elijah_** _: Donc, il faut absolument qu'elle reste humaine..._

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Oui…._

 _Damon ralentit le massage cardiaque et je sus que c'était la fin. Si j'avais était branché à une machine à ce moment-là… tous pourraient voir la ligne verte s'étendre le long de l'écran…_

 _La voix puissante mais douce et calme d'Elijah me sortit de ma transe post mortuaire :_

 ** _Elijah_** _: C'est terminé…._

 ** _Caroline_** _: Oh non …._

 _Enfin j'étais morte… Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un blond stupide et égoïste mais au fort bien joli garçon :_

 ** _Klaus_** _: Non… Elle ne va pas mourir…_

 _Une nouvelle fois j'entendis une peau se déchirer… Puis ma cousine hurler le négatif. Un bras se trouva collé devant ma bouche qui s'entrouvrit comme si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler…. Un liquide chaud rentra au contact de mes lèvres et contre toute attente je bu à longue gorgées..._

 _C'était chaud, sucré, divin… Alors c'était ça le sang d'un vampire… Tandis que je me délectais j'entendis la voix de mon futur blond préféré s'adresser à un autre :_

 ** _Klaus_** _: A ton tour… Elle doit boire le sang de chacun de nous deux…_

 _Même chanson sauf que le bras qui précéda le premier émettait un sang moins sucré… plus fort… Je compris que le premier était l'hybride et le second le vampire. Leur deux sang était totalement différent mais j'eu l'impression que les deux m'était vital… C'était puissant et tellement… sensuel._

 _Alors je sentis mon cœur repartir de nouveau et je me relevai en hurlant, me réveillant de cette expérience comateuse que je n'espérais ne plus jamais subir…_

 _[…]_

 ** _PDV Externe :_**

Emma Turner venait de se réveiller en hurlant. Devant elle, se tenaient debout 5 personnes…

Au premier plan, sa blonde de cousine, le visage baigné de larmes, heureuse de la voir enfin en vie. Derrière elle, Bonnie Bennett, qui semblait tout aussi heureuse que Caroline avec à son côté, l'originel qu'elle appréciait le plus au peu de contact qu'elle avait eu à ses côtés…

A l'arrière plans, les deux beau gosses qui allaient bientôt lui servir d'amant… Attend quoi ? Elle était vivante nom de Dieu !

La Turner se leva et se précipita sur le Salvatore qui était le plus près d'elle et le rua de coups :

 **Emma** : Espèce de Sal**d !

Klaus réagis vite et souleva rapidement la petite brune pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Le visage du blond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. Elle put apercevoir, et un rapide coup d'œil vers Damon le confirma, que les deux vampires étaient en train de se dessécher. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et le cœur de la brune s'emballa.

A quelques mètres de là, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de retenir un grondement, ce qui attira rapidement l'attention de la brune :

 **Emma** , furieuse : Un problème Caroline ?

 **Caroline** , mielleuse : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Emma… Je suis juste soulagée de …

 **Emma** , s'énervant de plus belle : De quoi… Tu me gronde dessus car tu es VRAIMENT soulagée de me voir en vie au péril d'années de servitude ?

Klaus relâcha la jeune femme, et s'éloigna d'elle, un air dégouté sur le visage :

 **Klaus** : On vient de te sauver la vie espèce de sale gamine …

 **Emma** : Me sauver la vie ? Vous m'avez condamné à la servitude Monsieur Mikaelson… On est plus au moyen âge pourtant et….

 **Klaus** , l'interrompant : C'est Klaus…

 **Emma** : Je vous demande pardon ?

Klaus respira à fond et s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune femme, plus lentement :

 **Klaus** : Mon nom c'est Klaus et pas monsieur Mikaelson. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Niklaus si tu préfères… Mais surtout ne me vouvoie pas… Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça…

 **Elijah** : Seulement de mille ans et…

 **Bonnie** : DAMON !

Emma fit volte-face pour voir le Salvatore tomber à terre. Elle se précipita vers lui et passa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme :

 **Emma** : Il respire faiblement…

 **Bonnie** , s'approchant : La potion…

 **Emma** : Quelle potion ?

 **Elijah** : Une potion qu'Esther a fabriquée… Elle est censée maintenir Klaus et Damon pendant 72h00 en vie et on est arrivé à thermes…

 **Emma** : Maintenir en vie ?

Klaus se rapprocha d'eux et attrapa le Salvatore sur ses épaules, malgré le peu de force qui lui restait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Caroline qui approuva de la tête :

 **Caroline** : Emma… Damon et Klaus t'ont donné de leur sang mais il faut maintenant que tu acceptes de leur donner le tiens ou on perdra Damon…

 **Elijah** : Puis Klaus…

 **Bonnie** : Et enfin, tu mourras…

Emma réfléchis quelques instants tout en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à Damon. Elle avait eu tellement envie de mourir plutôt que d'accepter la malédiction mais… Le visage d'ange du brun était déformé par une grimace de douleur, ses beaux yeux bleu fermés… prêt à l'être à tout jamais.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Klaus. L'hybride commençait également à perdre de ses forces et vacillait sous le poids du Salvatore…

Elle devait accepter sa condition… au moins pour sauver Damon… ensuite elle aviserait :

 **Emma** : Elijah ?

 **Elijah** , toujours aussi calme : Oui Mademoiselle Turner ?

 **Emma** : Prenait Damon avec vous et…

Caroline se rapprocha de nouveau d'Emma, en colère. Klaus réagis également et gronda sur la blonde quand la main d'Emma sur son torse le bloqua. Caroline lança un regard aux deux, toujours aussi amère et s'adressa de nouveau à sa cousine :

 **Caroline** : Et puis quoi Emma ? Tu vas encore t'enfuir ?

 **Emma** : Espèce d'idiote ! Non je ne vais pas m'enfuir mais je dois prévenir Seb et …

 **Bonnie** , la coupant avant que Caroline ne s'énerve de nouveau : Je viens de terminer une lettre pour ton frère. Grâce à ma magie, l'écriture a pris forme de la tienne. Mais là, je suis désolé Emma mais nous devons partir…

 **Emma** : Mais…

Bonnie attrapa les mains de la jeune femme tandis qu'après un regard avec celle-ci, Caroline attrapa un sac de voyage et commença à préparer les affaires d'Emma. Bonnie conduis Emma sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés :

 **Bonnie** : Emma, si Sébastian reviens et te vois complétement guéri, avec nous à tes côtés… que va-t-il penser ?

 **Emma** : Que….

 **Bonnie** : Exactement… Que rien de ceci n'est normal ! Et je ne pense pas que tu veuille mêler ton frère à cette histoire. Pour sa propre sécurité, tu dois partir. Nous téléphonerons à ton père depuis l'aéroport...

 **Emma** : L'aéroport ?

Elijah s'approcha, Damon toujours sur ses épaules, vraiment mal au point :

 **Elijah** : Oui Emma, nous devons repartir à Mystic Falls, rejoindre Esther… Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut nous aider à briser la malédiction !

 **Bonnie** : Alors, tu pars avec nous ?

Emma se leva et inspira profondément. Elle n'avait plus le choix de toute façon. De rage, elle attrapa son sac des mains de cette traitre de blonde qui lui servait de cousine et lui lança un regard mauvais :

 **Emma** : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Klaus, mais ton comportement je ne l'accepte pas ! Si tu à des problèmes de couple je n'y suis pour rien car je n'ai rien demandée de tout cela… On en reparlera à Mystic Falls !

Puis, sans un regard vers cette chambre, elle sortit précipitamment. Les autres la suivirent rapidement, tandis que Bonnie, qui fermait la marche, déposa un bout de papier magique sur le lit, enfin l'ancien lit d'Emma :

 _« Seb,_

 _Pardon pardon et encore pardon… Effectivement je sais que je ne vais pas bien mais je t'ai mentis…_

 _Je savais depuis le début que j'étais malade… une maladie orpheline…_

 _Papa le savait aussi, tu pourras lui demander._

 _Les médecins qui me suivent depuis longtemps, sans que tu ne le sache sont venu me chercher et m'emmène dans une clinique pour me soigner… pour au moins trois mois !_

 _C'est en Suisse, pas très loin de la France, alors s'il te plait… n'essaye pas de me suivre !_

 _Je te promets de te donner le plus souvent possible des nouvelles mais ne cherche pas à me contacter, attends que je le fasse… Un jour je reviendrais et je te donnerais une véritable explication à cette histoire._

 _Pardonne-moi…_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Emma »_

 **Taxi numéro 2, rue de New York:**

 **Bonnie** , son téléphone collé à son oreille :

« Kol ? … C'est bon, on a retrouvé Emma… Oui on repart de New York… On sera bientôt de retour à Mystic Falls …

Alors as tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? … Oui, oui… une maladie orpheline… Maintenant que tu as hypnotisé sa mère, peut tu faire la même chose avec Josh Turner, son père ?

Merci Kol… Oui, moi aussi… A plus tard ! »


	16. Chapter 14: 1er RDV avec 2 vampires

**Chapitre 14 : Premier rendez-vous avec mes deux amoureux…**

 _Cher journal,_

 _Par où commencer… et bien d'abord par le fait qu'aujourd'hui j'écris de nouveau !_

 _Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que je suis de nouveau à Mystic Falls et je t'écris de la petite chambre que je partage avec Bonnie Bennett !_

 _Que je t'explique…_

 _Je suis reparti de New York après avoir failli succomber à une maladie très… magique. Et tout cela car je n'ai pas voulu honorer mon devoir de calice ! Du coup, les sorcières se sont bien vengées et ont bien failli me tuer… Sans compter sur l'intervention des vampires pour me ramener à la vie ! Suite à cette histoire, nous avons dû fuir New York et repartir pour Mystic Falls…._

 _Seb est furieux ! Oh bien sûr, je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas du tout gobé le mensonge de Bonnie dans la lettre que j'ai sois disant « écrite », mais un appel à Josh lui a confirmé « mes » dires… C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Bonnie avait demandée au plus jeune frère Mikaelson, Kol, d'hypnotiser mon père ainsi que ma mère pour que tous crois en cette maladie mystère et le fait que je suis sois disant en Suisse, pour me faire soigner…_

 _Mais bon Seb n'est pas dupe et surtout, il passe son temps à essayer de me joindre même si Bonnie a jeté un sortilège à mon téléphone. Celui-ci, est maintenant géo localisé à Genève et surtout, je ne peux y répondre que quand les horaires semble crédible… Quelle sorcière talentueuse !_

 _En revanche, en ce qui concerne ma famille, les relations sont tendues depuis mon retour. Le premier soir j'ai eu une vraie discussion avec Caroline et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle avait couché avec Klaus… le lendemain de la malédiction ! Elle a trompée Tyler !_

 _Klaus était là… il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser même si j'avais beau dire, contrairement à ce que pense ma chère cousine adorée (note mon ironie), que je me fichais qu'ils ont couchés ensemble… cela me gêne juste par rapport à Ty !_

 _Du coup, le soir même, j'ai préféré déménager. Stefan m'avais proposé de vivre chez eux mais Klaus a piqué une colère, alors Elena m'a dit qu'elle, Jérem et Rick seraient ravi de ma présence… Mais à côté de ça il y avait Bonnie. Bonnie qui vivait pratiquement seule, au vue de l'absence fréquente de son père. Bonnie qui était plus calme et surtout qui travaillait dur pour briser la malédiction. Alors, j'avais choisie Bonnie..._

 _XXXX_

 _Désolé…. Bonnie m'a appelé. Elle voulait savoir si j'étais prête pour mon RDV de ce soir. Oui, car après avoir accepté que…_

 _Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté !_

 _Après notre retour à Mystic Falls, j'avais accepté que les deux bombes sexuelles qui me servaient de « petit copain » me mordent._

 _J'avais appréhendée au départ, peur d'avoir mal mais… C'était comme la première fois !_

 _D'abord la douleur, puis le plaisir… Oh purée j'ai même cru que j'allais avoir un pu***n d'orgasme ! Et apparemment, je devrais répéter l'opération au moins une fois par semaine ! Rien que d'y penser j'en rougis d'avance…._

 _Bref, d'abord c'est Damon qui m'a mordu. C'était bizarre étant donné qu'il était très faible au moment de la morsure mais il a vite repris le dessus. En revanche c'était plutôt doux, sensuel et romantique..._

 _Ensuite Klaus. Bestial, brutal et orga… quoi non je ne vais pas écrire ça tout de même !_

 _Damon et romantique, Klaus plutôt bad boy et OH MON DIEU…._

 _J'AI RENDEZ VOUS AVEC EUX ! J'ai accepté après que Bonnie et Elena m'ai convaincu de le faire. Il me faut mieux les connaitre avant de…. Gloups…. Fermer le lien. ENFIN, PEUT ETRE ! Rien n'est encore sûr…_

 _Dans 10 minutes Damon viendras me chercher… le lieu du rendez-vous est une surprise…._

 _Demain soir, ce sera Klaus…. J'aime les orchidées…. Damon m'en apportera surement…. Klaus…. TU REVE !_

 _Oups… j'entends de nouveau Bonnie qui m'appel…._

 _A plus tard petit journal…._

[…]

L'air commençait à se rafraîchir et une légère brise fit frissonner la jeune femme qui marchait le long du sentier. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'était pas franchement couverte. Elle portait une petite robe bleu marine, à manche trois quart dont le tissu était assez fluide. Ses longs cheveux étaient plus lisses que d'habitude. Au vu du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, elle se les été d'abord lissés complétement, mais sa nouvelle colocataire lui avait dit de les rebouclé. Lisse, elle faisait trop « Elena Guilbert ». Sauf que bouclé, elle faisait trop « Katerina la garce Petrova » !

Du coup, ils étaient lisses avec quelques boucles lâches que la métisse avait réalisées avec un fer… Saleté de vent, elle frissonna encore. Une veste apparue alors dans son champ de vision. Elle sourit, l'enfila. Elle était légèrement trop grande mais son parfum était simplement exquis… Elle leva légèrement la tête vers le propriétaire :

 **Emma** : Merci Damon….

 **Damon** : Je t'en prie. Vous les femmes je ne vous comprendrais jamais ! Mais quelle idée de sortir habillé aussi léger alors que nous allons passer la soirée dehors ?

Emma Turner lança son poing dans l'épaule de Damon Salvatore. Quel goujat ce vampire !

 **Emma** : Hey ! Je te rappel que tu m'as dit que cette soirée était une surprise. Si j'avais sus ce que tu me réservais, j'aurais mi un jean !

Damon ricana. Puis il s'enfonça dans la forêt, Emma sur ses talons. Ils marchèrent tout deux silencieusement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Emma sourit. La compagnie de Damon Salvatore était agréable. Ils lui avaient tous pourtant dit que Damon était arrogant, imbu de sa personne et surtout très bavard. Pourtant, le Salvatore à ses côtés était plutôt calme…

 **Emma** : Les autres m'avaient dit…

 **Damon** : Que j'étais insupportable ?

 **Emma** : Euh… oui c'est à peu près ça…

Damon s'arrêta et détailla la jeune fille. Elle sembla troublée par le regard du vampire sur elle et elle rougis. Il sourit et continua à marcher :

 **Damon** : Avec toi jamais…

 **Emma** : Pardon ?

 **Damon** : Avec toi je ne serais jamais désagréable. Chaque jour qui passe renforce le lien et…

 **Emma** : Je vois…

Damon continua à avancer en soupirant… Quel idiot ! Maintenant, elle allait croire qu'il l'appréciait seulement à cause de ce crétin de lien !

Il sourit en apercevant au loin l'arrivé de leur destination et s'arrêta net. Emma perdu dans ses pensées fonça dans le dos du Salvatore. Celui-ci était tellement robuste, que sans le vouloir, la jeune femme tomba à terre, sur les fesses :

 **Emma** : Aïe…

 **Damon** , la relevant d'une main : Ça va ? Rien de cassé, j'espère…

 **Emma** : Non je ne crois pas...

 **Damon** : Alors ferme les yeux…

La jeune fille s'exécuta et se guida grâce aux mains du vampire sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna légèrement. Damon le remarqua et sourit quant à l'effet qu'il prodiguait sur la jeune femme. Il se reteint de sortir une vanne pourrie et au contraire fit assoir la jolie Emma au sol.

 **Damon** : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux…

Sans se faire prier la jeune femme s'exécuta et ne retient pas le petit cri de surprise…

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une clairière… entourés de fleur plus jolie les unes que les autres… Un petit peu plus loin, une cascade apportait un bruit apaisant. Au sol, une couverture avec sur celle-ci un pique-nique aux chandelles. Emma regarda les denrées sur la table et ne pus retenir un éclat de surprise :

 **Emma** : Tous mes plats préférés… Mais comment tu… ?

 **Damon** , la coupant : Grâce à cette chère Lise Forbes et à Caroline…

Emma baissa la tête. Sa cousine essayait donc de se rattraper. Tous savaient qu'elles étaient toute les deux fâchées et que la blonde manquait à la brune. Damon ressentit la tristesse de la brune et s'approcha d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules :

 **Damon** : Ne parlons plus de ça… Mange plutôt et surtout… raconte-moi toute ta vie Emma Turner…

[…]

Les assiettes se vidaient et se remplissaient de nouveau au fur et à mesure que les deux jeunes gens parlaient. Je dis bien jeune gens, tant ils faisaient abstractions de leur condition, pour l'un de vampire pour l'autre de calice.

Emma parla la première… Elle avait 21 ans et avait toujours vécu à New York City. Ses parents étaient flic pour le paternel, mannequin pour la « mère ». Elle avait grandis avec un autre garçon, le fameux Sébastian qui en en réalité n'était pas son frère mais plutôt le beau fils de Trisha.

Après ses études au lycée « Constance Billard » **(Si si la référence !)** Elle avait poursuivi ses études à Columbia dans le but de faire… médecine.

Malgré ses airs de rebelle et tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causé dans le passé, la jeune fille ne voulait pas abandonner le rêve de devenir médecin et de sauver des vies…

Elle adorait le football et y avait joué très longtemps. Elle avait rêvée de devenir professionnelle dans le milieu du ballon rond, mais ses parents l'en avait dissuadé… pourtant, elle était meilleur que beaucoup de garçon, y compris son « frère ».

Elle avait peu d'amis… les gens l'évitait comme la peste… et elle se confia comme ça à Damon pendant deux bonnes heures !

Le jeune homme l'écoutait, oubliant presque la suite du programme qu'il avait de prévu. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'Emma avait besoin de se confier. A chaque minute qui passait, il explorait un peu plus les faces cachées de son calice, comprenant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce par quoi elle était passée.

En revanche, les mots qui revenaient souvent comme Alcool, Sexe et surtout Seb le mettait mal à l'aise. Une profonde jalousie menaçait d'exploser quand, sentant les tensions à venir, elle lui demanda de se confier à son tour. Il s'exécuta, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne auparavant, hormis Stefan.

Il avait 22 ans… depuis plus de 150 ans. Son premier amour était Katerina Petrova alias Katherine Pierce, garce qui lui avait brisé le cœur au dépend de celui de son jeune frère.

Pendant de nombreuses années, il avait laissé sa haine pour Stefan l'envahir. Il avait eu l'espoir que son amour, son créateur l'aime mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puis il y avait eu Elena, celle qu'il croyait être l'amour de sa vie…

A cette pensée, le jeune homme enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, trop ému pour continuer. Alors, le premier déclic s'enclencha.

Emma, prit Damon dans ses bras et le consola, lui disant doucement que ce n'était pas grave, il n'était pas obliger de lui parler de tout ça… un jour peut-être il le ferait !

[…]

Minuit…

Emma reposait sur la couverture, son dos contre le torse de Damon Salvatore…

Les bars du vampire étaient enroulés sur la taille de la brune, tandis que celle-ci, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, continuait de jacasser :

 **Emma** : Alors Damon… avec combien de filles à tu eu une histoire !

 **Damon** , soupirant : Emma…

 **Emma** : Quoi ? Si je dois effectivement euh… coucher avec toi, j'ai le droit de savoir !

 **Damon** , remuant : Laisse tomber Emma ou je te retourne la question…

 **Emma** : Ok !

Elle se retourna, baya fort peu élégamment et appuya sa tête sur son coude, la surélevant pour se trouver à la hauteur de celle du vampire :

 **Emma** : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ty et Matt ?

 **Damon** : Le premier n'est qu'un sac à puce qui peut me tuer d'une simple morsure et le deuxième… Un quater back sans cerveau !

Emma frappa le Salvatore, se faisant bien mal à la main au passage :

 **Emma** : T'es nul Dray !

 **Damon** : Dray ! ?

 **Emma** : Nouveau surnom… J'adore les surnoms ! Tout le monde devrait en avoir un !

 **Damon** : On n'est pas dans Harry Potter Emma… ni dans Twilight d'ailleurs, car je sais qu'à tout moment tu peux me faire une vanne ou une référence sur ce crétin de…

 **Emma** : Tu connais Twilight ?

 **Damon** , embarrassé : Oui… enfin une fois j'avais feuilleté le bouquin pendant que Caroline était en train de s'habiller et…

Emma se releva, en sursaut. Oh nom de… ce n'est pas vrai, pas lui non plus.

 **Emma** : Attend, ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec Caroline ?

 **Damon** :….

 **E** : Damon !

 **D** : Bon très bien … Si, j'ai couché avec elle. A l'époque c'était…

Trop c'est trop. La jeune femme se releva et commença à récupérer ses affaires à l'aide de grands mouvements :

 **Damon** : Emma…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

 **Emma** : Je me casse !

 **D** : Et mais pourquoi ?

La Turner se tourna vers lui, rouge de colère :

 **Emma** : Parce qu'apparemment les deux seuls « garçons » qui me sont destiné se sont envoyé tous les deux en l'air avec ma cousine…

 **Damon** : Klaus et Caroline ?

Trop tard, la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la sortie de la clairière sans se retourner. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un Salvatore, peu prêt à abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Il attrapa Emma par le bras et la colla à son torse. La jeune fille frissonna de nouveau. Elle inspira l'odeur du vampire puis le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le jeune vampire se pencha alors vers elle et lui déposa un léger baiser… sur le front. A la surprise de la jeune femme il lui répondit :

 **Damon** : Jamais le premier rendez-vous mademoiselle Turner. Quand à cette histoire, je me fiche de ce que Caroline et Klaus ont fait alors que tu étais déjà dans nos vies.

Il faut que tu sache ma belle que j'ai fait des choses atroces dans le passé. J'ai trahi, j'ai tué, j'ai brisé beaucoup de gens…

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte pour moi… Toi et le fait que je me dois de te rendre heureuse…

[…]

 _Cher journal,_

 _Il ne m'a pas embrassé… Cet homme est un gentleman ! Euh… que dis-je, ce vampire._

 _Mon rendez-vous avec Damon c'est mieux passé que ce que j'attendais. Bonnie m'avais prévenu : fait attention, imbu de sa personne, grossier, sexiste… bref que des mots envolés dès qu'il était venu me chercher pile à l'heure devant la grande maison des Bennett. Et devine quoi ? Il avait des… ORCHIDEES ! Des blanches, mes préférées…_

 _Ah ah ah Bonnie Bennett, tes mots étaient tous faux… Avec Damon, c'était vrai, honnête. J'ai pu tout lui raconter sans aucun problème, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Même Seb en est rendu à savoir moins de choses sur moi que le parfait inconnu que j'ai failli embrasser hier soir. Mais qu'il est beau en même temps… Tous les mannequins de New York, (y compris ma mère) donneraient cher pour avoir ce visage d'ange et ce corps…._

 _Damon m'a appris également beaucoup de choses sur les vampires… Comme le fait que sa bague que je trouvais si étrange le protège en réalité du soleil…. Ah, et il m'a surtout parlé de l'hypnose !_

 _Bon' est persuadé que Klaus va s'en servir contre moi. Si elle m'a fait quelques mises en garde sur Damon, imagine ce qu'elle a pu faire pour le cas de Klaus ! Elle m'a même interdis au départ de le voir._

 _Du coup, après mes nombreuses protestations pour rencontrer Klaus, j'ai dû quand même boire mon verre de « veine de vénus ». J'avoue je me suis fait moins jolie pour l'hybride. Un jean noir, des ballerines assorties, un débardeur blanc avec un peu de dentelle et la veste de football de Seb ! Hors de question que je me caille comme hier soir…_

 _Je relève mes cheveux en chignon et met quand même du maquillage… enfin juste un rouge à lèvres rouge sang, histoire de narguer monsieur l'hybride._

 _20h30, il avait dit 20h00… Quel espèce de …._

[…]

 **Klaus** : On voie déjà lequel est ton préféré…

Emma Turner contempla l'hybride avec des yeux ronds… La jeune femme venait juste d'ouvrir la porte à ce crétin de loup garou vampire qui avait une demi-heure de retard et oh surprise, il avait fait un effort pour se saper !

Il portait une chemise bleu foncé et son jean lui faisait un jolie petit c..

Par-dessus, non pas son éternel veste en cuir mais… Non mais tenait-vous bien… Un TRENCH POUR HOMME !

Trop la classe l'hybride ! Ah, et pour rajouter un peu d'effet, ce n'était certes pas une orchidée mais il lui tendit une unique rose rouge, de la couleur des lèvres de la jeune fille.

 **Emma** : Comment ça ?

 **Klaus** : Et bien… hier la robe, ce soir le jean…

 **Emma** : Co-Comment tu … ?

 **Klaus** : Je vous ai espionné voyons. Du coup tu me passeras les détails de ta banale petite vie d'ado… Je sais déjà tout !

Emma était rouge de colère. Ce mufle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de les espionner. Et si…

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Klaus regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois :

 **Klaus** : Oui Emma… Si vous aviez décidés de fermer le lien j'aurais été témoin de cette scène si … non laisse tomber !

Et l'hybride se dirigea vers la rue, en rigolant tandis qu'Emma furax le suivi en grommelant. Ba tien et si elle envoyait un message à Damon ? Histoire qu'il vienne les espionner lui aussi !

Le « bip » d'une voiture empêcha la jeune femme de joindre le geste à ses pensées quand elle aperçut son « carrosse »… Une AUDI A5 CC, blanche.

 **Emma** : Ne me dit pas que…

 **Klaus** : Quoi donc ma chère ? Ah, la voiture ! Figure toi petite humaine que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les allemandes… voiture, bière, femme…

 **Emma** : Tu me dégoute…

Et sans que l'hybride ne lui est ouvert la portière, elle monta côté passager tandis que Klaus, faisait gronder le moteur de la voiture…

[…]

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et se sentait gêné quant à sa tenue. Emma Turner, se retrouvait à l'heure actuelle dans l'un des plus beaux restaurants de la ville de VIRIGINIA BEACH….

Saleté d'hybride va…

Elle venait juste de se faire apporter son premier plat, quand enfin, l'hybride pris la parole, relevant à peine les yeux de la carte des vins :

 **Klaus** : Et moi qu'est-ce que sait ?

 **Emma** : Quoi ?

 **Klaus** : On ne dit pas quoi mais comment…

Emma soupira. Il l'emm***ait déjà, après une heure de ce « rendez-vous » :

 **Emma** : Je te demande pardon ?

 **Klaus** : Quel surnom débile vas-tu m'affliger, vu qu'apparemment cet idiot de Salvatore va répondre au doux nom de Dray…

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'Emma, rouge de honte hésita à lui balancer son verre de rouge à la tronche.

 **Emma** , de colère : Que pense tu de l'hybride le plus casse pied du monde ?

 **Klaus** : Oh c'est nul ça… Je suis bien pire que ça !

 **Emma** : Tu m'emm**de Klaus…

 **Klaus** : Langage mademoiselle Turner…

 **Emma** : Espèce de vieux fossile ancestral !

 **Klaus** : 25…

Emma le regarda les yeux ronds… Il délirait ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce chiffre débile qu'il balance comme ça !

Klaus, amusé regarda la jeune fille qui semblait le prendre pour un fou. Cette soirée s'annonçait plutôt … intéressante. De plus, il avait très envie de jouer avec la jolie Emma…

 **Klaus** : On va jouer à un jeu tous les deux. Je connais ta vie mais toi, tu ne sais rien de moi. Non que je veuille tout te raconter et en plus n'espère rien savoir de bien important. Je vais juste te faire deviner des petites choses sur moi comme si nous étions deux gentils humains, rencontrés sur internet et que je te racontais les sujets de base. On est d'accord ?

 **Emma** : Non ! Pas d'accord !

 **Klaus** , l'air innocent : Plait-il ?

 **Emma** : Toi tu sais déjà pratiquement tout de moi vu que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de fouiner et…

 **Klaus** : Je ne suis pas Damon Salvatore. Je ne te déballerais pas ma vie comme cet idiot !

 **Emma** : Alors je ne joue pas…

 **Klaus** : Comme tu veux … Love…

Rah, mais il allait la rendre complètement barjot ! Et en plus, tout comme avec Damon elle voulait savoir. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un rencart avec un originel. Et encore plus sur l'hybride, après tout elle pourrait être la première personne à percer à jour le grand méchant loup… vampire. Elle inspira profondément et bu une gorgée de vin :

 **Emma** : Ok mais accorde moi une faveur…

 **Klaus** : Et pourquoi donc ?

 **Emma** : Parce que tu ne connais pas mes secrets les plus noirs, car non je n'ai pas tout dit à Damon !

Klaus marqua un temps d'arrêt de par la révélation de la jeune femme. L'hybride fut intrigué mais ce promis intérieurement qu'il ne fallait pas que la jeune femme mène la danse :

 **Klaus** : Très bien… Quelle est donc cette faveur que je dois t'accorder ?

 **Emma** : A la fin de ce petit jeu… Tu devras me révéler trois choses sur toi !

 **Klaus** : Marché conclus, à condition que tu me révèle un de tes petits secrets…

 **Emma** : Mais…

 **Klaus** : C'est non négociable Turner…

Le sal**d. Elle était coincée, mais bon elle pourrait peut être toujours se défiler après tout…

 **Emma** : Le nombre de fois que tu as était impuissant ?

 **Klaus** : Pardon ?

 **Emma** , se retenant d'éclater de rire : 25, ce n'est pas le nombre de fois où …

 **Klaus** , l'air furax : Un vampire n'est jamais impuissant… deuxième chance !

 **Emma** : 25 millions, ta fortune personnelle…

 **Klaus** : 3ème chance…

 **Emma** , réfléchissant : Je sais ! Tu as 25 propriétés dans le monde.

L'hybride éclata d'un rire sonore ce qui fit réagir la clientèle huppé du restaurant. Les ignorants, il regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire joueur :

 **Klaus** : Ah, ma douce Emma. Cette question était tellement facile pourtant…

Je sens que l'on va passer une très bonne soirée toi et moi. 25 correspond à un nombre d'années, les miennes en tant qu'être humain.

[…]

 _ **Alors perso j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai inventé de toute pièce les histoires de Damon et Klaus mais le rdv entre Emma et Klaus m'a fait tellement rire...**_ _**Petit clin d'œil, la marque Audi est celle que je préfère donc c'est tout naturellement que j'ai imaginé Klaus conduisant une Allemande...**_ _**N'oubliez pas j'attends vos Reviews...**_ _**A la semaine prochaine !**_


	17. Chapter 15: Epouse moi

**Chapitre 15 : Je lui avais demandé de m'épouser….**

 ** _Voici un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction. merci à Bayruna pour la Review ;)_** **_N'oubliez pas que vos avis font toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas Cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est super pour les auteurs..._** _**A la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre un peu plus drôle que celui ci en son début.**_

 **Emma** : Tu n'as que 25 ans ?

Klaus hocha doucement la tête, l'air narquois avec son petit sourire en coin qui faisait ressortir ses adorables fossettes.

 _N'empêche, il a beau être un vrai salopard, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_

 **Klaus** : Cela vous étonne mademoiselle Turner ?

 **Emma** : A vrai dire oui un peu, je te pensais plus vieux…

 **Klaus** : Et bien non je n'ai que 25 ans, enfin depuis 1000 ans !

Et l'hybride éclata de nouveau de rire tandis qu'Emma lui fit un léger petit sourire. Leur deuxième plat arriva et Klaus décida de lui poser une nouvelle devinette :

 **Klaus** : 6 ...

 **Emma** : 6?

 **Klaus** : Oui….

Emma réfléchis, à quoi pouvait donc correspondre le nombre six dans la vie de l'hybride ? Son visage s'enlumina car ce coup-ci, ce petit chiffre pouvait paraitre crédible à la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à fournir à Klaus :

 **Emma** : Je sais ! C'est le nombre de fois que tu as été marié ! … Ba quoi ?

Elle avait posé cette question naturellement quand l'hybride s'était affalé sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il releva la tête regardant la jeune fille d'un air dépité :

 **Klaus** : Décidemment…. Tu me prends vraiment pour un pauvre type ! Je n'ai jamais était marié !

 **Emma** , piqué au vif : Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Après tout tu es très vieux et…

 **Klaus** , la coupant : Et bien non !

 **Emma** : Ok ok, deuxième chance ?

Klaus la regarda, un air de psychopathe affiché sur son joli visage :

 **Klaus** : En fait, je pensais plutôt te donner une leçon… tu auras un gage !

 **Emma** : QUOI ? MAIS TU ES UN VRAI GAMIN !

Et alors qu'elle avait hurlée, l'ensemble de la salle venait de se retourner vers les deux jeunes gens pour les fusiller du regard…

 **Emma** , l'air embarrassée : Tu te rends compte que c'est les gosses qui jouent à ça ?

 **Klaus** , amusé : Et bien justement, comportons nous comme des gosses non ?

Emma grommela. Encore une fois elle c'était faite avoir par ce crétin de Klaus. Il arrivait à tout tirer à son avantage. Il était vraiment fort…

 **Emma** : Bon c'est quoi mon gage ?

 **Klaus** : Et bien… Tu me dois un massage pour notre prochain rendez-vous !

 _Gloups, euh comment te dire mon cher hybride que si je touche ta peau nu, je risque de… Ressaisis toi bordel Em' ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce crétin de beau gosse…_

 **Emma** : Grrrr…. Donne-moi la réponse au moins !

 **Klaus** , faussement étonné : Quelle réponse ?

 **Emma** , luttant contre l'énervement : Du chiffre six !

 **Klaus** : C'est le nombre de mes demi-frères et sœur…

Emma regarda Klaus l'air étonné… Ses demi-frères et sœur ? Mais pourquoi ? Voyant l'air interrogateur de la jeune femme, l'originel prit rapidement les devant :

 **Klaus** : C'est une longue histoire que je ne suis pas prêt à te raconter mais pour faire court… Mikael, le mari d'Esther n'était pas mon père. Le mien était un loup garou… de la tribu qui à assassinée mon plus jeune frère Henrik.

L'ainée, s'appelait Freya. Elle est morte de maladie alors que ma mère était enceinte d'Elijah. Je ne l'ai même pas connu. Ensuite, après elle il y a eu Finn puis trois ou quatre ans plus tard Elijah.

Je suis né peu de temps après, de par l'infidélité de ma mère puis il y a eu Kol et Rebekka et enfin le petit Henrik, tué par ma faute…

Klaus était songeur et ému par les révélations faite à Emma. Celle-ci hésita à tendre la main à l'hybride mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, décidant que l'originel préférerait qu'elle change de sujet :

 **Emma** : Allez pose moi encore une question….

[…]

45 œuvres d'art reconnus dans le monde et 30 vendues encore aujourd'hui, 27 langues parlées depuis mille ans, 12 fois que Kol avait été dagué et au moins une centaine de fois pour Rebekka. Et avec toutes ces réponses, trop de gage à honorer pour la jeune femme.

Klaus ne lui laissa aucun répit jusqu'au dessert. Si bien, alors qu'il payait l'addition, la jeune femme sortie l'air boudeur. Elle s'arrêta devant l'océan et sans attendre l'hybride, descendis les marches qui la menait au bord de l'eau. Elle retira ses chaussures et marcha le long du rivage, les vagues venant s'échouer sur ses chevilles.

Un courant d'air la fi frissonner tandis qu'elle sentit la présence de l'hybride à ses côtés.

Il hotta son trench et s'assit dessus au bord de l'eau, un peu plus loin de la marée et invita la jeune femme à le rejoindre.

Son tee shirt moulait son corps à la perfection et Emma dû se retenir de le regarder. Elle pensa à Damon…

Oui, aujourd'hui elle était certaine que si elle devait choisir l'un des deux pour vivre une belle histoire d'amour, elle choisirait Damon Salvatore… Quoi que !

 **Klaus** : Tu as parfaitement joué le jeu et je pense que je vais être gâté avec la quantité de gage que je te réserve mais maintenant Emma…

La jeune fille releva la tête, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux bleu océan de Klaus :

 **Klaus** : A toi de me demander ce que tu veux. Je t'accorde trois questions, pas plus et j'y répondrais avec le plus de sincérité possible… Alors choisie bien !

Emma réfléchis quant aux trois questions à poser à Klaus. La première lui vient presque instinctivement, car pour elle c'était la question qui revenait très fréquemment lors d'un premier « rencart » :

 **Emma** : As-tu déjà été amoureux et si oui combien de fois ?

Klaus s'attendait à cette question. Il inspira bien profondément et regarda Emma avec le plus d'honnêteté possible :

 **Klaus** : Oui j'ai déjà été amoureux. La première femme s'appelait Tatia… Elle était belle comme le jour, de beau cheveux brun, une peau douce comme de la soie, un rire cristallin…

Le problème c'est qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de mon frère, Elijah. Mais ma mère à choisie pour nous deux, elle l'a tué plutôt que de nous laisser aimer.

Ensuite j'ai eu quelques sentiments pour… Katerina Petrova…

 **Emma** : le sosie d'Elena ? Alors tu…

 **Klaus** , contrarié : Ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plait ! Oui j'ai également eu quelques sentiments pour Elena Guilbert, mais tu es prié de garder ceci pour toi s'il te plait. Je ne veux que personne ne l'apprenne car c'était tout simplement ridicule sachant que je l'es vidé de son sang…. Enfin bref. Autant pour Katerina qu'Elena, ce n'était pas de l'amour… mais seulement du désire car Tatia était la première Petrova, sosie parfait de Katerina …

 **Emma** : Et d'Elena…

 **Klaus** : Tu as tout compris. Ensuite, je me suis lassé des Petrova et…

Emma serra les dents sachant très bien ce que Klaus allait lui révéler :

 **Klaus** : Mon deuxième amour fut pour ta cousine, Caroline Forbes. J'étais réellement tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était comme avec Tatia, à mon plus grand étonnement. Donc oui j'ai été amoureux deux fois dans ma longue vie….

 **Emma** : Etait ?

 **Klaus** : Oui… Tatia est morte il y a mille ans et mes sentiments ont changés à cause du lien qui me rattache à toi...

Embarrassée, Emma sut qu'il était temps pour eux de changer de conversation et donc elle posa une deuxième question assez personnelle à Klaus :

 **Emma** : Que ressent tu par rapport au fait que tu es un loup garou ?

Le dit loup fut encore plus surpris par cette question. Sérieusement, se pourrais-t-il qu'elle s'intéresse à ce point à ses ressentis ? L'appréciait-t-elle donc un peu ?

 **Klaus** : Eh bien, tu sais que pour devenir un loup j'ai dû briser la malédiction lancée par ma mère ?

Emma hocha la tête. Bonnie lui en avait parlée et surtout de comment on devenait un loup garou.

 **Klaus** : Bien. J'ai dû pour ça tuer un vampire, un loup garou et vider le double Petrova, à savoir Elena, de son sang. J'étais tellement pressé de briser cette malédiction que je n'ai pas envisagé les conséquences.

Il inspira profondément et poursuivis son récit :

 **Klaus** : Ce transformer en loup garou est la plus horrible souffrance qu'un homme puisse subir. Tes os se brisent un par un et aucun n'est épargnés. De plus, tu ne te contrôle plus et il t'est difficile les premier temps de faire la différence entre les amis et les ennemies.

Mon côté hybride fait que je ne me transforme pas à chaque pleine lune mais à volonté. De plus, un hybride est plus fort que n'importe quel vampire ou loup basique.

Depuis que j'ai brisé la malédiction je ne me suis transformé que trois fois. La première fois, sous la pleine lune post malédiction. La deuxième fois quand tu es arrivé, ce qui explique le message que tu as intercepté sur le portable de ta tante, le soir de ton arrivé. La troisième fois, c'était le soir de l'annonce de la malédiction.

Cette troisième fois, j'ai réussi à contrôler mes émotions et bizarrement, je n'ai tué personne.

Je croyais que devenir hybride représenterait la liberté mais au final… je suis toujours le même, un vampire originel immortel.

Et tandis que l'hybride fixait de ses yeux l'horizon, Emma se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la belle tandis qu'elle lui posa la dernière question :

 **Emma** : Que ressent tu par rapport à Mikael, celui que tu croyais être ton père ?

 **Klaus** , retirant sa main rapidement : C'est un MONSTRE !

Il se leva, rageur et se dirigea vers le rivage, Emma sur ses talons :

 **Klaus** : Toute ma vie, il m'a traqué comme un chasseur traque un animal. La bête, voilà comment il m'appelait. Depuis ma naissance et bien avant de savoir que je n'étais pas son fils, il m'a haï.

Il m'a humilié, battu, essayé de me tuer à mainte reprise mettant mes frères et sœurs en danger quand ceux-ci ont pris mon partie et mon toujours soutenue. Aujourd'hui il est enfin mort, nous allons pouvoir tous enfin vivre notre vie…

Trop d'émotion subjuguaient l'hybride et Emma, à la surprise de Klaus, le pris dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura une bonne dizaine de minutes quand la jeune fille reposa sa tête sur le torse dur de l'originel, toujours debout, lui demandant d'une petite voix :

 **Emma** : Tu préfères Klaus ou Nik ?

Klaus éclata de rire et la jeune fille sourit. Il se pencha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

 **Klaus** : C'est comme tu préfères Emma…

Puis il s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser, rien. Contrairement à Damon, Emma remarqua que Niklaus n'aimait pas forcement les contacts physique sauf quand c'était violent, brutal, bestial ou purement sexuel.

Alors qu'il remettait sa veste, elle remarqua qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de chantage depuis au moins une heure et alors, sans réfléchir elle lui courut après, tandis que sa silhouette s'éloignait déjà de la plage :

 **Emma** : KLAUS !

L'originel se retourna et vi la jeune fille le rejoindre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Plus tôt dans la soirée, au moment d'aller payer, elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait rentrer en taxi pour réfléchir à la soirée, comme elle l'avait fait avec Damon la veille.

Elle le regarda et la panique se fit ressentir en Klaus quand il vit les larmes perler au coin des yeux de la jeune fille :

 **Emma** : Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te confier… Je t'en prie, n'en parle surtout pas à Caroline, ni à Bonnie, ni à Elena, ni….

[…]

 **Stefan** : Tu ne changeras donc jamais mon frère !

Damon sursauta. Et me**e, pris en flagrant délit…

 **Damon** , l'air faussement innocent : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… mon frère !

Tout en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots, il avait essayé de refermer précipitamment son ordinateur portable. C'était sans compter sur Stefan et sa vitesse vampirique qui se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'ordinateur ouvert.

 **Stefan** : Ba tiens ! Alors pourquoi était tu ENCORE une fois en train d'essayer de géo localiser Emma ?

L'ainé des Salvatore poussa un long soupir devant le peu de coopération de la part de son petit frère.

 **Damon** : C'est bon Stef', tu m'as encore démasqué.

Il se servit alors un verre de bourbon et s'affala sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, accompagné d'une longue série de soupire. Stefan rejoins doucement son frère, posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et s'affala à ses côtés :

 **Stefan** : Chacun votre tour Damon…

 **Damon** : Oui je sais et blablabla…. Mais cela me bouffe de savoir qu'elle est avec _lui !_ Imagine, elle lui raconte plus de chose qu'à moi, ou si elle le trouve bien et…

 **Stefan** : Oh calme-toi là Damon ! Je te rappel que Klaus est un être abjecte…

 **Damon** : Je suis aussi un être abject…

 **[…]** : Moins que lui, quoi que…

Les frères Salvatore, comme un seul homme se tournèrent vers Bonnie Bennet qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face des deux frères. Damon la regarda :

 **Damon** : Un verre ?

 **Bonnie** , après avoir hoché la tête positivement, et que Damon lui est servie son verre à vitesse vampirique : Moi je suis dans la team Damon !

 **Stefan** , souriant : Tu vois mon frère, tu à des partisans !

 **Damon** , l'air scénique : Génial ! Et Elena ?

 **Stefan** et **Bonnie** : Team Damon ...

 **Stefan** : Tout comme Rick, Matt…

 **Bonnie** : Caroline….

Damon et Bonnie échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Caroline restait toujours distante depuis quelques jours. Elena l'avait contrainte de passé la soirée toute les deux afin d'apaiser les remords de la blonde. Tous savaient à présent qu'elle avait couché avec Klaus.

 **Damon** : Mouais….

Le silence pesant fut soudain interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volé puis claqua. Tandis qu'un courant d'air frais traversa les entrailles de Bonnie, Damon et Stefan se mirent à grogner quant à la présence du nouveau venu, assis sur l'autre fauteuil :

 **Damon** : Nom de dieu… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

 **Klaus** , l'air grave : Il faut que l'on parle Salvatore…

 **Stefan** , intervenant : Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer… Sors d'ici !

 **Klaus** , se levant : C'est important !

L'hybride se dirigea vers la table basse et se servit un verre de bourbon sous les grognements bestiaux de Damon. Il le but d'une traite et se rassit.

 **Bonnie** : Où est Emma ?

 **Damon** , réalisant que la jeune femme n'était pas avec l'hybride : Où est-elle ? Ne me dit pas que…

 **Klaus** , levant la main : Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal ! Je l'es raccompagnée chez sa tante Lise. Elle avait besoin de voir un membre de sa famille. De plus, elle pourrait me tuer si elle savait que j'étais venu te voir…

Damon fixa l'hybride d'un regard interrogateur. Qu'avez encore pu inventer Klaus Mikaelson pour venir lui parler à lui, directement dans sa propre maison ?

 **Damon** : C'est à propos d'Emma ?

 **Klaus** , inspirant : Oui… Elle m'a révélé quelque chose…

 **Stefan** : Quoi donc ?

L'hybride inspira très profondément et se resservit un verre de bourbon qu'il but encore une fois d'un seul trait :

 **Klaus** : Bennett, je veux que tu fasses des recherches pour Damon et moi … Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur un certain Logan Barnes, il est avocat et doit travailler toujours à New York !

 **Bonnie** : Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? Qui est donc ce pauvre type pour que ta royale personne porte un petit peu d'attention pour lui ?

Klaus se leva, suivit de Damon. Tous deux s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et contemplèrent la lune. Puis l'originel se tourna vers le vampire ainsi que son petit frère et la sorcière :

 **Klaus** : Emma fuit cet homme et je pense qu'il a un rapport avec notre monde. C'est comme une intuition qui brule en moi depuis qu'elle m'en a parlé. Cet homme, elle l'a fréquenté et surtout, elle lui avait demandé de l'épouser.


	18. Chapter 16: Kol & Stefan, garde royale !

Hey :) Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Alors, mon idée de base était de vous en mettre deux, mais c'est plutôt la semaine prochaine qu'il y en aura deux car je publierais le premier lemon. Je rappel qu'il sera non essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire donc pas de panique vous ne serez pas obligé de le lire. **Merci pour ceux qui ont commencés à mettre des REVIEWS ! Continuez surtout ça m'encourage pour la suite** _**NB: Fin d'écriture du chapitre 24 j'attaque bientôt le 25 ;)**_ _Ce chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écrire surtout le début alors hésitez pas avec les REVIEWS SVP ;)_ A la semaine prochaine :)

 **Chapitre 16 : Kol et Stefan, ou la garde rapprochée du calice de deux vampires capricieux…**

 **New York….**

Il se tenait assis devant le bar, un verre de whisky pur malt à la main, le faisant tourner dans celle-ci légèrement tremblante, dû aux limites de sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

Devant lui, 3 verres vides déjà alignés, montrant bien que le jeune homme attendait depuis un bon moment. Il vida enfin le verre cul sec quand il entendit des pas lourd derrière lui. Le jeune homme pivota sur son siège faisant face à un grand homme noir, portant un costume plutôt classe. Si elle avait été à son cotés elle lui aurait murmuré « Men in Black », puis fredonné la chanson à l'oreille.

 **Homme** : Monsieur Swan ?

 **Sébastian** : Lui-même. Vous m'avez fait attendre Monsieur…

 **Homme** : Excusez ce léger contre temps mais le patron a vraiment travaillé dur pour que vous puissiez obtenir ces informations.

A ses mots, s'accompagnèrent le geste. Il sortit de derrière son dos une lourde enveloppe marron. Sébastian Swan s'apprêta à s'en saisir quand le détective fit un geste vers l'arrière :

 **Homme** : Le patron m'a clairement demandé de vous faire cracher l'argent avant d'obtenir la moindre petite information. Il est très pro vous savez…

 **Seb** : Bien entendus…

Le jeune homme sortie de sa poche une liasse de billet qu'il mit dans la main de l'homme qui s'empressa de commencer à compter :

 **Seb** : 20 000 dollars comme convenue… Les informations maintenant !

L'homme acquiesça et ouvrit l'enveloppe révélant de nombreux document aux yeux de Seb. Actes de propriété, permis de conduire, relevé de compte et photos…

 **Homme** : Voici toute les informations que l'on a pu retrouver sur vos deux lascars.

Niklaus Mikaleson et Damon Salvatore. Ils sont tous les deux âgé de la vingtaine et n'ont aucun lien hors le fait qu'ils vivent à ce jour tout d'eux à Mystic Falls… enfin c'est ce que l'on croyait au départ …

Il sortit de vieux papiers avec marqué en gros au tampon rouge CONFIDENTIEL :

 **Homme** : Simple coïncidence pour certain, mais pas pour nous. Niklaus et Damon sont _peut-être_ tous les deux nés à Mystic Falls…

 **Sébastian** : Peut-être ?

Sébastian observa pendant une dizaine de minutes tous les documents…

Niklaus et Damon semblaient être deux citoyens américains normaux, sauf que trop de choses semblaient louche. Ils avaient tous deux fait le tour du monde, avaient tous deux une multitude de diplôme en poche et parlaient un grand nombre de langues. Etrange, surtout qu'ils semblaient jeune, de son âge à lui …

Seb releva la tête quand il vit que l'homme était toujours là :

 **Seb** : Autre chose ?

 **Homme** : Effectivement, quelque chose n'a pas échappé au patron….

Il sortit alors une petite enveloppe et la tendit à Sébastian. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et observa les deux photographies.

La première, en noir et blanc représentait celui qui avait été identifié il y a quelques instants comme Niklaus. Il se tenait accoudé dans un bar, un verre à la main. Outre le fait que ses vêtements semblaient vieillots, ce fut la date qui frappa le jeune Swan. _Nouvelle Orléans, juin 1897_

L'autre photo représentait le beau Damon Salvatore. La photo avait été prise ici même à New York et le jeune homme semblait tout droit sorti du film Grease avec son tee shirt blanc, son jean et son blouson de cuir. _New York, 1971_

 **Homme** : Et ce n'est pas tout. Autre le fait que les deux hommes ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à nos protagonistes, mais à des époques différentes, il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas ressuis à élucider.

Aucun n'acte de naissance correspond à Niklaus Mikaleson. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé dans nos fichiers depuis 200 ans, date où les premiers sont enregistrés. En revanche nous en avons trouvé un au nom de Damon Salvatore. Il date de 1862, jour de sa naissance à Mystic Falls…

[…]

 **Stefan** : Espèce d'abruti, tu veux tuer quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Emma Turner éclata d'un rire bruyant devant l'air dépité du cadet des Salvatore. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle riait comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis tellement longtemps.

 **[…]** : Riez donc mademoiselle Turner. C'est ça être en joie quand on est avec le beau, l'irrésistible, l'intelligent, le meilleur…

 **Stefan** : Et le plus crétin des êtres surnaturel… Kol Mikaelson !

Emma repartie de plus belle dans son fou rire, tandis que Kol lui, jeta un regard noir et emplis de haine à l'attention de Stefan.

La jeune New Yorkaise avait été contrainte par ses deux amants de passer la journée avec leurs deux petits frères respectifs, Kol et Stefan. Au début, non enchantée de la situation, la jeune femme avait piqué une colère en disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé. Mais Damon était parti régler une affaire « Katerina Petrova » avec Bonnie et Caroline, tandis que Klaus avait dû s'absenter pour, je cite « Une affaire urgente qui ne te regarde pas Emma »…

Au fil de la journée, Emma s'était détendus et le coup de grâce venait d'être porté au moment où Kol leur avait proposé une partie de football américain. La jeune femme leur avait plutôt proposé de jouer au soccer et c'est ainsi que Kol venait de réaliser un « home run » parfait en voulant tirer un coup franc.

Stefan grommela dans sa barbe annonçant qu'il allait chercher le ballon, tandis que Kol se laissa tomber à côté d'Emma, allongeant ses deux bras derrière la tête :

 **Kol** : Ah, c'est ça d'être resté trop longtemps enfermé dans un cercueil, on ne sait même pas jouer au foot correctement

 **Emma** : T'inquiète pas… pour un débutant je trouve que tu as plutôt bien gérer… sauf à la fin.

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de nouveau de rire sous le regard des passants qui les prenaient surement pour deux fous. Après tout, ce n'était pas courant à Mystic Falls de voire deux jeunes se fendrent la poire comme des baleines. Se relevant, Kol regarda Emma d'un air plus sérieux tandis qu'il jouait avec l'herbe, l'air distrait :

 **Kol** : Je vais lui proposer de partir avec moi…

 **Emma** : Quoi ? A qui donc ?

 **Kol** : A celle qui fait battre mon cœur… Mais sérieux, garde ça pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un ne le sache et surtout pas mes frères…

 **Emma** : Kol, sache qu'avec moi ton secret sera bien gardé…

L'originel émis un petit sourire :

 **Kol** : Il n'y en a qu'une comme elle. Adorable, jolie comme un cœur, gentille et douce. Elle est la seule du Scooby Gang à accepter de discuter avec moi et un jour à m'avoir laissé une chance. C'est Bonnie.

 **Emma** : Quoi ? Bonnie ? Bonnie ma coloc' ?

 **Kol** , exaspéré : Tu en connais une autre ?

 **Emma** : Mais… depuis combien de temps ?

 **Kol** : On s'est mis ensemble peut après ton départ de Mystic Falls. Personne ne le sait. Il a fallu être plus que discret alors le soir quand tu dormais…

 **Emma** , se levant d'un bond : NON ! VOUS n'avez quand même pas fait CA pendant que je dormais ?

 **Stefan** , revenant : Fait quoi ?

 **Kol** : Faire des attouchements sexuels à Emma. On s'ennuyait avec Finn et… ET OH BLAGUE Salvatore tu connais ?

Le jeune Kol avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en se levant après avoir vu le regard de Stefan s'assombrir et s'avancer l'air menaçant.

Emma se reteint de rire de nouveau. Dans sa tête elle imaginait bien le Scooby Gang de MS réunit avec le clan Mikaelson. Elle en avait même rêvé la nuit dernière.

Caroline, Elena et Rebekka pourrait être les meilleurs amies du monde, taquinant la jolie Bonnie à cause de sa relation avec le clown Kol. Du haut de ses 17 ans, le jeune homme quant à lui, aurait trouvé en confidence Stefan même si tous les opposaient, le jour et la nuit….

Finn et Elijah quant à eux s'entendraient très bien avec Rick et se plaindraient souvent tous les trois sur le fait que leur jeunes amis était trop dissipés, énervant et j'en passe.

Et il y aurait Klaus et Damon… _Oublis Em', jamais ça n'arrivera_ !

Mais bon, elle était quand même heureuse que Kol et Bonnie s'aiment car elle appréciait vraiment le plus jeune des frères Mikaelson. Sous ses airs de brute et d'homme à femme, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour la jolie métisse et tous deux méritaient le bonheur.

La New Yorkaise sortie de sa rêverie quand la main de Stefan se posa sur son épaule. Elle pivota vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait :

 **Stefan** : Tyler, Matt et Jérémy viennent d'arriver… ça te dit qu'on leur donne une petite leçon footballistique ?

 **Kol** : A condition que je joue avec vous !

Stefan, à la grande surprise d'Emma envoya le ballon dans les pieds de l'originel :

 **Stefan** , souriant : J'allais justement te le proposer Maradona ! Toi moi et Em' contre les 3 rigolos ?

[…]

 **Caroline** : Je déteste cette manipulatrice !

La blonde, accompagnée de Damon le sexe symbole et Bonnie la jolie sorcière venait de passer les trois quart de la journée à courir après Katherine. D'après Bonnie, ils avaient besoin de la trouver car la jeune garce avait des informations sur les calices.

Bonnie soupira. Esther n'était pas très coopérative mais elle avait enfin craché le morceau concernant le sort du calice. Si Katherine coopérait, ils auraient peut-être une chance de briser la malédiction.

La jeune Bennet avec déjà commencé à préparer son sort sous les informations de la sorcière originelle. Le bip de son téléphone lui annonça qu'elle avait un sms :

 **Caroline** , curieuse : C'est qui ?

 **Bonnie** : Finn. Il a enfin trouvé les lilas rouge qu'Esther lui a demandés pour mon sort. Il arrivera à MS dans la nuit…

 **Damon** : Le chien chien à sa maman retourne au bercail !

 **Bonnie** , éclatant de rire : Damon !

Reprenant son sérieux, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers une station-service au bord de la route. Elle pivota en direction de ces deux « amis » :

 **Bonnie** : Je vais acheter une carte de la région. Grâce à Caroline, nous avons un morceau de tissus de la robe de Katherine. Je pourrais donc activer mon sort de localisation !

 **Caroline** : Tu es un génie Bonnie !

 **Bonnie** , souriante : Oui je sais…

Puis la jolie métisse se dirigea vers le magasin. Damon se laissa tomber sur un banc, sortie son éternel flasque de whiskey et en bu une longue gorgée. Il regarda Blondie, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées :

 **Damon** : Tu veux un verre Blondie ? Ça te détendras peut être …

 **Caroline** , le coupant le regard toujours fixé droit devant elle : Tu crois que si Emma ne couchait qu'avec l'un de vous, l'autre perdrait sa place auprès d'elle ?

Damon resta interdit face aux paroles de la blonde…

Caroline avait tellement changé, je crois que l'on ne le dirait jamais assez dans cette histoire tellement sa transformation était devenu troublante.

Tyler était revenue depuis deux jours à MS et elle ne lui avait pas encore une fois adressé la parole alors que celui-ci voulait absolument s'entretenir avec elle quant à l'avenir de leur relation. Damon avait entendu le louveteau dire au quater back sans cervelle qu'il aimerait peut-être envisager une relation avec une certaine Haley Marshall. Mon pauvre si seulement tu savais ce que Caroline avait fait…

Pour le vampire, elle était devenue carrément obsédée par le Mikaelson. Comment pouvait-elle en être arrivée là ?

 **Damon** : Hum… J'en sais rien Blondie, on n'a pas encore fermé le lien !

 **Caroline** : Aucun de vous deux ?

 **Damon** : Non, c'est Emma qui choisira…

Caroline se leva et se planta devant le Salvatore :

 **Caroline** : Ecoute Damon ça va te sembler bizarre mais s'il te plait j'ai un service à te demander. Ferme le lien d'abord. Fait en sorte qu'Emma s'abandonne complétement à toi et vivez l'histoire d'amour que vous méritez ! Je te donne ma bénédiction !

 **Damon** : Mais…

 **Caroline** : Je me charge de Klaus… Voyons voire si la malédiction ne peut pas être modifiée…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer, Damon aperçut les silhouettes de Rebekka et Elijah Mikaelson se diriger vers eux.

 **Elijah** : Alors, où en est la mission Katerina ?

 **Caroline** : Et bien …

 **Bonnie** , arrivant en courant : C'est bon je l'ai… New York… oui elle est là-bas !

 **Elijah** , prenant la carte des mains de la Bennett : Très bien… Rebekka nous prenons le relais !

Damon fronça les sourcils… qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire ?

 **Damon** : Je vous demande pardon ?

 **Rebekka** : Oui 'Lijah ? Pourquoi c'est nous qui nous chargeons de ça ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette garce !

 **Damon** , se radoucissant : Et un point pour le mammouth !

Rebekka Mikaleson, à cet instant était effrayante plus qu'elle ne l'aura jamais était dans toute sa longue vie. Ses yeux fusillèrent le Salvatore du regard :

 **Rebekka** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

 **Damon** : Roh Rebekka ! La référence à « l'Age de glace » !

 **Elijah** les coupant : Peu importe. Rebekka nous partons la bas car Niklaus y est et …

 **Caroline** : Klaus est à New York ?

 **Elijah** : Oui… d'ailleurs Mademoiselle Forbes vous allez nous accompagner !

 **Caroline** et **Rebekka** : Quoi ?

Damon pouffa. La guerre ders blondes allez commencer.

 **Elijah** : Oui ! Vous avez de la famille là-bas… et je crois que vous ne seriez utile en temps et en heure surtout si Katerina s'en prend aux vôtres.

Quand à vous, rajouta l'originel en se tournant vers Damon et Bonnie, rentrez à Mystic Falls. Ne laissons pas mademoiselle Turner sans l'un de ses vampires trop longtemps ! Et surtout trop longtemps auprès den notre frère, car c'est sa santé mental qui est en jeux.

[…]


	19. Chapter 17: Toute première fois

**Hey me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre** **Enfin, une histoire d'amour va évoluer dans ce chapitre et le lemon qui suit. Je rappel encore une fois qu'il n'est pas essentiel de le lire pour ceux qui ne veulent pas...** **Sinon, merci à bayruna qui poste une petite review à chaque fois ;) c'est motivant !** **Et merci au deux petite nouvelle aussi ça fait trop plaisir.** **En revanche, après 17 chapitres je pensais avoir un peu plus d'avis que le nombre 11 donc un peu déçu mais pour le moment je garde la motivation d'écrire mais des avis supplémentaire ne serais pas de refus. La semaine pro j'essaye de vous poster 2 chapitres ;)** **A bientôt**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _Irrie (Guest): Merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite ;)_

 _Reviens me donner tes avis quand tu veux ;)_

 _Calla (Guest): Ah ta review m'a fait trop plaisir !_

 _Moi aussi je suis une fan de Klaus et tu vas pouvoir voir surtout à partir de la semaine prochaine qu'il va encore évoluer, dans le positif cette fois ci mais je ne t'en dis pas plus._

 _Reviens donner ton avis quadn tu veux_

 **Chapitre 17 : Toute première fois….**

 **New York**

Il était entré dans le bar quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant au passage retourner la tête de beaucoup de client. Il faut dire qu'avec sa barbe de quelques jours, sa veste en cuir et son éternel collier de perle, il ne faisait pas très client « habituel » du célèbre bar « Le Putter ».

Une fois son verre de Jack Daniels devant lui, il le bu à petite gorgées, observant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une petite quinte de toux derrière lui le fit sortir de sa rêverie. _Pile à l'heure…_

 **[...]** : Klaus Mikaelson?

Le dit Klaus pivota sur son siège et regarda l'homme qui l'avait interpelé avec un grand sourire. Il invita son nouvel « ami » à s'assoir :

 **Klaus** : Lui-même… Je vous en prie, asseyais-vous ! Un verre ?

 **Homme** : Non merci Monsieur… Je ne bois jamais pendant mon service…

 **Klaus** : Comme ceci est dommage…. Mais passons à l'essentiel. Avez-vous les renseignements que j'ai demandés à votre patron ?

Et sans que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de rajouter une parole, notre hybride préféré balança une liasse de billet sur la table. L'homme les compta… 100 000 dollars plus un chèque de 10 000 dollars au nom de :

 **Homme** : Davon Seven's ? Comment vous savez …

 **Klaus** , l'air de rien : Que c'est votre nom ? Mon cher ami… j'ai moi aussi des sources…

 **Davon** : Pourquoi ce chèque ?

 **Klaus** : Revenons d'abord à notre première affaire et je vous expliquerais la suite après voulez-vous bien ?

Davon hocha la tête et sortie les informations qu'il avait réussi à trouver sur l'un des avocats les plus coté de la ville :

 **Davon** : Logan Barnes… 32 ans. Avocat depuis presque 7 ans maintenant, spécialisé d'une part dans les affaires international et aussi dans la criminologie. Pas marié, pas d'enfant mais…

 **Klaus** : Ne trouvez-vous donc pas qu'il fait peu âgé ?

 **Davon** : Effectivement, c'est ce qui a intrigué le patron et qui l'a poussé à prendre l'affaire. Barnes ne fait pas plus de 25-26 ans et pourtant il va sur ses 33…. De plus, il a beaucoup voyagé pour quelqu'un de son âge et il parle beaucoup de langue…

 **Klaus** : Est-ce un crime ?

 **Davon** : Connaissait-vous beaucoup d'homme de son âge qui parle près de 14 langues ?

 **Klaus** , un sourire en coin : J'en connais effectivement…

L'hybride ramassa toute les informations qu'il avait face à lui et les remis dans une enveloppe marron, qu'il glissa sans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir.

 **Davon** : Si je peux me permettre Monsieur…

 **Klaus** : Je vous en prie appeler moi Klaus ! Et allez y je vous écoute…

 **Davon** : Quel âge avait vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous vous intéressiez à ce point à Barnes ?

 **Klaus** : Je ne pense pas que mon âge est quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

En revanche, je pense avoir déjà été amené à côtoyer monsieur Barnes et une de mes « amies » l'a également côtoyé il y a peu de temps. Donc j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur lui avant de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit envers cette amie …

Maintenant Davon, revenons à notre histoire de chèque. J'aimerais vous confiez une petite filature pour récupérer d'autre informations sur l'un des habitants de cette magnifique ville qu'est New York…

 **Davon** : Je vous écoute….

 **Klaus** : Il s'agit d'un certain Sébastian Swan…

[…]

Klaus sortie du bar d'un pas rapide. Nom de dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennui avec cette histoire de calice…

Il s'apprêta à héler un taxi quand une magnifique jeune femme attira son attention sur le trottoir d'en face. Sans pouvoir lui résister plus longtemps, l'hybride traversa la route, manquant de se faire faucher à trois reprises tout en se mettant des claques mentalement.

Décidément il n'avait aucune volonté quand il s'agissait de :

 **Klaus** : Sweatheart, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à NYC ?

 **Caroline** , un grand sourire aux lèvres : On a retrouvé une certaine garce répondant au doux nom de Katerina Petrova…

 **Klaus** : On ?

 **Caroline** : Et bien ton charmant frère en costard et ta tarée de frangine sont aussi en ville… Et toi, des nouvelles sur ce Logan Barnes ?

Klaus sourit et attrapa la belle blonde par le cou ce qui l'a fit frissonner d'excitation. Il fallait vraiment que Katherine crache le morceau et libère l'hybride de la malédiction du calice, car plus les jours passaient et plus elle désirait cet homme :

 **Klaus** : Et bien à vrai dire Love, il ne s'appelle pas Logan Barnes mais plutôt John de Montespan… C'est un lord que j'ai rencontré au 17ème siècle et que mon charmant petit frère a transformé…

[…]

A l'intérieur du Putter, Davon Seven's regarda Niklaus Mikaelson s'éloigner. Il attendit que le jeune homme est traversé la route afin de rejoindre une belle blonde pour sortir son téléphone portable et passer un coup de téléphone. Une, deux, trois…

 **[…],** d'une voix endormis : Allo ?

 **Davon** : Je sais que vous êtes en Allemagne direction la Suisse à l'heure actuel et que vous m'aviez interdit de vous déranger Monsieur Swan. Mais il faut absolument que je vous parle. Klaus Mikaelson est à New York, il vient de m'engager pour que je me renseigne sur vous…

Et du coup, tout me laisse porter à croire que votre petite sœur est encore sur le territoire américain…

[…]

Caroline dormais profondément… enfin presque. Elle se trouvait dans le grand appartement qui appartenait à la famille Mikaelson au cœur de l'Upper East Side.

Rebekka et Elijah venait de rentrer… avec la Pierce. Celle-ci avait été ligotée et enfermée dans l'une des chambres surveillée par 5 vampires au compte d'Elijah.

Les deux Mikaelson s'était entretenu ensuite rapidement sur la découverte de leur bâtard de frère et s'était entendu sur le fait qu'ils quitteraient tous la ville dès demain matin.

Tant pis pour elle, elle ne verrait pas son oncle pour cette fois ci…

Elle repensa à Klaus. Avant qu'Elijah et Rebekka se pointent, elle avait essayé à nouveau de faire des avances à l'hybride. Sans succès. Celui-ci l'avait encore une fois repoussé disant que le lien était trop fort pour qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments pour la blonde. Et il n'était pas d'humeur juste pour une histoire d'un soir…

Maudite malédiction, maudite Emma…

Soudain, un hurlement fit sursauter la jeune femme. Un hurlement de souffrance… qui venait de la chambre du bout du couloir …

La chambre de Klaus…

[…]

 **Streets of Philadelphia - Bruce Springsteen**

La nuit était aussi tombée sur Mystic Falls et Emma Turner attendait à la fenêtre. Elena lui avait informée que Bonnie était toujours absente et que Caroline avait rejoint Klaus à NY en compagnie d'Elijah et de Rebekka.

Elle avait donc fini seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait vraiment passé une très belle journée en compagnie de Kol et Stefan. A eux trois, ils avaient mis une branler au foot à Tyler, Matt et Jérémy pour la plus grande joie de la brune.

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentis cela… la joie, le bonheur…

Elle attacha ses longues boucles humides en chignon sur le dessus de sa tête et rabattis ses jambes nues contre sa poitrine, tout en regardant le petit cahier noir posé à quelques centimètres d'elle…

Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand un courant d'air la fit frissonner légèrement. Elle sourit en voyant une rose blanche déposée sur son lit et frissonna de nouveau quand des lèvres froides se posèrent sur sa tempe :

 **Damon** : Bonsoir Emma…

Emma se leva et détailla le beau brun. Ses beaux yeux bleus la dévoraient et elle se sentit particulière face à ce regard. Il était sublime avec sa chemise noir et son jean qui le moulait à la perfection.

Elle se demandait depuis quelques jours si le lien n'avait pas une pression plus importante sur elle car à ce moment précis elle pouvait dire une chose : Oui, elle désirait réellement Damon Salvatore…

Elle pensait souvent à lui, se demandant quelle serait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien…

 **Emma** : Vous avez retrouvé Katherine ?

 **Damon** , l'air las : Oui et bien sûr elle nous a échappé… encore… Elle est allez se réfugier à NY la froussarde !

 **Emma** : Et du coup tu ne les a pas suivi ?

Damon se rapprocha dangereusement de la brune et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille :

 **Damon** : Bonnie m'a demandé de retourner prés de toi… Klaus étant déjà à New York, elle pensait qu'avec le lien, tu aurais besoin de l'un de tes vampires auprès de toi…

 **Emma** , dans un murmure : Et elle avait parfaitement raison…

Le vampire caressa doucement la joue de son humaine. Dieu qu'il la désirait, surtout à cet instant précis…

 **Damon** : Tu ne seras plus jamais aussi belle qu'à cet instant précis…

 **Emma** : Et pourquoi donc ?

 **Damon** : La lune est magnifique ce soir, tu es magnifique… Klaus est à NY et nous somme seul pour ce soir.

Ne résistant plus à l'appel de lien, Emma se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement les lèvres du Salvatore. Après quelques secondes, elle força le jeune vampire à s'abandonner complètement et le baiser devint plus intense.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes et Emma passa timidement sa main sous la chemise de Damon, faisait glisser ses doigts le long des pectoraux du jeune homme. Damon la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de sonder son âme tandis que la jeune fille hocha positivement la tête, tout en se mordillant la lèvre, ce qui le rendis complétement fou d'elle :

 **Damon** : Tu es sur ?

 **Emma** : Oui… je te veux… maintenant…

Et elle entraina le Salvatore sur son lit, sachant que sa tante Lise ne dormait pas à la maison cette nuit, par leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux…


	20. Lemon

Emma embrassait toujours le Salvatore fougueusement tandis que ce dernier la fit basculer sur le lit de la chambre d'amis des Forbes. Sous le coup de l'excitation, la jeune fille arracha la chemise du beau brun tandis que celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et à vitesse vampirique la plaqua contre le mur opposé au lit.

Il lui hotta précipitamment son tee shirt et commença à couvrir son ventre nu de baiser….

Emma poussa de long gémissement tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans le dos du Salvatore, le griffant au passage. Trop excité, Damon la rebascula sur le lit à vitesse vampirique tandis qu'il lui hotta son short, la découvrant pour la première fois en sous-vêtements.

Emma ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et à son tour, elle se retrouva assise sur Damon, tandis que sa bouche, sensuellement, embrassait le torse du beau vampire…

Elle lui hotta ensuite son pantalon, tout en continuant d'embrasser sa bouche qui réclamait toujours plus de baiser.

Etant un dominant de nature, Damon rebascula la jeune femme sur le dos et se retrouva à demi couché sur elle, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'écraser. Il la regarda une dernière fois, et elle hocha de nouveau la tête… Elle voulait encore plus de lui. Alors il lui arracha son soutien-gorge, libérant ses seins.

D'une caresse douce, il se saisit de l'un et commença doucement une série de massage qui torturait la jeune femme de plaisir tandis que sa bouche se posa sur le deuxième, suçant et aspirant ce petit bout de chaire tellement dur. Emma tremblait sous lui. Après avoir torturé de plaisir sa poitrine pendant une longue dizaine de minutes, Damon lui hotta délicatement sa culotte, déjà mouillée par le désir.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il fondit sur sa bouche, pendant qu'un doigt entra dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Emma ne pus retenir un frisson non contrôlé et un gémissement de plaisir. La sentant prête, Damon inséra un deuxième doigt et commença de long mouvement de va et viens dans l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Emma haletait de plaisir … Nom de dieu, il savait ou mettre les mains….

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et haleta à l'oreille de Damon qu'elle était prête. Le Salvatore retira sa main et la jeune femme le poussa alors à la renverse afin de reprendre le contrôle. Elle lui hotta son caleçon, libérant sa virilité tendue par le désir.

Elle regarda le vampire droit dans les yeux et commença elle aussi un long mouvement de va et viens sur la verge du vampire. Damon bascula la tête en arrière… que c'était bon. Il plongea ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui n'arrêta pas ses mouvement tandis que de son pouce, le vampire titilla le clitoris de la jeune femme.

C'en était trop pour elle, le désir la submergeait et elle repoussa le Salvatore pour guider sa verge contre l'entrée de son intimité.

La regardant encore une fois droit dans les yeux, Damon poussa délicatement en elle sachant qu'il venait de l'unir à jamais à lui. Ils venaient tous deux de compléter le lien entre un vampire et son calice…

Il s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle et commença de long mouvement de va et viens poussant un peu plus fort en elle à chaque fois tandis que la jeune femme gémissait à son oreille de plaisir.

Contre toute attente, elle mordilla soudain le lobe de l'oreille du jeune vampire et lui murmura :

 **Emma** : Dray… Mord moi….S'il te plait !

Au bord de l'explosion, Damon poussa encore un plus fort et accéléra ses mouvements de vas et vient et mordit la jeune femme à la base du cou. Elle poussa un premier orgasme tandis que le sang chaud coulait dans la gorge du vampire qui la suivit rapidement dans son orgasme. Il se délecta de son sang, puis la refit basculer assise sur lui pour la finir.

De son pouce, il commença des mouvements rapide sur ce petit bouton de chair à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme, jusqu'à faire exploser de plaisir.

Nu, ils s'embrassèrent encore une quinzaine de minutes… Puis, alors que le Salvatore partie prendre une douche, Emma changea les draps du lit avant de rejoindre Damon dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'est que seulement une heure plus tard que les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

Le plaisir qu'ils venaient de vivre tous deux, les empêcha alors d'entendre qu'à des kilomètres de là, dans la nuit, un loup hurlait sa souffrance.


	21. Chapter 18: Le mauvais coup d'Esther

Bonsoir à tous...

 _Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un seul chapitre. Oui je sais, je vous en avez promis deux mais j'avance un petit peu moins vite car mon travail me prend un peu plus de temps que prévu_ _Je sui partie en ce moment pour un nouveau chapitre même si je commence à être un peu à court d'idée !_ _Donc des petite reviews de temps en temps ne me ferais pas de mal (D'ailleurs merci à ceux qui m'en on laisser)._ _Je vois aussi que certain de vous on mis mon histoire dans leur favoris et un grand MERCI pour ça !_ _Sinon, je viens de terminer dimanche la saison 8 de vampire diaries et comment dire... Je suis déçu de l'épisode final ! Je ais pas ce que vous en avez pensez mais moi je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux !_ _J'attend vos commentaire et à bientôt !_

 _Réponse aux REVIEWS:_

 _Calla (GUEST): Ah Calla ! Désolé de te décevoir ! Ne le déteste pas s'il te plait moi je le trouve trop mignon. Effectivement j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur le personnage de Damon, le rendant un peu plus Stefan mais pour les fan de Damon, attendez vous à du changement ;)_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'attention de faire évoluer la situation entre Emma et Klaus, mais Klaus reste Klaus donc il faudra être un peu patiente mais je suis sur que tu vas adorer !_

 _Encore merci pour ta review, elle me touche et j'espère encore pouvoir recueillir tes avis !_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapitre 18 : La trahison d'Emma, celle de Klaus et celle de la sorcière originelle, orchestrée par le sentiment le plus fort : l'amour….**

 **PDV Emma :**

 **Hall of Fame - Will. & The Script**

Je te l'ai déjà dit Klaus… CA NE TE REGARDE PAS !

Je me trouvais dans le salon des Salvatore, face à un hybride furieux qui cassait tout sur son passage. Allez tiens, encore un vase qui vole. Matt Donovan, derrière moi se pencha à temps pour l'éviter tandis que Stefan gronda de plus bel.

Nous étions nombreux… Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Elena, Alaric, Jérémy, Moi… sans compter Bonnie et ses pouvoirs. Mais pas assez face à la colère de Klaus !

Les 5 originels se tenaient face à nous. Klaus en première ligne, prêt à commettre un véritable massacre tandis qu'Elijah essayait de le raisonner.

Kol et Rebekka, un sourire au coin n'attendaient qu'une seule chose… que l'un de nous **(Prenons Damon par exemple)** déclenche les hostilités pour frapper. Fini la belle entente avec Kol….

Finn, en retrait s'ennuyait à mourir et ne faisait que secouer la tête de gauche à droite… Mais Bonnie le surveillait quand même de très près, au cas où l'envie d'aller libérer sa mère le prendrait. Après tout, un moment d'inattention et nous perdions notre seul espoir…

Mon regard se posa sur ma cousine, qui restait discrète dans son coin… Mais comment avait-elle pus nous sortir de sang-froid qu'elle ne prendrait pas partie dans cette «discussion amical » d'après les dire d'Elijah…

Je crois qu'un retour en arrière s'impose… pour comprendre cette confrontation entre le clan de Mystic Falls et celui des Originels…

[…]

 ** _La veille à New York…_**

 ** _PDV Externe :_**

 _Caroline Forbes se précipitait déjà hors de sa chambre en courant afin de se diriger vers la source des cris de l'hybride. Au même moment, Rebekka et Elijah claquèrent la porte de leur chambre et se retrouvèrent avant la blonde dans celle de leur frère._

 _Klaus était à terre, les larmes aux yeux. De sa main gauche il se tenait le cœur, le serrant fort. Rebekka entrouvrit la porte et murmura le nom de son frère :_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Klaus ?_

 _Le dénommé leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant qu'il n'aperçoive Caroline par-dessus l'épaule de Rebekka._

 _Alors que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il rentra dans une colère noire._

 ** _Standing in the hall of fame_** _Présent au Panthéon  
_ _ **And the world's gonna know your name**_ _Et le monde va connaitre ton nom  
_ _ **Cause you burn with the brightest flame**_ _Parce que tu brûles d'une flamme étincellante  
_ _ **And the world's gonna know your name**_ _Et le monde va connaitre ton nom  
_ _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_ _Et tu seras sur les murs du Panthéon_

 _Les meubles valsaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'hybride, les objets se brisaient sur les murs. Les deux blondes essayèrent d'avancer encore un peu, pour calmer l'hybride mais Elijah les stoppa. Quand Niklaus était en colère, mieux valait le laisser d'abord se calmer et ensuite lui parler._

 _Sa colère dura une dizaine de minutes puis Klaus Mikaelson s'effondra contre le mur, en larmes._

 _Rebekka s'approcha de son frère et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avant que celui-ci ne se laisse complètement aller dans les bras de sa sœur._

 _Caroline, regarda Elijah, ne savant plus où se mettre. Voir son amant dans cet état la rendait inutile, voire même étrangère. L'ainé de la fratrie Mikaelson lui fit un signe de la tête vers la sortie tandis qu'il s'approchait de son cadet :_

 ** _Elijah_** _: Klaus qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Klaus releva la tête vers son ainé et soudain les larmes firent place de nouveau à la colère. Il se releva, enfila sa veste et s'approcha de la fenêtre alors que sa sœur et son frère le regardèrent, l'air inquiet._

 ** _Klaus_** _: Demain, le sang va couler à Mystic Falls…_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

 ** _Elijah_** _: Niklaus…. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui veux-tu donc tuer ?_

 _Klaus se retourna, un air mauvais sur le visage. Il regarda longuement ses proches puis leur dit avec l'air le plus détaché du monde, propre à lui-même :_

 ** _Klaus_** _: Emma et Damon ont décidés de refermer le lien… Elle l'a choisie, avant moi…. Ils vont me le payer !_

[…]

 ** _Stefan_** _: Stefan Salvatore j'écoute ?_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Stefan ? C'est Rebekka !_

 ** _Stefan_** _: Rebekka ? Il est deux heures du matin !_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Je sais mais là c'est urgent…. Ecoute moi bien Stefan, nous somme à l'aéroport et demain nous serons de retours à Mystic Falls mais…_

 ** _Stefan_** _: Mais quoi Rebekka ? Dis-moi, tu commences à me faire peur là !_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Préviens Damon et Emma, dis leur de rester sur leurs garde, de fuir ou n'importe quoi ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils laissent Klaus les approcher !_

 ** _Stefan_** _: Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour mettre ton taré de frère dans cet état ?_

 ** _Rebekka_** _: Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ces deux abrutis ont refermés le lien !_

 _[…]_

 **Instant présent : Salon des Salvatore….**

Emma Turner tremblait : de rage, de peur… beaucoup de sentiments la traversaient. D'un côté elle pouvait comprendre la colère et la douleur de l'hybride mais de l'autre…

Mais bon, il est vrai que Caroline avait appelé sa cousine assez paniquée lui disant que Klaus avait ressentis une vive douleur dans la poitrine et même qu'il avait pleuré…

Les deux « bandes » s'affrontaient du regard… Stefan passa un bras sous la taille d'Elena, l'écartant légèrement quand Finn avait commencé à avancer.

L'ainé de la fratrie Mikaelson se plaça au milieu, exposé aux principaux combattants. Il leva la main gauche et se tourna vers la bande de MS :

 **Finn** : Professeur Saltzman ?

Emma regarda Damon, tous deux étonnés que Finn s'adresse à Rik. Ce dernier sorti alors des rangs pour rejoindre l'ainé des Mikaelson :

 **Finn** : Bien… Etant tout deux les ainés de ces deux bandes d'imbéciles, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis quant à une discussion entre nos trois protagonistes ? Il serait plus sage, plutôt que tous en viennent aux mains.

Emma frissonna… Rik lui lança un regard et la jeune femme hocha la tête positivement. Puis, le jeune professeur se retourna prêt à s'adresser à l'ainé des Mikaelson :

 **Rick** : Si c'est ce que vous voulez… qu'il en soit ainsi !

 **Finn** : Parfait. Asseyons-nous tranquillement et laissons nos trois âmes sœur s'expliquer sur les évènements des dernières 48h00. Mademoiselle Turner ? Monsieur Salvatore ? Klaus ?

[….]

 **PDV Emma :**

Alors que tous les autres se trouvaient encore dans le salon, essayant de se tenir tranquille, enfin surtout Stefan et Kol, je me retrouvais dans le jardin des Salvatore en compagnie de mon nouvel amant et de l'hybride toujours aussi furieux contre nous.

C'est Damon qui brisa le silence, mais pour faire du grand Damon, sans aucune délicatesse bien sûre à l'égard de Klaus :

 **Adèle- Hello**

 **Damon** : Bon finissons-en. Klaus tu es en colère parce qu'Emma et moi avons complétés le lien mais c'est comme ça ! De toute façon, un jour il aurait fallu le faire et elle a préféré le faire en premier avec moi plutôt que toi, voilà !

Damon !

 **Damon** : Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Non ?

Klaus…

Ce dernier me regarda et son expression me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il n'était plus en colère mais plutôt déçus, accablé… Il ne ressemblait en rien au colosse invincible, conquérant du monde surnaturel et craint de tous ses ennemis

Klaus, je t'en prie laisse-moi t'expliquer…

 **Klaus** , redevenus en colère : M'expliquer quoi Emma ? Tu as complétée le lien avec cet abruti sans prendre la peine de m'en parler ! Nous somme trois dans cette situation je te rappel !

 **Damon** : L'abruti t'emm**de ! Espèce de sale…

Damon ! Stop ! Laisse-moi régler ça s'il te plait.

Je me rapprochais de Klaus essayant de lui attraper la main. Il me rejeta.

Effectivement, je compris rapidement que je lui avais fait énormément de mal mais… Avec Damon j'avais ressentis de l'amour, alors que je ne ressentais rien pour l'hybride originel. Mais ça, je préférais mourir plutôt que de lui dire mon ressentis aujourd'hui, risquant de le faire de nouveau souffrir. Il ne le méritait pas…

Mon amour pour Damon ne devait pas affecter sa perception du lien, sachant que je ne savais pas ce que lui ressentait.

Klaus… s'il te plait !

 **Klaus** : Tu m'as trahi Emma !

Je reculais. Ses paroles me firent de nouveau l'effet d'un coup en plein cœur. Comment osait-il me dire cela ? A moi ? Les larmes me montaient aux yeux sans que je ne puisse me contrôler ….

Me voyant pleurer, Damon réagis aussitôt :

 **Damon** : Retire ce que tu viens de dire Mikaelson ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal et …

C'est bon Damon !

Je l'écartais de mon chemin, assez violement je reconnais et me planta devant l'hybride. Alors sans réfléchir je lui assenai une très grande gifle.

Sa tête roula sur le côté sous l'effet de la violence de mon coup alors que j'entendis mes os craquer. Le cri de Damon, celui de mon nom, ne me perturba nullement tout comme le fait, que toute les personnes présente dans la maison sortirent et s'approchèrent de nous.

Mais je ne reculais pas pour autant. Je me mis à pousser l'hybride à grand coup le faisant reculer à chaque nouveau coup que je lui envoyais, tandis que ma colère explosait hors de moi :

MOI JE T'AI TRAHI ? QUI A ESSAYE DE TOUS NOUS TUER ? QUI A DES ENNEMIS MORTELLE PARTOUT, PRET A TOUS NOUS TUER EGALEMENT ?

QUI A COUCHE AVEC MA COUSINE ? TOI !

Il ne réagissait pas, pétrifié sous ma colère à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Je lui portais maintenant des coups plus forts au visage, le sang sur mes poings coulait tandis que de multiples contusions apparaissaient sur son visage.

 **Ghost in the Machine – Gossip'Girl Soundrak**

Elijah interpella alors son frère par son prénom. Des petites veines noires étaient apparues et ses yeux devenaient jaunes. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, aveuglée par ma colère, alors qu'Elijah avait réagis, de peur que son cadet ne me fasse du mal :

 **Elijah** : Klaus !

Mais rien ne le fit réagir et alors que je continuais hurlant de plus bel, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu habituelle :

TU as couché avec Caroline, alors que la malédiction était déjà enclenchée ! Tu dis que je t'ai trahi en couchant avec Damon ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as trahi en premier ! Et ne prend pas ceci pour une vengeance car cela n'en est pas une. Damon est l'un de mes vampires alors que Caroline n'est censée ne rien représenter pour toi ! Je te HAIE KLAUS !

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Son visage était en sang, tout comme mes poings. Ma main droite était cassée et j'avais mal à la gorge a force de lui hurler dessus !

MAIS REAGIS KLAUS ! ÉNERVE-TOI ! FRAPPE-MOI ! FRAPPE-MOI !

Alors Elijah m'attrapa par le bras et me serra contre son torse, m'empêchant de continuer de passer ma colère sur son frère. De loin, je vis Damon tenter un pas vers moi, mais Stefan et Elena le stoppèrent.

Je me mis à pleurer, épuisée tandis que je me laissais aller contre mon futur beau-frère préféré... Que dis-je… jamais !

Je préférais mourir plutôt que d'avoir à fermer le lien avec Klaus !

J'entendis un hoquet d'exclamation derrière moi, Caroline. Et merde j'avais pensé à voix haute !

L'hybride était tombé au sol. Ma dernière révélation venait de l'achever. Rebekka se laissa tomber à son côté et me regarda, l'air mauvais :

 **Rebekka** : Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou c'est moi qui te tue !

 **Finn** : Beks !

 **Damon** : Ton frangin n'avait qu'à pas lui faire autant de mal !

 **Rebekka** : Il n'a rien fait à personne ! C'est toi Salvatore en revanche qui ne sait pas laisser ta braguette fermée !

 **Pourquoi tu m'en veux - H Magnum & Maître Gims **

Tout se passa rapidement… Damon avait sauté sur Rebekka tout crocs dehors et Kol l'avait attrapé au vol l'envoyant valser contre un arbre, sous le cris d'effrois d'Elena et ceux de Bonnie.

Stefan décida alors de s'en mêler mais c'était retrouvé bloquer, contre toute attente, par Finn. Bonnie s'apprêta alors à empêcher le massacre des frères Salvatore tandis que Tyler, fou de rage par ce qu'il venait d'entendre quant à la coucherie de Caroline et Klaus, se précipitait sur l'hybride en grondant. Alors que Caroline voulu empêcher Tyler de se faire massacrer, un bruit nous interpella tous.

Un éclat de rire, qui me fit frissonner, suivi d'un flot de paroles que l'hybride n'aurais jamais préféré entendre de son vivant.

Emma trahi Klaus, Klaus trahi Emma mais la véritable trahison mes pauvres chéris c'est l'amour !

Esther Mikaelson se tenait devant nous, pleine de puissance et de haine. Elle s'avança vers son fils ainé et lui caressa doucement la joue.

 **Esther** : Merci Finn !

 **Elijah** , me relâchant et me plaçant derrière son dos, tel un bouclier : Quoi ?

Il se mit à gronder sur son ainé qui recula, paniqué quant à la menace que représentait à ce moment précis son cadet :

 **Finn** : Elijah… Je te jure je ne l'ai pas libérer ! Crois-moi, je ne vous ai pas trahi….

 **Elijah** , fou de rage : Mensonge !

Et alors qu'il allait faire la peau à son ainé, Esther, d'un simple sort bloqua son deuxième fils.

 **Esther** , l'air sévère : Il dit la vérité !

Devant le regard interloqué de la foule elle éclata de nouveau de rire, tandis que sa fille gronda :

 **Esther** : En revanche, grâce à l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi, j'ai pu utiliser une forme de magie assez rare pour pouvoir le posséder sans son consentement et lui substituer la formule d'évasion, contre sort de mademoiselle Bennett …

 **Finn** , grondant : Comment avez-vous osez ?!

 **Esther** : Tu avais basculé dans le camp de tes frères et de ta sœur. Je n'avais pas le choix sauf celui de l'utilisation de la force ! Mais maintenant écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire à tous, car l'amour peut souvent pousser à la trahison et inversement !

Elle s'approcha de moi et d'un mouvement Klaus et Damon se retrouvèrent devant moi, prêt à lutter, à se battre pour moi, malgré ce que je leur avais infligé à tout deux :

 **Esther** , s'adressant à Bonnie : Il n'y a jamais eu de contre malédiction Mademoiselle Bennett. Et donc je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'aider, pathétique petite sorcière.

Kol gronda à ma gauche et sa mère le regarda, tout sourire.

 **Esther** : En revanche, je pouvais modifier cette malédiction…

 **Klaus,** en colère : Que veut tu dire Sorcière ?

 **Esther** : Mon pauvre Chéri. J'ai vite compris que jamais tu ne l'avoueras mais tu es tombé fou amoureux d'Emma, et cela sans la malédiction ! Au début, non. Tu t'en voulais de trahir l'amour que tu portais à mademoiselle Forbes, mais en réalité tu t'es servi d'elle pour te rapprocher de ton véritable amour… Emma

Inutile de grogner c'est la vérité ! Et ne crois pas que le lien y est pour quelque chose. Car en réalité, les sentiments que vous ressentaient ne sont en aucun cas amplifiés par le lien. Il a existé des relations vampire/calice avec comme seul émotion la haine, ce qui les a poussés à se laisser mourir. Si vous ne me croyaient pas, il faut demander à mademoiselle Pierce.

La sorcière se retourna alors vers Elijah, choqué par ce qui venait d'apprendre :

 **Esther** : Et oui mon fils, une Katherine Pierce à proximité de moi additionné à un joli sort et la voilà qui me révèle tous ce qu'elle devait te révéler comme si je l'avais hypnotisé.

Esther sourit face à l'air coupable de son deuxième fils, puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers son bâtard de fils pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé :

 **Esther** : En revanche mon cher Klaus, Emma ne t'aime pas ! Aucuns sentiments d'amour ne l'habitent quand elle te voit. Mais elle aime Damon qui par miracle pour eux l'aime aussi.

Elle nous regarda tous les deux et son rictus fut tellement mauvais que je compris que rien ne s'annonçait de bon pour nous trois !

 **Esther** : Alors voici mon cadeau pour vous Emma et Damon avant que mes chers enfants décident de s'allier et de me tuer pour ma haute trahison envers mon bâtard de fils… Klaus.

Je t'ai délié en partie de la malédiction du calice. Emma n'aura en aucun besoin de fermer le lien avec toi. Elle et Damon, formeront le couple vampire/ calice le plus beau de l'année. Il se nourrira d'elle, la protégera et ils s'aimeront aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent.

Quand à toi, mon fils je te maudis pour tous tes péchés. Tu mourras bientôt si le lien n'est pas complété ! Tu continueras de subir cette malédiction sans entrainer Emma et Damon dans ta chute.

Mais attention, je ne suis pas si cruelle vu que je te laisse trois mois avant de demander, poussé par la folie, à tes frères et sœur de te tuer.

Et autre chose, si dans ce délai, par compassion Emma décide de fermer le lien avec toi et ainsi de t'épargner, j'ajoute une condition. Il faudra qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi et ainsi, tu vivras … tel un conte de fée.

[…]


	22. Chapter 19: La fuite de la bête

_Hey,_

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Calla (Guest) qui à chaque fois me laisse une reviews... Et bien tu es la seule !

Je vois de temps en temps passer des messages me disant que vous mettez mon histoire en favoris et MERCI pour tout ! Cela prouve qu'elle es un minimum appréciée.

En revanche, une seule reviews à chaque fois... Honnêtement ça me décourage... :(

2 nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui, 5 autres déjà écrit mais peu de motivation pour la suite...

Alors s'il vous plait donner moi votre avis, exprimez vous, donnez moi envie d'écrire !

Merci ...

PS: Si vous le pouvez, écoutez les chansons, elles expriment bien els passages de l'histoire correspondant.

PS: Sinon j'espère que la fiction vous plait quand même

 _Réponse aux Reviews:_

 _Calla (GUEST) : Oh mais Calla c'est quoi ce pfff...ok ? ;)_

 _Merci merci et encore merci de laisser ton avis à chaque fois, tu n'imagine même pas comment cela me fait trop plaisir !_

 _Oui j'ai décidé ici de faire de Finn l'un des "gentil" de l'histoire et pas comme la série..._

 _Esther, comment dire, et bien oui il fallait bien qu'elle s'en prenne à son batard de fils mais je te réserve d'autre surprise dans la suite !_

 _Pour ce qui est de tes espérances ne m'en veut pas mais encore un peu de patience pour l'histoire d'amour de Klemma, mais ça va venir !_

 _j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont et j'attends tes avis avec impatience ! ;)_

 **Chapitre 19 : La fuite de la bête….**

 _Chanson du chapitre :_

Parson James- Stole The Show (Audio)

The Fray - How To Save A Life

Fire Mette Gasoline - Sia

With or without you – U2

 **Forêt de Mystic Falls**

 **PDV Kol**

 **Rebekka** : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est pus nous faire ça….

J'observais mes deux frères, Finn et Elijah, ainsi que ma chère petite sœur Rebekka, tout trois assis autour d'un feu. Nous nous ressassions les évènements de la journée…

Après nous avoir balancé sa bombe à la figure, Esther avait réussis à s'enfuir, emmenant avec elle Katherine pour le plus grand malheur d'Elijah.

Ma mère n'était qu'une garce sans cœur, et j'oubliais comment elle avait pu nous aimer il y a mille ans de cela…

Je repensais à ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Bonnie. Ma Bonnie… J'avais craqué pour elle dès le premier jour… Elle et ses cheveux bruns, sa peau mate et ses grands yeux de biche. Il n'avait pas été facile pour moi de lui faire la cour mais contre toute attente, au bout d'un moment, elle avait accepté un rendez-vous.

 **Parson James- Stole The Show (Audio)**

Je l'avais emmené en vadrouille au même endroit que Damon avait emmené Emma lors de leur premier rencart. Je m'étais confier à elle sur tout : ma vie, mes envies, mes peurs, aussi bien que mes joies.

Elle m'avait écouté attentivement, sans m'interrompre et parfois elle avait posée des questions. Elle n'avait pas jugé les moments sombres de mon passé. Quand je l'avais ramené chez elle, elle m'avait embrassé.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et le baiser était sincère, si bien que mes émotions s'étaient toute amplifiées et j'étais tombé irrévocablement amoureux de Bonnie Bennett… Depuis, nous nous voyons souvent en cachette et chaque jour je lui offrais une petite attention pour lui monter à quel point je tenais à elle.

La voix de Finn me sortit de ma rêverie :

 **Finn** : Kol ? Kol ! Tu rêves petit frère !

: Hein ? Non non…

 **Rebekka** : Menteur ! A quoi tu penses ?

 **:** A personne…

 **Elijah** , taquin : Je ne savais pas que personne était le petit surnom de Bonnie Bennett

Merde, ce fourbe d'Elijah m'avait grillé. Je me mordis la lèvre, mécontent de la découverte de mon ainé. Rebekka m'offris alors son plus grand sourire de « Gossip Girl » et m'attrapa par le cou sous le regard amusé de Finn :

 **Rebekka** : Non ! Toi et Bonnie Bennett ?

: Hum… Ouais on est ensemble…

 **Rebekka** , hurlant à m'exploser les tympans : Mais c'est génial !

Et elle me prit dans ses bras, oubliant toutes nos querelles passées. C'est ce qui était génial avec Beks ! Elles nous aimaient tous les quatre d'un amour sans limite et partageait tous nos moment de joie comme s'ils lui appartenaient.

 **Elijah** : Et maintenant, tu comptes révéler ton histoire d'amour au grand jour ?

: Tu es fou ou quoi ? Pour me faire tuer par le « Scooby Gang » ? Non les gars sérieux gardaient ça pour vous…

 **Finn** : Mais tu comptes au moins la revoir…

 **Klaus** , apparaissant de derrière les arbres : Il en est hors de question…

[…]

 **PDV Externe**

Klaus Mikaelson venait de réapparaitre devant ses 3 frères et sa petite sœur bien aimé. Il se laissa tomber au pied de Rebekka qui commença à lui masser doucement le dos, comme si elle cherchait à réconforter son grand frère…

Kol se releva, une mine boudeuse affichée sur son visage enfantin :

 **Kol** : Et pourquoi donc, oh grand manitou de la famille ?

 **Klaus** , l'air détaché : Parce que nous partons !

 _Incroyable,_ pensa Finn. _Même avec ce qui vient de lui arriver, il reste détaché comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Quelle force de caractère !_

 **How To Save A Life – The Fray**

 **Elijah** , l'air désespéré : Ce n'est pas vrai Nik… Mais il n'y a rien qui peut donc t'atteindre ?

Le dit « Nik » se releva et fit face à sa famille :

 **Klaus** : Esther est partie… Elle court dans la nature je ne sais où et elle m'a maudit. Si l'on doit croire en ses paroles il ne me reste que trois mois à vivre…

 **Rebekka** : NON !

La jeune blonde se jeta au cou de son frère et se mit, chose qui était plutôt rare chez elle, à pleurer tout en serrant son frère contre elle.

Malgré les siècles passés, les coups tordus, les dagues, les meurtres, elle aimait Klaus. Et elle savait que Finn, Elijah et Kol l'aimaient tout aussi. Non, son frère ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça… c'était trop injuste…

Elle releva son joli visage baigné de larmes devant celui de son frère, insondable :

 **Rebekka** : Il est hors de question que l'on te laisse mourir…

 **Klaus** : Beks…

 **Kol** , intervenant : Non Klaus ! Beks à raison ! Tu es notre frère et malgré le passé, nous on t'aime toujours comme tu es!

Finn et Elijah approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Klaus sourit et se rassit sur le tronc d'arbre. Rebekka posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

 **Klaus** : Quel est le sentiment le plus fort dans cette misérable vie que nous menons ?

 **Finn** : L'amour…

 **Klaus** : Exactement et Esther le savait. Le seul contre sort le plus difficile à déjouer est l'amour. Pourquoi crois-tu que le baiser du prince charmant à Blanche Neige devait pouvoir la réveiller ?

Esther savait que j'avais une chance de mourir si Emma ne tombait pas amoureuse de moi et c'est le cas. Et il est hors de question de passer les trois mois qu'il me reste à vivre dans cette ville maudite.

J'ai d'autres projets pour nous et je ne veux pas que le bonheur d'Emma Turner et de Damon Salvatore puisse me gâcher ma joie.

Klaus se releva et regarda l'horizon :

 **Klaus** : Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me suivre dans ma nouvelle conquête mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer le temps qu'il me reste auprès de ma famille… au complet.

Finn s'approcha de son frère et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Le plus jeune se retourna et offrit un sourire sincère à l'ainé. Alors qu'il était celui qu'il avait le plus détesté, voici que le plus vieux était prêt à exercer le moindre des souhaits du plus jeune :

 **Finn** : Quel que soit le nouveau plan tordu que tu nous as pondu Klaus, je te suis.

Rebekka se leva en hochant la tête et Elijah se rapprocha de son duo de frère en acquiesçant également. Les quatre se retournèrent alors face à Kol, qui lui semblait hésiter :

 **Klaus** , une petite mou sur le visage : Ce n'est que trois mois que je te demande Kol… Après tu auras ta Bonnie Bennett toute l'éternité si elle t'accepte comme tu es…

Kol soupira. Il savait que s'il partait maintenant sans aucune explication, Bonnie ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais la famille passait avant tout. Il attrapa son frère par l'épaule et ricana bruyamment pour cacher sa tristesse :

 **Kol** : Mikaelson Power ! La famille avant tout ! Alors quel est ton plan stupide pour cette fois mon frère ?

 **Klaus** , un grand sourire aux lèvres : Parfait !

Et de manière théâtrale, l'hybride grimpa dans un arbre à vitesse vampirique et s'appuya contre le tronc, en équilibre sur une branche. Une fois que son auditoire était prêt à l'écouter, il exposa son plan, à la fois diabolique, tordu et surtout très dangereux :

 **Klaus** : Lors d'un de mes nombreux moments de « folie » avant que vous savait-qui accepte l'échange de sang, j'ai rencontré une sorcière ma fois forte jolie : Sophie Devereux.

Figurez-vous, qu'un espèce de traitre s'est emparé de notre ville. Celle que nous avons bâti à notre image : Forte, magnifique, conquérante et attractive…

 **Kol,** l'air fière : C'est tout nous ça mais…

 **Klaus** , le coupant :

Ce traitre nous connaît tous mieux que personne. Je croyais qu'il nous aimait mais il n'a pas hésité à nous trahir pour pouvoir avoir le privilège de se proclamer « Roi ». Et ça je ne l'accepte pas. Je vous invite donc à me rejoindre dans ma reconquête de cette ville et de me proclamer roi de nouveau avant que je ne pousse mon dernier souffle. Vous êtes d'accords ?

Kol échappa un sifflement et applaudis son frère comme une « Rock Star ». Finn, la tête dans sa main gauche la secoua de droite à gauche, désespéré par l'attitude de l'hybride.

Rebekka se pencha alors à l'oreille d'Elijah, tous deux sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendaient tous les cinq :

 **Rebekka** : En gros cela veut dire…

 **Elijah** : Que Marcel Gérard s'est proclamé roi de la Nouvelle Orléans….

[…]

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le calme de la nuit, une jeune femme pleurait. Elle se remémorait les paroles de la sorcière. Comment pouvait- elle être aussi cruelle à l'égard de son propre fils ?

Emma Turner savait qu'elle avait condamné à mort le plus puissant des originels : Klaus Mikaelson. Et depuis, elle avait cette boule au fond de la gorge qui la faisait souffrir à chaque nouveau sanglot comme pour la punir.

 **Fire Mette Gasoline - Sia**

Elle froissa dans sa main droite la lettre qui lui avait était apportée 30 minutes plus tôt par un pauvre jeune homme ivre et surtout hypnotisé.

Elle sanglota plus fort quand elle entendit ceux d'une autre personne plus loin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre.

Elena Guilbert, était assise sur le perron de la famille Bennett et berçait dans ses bras sa meilleure amie Bonnie Bennett, en larme.

Elle tenait le même bout de papier. Que c'est lâche un bout de papier !

Derrière Emma, la main de son jeune frère sur l'épaule, Damon Salvatore était perdu. Il avait gagné… Elle l'aimait lui et non … l'autre. Mais cette victoire avait un gout amer… un gout de mort.

Caroline Forbes se tenait juste dans le dos de sa cousine. Comment elles avaient pu en arriver toute deux à ce point ? Merde ! Elles étaient de la même famille ! Et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis quelques mois c'était enfin accomplis, au prix de la mort d'un homme…

Emma sentit le souffle de sa cousine dans son dos et se releva pour lui faire face. Le visage de la blonde était aussi baigné de larmes. Alors la brune pris la plus jeune dans ses bras et l'enlaça, mêlant ainsi leur larmes comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait avant cette histoire.

Le petit bout de papier froissé s'envola dans les airs et atterrit un peu plus loin. Si quelqu'un l'avait ramassé à ce moment, il aurait pu y lire les mots suivant :

 _Emma,_

 _Si tu savais comment t'écrire ces mots me rendent malade, mais la vie est une garce et je dois en payer le prix._

 _Esther avait raison. Branche ton téléphone et écoute cette chanson._

 **~ With Or Without You – U2 ~**

 **With Or Without You, I can't Live , With or Without you**

 _Cela dit je t'avoue, je suis moi-même perdu…._

 _Je suis tombé amoureux de toi après notre premier et dernier rendez-vous. Bien sûr, mes sentiments étaient déjà confus lorsque je t'ai sauvé la vie mais l'amour est venu après. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux que te souhaiter une seule chose. Vie ! Aime la vie et profites-en en compagnie de Damon Salvatore. Vivez pleinement votre histoire d'amour._

 _Tu es une perle rare Emma Turner, et je sais que Salvatore en est aussi conscient, enfin je l'espère. Ne craignaient rien de la vie, elle a tant à vous offrir._

 _Oublie-moi Sweatheart, le temps effacera peu à peu mon souvenir de ta mémoire humaine. Ne me cherche pas, et dit à Bonnie de ne pas chercher Kol, il reviendra dans trois mois, après ma mort je te le promets._

 _Oublie cette malédiction et oublie qu'un jour, un sombre crétin d'hybride t'a mordu et a essayé de pourrir ta vie qui est si belle._

 _Retourne auprès de ta famille, avec Damon et présente-leur l'homme qui partage à présent ta vie… Ils en seront heureux pour toi._

 _Oublie-moi, c'est mieux ainsi…._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Sois heureuse Love…_

 _Klaus…_


	23. Chapter 20: 2 mois et 5 jours

**Chapitre 20 : 2 mois et 5 jours…**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre :_**

Christophe Maé – La poupée

Christophe Maé – Californie

Sia - Chandelier

 **Christophe Maé – La Poupée**

Les yeux dans le vide, elle me regarde passer  
Dans le creux de ses rides moi j'ai trébuché  
Ça me fait mal au bide, sa belle gueule cassée Comme une étoile livide à deux doigts de tomber  
Elle tire sur un mégot cent fois rallumé  
Quand je lui tends la main à travers la fumée

Elle était si belle la poupée, elle que les anges avaient oublié.  
Si on avait un peu regardé, peut-être que l'hiver ne l'aurait pas brisé

Un pied dans le vide, elle a déménagée, elle perd son équilibre entre 2 larmes salées  
Y'a comme un goût acide qui hante ses baisers  
Elle dit qu'elle est lucide, non, plus jamais se caser  
Elle tire sur un mégot cent fois rallumé  
Quand je lui tends la main à travers la fumée

Elle était si belle la poupée, elle que les anges avaient oublié.  
Si on avait un peu regardé, peut-être que l'hiver ne l'aurait pas brisé

Et ton cœur en hiver je le garde au chaud, en attendant le retour du soleil  
Et si le mien passe l'hiver au chaud, sache que sur toi je veille

Elle était si belle la poupée, elle que les anges avaient oublié.  
Si on avait un peu regardé, peut-être que l'hiver ne l'aurait pas brisé

 **Mystic Falls :**

Damon Salvatore sorti du Mystic Grill, deux cafés et un sac de pâtisserie dans la main. De l'autre, libre, il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et la chaleur était des plus insupportables. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de boire 40 cafés par jour pour conserver une température de corps « humaine ».

Il traversa la rue pour rejoindre sa CAMERO bleu, célèbre à son personnage. Il glissa un CD dans le lecteur et la voix française et rauque de Christophe Maé envahi l'habitacle de sa deuxième « petite chérie ». Tout en roulant et écoutant le français chanter son rêve pour la Californie, il consulta ses SMS. Il en avait un de son jeune frère. Les deux Salvatore étaient maintenant enfin réconciliés depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux trouvés l'amour. Stefan avait Elena, sa délicate humaine et lui, il avait Emma.

Le jeune vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo en fond d'écran de son téléphone. Emma souriait, en maillot de bain assise sur la plage. Cette photo datait d'il y a quinze jours, lors de leur vacance en Californie avec Caroline et …. Enzo !

Le « vrai meilleur » ami de Damon avait refait surface il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un mois. Damon avait raconté à leur amis comment Enzo et lui avait étaient torturés à une époque et comment, il y a 10 ans, le vampire avait pardonné à Damon son abandon en reprenant contact avec lui alors que le Salvatore avait élu domicile à Rome.

Les jours étaient ensuite passés et Caroline, peu à peu, était tombée sous le charme d'Enzo. Et ainsi, trop heureux, Damon avait offert aux deux cousines Forbes une petite escapade de quinze jours au soleil. De leur côté, Elena et Stefan était eux partit à Las Vegas passer quelques jours…

Damon sourit à cette perspective. Son petit frère venait de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'ils étaient tous chez Bonnie. Damon, taquin répondis à son frère qu'il arrivait pour faire connaissance avec la nouvelle Madame Salvatore, ce à quoi Stefan répondis par un émoticône d'un bonhomme blasé, mais si vous savez celui-là « –' ».

Il balança son téléphone sur la plage arrière de sa voiture et fonça à toute allure vers la maison de Bonnie Bonnie.

[…]

 **Maison des Bennett :**

 **Elena** : Pour la centième fois depuis que nous sommes partis, NON DAMON ! Stefan et moi ne nous somme pas mariés !

Caroline Forbes éclata de rire devant l'air furieux d'Elena face à un Damon mécontent de la réponse de son ex coup de foudre. Ce dernier, son muffin encore en main, pointa un doigt accusateur sur son petit frère, des miettes sortant de sa bouche tandis qu'il parlait la bouche pleine :

 **Damon** : Tu es vraiment trop naze Stefan. Il est temps pour nous d'assurer notre descendance !

 **Stefan** : Notre descendance ?

 **Damon** , comme si c'était évidant : Ba oui. Réfléchis, si Elena est vraiment la femme de ta vie et que vous comptez avoir un bébé par adoption, mieux vaut pour nous qu'il s'appelle Salvatore et non Guilbert !

C'en était trop… Stefan éclata de rire alors qu'Elena le foudroyait du regard. Caroline, riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement tandis que son nouvel amoureux Enzo, l'attrapa par le cou et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Le vampire avait enfin réussi à rendre Caroline heureuse. Tyler, avait quitté la ville il y a plus de deux mois de cela, sans donner aucune nouvelle au grand regret de Matt et Jérémy. Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, ne se séparant plus depuis que l'hybride qui leur servait d'amis avait disparu de la circulation.

Caroline regarda Enzo avec amour… Oui, il l'avait rendu enfin joyeuse, au grand bonheur de Lise et surtout il avait réussi à lui faire oubliez….

Et alors qu'Elena et Damon continuait de se disputer sur cette histoire de mariage et de nom ( **Après tout, si le bébé était une fille, elle changerait bien de nom un jour**?), La jeune sorcière Bennett fit son apparition dans la cuisine, un café à la main. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré en souriant, regardant ses amis se disputer. Elle aussi avait réussi à retrouver le sourire et cela grâce à Jérémy Guilbert. Ce dernier avait avoué ses sentiments à la jeune sorcière et elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu, étant donné que Bonnie était partie tout le mois de juillet en vacance avec son père. Mais là, c'était la dernière ligne droite et après le lycée était terminé pour une grande majorité d'entre eux.

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan et Matt rentraient tous les trois en dernière année au lycée de Mystic Falls, la terminale. Jérémy lui rentrait en première, il lui restait encore deux ans à faire à MS.

Bonnie repensa à la décision de sa colocataire. Il y a un mois, Joshua Turner avait rendus visite à sa fille « miraculeusement guéri » de sa maladie orpheline. Sa visite avait fait autant plaisir à sa jeune sœur, sa nièce qu'à sa fille. Même si cette dernière avait perdu vite le sourire quand elle avait appris que Seb ne viendrait pas la voir. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de New York, elle laissait 10 messages par jour à son « frère » et autant de mail que de SMS… Silence Radio. Le jeune homme avait affirmé à Josh qu'Emma leur cachaient quelque chose et que temps qu'elle se refuserait à leur dire la vérité, il préférait ne plus avoir de contact avec sa petite sœur.

Après de longues discussions, Josh avait accepté un peu à contre cœur quand même que la jeune femme de 22 ans termine ses études de médecine à la fac de Whitmore, à une heure de route de Mystic Falls. Ravi, la jeune femme lui avait alors présenté Damon que Josh avait rapidement et contre toute attente adopté après une période d'essai de cinq jours seulement.

Cinq jours de torture pour notre Salvatore, auxquels il avait survécu grâce à son petit frère et ses meilleurs amis Enzo et Bonnie ! Mais bon, au moins papa Turner lui avait accordé sa bénédiction et depuis, il était avec Emma l'heureux propriétaire d'un appartement à 5 minutes du campus.

Son rapprochement avec Bonnie s'était fait naturellement. Après le départ de l'ancien amant de la sorcière, elle avait essayé de passer du temps avec le Salvatore car, il était le seul qui n'avait pas pitié d'elle. Alors que tous les autres s'apitoyaient sur le sort de la jeune femme, Damon lui avait appris à se défouler et à se battre car la vie était trop belle pour attendre un crétin !

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenu inséparable…même si parfois le vampire tapait sur les nerfs de la jeune sorcière surtout quand il se mêlait de sa relation avec mini Guilbert, comme il aimait l'appeler.

Et alors que Matt mentionnait une idée pour la nuit des blagues, Elena interpella la jeune sorcière sur l'absence de sa colocataire :

 **Elena** : Où est Emma ? Bonnie tu l'a vu ce matin ?

 **Bonnie** , posant sa tasse de café : Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie courir… encore !

 **Matt** : Ouais, elle essaye de reprendre le sport à fond pour faire partit de l'équipe de soccer féminine de Whitmore. Les sélections sont dans quelques jours, juste après la rentrée...

 _Ouais c'est ça !_

Damon se crispa. Il connaissait Emma par cœur et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'entrainement pour la sélection. Non, c'est juste que sa petite amie ne laisse pas tomber ce qu'elle avait commencée à entreprendre i mois et 5 jours…. Quelque chose qui avait provoqué de nombreuses disputes au sein du jeune couple…

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Damon fit un signe de la tête aux autres leur disant qu'il allait ouvrir. D'un pas trainant il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte toujours avec sa pointe d'humour et son sourire qui tapait sur les nerfs d'un grand nombre de ses amis :

 **Damon** : Résidence Bonnie Bennett et compagnie, oui j'écoute !

Mais son sourire se figea rapidement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne présente dans l'ouverture de la porte. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

 **[…]** : Bonjour Damon ! Emma est-elle là s'il te plait ?

[…]

 **Appartement d'Alaric Saltzman**

 **Sia- Chandelier**

 **Alaric** : Voilà votre café miss Turner !

Emma Turner, en short et débardeur de sport, casquette noire recouvrant ses longs cheveux attachés en chignon, se tourna vers Ric.

Ric, l'autre meilleur ami de Damon. Ric, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu elle quand les autres ne la comprenaient plus. Ric, celui qui soutenait son choix et surtout qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras quand elle, à de nombreuses reprises avait failli le faire.

 **Emma** , saisissant le gobelet de cappuccino : Merci Ric, tu es vraiment un ami précieux.

 **Ric** : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Em'. Bon reprenons, où en est-on ?

Celui qui connaissait Alaric n'aurait jamais imaginé que son appartement un jour aurais pu ressembler ce point-là, à une salle d'enquête.

Une carte du monde s'étalait sur un grand pan de mur avec dessus, de nombreuses notes, des photos et des punaises sur un grand nombre de ville aux quatre coins du globe. Un ordinateur, tournait en continue sur le bureau lançant toujours les mêmes recherches essayant de trouver le moindre indice. Des archives trainaient partout au sol et pourtant, aucuns résultats.

Lise les avait pourtant aidés. En cachette, elle avait chaque jour réunie des indices concernant l'objet de la recherche d'Emma et d'Alaric : la famille Mikaelson

Damon avait pété un câble quand Emma avait commencé à chercher, il y a deux mois maintenant. Mais sachant qu'il risquait de la perdre à tout jamais, il l'avait laissé faire à contre cœur. Mais sa colère avait été plus forte quand, lassée de chercher seule, Emma avait mise Lise et Ric dans la confidence. Le jeune vampire s'était alors sentit trahi par ses meilleurs amis parmi les adultes. Depuis il ne parlait plus au shérif de MS ni au prof d'histoire.

Emma était consciente du sacrifice fait par sa tante Lise et Ric, mais aussi par Damon. Mais surtout, les efforts avaient fini par payer.

Après un bon nombre de recherche, Finn Mikaelson avait était aperçut en Californie d'où le choix de la jeune femme de partir en vacance là-bas. Damon n'avait pas bronché et avait couvert toute les disparitions mystérieuses de sa petite amie auprès de Caroline et d'Enzo, non au courant de ce qu'Emma faisait depuis deux mois.

Deux mois et cinq jour depuis qu'il était partis. Sois encore un seul petit mois avant qu'il ne meurt. Si seulement elle avait pu trouver une solution ! Merde, il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ! Il était le grand Niklaus Mikaelson, l'hybride, l'Originel le plus crains….

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de Klaus au centre de la carte. Elle s'était promis qu'elle le retrouverait et surtout qu'elle aurait une solution à lui donner pour lui sauver la vie.

Mais il semblait introuvable, comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Pas un seul pays n'était épargné par ses recherches et pratiquement toutes les grandes villes des Etats Unis avais subit le même sort et pourtant rien !

Elle était fatiguée, si bien qu'elle n'entendait même pas Ric lui parler et encore moins l'appeler. Elle se dégoutait de ne penser qu'à Klaus Mikaelson depuis deux mois !

Bien sûr, sa relation avec Damon était au beau fixe. Elle avait pratiquement emménagé chez les Salvatore quand Stefan était partie vivre avec Elena, Jérémy et Ric. Elle avait aussi sautée de joie quand Damon lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui à Whitmore après lui avoir annoncé que pour elle, il reprenait ses études.

Elle lui donnait régulièrement de son sang à boire et à chaque fois tous deux ressentaient un plaisir intense qui finissait souvent par la scène de leurs corps nus enlacés et vivant passionnément l'acte de l'amour.

Mais il y avait Klaus… encore et toujours Klaus. Klaus et ses yeux bleus, Klaus et ses cheveux blond foncés, Klaus et son petit sourire avec ses fossettes qui ressortaient à chaque fois…

 **Ric** : EMMA !

La jeune femme sursauta, renversant son café sur elle. Elle se retourna en fusillant Ric du regard mais celui-ci tenait en main le portable de la jeune fille ou le nom de DAMON apparaissait en gros avec sa photo. La jeune fille pris le téléphone et répondis à l'appel de son petit ami :

 **Emma** : Damon ?

 **Damon** , gêné : Salut Bébé je ne te dérange pas ?

 **Emma** , jetant un regard à Rik : Non non… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Damon** : Et bien si je te dis jeune homme dans la vingtaine d'année, brun, les cheveux bouclés, la peau assez pâle, de beaux yeux bleu, gravure de mode mais moins beau que moi tu me réponds quoi ?

Emma fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi Damon parlait ? Elle n'avait pas très envie de jouer aux devinettes avec son petit ami, pas maintenant :

 **Emma** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dray ? Je ne comprends rien… Damon ? Damon ?

 **Sébastian** , à l'autre bout du fil : Salut petite sœur ? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps !


	24. Chapter 21: Le retour d'un Mikaelson !

**Chapitre 21 : Le retour du Mikaelson tant attendus… Ah non ce n'est que ce crétin de….**

 _Hello ;)_ _Et un nouveau chapitre un, je passe bientôt la barre des 30 écrits..._ _Et toujours pas beau coup de Reviews à croire que l'histoire ne plait pas tant que ça :(_ _J'essaye de vous poster un autre chapitre dans la semaine, le 22 l'un des plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment !_ _J'aimerais remercier deux lectrices, celle qui poste régulièrement des Reviews, continuez comme ça les filles ça me remonte un peu le moral._ _Les autres, s'il vous plait ça ne coute pas grand chose et peu de temps pour en laisser et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre travail et apprécié ;)_ _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui marque les retrouvaille d'Emma, de son frère et d'une autre personne ;)_ _A bientôt,_

 _Réponses aux Reviews:_

 _Bayruna: Merci pour ta Review, je vois que tu suis ma fiction avec intérêt... Le ménage à trois ? A découvrir dans les prochains chapitre mais patience on y est pas encore ;)_

 _Reviens me laisser un avis quand tu veux, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ;)_

 _Calla (Guest) : Ah Calla Calla que ferais je sans toi ! Deux reviews une pour chaque chapitre tu m'as gâté !_

 _Merci merci et encore merci de laisser un avis à chaque fois j'espère que tu continueras encore et encore !_

 _Kol et Bonnie ? J'avoue je suis une grande fan du Kennett sur Fanfiction ;)_

 _Oui j'ai fais pleurer Rebekka pour montrer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son frère malgré tout ce qu'ils se sont infligés dans le passé et réunir la fratrie me paraissais pas une mauvaise idée quand au tournant de mon histoire :)_

 _Hayley... Tu découvriras très rapidement ce que je lui réserve... mais tu ne vas pas être deçu quand à Emma et Klaus... Déjà écrit pour le chapitre 30 ;)_

 _Caroline n'est pas celle que tu crois et bientôt tu pourras lire sa vision des choses et comprendre son but et quel était celui ci mais lui pardonner peut être envisageable non ?_

 _Cami et Klaus ? Chapitre 30 également ! Tu pourras lire un peu ce qui c'est passé entre eux à la Nouvelle Orléans et surtout quelle incidence ceci auras sur le couple Klemma..._

 _Merci pour tes encouragement, ils me touchent énormément !_

 _Et oui, le retour de Seb ! Il fallait bien qu'un moment il retrouve sa petite sœur..._

 _Décidemment je crois que tu n'aimes vraiment pas Caroline ! Mais n'est ce pas une mauvaise idée qu'elle trouve Enzo ? Après tout cela laisse le champs libre à Emma et de toute façon son amour pour Klaus était voué à l'échec alors..._

 _Bonnie Bonnie... Jérémy n'est qu'un flirt la suite te fera comprendre pourquoi !_

 _Et oui Ric, Ric qui laisse Damon de côté pour Emma trop mignon non ?_

 _Les Mikaelson de retour ? Bientôt mais t'inquiète je me rattraperais !_

 _Promis tu verra bientôt du Klemma à fond et exactement ce qui vas se passer entre eux et crois moi je pense que ça va te plaire !_

 _Sinon j'espère que tu continueras à laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre ! Encore merci pour tout car c'est grâce en grosse partie à toi que je continue cette fiction !_

 _XXXXX_

 ** _Chanson du chapitre :_**

 _Chandelier – Sia_

 _Dusty Men – Saul & Charlie Winston_

 _Apologize- One republic & Timbaland_

 _Dancing on my own - Robyn_

La BMW X3 noire filait à vive allure sur les routes de Virginie. A l'intérieur, grâce aux vitres teintées, on ne pouvait guère reconnaitre son visage. Un manteau à 1000 $ reposait sur le siège passager avec un gobelet de café ainsi qu'une poche de sang. Sur l'étiquette, on pouvait y lire « BANQUE DE SANG, LA NOUVELLE ORLEANS »

Sur la ventilation, accrochée à l'aide d'un socle, un téléphone portable diffusait dans l'habitacle les tonalités d'un appel. Le conducteur, les yeux toujours rivés sur le compteur, pris l'appel. Après tout, il ne roulait QU'A 180 km/h.

 **[…]** : Oui ?

 **Rebekka** : Nom de Dieu, enfin tu réponds ! Où es-tu ?

 **[…]** : Devine !

 **Rebekka** , s'énervant : Non, non, non et non ! Ils vont te tuer si tu remets les pieds là-bas !

 **[…]** : Je sais Beks ! Mais c'est un risque à prendre pour renouer un contact avec elle….

 **Rebekka** : Tu as mis au moins Elijah au courant ?

 **[…]** : Euh… Non ! Du coup, je compte sur toi pour garder le silence !

 **Rebekka** : Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas leurs mentir !

 **[…]** : Tu le devras Bekka ! Je reviens rapidement… A plus, Je t'aime petite sœur…

 **Rebekka** : Attend…

Trop tard, il avait raccroché. Il soupira et regarda de nouveau son téléphone. C'est la première fois qu'il disait à Rebekka qu'il l'aimait. En l'espace de quelques mois il avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu un autre homme. Son GPS lui annonçait enfin une bonne nouvelle : Mystic Falls… 45 minutes

[…]

L'A5 CC roulait quant à elle à toute vitesse dans les petites rues étroites de Mystic Falls pour finalement finir dans un crissement de pneu et de frein devant la porte de la vieille maison de la famille Bennett. C'est Lise Forbes qui n'allait pas être contente vu à la vitesse où la voiture roulait.

Sur le siège passager, cramponné à la poignée, l'homme ouvrit doucement la portière, manquant de trébucher quant à la vitesse et la conduite du conducteur. Le, ou plutôt la conductrice avait déjà claqué sa portière et s'apprêtait à gravir les marches du perron.

 **Alaric** : Rappel moi où tu as eu cette maudite voiture ?

 **Emma** : Je te l'es déjà dit Ric, cadeau de Klaus quand il a quitté la ville…

 **Ric** : Exact… Et c'est bien pour ça qu'à chaque fois je crois que je vais mourir !

Et alors qu'Emma franchissait déjà la porte d'entrée, Ric regarda une nouvelle fois ce petit bijou qu'était l'allemande en murmurant :

 **Ric** : Je déteste Klaus Mikaelson…

[…]

 **PDV Emma :**

: Bonnie ? Elena ? Damon ?

Je venais de rentrer assez précipitamment dans mon ancienne maison. Même si maintenant je vivais avec Damon, j'aimais encore revenir dans la maison des Bennett qui m'avait si bien accueilli auparavant. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu mon frère au téléphone !

Pourtant, alors que je pénétrais dans le salon, Ric sur mes talons, je me figeais.

Damon était assis sur l'un des fauteuils et semblait passablement assez énervé… Stefan se tenait dans l'encadré de la porte en compagnie d'Elena, Matt et d'Enzo qui ne tenait pas en place derrière ma cousine qui elle regardait le canapé d'un œil médusé. Sur ce canapé, Bonnie était assise à côté de Sébastian.

Il releva la tête quand il m'aperçut. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés encadraient son visage ainsi qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours s'étalait sur sa mâchoire pour compléter le tout.

Et puis, quand ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens, l'amour que j'avais pour lui était sur le point d'exploser.

Il se leva, s'approcha de moi et me détailla de la tête au pied…comme s'il ne me connaissait pas…

 **Sébastian** : C'est bien toi Em' ?

Je dégluti et le regarda avant de lui répondre, comme une évidence :

: Bien sûr que c'est moi, voyons je n'ai pas changée en quelques mois !

 **Seb** : Bien sûr que si ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es plus la même ! On dirait que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis au moins des années

Je me retournais vers le miroir présent à ma gauche sur le pan du mur. Mais qu'est ce qui racontait ? Il est vrai que je ne faisais plus trop attention à moi, me regardant à peine, après tout maintenant que j'étais en « couple », l'apparence physique n'était plus une chose primordial. Et c'est pourquoi, je fus donc choqué par ma transformation physique depuis deux mois à laquelle je n'avais guère prêté attention …

Effectivement, maintenant que mon frère, celui qui me connaissait le mieux m'en parlait, je n'étais plus la même qu'il y a trois mois….

Mes cheveux étaient plus brillants et foncés, tandis que mes boucles devenus plus souple tombaient sur mes épaules nues. Mes yeux étaient plus bleu et mes cils allongés comme si je mettais une couche de mascara tous les jours…

Ma bouche était colorée, pulpeuse et mon sourire éclatant. Ma peau n'avait aucun défaut alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps, il arrivait encore que je me perse discrètement un petit bouton.

Ma silhouette s'était aminci et ma poitrine était plus généreuse… Bref, j'étais ce qu'on pouvait appeler « belle », du moins pour un magazine de mode.

Alors c'était cela les effets du sang de vampire ? Et bas dis donc ! Je ricanai ce qui attira l'attention de tous… Bas quoi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je pense à ma « mère » qui fait tout pour rester jeune et belle… je devrais peut-être lui prêter Damon… Bas tiens ! Même pas en rêve !

Je me retournais vers mon « frère » et pris une profonde inspiration :

: Tu t'appelles Sébastian Swan, tu es né le 25 mars 1990 à New York. Tu es passionné de sport mais plus particulièrement de soccer et surtout, quand tu avais 13 ans, tu m'as poussée d'une balançoire un peu trop fort et j'ai chuté assez violement. J'ai beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là. En me consolant pour la première fois depuis qu'on vivait tous ensemble, tu m'as alors juré que plus jamais tu ne me ferais de mal…

Je me rapprochais encore de lui, les larmes montaient et menaçaient de couler hors de mes yeux :

 **:** Et surtout, j'ai failli à ma promesse… j'avais juré de ne jamais t'abandonner après le divorce… Mais Seb, il s'est passé tellement de choses… Je….

Et je tombais à genou devant lui, ne retenant plus mes larmes de couler. Comment lui expliquer tout ça ? Que cette pièce grouillait de vampire, sorcière, double Petrova et autres créatures surnaturelles ? Que je passais la plus part de mon temps à m'acharner à retrouver l'homme surement le plus dangereux du monde ?

Mon grand frère me pris alors dans ses bras et commença à me caresser les cheveux doucement. Il embrassa mon front et essuya mes larmes avant de passer son bras sur mes épaules.

 **Seb** : Allez viens, je t'emmène boire un verre…

[…]

 **Seb** : Bordel Em' qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Emma et Sébastian se trouvaient tous les deux assis à une table du Mystic Grills, une bière chacun posée devant eux. La jeune fille était nerveuse. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à Seb sans trop en révéler ?

 **Emma** : Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir je suis guéri. Ils se sont bien occupés de moi là-bas et ….

 **Seb** , soupirant : Arrête Emma…

 **Emma** : Et puis même Josh trouve que je vais bien ! Il n'est plus inquiet et …

 **Seb** , se mettant soudain à crier : Arrête Emma ! Tu n'as même pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a été malade, bien au contraire !

 **Emma** , piqué au vif : Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'avoir guéri non ? Si tu veux je peux te parler de ce centre en Suisse…

 **Seb** : Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ! Je suis allez dans ton fameux centre et tu n'y étais pas !

Emma avala de travers sa gorgée de bière. Elle toussa bruyamment, sentant ensuite les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors ça y'est, inutile de lui mentir de nouveau, il savait tout.

Seb regarda la jeune femme en soupirant une nouvelle fois avant de balancer sa bombe. Il sortit de la poche de son blouson une enveloppe marron et la posa sur la table.

 **Seb** : J'étais vraiment inquiet Emma… On aurait vraiment cru que tu étais en train de mourir et là, tu me réapparais plus belle que jamais et en parfaite santé. La question est simple, je veux savoir pourquoi et comment.

 **Emma** : Je suis désolé Seb…

 **Seb** , s'énervant de nouveau : Arrête de dire que tu es désolé…

Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux et poursuivis, d'une voix très calme :

 **Emma** : Au contraire… Car effectivement je n'étais pas en Suisse comme tu as pu le constater en te pointant là-bas alors que je t'avais dit de ne surtout pas venir. Mais oui j'étais bel et bien malade et j'ai guéri ! Mais je ne peux pas te dire…

 **Seb** , la coupant : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

 **Emma** : Je ne VEUX et ne PEUX pas te mêler à toutes ces histoires de dingue…

 **Seb** : Alors que Josh sait ?

 **Emma** : Non ! Papa ne sait rien …

 **Seb** : Et ta tante ? Ta cousine ?

 **Emma** : Effectivement, elles savent. Mais c'est parce qu'elles été déjà impliquées avant que je ne me retrouve la dedans …

 **Seb** : Très bien …. Vu que tu ne veux pas parler…. Alors on va employer les grands moyens…. Dis-moi petite sœur, ton histoire n'a-t-elle pas de rapport avec ça ?

Et à ses paroles, le jeune homme accompagna le geste en vidant le contenu de l'enveloppe sur la table. Emma regarda les documents ainsi que les photos et au fur et à mesure, elle blanchissait. Mais comment ont-ils eu accès à tout cela ?

 **Emma** : Comment….

 **Seb** , la coupant : Peu importe comment ! Ce qui compte c'est pourquoi ! Pourquoi les fameux mecs dont tu parlais dans ton sommeil ne sont répertoriés nulle part ou alors associés à des dates complètement illogiques ? Comment se fait-il que l'acte de naissance ci-joint nous prouve que Damon Salvatore soit né au 19ème siècle et que nous n'avons rien de concret sur Klaus Mikaleson ?

Et ce n'est pas tout, je veux bien croire à la ressemblance mais ces photos-là, à moins qu'il n'y ait eu des clones dans leur famille respective, il n'y a aucune explication logique quant aux dates mentionnées !

Il planta sous le nez de sa sœur la photo de Damon en 1971 à New York et celle de Klaus datant des années 1800 à la Nouvelle Orléans.

 **Seb** : Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Emma mais je veux une explication…. Car je commence vraiment à croire que le surnaturel existe et que ces deux mecs là t'on fait quelque choses ….

[…]

 **Maison des Bennett :**

 **Caroline** : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais un « cousin » aussi beau et que personne n'avais pensé à me le présenter !

Enzo lança un regard noir à sa blonde bien aimée tandis que Damon émettait un léger sourire. L'arrivé de son « beau-frère » ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Durant le temps qu'Emma s'était décidée à se ramener de chez Ric, le jeune homme n'avait que fait de regarder de travers l'ainé des Salvatore. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose…

Le beau gosse fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par le coussin que lui lança Stefan :

 **Damon** : Hum, oui tu disais ?

 **Stefan** , légèrement agacé par le manque d'attention de son ainé : Je te demandais si à ton avis il fallait qu'on s'inquiète sur ce Sébastian Swan ?

 **Damon** : Et pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

 **Elena** : Parce qu'on sait tous que Klaus t'avais fournis des informations sur lui…

Klaus…..

 ** _Flashback, 2 mois et 5 jours plus tôt._**

 _Damon se tenait sur les marches de la maison des Bennett, une bouteille de bourbon à la main. Emma dormait, enfin. Après plusieurs crises de nerfs d'affilées de la part de son calice, Damon avait contraint Bonnie Bonnie à jeter un sort à Emma pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, c'est lui qui ne dormait pas ! Bonnie allait mal, Emma allait mal…. Que faire ! Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : 4h45 du matin !_

 ** _Chandelier – Sia_**

 _Soudain un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Damon pour qu'il reconnaisse la personne :_

 ** _Damon_** _: Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer ?_

 ** _[…]_** _: Je ne suis pas venu pour chercher le conflit Damon !_

 _Klaus Mikaelson s'avançait dans sa direction tandis que dans la rue une voiture se garait. A son bord, les quatre autres originels, attendant leur frère et surtout en surveillance pour éviter que celui-ci ne se fasse tuer !_

 _Klaus portait un sweat à capuche et un jean dont les couleurs étaient délavées, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à partir et se souciait donc nullement de son apparence et de son allure contrairement à d'habitude. Il s'approcha de Damon et lui remit deux objets : une enveloppe ainsi que des clefs de voiture :_

 ** _Klaus_** _: Ni Kol ni moi ne cherchons à rentrer en contact avec Bonnie et Emma, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais que tu ne parles pas à Emma de cette petite entrevue. J'ai accepté mon destin… je quitte Mystic Falls !_

 ** _Damon_** _, surpris : Pourquoi ? Tu acceptes de mourir ? Tu baisse les bras toi, Klaus Mikaelson !_

 ** _Klaus_** _, un petit sourire en coin : Non Damon… Avec mes frères et sœur nous allons chercher un remède de notre côté, quitte à traverser le monde pour cela._

 _S'il te plait donne les clefs à Emma. Ce sont celle de ma voiture, je sais qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup… Et cette enveloppe est pour toi…_

 ** _Damon_** _: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 ** _Klaus_** _: J'avais commencé il y a quelques jours à faire mes recherches sur Sébastian Swan, le demi-frère d'Emma… Au cas où… Je n'avais pas confiance en ce type qui partage à mon avis une drôle de relation avec sa petite sœur. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dedans. Je l'es reçu il y a une heure et comme tu peux le constater, je ne l'es pas ouverte. Ceci n'est plus mon combat… Mais le tiens, pour elle…._

 _Et l'hybride tandis sa main à Damon. Celui-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation se consentit à serrer la main de son ennemi._

 ** _Klaus_** _: Bonne chance Damon…._

 ** _Damon_** _: Bonne chance Mikaelson…_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

 ** _[…]_**

 **Charlie Winston & Saul – Dusty Men **

Damon se redressa pour faire face à son petit frère. Il ne lui avait pax parler de l'entrevu avec Klaus, respectant la promesse faite à l'originel. A la place, il préféré encore une fois mentir, après tout il n'était pas à un nouveau mensonge près :

 **Damon** : Exact, j'avais trouvé l'enveloppe devant la porte le lendemain du grand départ des originels… cadeau d'adieu de notre cher hybride !

 **Ric** : Ainsi qu'une voiture hors de prix…

 **Damon** , l'air dédaigneux : On se connait ? Tu es qui toi ?

Caroline poussa un profond soupire et le regard qu'elle échangea avec Bonnie et Elena voulait tout dire. Ils étaient tous lasse de la rancœur de Damon envers Alaric… Quel gamin ce vampire !

 **Stefan** : T'a pas fini Damon ?

 **Damon** , faussement innocent : Quoi donc Stefan ?

 **Ric** : De m'ignorer comme tu le fais depuis plusieurs jours… j'ai fait ça pour elle et …

 **Damon** , le coupant : Justement c'est moi ton ami et pas elle ! Tu te dois de prendre mon parti Alaric et pas celui d'Emma, dont la quête est inutile !

Le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sous les regards de tous car la plupart ne comprenait pas l'allusion à la quête, n'étant pas au courant de ce qu'Emma et Ric trafiquaient :

 **Damon** : Après tout… Klaus est peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et pour répondre à ta question mon cher petit frère… Non ce crétin de « Sébastian » n'est pas un danger ! Et s'il découvre quelque chose on n'aura qu'à l'hypnotiser ou… le tuer !

 **Elena** : Damon !

 **Damon** , ricanant : Je plaisante Elena…

 _Ou pas..._

 **Stefan** , voyant la main de son frère sur la poignée : Et où tu cours comme ça ?

 **Damon** : Voir ma chérie… Avant qu'elle ne craque sous les questions et harcèlements de ce crétin New Yorkais qui au passage à l'air raide dingue d'elle ….

Et alors que le vampire ouvrait la porte, une personne l'empêcha de sortir à l'extérieur, barrant le passage. Deuxième choc pour Damon de la journée quand il découvrit l'identité de la personne.

 **Damon** : Non mais ce n'est pas fini les surprises pourri aujourd'hui ! Et dire que la journée avait bien commencée ! On pourrait savoir ce que tu fous là toi ?!

 **[…]** : Heureux de te voir aussi Damon. Figure-toi que j'arrive tout droit de la Nouvelle Orléans… Les Mikaelson sont en pleine guerre et nous avons besoins de vous… Emma y compris !

[….]

 **Mystic Grill**

 **Sébastian** : Alors Emma….

Emma regardait toujours les pièces à conviction rapportées par son frère. Les photos de Klaus et Damon prise à des époques différentes était effectivement assez parlante. La jeune femme releva la tête et affronta son frère du regard, impassible :

 **Emma** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

 **Seb** : N'essaye pas de me berner Emma…. J'ai vu Damon et…

 **Emma** : Et alors !

 **Seb** : Et alors ? Pourquoi il n'a pas vieilli depuis 1971 !

Le jeune homme posa sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua, lassé des réactions de sa cadette. Il la releva après quelques minutes de répit, Emma n'avait toujours pas bougée…

 **Seb** , prenant une grande inspiration : Quand tu étais petite tu me racontais tout… Même les choses les plus bizarres. On était tellement proche ! Et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! Je sais que le divorce de Trish et Josh n'a pas aidé mais… Emma, tu ES TOUJOURS ma petite sœur !

Le jeune homme repris une gorgée de sa bière et poursuivi :

 **Seb** : Tu veux savoir un truc stupide ? Depuis le divorce de Josh et Trish je suis peu à peu tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es un rayon de soleil à toi toute seule Emma Turner…

Mais maintenant je me rends compte que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et il est normal que je m'inquiète, mes sentiments sont toujours aussi fort pour toi et je ne veux pas que ce Damon Salvatore te fasse du mal !

 **Emma** , le coupant : Je te rassure là-dessus, Damon est clean…

 **Seb** : Alors où est le problème ? Dis-moi ce que tu caches ! Ce qu'il cache ! Pourquoi il est écris qu'il est né à la fin des années 1800 ? Et qui est ce Klaus Mikaelson ?

Sébastian pris la main d'Emma dans la sienne et caressa le dos de celle-ci, ne la lâchant plus du regard :

 **Seb** : Emma…. Je t'aime… J'ai peur pour toi, que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas à l'écart… pas cette fois….

 **Emma** , gênée : Seb….

 **Seb** : Je n'ai qu'une seul question… Est-ce que le surnaturel existe…

Emma se leva ne pouvant plus supporter cet interrogatoire. Elle savait qu'elle allait craquer et elle se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, Seb sur ses talons. Il rattrapa la jeune femme et la força à faire face à lui. Le visage de la jolie brune était baigné de larmes :

 **Emma** : Et si je te disais que c'était le cas ? Me croirais-tu ? Tu m'aime Seb ? Et bien part !

[…]

 **One Republic & Timbaland – Apologize **

**PDV Emma :**

: Part Sébastian !

Il resta figé devant moi, choqué par ma réaction. Mais je préférais mille fois qu'il me déteste plutôt qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…. J'avais déjà trop perdu….

Je pensais à Klaus et les larmes redoublèrent sur mes joues. Je les essuyais d'un geste rageur et affronta encore une fois mon « frère » du regard :

: Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque choses alors part !

 **Seb** : Emma…

: NON !

Trop tard, il venait de m'attraper et me serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait dans ses bras, embrassant mon front puis le sommet de ma tête quand celle-ci s'enfouis dans son torse.

: C'est trop dur Seb….

 **Seb** : Je sais Em', je sais….

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et il prit ma main….

 **Seb** : Mais Emma… Ce Klaus qui est-il ? Pourquoi ce gars s'est entêté à faire des recherches sur moi ?

Je restais pétrifié face à sa révélation… Klaus a fait des recherches sur Seb…

: Comment le sais-tu ?

 **Seb** : Il a employé le même détective que moi… le meilleur de NYC.

Il me reprit la main et je me forçais à le regarder malgré que mes pensées fussent toute centrées sur un certain hybride :

 **Seb** : Emma… C'est d'accord, je partirais dès demain matin mais avant jure moi que tu ne risques rien s'il te plait…. Que tu n'es mêlée à aucune histoire bizarre et que Damon t'aime et qu'il te protégera toujours.

: Je te le jure….

Menteuse… J'avais honte de moi !

 **Seb** : Et jure moi que tu me raconte toute l'histoire dès que tu rentres à NYC ! Car la rentrée approche et tu ne peux pas louper le 1er jour à Columbia !

: Seb…

 **Seb** : Jure-le-moi Emma !

: D'accord !

Oh mon dieu… Comment lui dire que pour le moment, ma vie est ici, en Virginie et que New York est loin derrière moi….

[…]

 **Robyn- Dancing on my own**

Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je venais de promettre de diner avec Seb ce soir avant qu'il ne reparte dès demain matin. J'embrassais alors mon frère et me dirigea vers ma voiture, jetant un coup d'œil à Seb qui repartait vers l'unique hôtel de la ville…

Je ne pensais pas qu'il abandonnerait si facilement… Il avait déjà trop de preuves sur l'existence du surnaturel… Il fallait absolument que je trouve une solution pour l'éloigner de tout ça.

Comme demander à Damon d'hypnotiser mon frère…

Je connaissais Seb par cœur et je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie… C'était trop louche de sa part. Pourquoi Klaus avait fait des recherches sur mon frère ? Pensez-t-il qu'il était un danger pour lui ?

Alors que je m'installais enfin au volant je pris l'appel, celui de mon petit ami :

: Damon ?

 **Damon** , tendu : Emma ? Oui je sais que c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui mais…

: Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que quelqu'un est de nouveau apparu en ville ?

 **Damon** : Et bien….

Et bien quoi ? Mon cœur commença à battre un peu plus fort….

: Damon ?

 **Damon** : Il se pourrait qu'on est un originel à l'heure actuel de retour en ville…

Et aux mots de mon petit ami, à ma grande honte, mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau…. Je ne pensais qu'à un seul nom, le sien…

Klaus Mikaelson…


	25. Chapter 22: Le récit de Finn

Hello,

Voici le premier chapitre en cross over avec The Originals ! Enfin en introduction, car il faudra attendre le prochain pour l'action à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je pense que le prochain sera publier lundi :)

Toujours pas de réaction ? C'est attristant...

Du coup, je passe beaucoup moins de temps à écrire la motivation étant encore un peu en baisse, j'espère la retrouver...

Encore merci aux rares qui prennent le temps de laisser un message.

 _Réponse aux Reviews:_

 _Calla (Guest): Je crois qu'a chaque fois je remercie en début de récit mais j'avoue je commence à attendre tes reviews avec impatience !_

 _Caroline, il n'est pas prévu qu'elle meure pour le moment car dans le chapitre 28, elle apprend une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie et remettre en question son statut... qui va la changer réellement._

 _Mais bon, qui sait ce que la fin de la fiction nous réserve._

 _Moi aussi j'aime bien le Bonnie/ Jérémy mais je préfère le Bonnie/Kol, car dans mon récit j'essaye de faire en sorte que Kol et Damon décoincent un peu Bonnie ;)_

 _Le Scooby gang dans la guerre ? Réponse très très bienôt:) tout comme l'avenir de Seb..._

 _Les Mikaelson te manque ? En revoilà un ici et les quatre autres dans encore deux chapitres (Sachant que j'essayerais d'en poster deux lundi, donc patience pendant encore 4 jours) !_

 _J'attend ta prochaine RV avec impatience et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me lira jusqu'au bout :)_

 **Chapitre 22 : Le récit de Finn**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre :_**

Closer to the edge – 30 seconds to mars

Losing my religion – REM

Duel el Corazon – Enrique Inglesas & Wisin

Wouldn't Be Good – Nik Kershaw

Happy Ending – Mika

 **Thirty Seconds to Mars – Closer to the Edge**

 **PDV Emma :**

Mon pied écrasait l'accélérateur tandis que les rues pour la deuxième fois de la journée défilaient autour de moi aussi vite que ma voiture pouvait me le permettre. Alors c'était ça l'adrénaline, le fait de vouloir le revoir.

KLAUS ETAIT A MS !

Voilà la seule chose à laquelle je pensais en descendant de la voiture, claquant la portière et me précipitant sous le perron :

: Klaus !

Et je me figeais dans le salon. Ce n'était pas Klaus qui m'attendait mais….

 **Finn** : Bonjour Emma. Désolé de te faire une fausse joie mais si je suis là c'est parce que mon cher petit frère s'est attiré tout plein d'ennuis….

 **Losing My Religion – REM**

Je regardais le vampire originel assis sur le fauteuil préféré de Bonnie, un verre d'un liquide rouge dans la main : du sang. Ce dernier ne pris même pas la peine de se lever pour me saluer et bu tranquillement son verre puis le reposa sur la table basse devant lui.

Je sentis deux bras puissant encercler ma taille et releva à peine la tête pour croiser les beaux yeux bleues de Damon. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis son regard, devenu froid, se braqua sur Finn Mikaelson.

L'originel fit le tour de la pièce de son regard hautain puis se mit à sourire :

 **Finn** : Ah les jeunes tellement prévisible… Vous êtes tous ici de peur que l'originel que je suis ne vous fasse un coup tordu… Même si c'est la spécialité de mon bâtard de frère...

Je déglutis, l'entendre parler de Klaus me provoquait des brulures dans la gorge. Pourquoi l'hybride avait envoyé Finn ici ?

 **Finn** : Je vois que vous êtes tous ici sans exception. Bonnie et Jérémy, le nouveau « presque » couple de votre minable petite bande…

 **Jérémy** , étonné : Comment savez-vous que…

 **Finn** , le coupant : Même un aveugle aurait remarqué votre rapprochement. La jolie Mademoiselle Forbes qui elle aussi a trouvé un…

 **Enzo** , en colère : Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose de blessant, je suis Enzo…

Finn le regarda étonné, durant seulement quelques secondes puis il reprit tranquillement son tour de pièce :

 **Finn** : Naturellement, le double Petrova est avec l'autre frère Salvatore. Et il reste nos deux amis « humains » Le professeur Saltzman et Monsieur Donovan, le serveur…

Puis il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha à vitesse vampirique, m'attrapa le bras et m'attira à lui. J'entendis Damon gronder mais je l'arrêtais, une main tendue vers le torse de mon petit ami :

 **Finn** : Emma… la seule que je cherche, la contamination vampirique te va à merveille !

: Je vous remercie…

 **Finn** , me coupant : Trêve de politesse, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'à MS, risquant ma vie au passage, pour voir comment tu allais mais pour au contraire te ramener avec moi… A la Nouvelle Orléans !

Je restais interdite quant à la demande du vampire, La Nouvelle Orléans ? La voix de mon petit ami me sortit de mes pensées :

 **Damon** : Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te suivre comme ça ? Sans aucune explication ? Non mais tu rêves mon pote !

 **Finn** : De un je ne suis pas votre « pote » Monsieur Salvatore et deuxièmement, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis que la famille Mikaelson a quittée Mystic Fals.

Puis, il se rassit et m'invita à le rejoindre à ses côtés tandis que tous les autres trouvèrent des places autour du vampire ancestral, prêt à nous raconter ce qui leur étaient arrivés depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant, à lui et à la famille Originel….

[….]

 **Enrique Inglesas & Wisin - Duel el Corazon **

**Finn** : Il y a deux mois, Klaus a reçu une information par les sorcières du vieux carré de la Nouvelle Orléans. La famille Devereux est une puissante lignée qui comme les autres de leur congrégation ont toujours eu le pouvoir su les autres créatures surnaturel de la Nouvelle Orléans.

La ville, rebâtis dans les années 1800 ne doit sa splendeur qu'à une seul famille et ses trois nobles : Klaus, Elijah et Rebekka Mikaelson. Bien sûr, notre petit frère Kol a aussi participé à cette mascarade mais lassé de ses bêtises, ses ainés ont préférés le faire taire plus d'une fois, grâce à la dague de l'hybride.

La splendeur Mikaleson a longtemps raisonné dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'un monstre les forces à fuir : Mikael, leur père, le vampire chasseur de vampires à la poursuite de ses enfants pour les détruire.

Après la chute des Originels, aujourd'hui la Nouvelle Orléans appartient à un vampire de la lignée de Klaus : Marcel Gérard.

Ce dernier, créé dans la fin des années 1800 était considéré comme un fils pour Klaus qui l'a lui-même élevé…

 **Damon** : Attend … Klaus est capable d'élevé un gosse ?

 **Finn** , le fusillant du regard : Peu importe de savoir si oui ou non c'est un bon père ! Aujourd'hui, Marcel Gérard dirige la Nouvelle Orléans d'une main de fer.

 **Damon** , souriant : Ah j'aime mieux ça… tel père …

 **Stefan,** devant mon regard assassin envers mon petit ami : La ferme Damon !

 **Finn** , remerciant Stefan d'un rapide coup d'œil :

Il massacre sorcière et loup garou juste pour son bon plaisir. Il est devenu incontrôlable et il a assuré ses arrières depuis notre arrivé : John de Montespan, noble anglais de la lignée de Kol des années 1700, est arrivé en ville i mois pour rejoindre le camp de Marcel…

 **Stefan** : Qui est ce John de Montespan ?

 **Finn** : Un Traqueur. Ancien soldat sous la guerre franco-anglaise de Louis 14, il a été laissé pour mort durant une bataille. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Kol le transforme croyant en faire l'un des leurs, son « clan » de rebelles de l'époque. Hors la haine qu'il voue à Klaus est immense et il n'hésitera pas à le tuer si leur chemin venait à se rencontrer… Avant que l'un de vous ne me pose la question, le mal que Klaus a fait à cet homme est impensable donc je ne préfère ne pas vous en parler…

Enfin bon, suite à l'arrivé de notre ami John, Tyler et Hayley nous ont pas mal aidés à reprendre contact avec les loups du bayou et…

 **Caroline** : Attend…. Tyler et Hayley bossent pour Klaus ?

 **Finn** : Non Caroline, ils ne « bossent » pas pour Klaus. Ils assurent leur survie en préservant celle de mon frère.

C'est à ce moment que je décidais à mon tour de couper le quasi monologue de l'originel, afin qu'il nous aide à y voir plus clair :

: Comment ça ? En quoi Ty, Hayley et leurs meutes respectives doivent survivre à travers Klaus ? Ty je veux bien, car c'est Klaus qui en a fait un hybride et il lui doit donc la vie mais…

 **Finn** , m'interrompant : La lignée des pères fondateurs…

Durant nos premiers jours à la NO, Jane Anne Devereux a eu une vision et nous avons par la suite contacté les ancêtres afin de savoir ce qui en était. Et leur réponse n'est pas à vous plaire. Si l'un des cinq originel : Moi, Elijah, Klaus, Kol et Rebekka, meurt il entraine avec lui toute sa descendance…

Hayley protège donc son couple et la meute de Tyler son chef tout comme vous vous devez de protéger Klaus…

 **Bonnie** : Attendez ! Si vous nous dîtes que nous devons protéger Klaus cela veut dire…

: Que Damon, Stefan et Caroline font partie de la lignée de Klaus… et donc que si Klaus meurt….

 **Finn** , terminant ma phrase : Ils mourront entrainés par la malédiction des lignées.

 **Damon** , regardant Stefan : Oh bordel… Je savais que notre vie d'immortelle contenait un chat noir ! Il faut qu'on soit des descendants de Klaus, il ne manquait plus que ça ….

[…]

 **Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good**

 **Finn** : Le plus ironique dans l'histoire est que Marcel fait partie de la lignée de Klaus étant donné que c'est mon petit frère qui l'a créé. Suite aux révélations des sorcières, Marcel a commencé son massacre sur ces dernières afin que son « arme » canalise tous les pouvoirs de ses semblable pour être suffisamment puissante pour défaire le créateur de sa descendance et donc de tuer Klaus…

 **Damon** : Son arme ?

 **Finn** : Une sorcière de la moisson…

Le regard qu'il échangea avec Bonnie nous fit comprendre que notre amie savait de quoi l'originel parlait. Damon repris rapidement la parole :

 **Damon** : Et alors ? C'est une bonne idée, nous sommes tous défait de l'emprise de Klaus, il meurt et by by les ennuis !

Alors que je lançais un regard froid à mon petit ami, Finn éclata de rire :

 **Finn** : Tu crois que Marcel Gérard ira jusque-là ? Son but est de défaire LUI et SA descendance de Klaus, pas les autres….

Alors que Marcel commençait à planifier son détachement de l'hybride originel, Kol et Rebekka ont eu une idée… Enlever la fille de la moisson, l'arme de Marcel, Davina Claire.

 **Bonnie** , acquiesçant : Le nom Claire m'est familier. Il est très connu chez les sorciers comme celui de Devereux, Griffin et…

 **Finn** : Et Bennet. Depuis, Davina est enfermée dans la demeure Mikaelson, survivant seulement grâce à quelques sentiments affectueux que lui porte un originel…

 **Stefan** : Je croyais que les filles de la moisson n'avaient que 16 ans …

 **Bonnie** , le coupant : A ton avis Stefan, qui est l'originel le plus jeune qui puisse tomber amoureux d'une sorcière …

: Kol…

[…]

 **Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life** _Je me réveille le matin, trébuchant sur ma vie_  
 **Can't get no love without sacrifice** _Il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans sacrifices_  
 **If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well** _Si quelque chose devait arriver, je crois que je te souhaiterais bien_  
 **Mmm a little bit of heaven with a little bit of hell** _Mmm un petit coin de paradis avec un petit coin d'enfer_

 **This is the hardest story that I've ever told** _C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais racontée_  
 **No hope, no love, no glory** _Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire_  
 **A happy ending gone forever more** _Une fin heureuse qui s'en est allée à tout jamais_  
 **I feel as if I'm wasted** _Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu_  
 **And I'm wasted everyday** _Et je suis perdu chaque jour_

 **This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending** _C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté, je ne fais pas semblant_  
 **No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending** _Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse_  
 **This is the way that we love, like its forever** _C'est ainsi que nous aimons, comme si c'était pour toujours_  
 **Then live the rest of our life but not together** _Puis on vit notre vie mais pas ensemble_

 **Mika – Happy Ending**

[…]

Alors que Caroline, Elena et Emma avaient entourées Bonnie, suite à la révélation de Finn, celui-ci continua la poursuite de son récit :

 **Finn** : Suite à l'enlèvement de Davina, la Nouvelle Orléans a brusquement changée. Marcel, fou de rage a accusé Klaus de lui avoir « volé » son bien le plus précieux, la jeune sorcière. Hors, mon frère était partagé. Tuer la jeune sorcière ou la rendre à Marcel ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Kol la désirait et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Alors contre toute attente et à la surprise générale de notre famille, Klaus a refusé l'offre de Marcel.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes rentrés en guerre. Marcel Gérard, fou de rage a commencé à tuer divers sorciers de la congrégation du vieux carré. Ses menaces ont portées puisque aujourd'hui, tous les survivants, de peur de mourir également se sont ralliés à son camp.

Il tient tous les sorciers du vieux carré à l'exception de Jane Anne et Sophie Devereux.

Grâce à ce ralliement, il a pu déclarer la guerre aux loups garou du Bayou et à la famille Originel…

 **Damon** : Mais c'est qu'il a une armée ton Marcel ?

 **Finn** : Bien sûr ! Il a des vampires sous ses ordres et des rodeurs aussi, ceux qui ne sortent que la nuit….

: Qui n'ont pas de bague de jour !

 **Finn** : Exact Emma. Maintenant, il est temps que l'on aborde une partie de ton histoire Emma.

Je regardais l'originel sans le comprendre. Damon, voyant ma réaction se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi et m'attira contre lui. Je me blotti contre mon vampire préféré et écouta la suite de l'histoire de Finn Mikaelson :

 **Finn** : Te rappel tu que j'ai évoqué John de Montespan ?

: Le noble soldat que Kol a transformé ? Quel rapport a-t-il avec moi ?

 **Finn** : Eh bien, avant de te quitter, Klaus avait découvert quelque chose. John de Montespan et Logan Barnes sont un seul et unique homme.

[…]

Ma tête me faisait souffrir à nouveau. Ainsi donc, Logan était un vampire….

 **Caroline** : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…. Qui est Logan Barnes ?

: Euh…. Et bien…

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air :

: Logan était l'avocat qui s'est occupé du divorce de mes parents. Il avait une trentaine d'année et c'était mon petit ami !

 **Caroline** , **Elena** , **Bonnie** : QUOI ?

 **Caroline** : Emma !

: Je sais Caroline ! J'ai eu une période difficile et je croyais que Logan m'aimait et….

 **Finn** , avant que Caroline ne reprenne la parole : Sauf qu'il savait qui tu étais depuis le début Emma… Il savait que tu étais un calice !

[…]

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi perdu qu'à ce moment précis. Alors il savait, mais pourquoi ?

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, celle d'Alaric, compatissant sur le fait d'avoir eu un proche au courant du surnaturel sans jamais nous le révéler.

Finn Mikaelson se posta près de la fenêtre admirant la forêt de MS qui s'étalait devant lui :

 **Finn** : Te rappel tu le moment où il t'a quitté ?

Aïe ! Merci l'originel de me rappeler ce souvenir…. J'attendais Logan depuis plus d'une heure devant notre restaurant préféré jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait quitté New York et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

J'hochais la tête :

 **Finn** : Ce jour-là, j'avais surpris sa conversation avec deux de ses descendants. Il avait prévu de te tuer…

: Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Jamais Logan ne m'aurait fait du mal ! Il m'aimait… Il voulait m'épouser et …

 **Finn** : Non Emma ! Ce soir-là Logan avait prévu de te tuer ! Il avait fait en sorte depuis le début que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. Il te voulait. Conscient de l'existence des calices il avait décidé que tu serais le sien… jusqu'à ce que grâce à une sorcière, il se rende compte que tu étais destinée à un autre vampire, deux en l'occurrence.

Je fus choqué une nouvelle fois par la réponse de l'originel. Comment savais-t-il tout ça ? Logan avait-il vraiment prévu de me tuer ce soir-là ?

: Comment savez-vous ?

 **Finn** : Et bien c'est simple Emma. Ce jour-là, j'étais moi-même à NYC après avoir réussi à m'échapper de l'emprise de Klaus. Et c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie ….


	26. Chapter 23: Le départ pour la NO

_Réponse aux reviews:_

 _Inou (Guest): Merci pour ta RW ! Contente de te revoir parmi nous ;) La suite tu l'as aujourd'hui avec deux chapitres car je n'aurais peut être pas le temps de publier la semaine prochaine. Alors toi aussi tu aimes Klaus ? J'avoue que je prend plaisir à développer ce personnage._

 _Surtout n'hésite pas à revenir me donner ton avis, ça me motive pour la suite :)_

 _Bayruna: Hey :)_

 _Merci pour ta RW que tu laisse pratiquement à chaque fois, au plaisir de te revoir ici :)_

Et pour les autres je vous dis Bonjours :)

Deux nouveau chapitres aujourd'hui sachant que je ne pourrais surement pas poster la semaine prochaine...

Sinon concernant la fiction, le contenu est fini ! Au total 35 chapitres avec les idées principales à l'intérieur. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire les 4 derniers et les développer...

Une nouvelle fiction est en cours d'écriture, un cross over avec Grey's Anatomy tous humains.

J'attends toujours vos avis...

A bientôt

 **Chapitre 23 : Le départ pour la Nouvelle Orléans**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre_**

Christophe Maé – Lampedusa

Robbie Williams – Feel

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _PDV Finn_**

 _J'étais perdu… Comment avais-je réussis à sortir de ce cercueil ? Je soupçonnais mes pouvoir de sorcier de reprendre le contrôle sur mon côté vampire et ainsi d'avoir pu fausser compagnie à ce monstre qu'était mon jeune frère._

 _Après plusieurs heures de marche, je me rendis dans le centre de cette grande ville qu'était New York d'après les panneaux indicatifs. L'odeur du sang m'interpella mais je me retins de sauter à la gorge de ce couple qui passa trop près de moi, me jetant de drôle de regard._

 _Toute ces lumières, ces bruits… A quelle époque étions-nous ?_

 _Pour moi, nul doute j'avais « dormis » longtemps, trop longtemps._

 _Soudain je le vis. Il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court que la dernière fois. Il portait de drôle de vêtement mais je n'avais aucun doute sur lui, sur le monstre qu'il était._

 _Ses cheveux brun étaient bouclés et tombaient dans sa nuque. Son sourire était toujours aussi attractif pour la gente féminine et son visage sans défaut faisait penser à une statue grec… Devant moi se tenait John de Montespan._

 ** _NDLA : Pour le personnage de John, je me suis inspiré de l'acteur Hayden Christensen dans la saga Star Wars. Si vous voulez visualiser un peu le personnage, je vous invite à vous rendre sur Google image…_**

 _Je compris les mots de sa conversation avec ces deux sbires et décida de le suivre sans tout comprendre. Il avait parlé de calice et de tuer une jeune fille._

 _Je réussis à le stopper et il me reconnut. Après un échange plutôt brutal je le contrains par l'hypnose à quitter la ville sans se retourner ou c'est ma colère qu'il devrait affronter. Peu enclin à se battre et à me résister il disparut me jurant quand même malgré l'hypnose qu'un jour il retrouverait la fille et la tuerait de ses propres mains._

 _[…]_

 _Elle était là, assise sur un banc. Une bien jolie fille même si mon cœur battait toujours pour Sage, je devais reconnaitre que pour une gamine elle avait de la classe. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une espèce de petit objet et elle tapait dessus comme sur une machine à écrire que j'avais pu apercevoir il y a 100 ans quand Klaus avait accepté de me faire sortir de mon cercueil… Avant que je n'hausse un peu la voix et qu'il me renferme illico dedans !_

 _Je m'approchais doucement et elle sursauta :_

 ** _Emma Turner_** _: Excusez-moi monsieur mais non, je n'ai pas d'argent !_

 **** _: Plait-il ?_

 _Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et c'est dans la vitrine d'un magasin que je me rendis compte de mon état actuel._

 _Mes cheveux étaient long et bouclés tandis qu'une petite moustache prenait place au-dessus de mes lèvres. J'avais les joues creuse et je portais une tunique datant d'il y a 900 ans date où Klaus et Elijah m'avaient tous deux achevé une première fois, de peur de ma fidélité envers nos parents._

 _Mes rares réapparitions dans le monde avaient été tellement courtes que je n'avais guère fait attention à mon apparence selon l'époque où je me réveillais…Mais là, tout me semblait ridicule !_

 _Elle semblait avoir un peu peur mais repris la parole :_

 ** _Emma_** _: Si vous rester ici je peux aller chercher quelque chose à manger…_

 **** _: Je n'ai pas faim je te remercie…_

 ** _Emma_** _: Pourquoi vous parlez bizarrement ?_

 **** _: Je parle comment ?_

 ** _Emma_** _: On dirait que vous venez d'une autre époque…Surtout quand on voie vos vêtements…_

 _Alors cela se voyait tant que ça… Je décidais de couper court à la conversation._

 **** _Et vous que faite vous toute seule ? Il est peu prudent de rester seul à la nuit tombée…_

 _Elle éclata de rire :_

 ** _Emma_** _: Ce que vous êtes rabats joie vous les hommes… Toutes les jeunes filles trainent seule le soir… En réalité j'attends mon copain…_

 _Et je compris que cette jeune femme parlait de John… Ainsi c'était elle la pauvre jeune fille qu'il voulait tuer ?_

 _Et alors, ma nature vampirique repris le dessus, je saisis la jeune femme par les épaules tandis qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de recul, elle avait peur. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Mon dieu qu'elle sentait bon._

 _Ma main frôla sa joue et je commençais mon hypnose sur la jeune fille :_

 **** _: Comment t'appel tu ?_

 ** _Emma_** _: Emma Turner…._

 **** _: Bien Emma, je suis Finn Mikaelson. Ton petit ami ne viendra pas te rejoindre, il t'a quitté brusquement sans explication mais tu t'en remettras. Tu vas peu à peu l'oublier. La douleur sera insupportable au départ mais elle s'estompera dans le temps._

 _Oubli le Emma Turner et surtout oubli moi…_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

[…]

 **PDV Externe**

 **Finn** : Et c'est ainsi que notre rencontre c'est achevée…

Emma, blotti sur le canapé ne bougeait plus. Alors c'était vraiment ça sa grande histoire d'amour avec Logan Barnes. Elle avait réellement aimé cet homme et lui voulait se servir d'elle comme calice ?

Finn s'assit à côtés de la jeune femme et lui prit la main. La New yorkaise plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux marrons de l'originel :

 **Finn** : Quand la sorcière eue mise au courant John que tu étais déjà un calice, il a voulu inverser la tendance et faire de toi son nouveau calice. C'est alors qu'elle l'a mise en garde…

Avant que quelqu'un ne m'interrompe, après t'avoir hypnotisé, j'ai retrouvé la fameuse sorcière. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a contactée Les sbires de mon frère et qui m'ont ensuite livré à lui, deux jours après avoir réussis à me libérer.

Elle m'a alors révélé sa mise en garde contre de Montespan. S'il avait un rapport charnel avec toi, il serait maudit pour avoir profané le calice d'un autre. Des souffrances éternel lui seraient infligées jusqu'à ce qu'elles le poussent au suicide.

Jaloux de savoir que tu appartiendrais à un autre que lui, il avait donc décidé de t'éliminer….

Emma poussa un long soupir. Ainsi donc, par jalousie, il avait était prêt à la tuer pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse mordu par les crocs d'un autre. La réplique de Caroline fut exactement ce que la jeune fille pensait à ce moment :

 **Caroline** : Espèce de vampire psychopathe…

Un « hum hum » peut discret attira l'attention de tous les autres. Damon, avachi contre le battant de la porte prit son air théâtrale bien à lui et ouvrit enfin la bouche pour sortir ce qui le démangeait depuis que l'originel avait commencé à parler :

 **Damon** : Oh, je vous en prie continuer…. Non mais oh ! Vous vous rendez compte de quoi on parle là ? L'ex de ma copine est un vampire jaloux comme un pou et qui a essayé de la tuer. Et maintenant, il mène la guerre à notre père fondateur et si celui-ci crève, on claque tous avec !

 **Enzo** : Ou pas …

 **Damon** : Oh la ferme Enzo ! Si toi tu ignores de qui tu descends, nous on sait que c'est de ce crétin de Klaus ! Et Emma, elle à quoi à voir dans cette histoire ?

 **Finn** : Justement, nous allons y venir. Emma est notre effet de surprise. Marcel et John (ou Logan, comme vous préférez) ne savent pas qu'Emma est votre calice Monsieur Salvatore, ni celui de Niklaus.

Elle pourrait servir d'appât…

 **Caroline** : QUOI ? Non mais c'est une blague !

 **Emma** : Non l'idée est bonne…

Réfléchis Caro, s'il croit que je l'aime encore…je peux avoir un avantage sur eux dans cette guerre…

 **Damon** , attrapant sa chérie par le bras : C'est hors de question !

 **Emma** : Dray…

 **Damon** : N'insiste pas Emma… C'est trop dangereux !

Emma se tourna à nouveau vers Finn Mikaelson. Ce dernier semblait gêné, comme s'il n'avait pas tout dit. Bonnie échangea un regard avec Damon et Emma et alors que Finn relevait la tête, il reprit son récit :

 **Finn** : Il y a une dernière chose….

 **Damon** : Non… Sans blague !

Emma fusilla son petit ami du regard pour la trentième fois depuis le début de la journée et encouragea l'ainé des Originels à poursuivre :

 **Finn** : Alors que Kol essayait de faire parler la jeune Davina Claire, celle-ci a eu une sorte de vision annonçant une prophétie….

Le vampire sorti alors de sa poche un vieux bout de papier. Celui-ci avait était à de nombreuse fois plié et déplié et on voyait dessus que l'encre commençait à couler. Emma et Bonnie se penchèrent et reconnurent l'écriture fine et penché d'Elijah Mikaelson :

 **Bonnie** : _« Alors que le sang coule à flot dans notre bien aimée ville, l'annonce de la chute du grand empire est immédiat. Seule la descendance de l'hybride originel pourra tous vous sauver. Un descendant aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux bleus comme les océans, un descendant qui causera la perte de l'ennemie et la renaissance de la puissance vampirique… »_

 **Elena** : C'est….

 **Damon** : Méga glauque…

Bonnie replia le papier et le rendit à Finn. Celui-ci le remis dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et se tourna de nouveau vers le couple vampire-calice :

 **Finn** : Elijah pense que ce descendant est l'un de vous deux….

 **Emma** : Quoi ? Nous ?

 **Stefan** , intervenant : Mais bien sûr… Les cheveux, les yeux, tout corresponds…

 **Damon** : Et alors, il y en a peut-être d'autres descendants dans ce cas présent avec tous ceux que ce taré a engendré !

 **Alaric** : Non… Je pense vraiment qu'Elijah à raison… Qui d'autre que vous deux pourraient avoir tant envie de sauver Klaus ?

Après tout, vous êtes ceux qu'il a le plus longtemps côtoyés et un lien spécial vous unis tous les trois….

 **Damon** : Emma n'est même pas un vampire…

 **Finn** : En devenant calice pour lui, Emma est devenu descendante direct de Klaus… Le sang de l'hybride originel coule dans ses veines depuis qu'elle a bu celui-ci…

Emma resta interdite. Ainsi donc, elle était celle qui devait sauver l'homme qui l'aimait ?

 **Finn** : Je t'en prie Emma…. Klaus arrive à terme de la malédiction et il se meurt… Je ne veux pas que Marcel et John l'atteignent avant sa mort…

Accepte ce voyage Emma… sauve l'homme qu'il est... La partie encore humaine en lui qui t'aime toi…

Sauve Niklaus Mikaelson… sauve la famille originel et leurs descendants….

[…]

 **Bonnie** : Emma ?

La New Yorkaise releva la tête. La jolie métisse lui sourit, une valise à ses pieds :

 **Bonnie** : Tu es prête ? Stefan a remis de l'essence dans la voiture et Caroline a ravitaillé votre cargaison en poche de sang…

 **Emma** : Je suis bientôt prête Bonnie...Je vous rejoins en bas !

Sur son lit, sa valise grande ouverte où la jeune femme se hâtait de la remplir avec divers vêtements et accessoires.

Malgré les protestations de son amoureux, ils s'envolaient pour la Nouvelle Orléans dès demain matin de l'aéroport le plus proche de Mystic Falls.

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie et Elena sont du voyage, les autres restes sur places, malgré les vives protestations de Caroline. Mais avoir un point à MS est encore important, après tout on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

Emma claqua enfin sa valise et la traina au sol, prête pour le grand voyage mais surtout prête à affronter enfin les démons de son passé. Prête à revoir son deuxième vampire...

Prête à revoir son Klaus…

[…]

 ** _Prologue :_**

 **Christophe Maé – Lampadusa**

 _Il n'en revenait pas…. Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il l'attendait pour leur diner. Emma lui avait pourtant promis qu'elle viendrait !_

 _La garce !_

 _Sébastian bu son verre de scotch cul sec et le fracassa contre la table. Il enfila sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir quand une personne plus que familière entra au Mystic Grill…_

 _Lise Forbes… La sœur de Josh Turner._

 _Cette dernière avait l'air pressée. Trop au gout de Sébastian. Elle tenait son téléphone à la main et Seb tiqua en entendu un prénom : Emma._

 _Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme suivi la sheriff dans l'arrière cuisine et se cacha derrière un meuble afin d'écouter sa discussion._

 ** _Lise_** _: Ma chérie ? Oui…. Comment ça à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Emma ? Avec Elena, Bonnie et les frères Salvatore ?_

 _D'accord ma puce j'arrive… Attend quoi ? Elle est déjà partie ?_

 _Non… Emma, partie à la Nouvelle Orléans ?_

 _C'en était trop…. De rage il sortit du bar non sans claquer la porte derrière lui, les larmes menaçant de couler…._

 ** _Seb_** _: Putain ! Comment elle a pu me faire ça !_

 ** _[…]_** _: On t'a posé un lapin beau gosse ?_

 _Sébastian se retourna pour faire face à une sublime jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa petite robe était plutôt courte. Mais attend il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…Elle s'appelait…_

 ** _Seb_** _: Elena ?_

 ** _[…],_** _éclatant de rire : Perdu …._

 _Elle s'approche doucement de lui et attrape le col de sa chemise, jouant avec._

 ** _[…]_** _: Il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores Sébastian Swan…_

 ** _Seb_** _: Commet tu connais mon nom ?_

 _Elle relâcha sa chemise et lui fit face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine :_

 ** _[…]_** _: Peu importe, je sais juste que toi et moi nous avons la même motivation… Il y a quelque part à la Nouvelle Orléans la femme que tu aimes et je vais t'aider à la retrouver…_

 ** _Seb_** _: Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?_

 _Elle éclata de rire et appuya sur des clefs de voiture. Les feux d'un super cabriolet rouge s'allumèrent devant Seb. La jeune femme monta à son bord, sensuellement, et décapota son coupé. Elle posa une main sur le volant et de l'autre ouvrit la portière côté passager._

 ** _[…]_** _: Parce qu'il se trouve que ta précieuse petite Emma va aller prêter main forte à l'homme que j'aime. Monte Sébastian Swan. Part avec moi et je te promets que nous récupèrerons nos amours perdu._

 _Et en bonus, figure toi que je vais te faire un cadeau. Je vais te révéler ce que ta précieuse Emma a décidé de te cacher. Toute la vérité sur Mystic Falls et ses habitants ne seront bientôt plus un secret pour toi… Et surtout tu seras qui sont tes principaux rivaux : Le grand et puissant Niklaus Mikaelson et le sexy Damon Salvatore…._

 ** _Robbie Williams – Feel_**

 _Seb regarda la jolie brune et ne pris pas plus de temps pour la rejoindre. Il claqua la portière et se tourna vers la conductrice._

 ** _Seb_** _: J'accepte de partir avec toi et j'espère que tu tiendras vraiment ta promesse…_

 ** _[…]_** _: Je tiens toujours mes promesses…_

 _Et alors que la brune démarra la voiture, Seb se laissa tomber contre l'appui tête, fatigué des mensonges d'Emma. Il espérait vraiment que cette magnifique femme allez tout lui révéler. Et à ce moment-là, il se rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé le plus important :_

 ** _Seb_** _: Au fait… Quel est ton nom ?_

 ** _Katherine_** _, souriant : Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander. Je m'appelle Katherine Pierce… Katerina Petrova pour être plus exacte…._


	27. Chapter 24: Que la bataille commence

**Chapitre 24 : Oh merde… Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre :_**

Emma- Matmatha

Le Graal- Kyo

Lost on you (Cover LP) – Victoria & Emji

 **La Nouvelle Orléans**

 _Minuit….._

 **[…]** : L'heure du crime… Un homme au couteau à la main…

 **Rebekka** : Surtout ne dis pas la suite s'il te plait on sait déjà que c'est encore une de tes blagues stupide !

Kol Mikaelson poussa un grognement fort peu élégant. Mais pourquoi donc sa petite sœur avait le chic pour casser ses blagues ?

Les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie Mikaelson se tenaient postés sur le toit de l'église du vieux carré. Kieran avait depuis une heure déjà fermé les portes de celle-ci.

Du haut de leur poste, ils attendaient les instructions d'Elijah quand à la suite des évènements…

Leur grand frère avait effectivement entendus que Diego et Thierry, deux des plus proches alliés de Marcel Gérard avaient l'attention de s'attaquer à une bande de Loup Garou venu en renfort après l'appel de Tyler Lockwood et de sa compagne Hayley Marshall. Ces derniers avaient l'attention de passer par l'église afin de se rendre au QG des Mikaelson.

Depuis le départ de Finn « sois disant » en mission pour L'Angleterre, les Mikaelson fonctionnaient par binôme. Ainsi, alors que les plus jeunes se trouvaient perché, les deux autres se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la maison sainte.

Rebekka poussa un long soupir. Elle seule savait où en réalité se trouvait son ainé, Finn. Mais d'un côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de son frère quand un autre était en train de mourir. Elle avait essayée de dissuader l'hybride de partir au combat, sachant que s'il faiblissait, il mourrait.

Klaus avait tellement changé. Depuis la prophétie de Davina, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de trouver une solution pour sauver la vie de sa lignée et en ce grand soir, Davina était enfin prête. A la pleine Lune, Klaus se changerait en loup et elle pourra jeter le sort, afin que la lignée de l'hybride soit épargnée… Enfin si Klaus survit au massacre qui se prépare et qu'il arrive à révéler sa vraie nature, celle du loup.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone… Un message d'Oliver. Celui-ci, loup garou de la meute d'Hayley venait de lui annoncer qu'il se tenait prêt, ainsi que ses « gars » pour sortir la meute des « Apalache » de ce piège.

Le rôle des 4 originels sera de tenir le plus longtemps possible avant que les autres loups ne viennent leur prêter main forte… et qu'à ce moment, quand la lune sera au plus visible, le sort de la petite sorcière ne soit jeté…

Un bruit attira son attention et son regard se porta sur Kol… en train de s'enfiler une poche de sang ! L'abruti !

 **Rebekka** , folle de rage et arrachant la poche des mains de son crétin de frère : Non mais tu es malade !

 **Kol** : Hey! Rebekka…

 **Rebekka** : Je ne te savais pas aussi bête mon frère ! A ton avis qu'est ce qui attire le plus des vampires ?

 **Kol** : Euh… Et merde !

Le portable de Kol sonna à ce moment et c'est Rebekka qui décida de prendre l'appel non sans avoir avant assenée une grande tape derrière la tête de son crétin de frangin :

 **Rebekka** : Quoi Elijah ?

 **Elijah** , à l'autre bout du fil : Ne me dis pas que cet imbécile vient d'ouvrir une poche de sang ?

 **Rebekka** : Faut-il vraiment que tu poses la question ?

 **Elijah** : Je vais le tuer….

Trop tard, Kol fit un signe de la tête à Rebekka, lui montrant la rue principale qui traversait la route de l'église. Une bonne cinquantaine de vampire venait de se poster tandis qu'un peu plus loin, la meute des 20 loups de l' « Apalache » venait d'arriver :

 **Rebekka** : Elijah ? C'est trop tard il va falloir y aller …

 **Elijah** : Non ! Nous n'avons pas eu encore le feu vert de Sophie. Davina Claire n'est pas prête et…

 **Rebekka** : Je sais mon frère mais je pense que la lune sera à son plein dans à peine un quart d'heure et il est hors de question que cette bande de sac à puce se transforme ici… C'est trop dangereux pour nous et les habitants du vieux carré... Je préviens Oliver et on y va !

 **Elijah** : Rebekka…

 **Rebekka** , élevant la voix : On y va Elijah ! C'est un ordre.

Et la jeune femme raccrocha au nez de son grand frère avant de balancer le téléphone à l'autre crétin qui la regardait l'air penaud.

 **Rebekka** : Appel ta chérie et dis-lui de se bouger les fesses. Que le massacre commence !

[…]

Un piège, voilà dans quoi Estéban chef de la meute des « Apalache » savait où il était tombé. Et il avait entrainé dans sa chute les 19 autres membres de sa meute.

Salopard de Lockwood, il allait le payer de sa propre vie.

Un gémissement attira son attention à sa gauche. Maria sa compagne regardait le ciel. La lune serait pleine dans un quart d'heure et ils se trouveraient tous encore en ville, à proximité des habitants du vieux carré.

Devant eux, se tenaient une cinquantaine de sangsue. A leur tête, un métis et un mec avec une casquette moche leur souriaient.

Le métis s'approcha d'eux, les bras grands ouvert :

 **Diego** : Mais tiens donc regarder qui va là … Les chiens sont de sortie ce soir.

Sa réplique sembla amuser les autres qui se mirent à rigoler comme les crétins qu'ils étaient. Le mec à la casquette rejoignit son ami :

 **Thierry** : Voyons Diego. Un peu de politesse s'il te plait. Souhaitons-leur la « mal venue » convenablement.

 **Diego** : Oh oui, excuse-moi Thierry, mon ami… j'ai oublié d'être polie.

Hum hum. Mes chers ennemis, de la part de Marcel Gérard, Roi de la Nouvelle Orléans, je vous souhaite la mal venue dans notre magnifique ville. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais les « bêtes » de votre espèce jusqu'à présent nous les bannissions de cette ville. Maintenant grâce aux chefs de clan Marshall et Lockwood, qui nous font la guerre depuis deux mois, nous leur réservons un autre traitement…

 **Estéban** : Laisse-nous traverser vampire. Comme tu le vois, la lune est bientôt pleine. Si tu nous laisse rejoindre le bayou sans obstacle, nous vous épargnerons…

 **Thierry** : Ah oui ?

 **Estéban** : Je vous donne ma parole …

Diego s'avança alors à vitesse vers le chef de meute et le saisi par le cou. Maria poussa un cri d'effroi tandis que les deux gardes du corps personnel d'Estéban se ruèrent vers le vampire, qui était déjà entouré par 20 des siens, tout croc dehors :

 **Diego** : Je ne te crois pas… chien ! Alors il vaut mieux vous tuer tous avant que la lune sois pleine…

 **[…]** : A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça l'ami…

[…]

Estéban, toujours sous la coupe de Diego fit volteface en même temps que son agresseur. Devant eux se tenait un homme.

Il avait les cheveux blond et bouclés et un grand sourire fit apparaitre deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues un peu creuse. Il se tenait assis sur une poutre et quand il tourna la tête, tous purent voir un collier de perle autour de son cou. Cela ne pouvait qu'être…

 **Thierry** : Tien tiens, la bête est sortie de son trou… Bonsoir Klaus !

Le dit Klaus sauta de son perchoir et bouscula à vitesse vampirique Diego qui relâcha Estéban sous le coup. Il se tourna alors vers les autres vampires qui après avoir vu leur « chef » tomber, étaient prêt à attaquer l'hybride.

 **Klaus** : Allons du calme… Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre mais négocier.

Thierry s'approcha et cracha à terre au pied de l'hybride. Le vampire, plein de rage s'adressa à l'originel tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

 **Thierry** : Négocier ? Tu n'es pas en position de négocier Klaus. Cela fait déjà un moment que Marcel a ouvert les négociations mais tu les à toute déjà refusées !

 **Klaus** : Ce qu'il me demandait ne me convenait pas !

 **Thierry** , s'énervant : Marcel veut récupérer Davina Claire !

 **Klaus** : Et moi je veux récupérer MA ville !

Ainsi donc les jeux étaient faits. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à rendre le bien perdu de son adversaire. Les négociations n'étaient pas en mesures d'être menées à bien.

 **Diego** : Ainsi donc tu scelle ton destin Klaus. Ploie le genou devant le roi…

 **Klaus** , se rapprochant du métis : Mais mon cher, le roi c'est moi !

 **Thierry** : A l'ATTAQUE !

[…]

 **Rebekka** , au téléphone : Tyler ? Dépêche-toi de rappliquer immédiatement ! Ils sont trop nombreux nous ne pouvons rien faire !

Et avant que Tyler Lockwood n'ai pu répondre à la blonde celle-ci raccrocha au nez du jeune hybride tout en envoyant son pied dans le visage d'un horrible vampire, une rousse plutôt mignonne mais hargneuse.

La bataille avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes et les quatre originels se battaient contre les vampires de Marcel Gérard. A chaque fois que ceux-ci prenaient l'avantage, d'autre arrivaient ce qui réduisait de plus en plus les chances de victoire des Mikaelson. Car même si les vampires du vieux carré ne pouvaient pas les tuer, il pouvait les livrer à Marcel et dieu seul sait de quoi celui-ci était capable pour tous les anéantir.

Entre deux têtes décapitées, Rebekka repensa au sort de Davina. Elle avait essayée avec Elijah de convaincre la jeune sorcière de laisser la vie de Marcel et de sa lignée rattaché à Klaus mais la jeune fille leur avait juré que c'était impossible. Ainsi quand le sort allait être jeté, Marcel Gérard ne dépendrais plus de la vie de l'hybride et sera donc prêt à le tuer lui aussi avec la même rage que celle de John.

L'enfermement à vie. Voilà ce qui attendait les 5 originels depuis que les sorcières de Marcel étaient entrées en réseau avec Davina et apprenant donc ainsi la prophétie. Mais foi d'une Mikaelson, Rebekka ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Tout comme elle ne comptait pas laisser Niklaus mourir.

Elle l'aperçu, un peu plus loin en train de se battre contre une douzaine de vampire. Malgré qu'il soit de plus en plus faible, il se battait avec force et rage.

Elijah un peu plus loin se battait en duo avec Kol jusqu'à ce que Diego attrape par derrière Kol et lui brise la nuque :

 **Rebekka** : KOL !

Le cri de la blonde attira l'attention de Thierry qui se jeta au-devant de Rebekka et l'envoya valser contre les vitraux de l'église. Alors qu'elle sombrait, Rebekka entendis un hurlement. Enfin, les loups étaient arrivés…

[…]

 **Damon** : Euh s'il te plait mon cher Originel, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais ralentir ?

… ET OH ! On a 2 humaine à bord je te rappel ! Et la cargaison de mon frère qui se trouve derrière toi est tout aussi précieuse !

Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Bonnie et Emma à l'arrière de la BMW, les yeux rivés sur le compteur de Finn. Celui-ci avoisinait déjà les 240 km/h, et le GPS annonçait encore : NOUVELLE ORLEANS 45 minutes.

 **Finn** : Nous n'avons pas le temps Salvatore ! Rebekka m'a envoyé un message, la bataille a déjà commencée!

 **Emma** : La bataille ?

 **Finn** : Oui… Celle entre les loups garou et les vampires et…

Oh nom de dieu !

Bonnie Bennett suivit le regard de Finn vers le ciel. La lune était pleine ce qui signifiait…

 **Bonnie** : Finn… Si les loups se battent cela veut dire…

 **Finn** : Qu'ils sont en train de se transformer et qu'ils ne tueront pas mes frères et ma sœur mais leur morsure peuvent les affaiblir et donner l'avantage à Marcel et ses sbires.

Sur ces mots, Finn accéléra encore jusqu'à ce que le BMW arrive au 280 km/h. Emma perdis alors son calme :

 **Emma** : Finn, je sais que vous avez une espèce d'instinct de survie mais là nous allons beaucoup trop vite !

NOUVELLE ORLEANS 20 minutes

 **Finn** : Nous y sommes presque….

 **Damon** : t'a entendus ce qu'elle vient de te dire ou tu es bouché… Ralentis cette bagnole et…

AHHHHHHH

 **Emma** : DAMON !

La New Yorkaise venait de voir son petit ami se tordre de douleur. Celui-ci, hurlant essaya de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité tandis que plier en deux il se tapait la tête contre le tableau de bord.

 **Emma** : DAMON ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Finn !

 **Finn** : Oh non…

 **Damon** : Emma… J'ai trop mal je veux que ça s'arrête pitié.

 **Bonnie** : EMMA !

Et alors que le regard d'Emma se tourna vers celui de la belle métisse, elle vit avec effroi la voiture de Stefan quitter la route en direction vers le bayou….

[…]

 **Klaus** : Nom de dieu mais qu'est-ce que fait cette maudite sorcière !

Les vampires de Marcel se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que la bataille avançait et malgré que la meute de Tyler et d'Hayley soit venue leur prêter main forte, l'avantage allait de plus en plus vers ce chien de Marcel.

Soudain la rage l'envahi quand un vampire s'attaqua à sa petite sœur, essayant de lui briser la nuque. Il sauta alors sur celui-ci et le décapita en quelques secondes. Néanmoins, distrait par son action, il se retrouva alors encerclé par les troupes de son ennemi. Au centre de ce cercle il n'était pas seul. Elijah, Rebekka, Kol et les loups lui tenaient compagnie.

Thierry en profita alors pour s'avancer et prendre de nouveau la parole :

 **Thierry** : Ton règne est terminé Klaus ! Ploie devant Marcel et nous laissons à tes compagnons poilus la vie sauve.

 **Tyler** : Jamais !

 **Diego** : Silence chien. Je compte jusqu'à trois Mikaelson, un… deux…

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveugla l'assistance et tous commencèrent à entendre un bruit aigue en s'en crever les tympans. Klaus releva la tête pour apercevoir Jane Ane et Sophie Devereux. A leurs côtés, lui faisant un signe de tête lui montrant qu'elle était prête, se tenait enfin Davina Claire.

Alors l'hybride laissa aller sa vrai nature et il poussa un long hurlement tandis que ses os se brisaient un par un et que ses frères et sœurs d'armes et de sang se ruaient à nouveau vers les armés de celui qu'il avait un jour considérer comme un fils. Le traitre Marcel Gérard.

[…]

 **Matmatha – Emma**

 **PDV Rebekka**

Bientôt ce n'est plus le beau blond qui me sert de frangin que j'avais en face de moi mais un énorme loup gris qui se relevait doucement, tout croc dehors après quelques minutes de mutation…

Oh mon dieu…

Mon premier instinct fut de reculer, impressionnée par la taille de la bête. Erreur.

Mon pied venait de se poser sur un morceau de verre et le crissement attira la bête vers moi. Klaus, tout croc dehors, avançait déjà en grognant dans ma direction :

: Couché le loup…. Euh Nik ? Arrête Nik c'est moi Rebekka… Ta petite sœur bordel ! Je te préviens si tu essayes de me mordre je te jure que…

Trop tard… Il s'était déjà jeté sur moi et nous roulons tout deux sur à peu près sur 200m. Ses pattes avant, aussi puissante sois telle s'appuyèrent sur mes épaules et sa gueule grande ouverte n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage :

: Klaus, s'il te plait…

Je fermais les yeux… Quand les chants d'une incantation se mirent à résonner à mes oreilles et attirèrent l'attention du loup. Je relevais précipitamment la tête et envoya mon frère valser contre le mur le plus proche.

Furieux, Nik se releva et s'élança de nouveau vers moi quand tout à coup il s'écroula à terre, se tordant de douleur.

Je me tournais alors vers la droite, où je vis Davina avancer vers mon frère, la main droite tendue vers lui, récitant son sort.

[…]

 **PDV Externe**

Rebekka adressa un hochement de tête vers Davina quand soudain Elijah l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dans une ruelle où se trouvait déjà Kol.

 **Rebekka** : Que… Elijah, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Kol** , la coupant : Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici… Le sort de Davina est efficace. Tous les vampires de la lignée de Marcel sont en train de se tordre de douleur. Mais il arrive bientôt à son terme et ils se relèveront aussi fort qu'avant…

 **Elijah** : Les loups sont déjà partis, il faut les rejoindre avant que Marcel ne se rend compte que le sort de Davina Claire ne l'est détaché de Klaus…

 **Rebekka** , furieuse : Justement parlons de Klaus… Si on le laisse ici on le condamne à mort !

 **Elijah** , dans un murmure : Rebekka…

La jolie blonde se tourna pour faire face à son frère. Celui-ci avait un air triste sur le visage et celui de Kol ne valait pas mieux…

 **Elijah** : Klaus savait…C'est lui qui nous a demandé de fuir...

 **Rebekka** : NON !

 **Kol** : Rebekka… Il est déjà condamné… D'après Davina…

 **Elijah** : Il ne reste à Klaus qu' 1h00 à vivre…

Choquée, Rebekka regarda ses deux frères. Ainsi donc, Klaus le grand Hybride Originel Immortel s'était condamné à mort pour eux ? Pour sa lignée ?

Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et se mirent à couler. Alors que la main de Kol se posait sur son épaule, la jeune femme le repoussa et essuya les vestiges de sa tristesse d'un mouvement brusque.

 **Rebekka** , dans un murmure : Très bien… Partons….

Et elle se dirigea, ses frères sur ses talons vers la sortie de la ruelle. Aveuglés par la tristesse, les trois originels n'avaient pas remarqués les hurlements qui avaient cessés et c'est donc sans surprise qu'une silhouette vint leur barrer le passage :

 **Thierry** : Vous croyais allez où vous trois ? On n'en a pas fini avec vous…

Puis le trou noir….

[…]

 **PDV Klaus :**

 **Kyo – Le Graal**

Je me réveillais doucement, sentant des coups sur mon visage… Mon visage ?

Et merde j'étais redevenu un put**n de vampire !

Rapidement, le visage de mon nouvel ennemi juré se pencha vers moi. Celui d'un métis, avec une petite barbe ridicule et un sourire d'hypocrite plaqué sur son visage :

 **Marcel** : Ah… L'ancien Roi se réveil enfin… On a fait un gros dodo Klaus ?

Des éclatements de rire fusèrent de partout… Les vampires de Marcel m'entouraient dans une pièce qui m'était trop familière….

: Mais c'est….

 **Marcel** : Ton ancienne maison ? Oui mon cher. Plus spacieux que la plantation n'est-ce pas ?

Je tournais la tête et aperçu Rebekka, Elijah et Kol attachés à des poteaux, les cordes, comme la mienne surement imbibées de veine de Vénus… Enfin pour moi elles brulaient plus que d'habitude…

 **Marcel** : Et oui, de l'aconit tue loup mélangée avec de la veine de venus… Pour ne prendre aucun risque… Enfin, voyons si ton côté loup c'est vraiment rendormi ou si tu vas essayer de nous croquer encore une fois….

Et sans crier gare il frappa mon torse nu d'une branche de veine de Vénus. Je poussai un hurlement tellement la douleur était insupportable. J'étais trop faible pour résister à l'herbe tueuse de vampire…

: Espèce de…

 **Marcel** : Tatata Klaus… pas de mot comme ça entre nous s'il te plait. Oh et tu ne nous en veux pas mais on à préférer te rhabiller… Le spectacle de ton corps nu ne nous a pas fait franchement rêver si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

 **[…]** : Pas étonnant que tu n'es pas eu beaucoup de fille dans ton lit Niklaus…

Ma tête, aussi faible soit-elle se tourna vers la voix qui venait de ma droite:

 **[…]** : En revanche, le spectacle de Rebekka nu doit être beaucoup plus intéressant…

Et c'est là que je le vis, derrière Rebekka, tenant ma petite sœur par le cou. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bouclés comme avant mais un peu plus court. La cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche toujours aussi visible, vestige que je lui avais à l'époque infligé alors qu'il était encore en transition. Ses deux yeux noirs se braquèrent sur moi et un sourire parfait se dessina sur ses lèvres… diaboliques !

Décidément je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'Emma avait pu lui trouver….

 **[…]** : Bonsoir Niklaus… Ça fait un moment… ravis de te revoir !

: John, tu comprendras que le plaisir n'est pas partagé !

[…]

 **PDV Externe**

John de Montespan relâcha soudainement la belle blonde Mikaelson pour se rapprocher de son ennemi de toujours. Arriver à mis hauteur du visage de l'hybride, il attrapa celui-ci dans sa main et força l'originel à le regarder dans les yeux :

 **John** : Alors lequel de nous deux est en position de force Niklaus ? Depuis des années que j'attends ce moment, te voir enfin tomber…

 **Klaus** : Théoriquement, pas encore… mais ça ne devrais pas tarder…

 **Marcel** , se rapprochant : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

 **Klaus** , une lueur de défi dans les yeux : Que je suis mourant Marcellus…. Il ne me reste plus que quelque temps à vivre.

De rage, Marcel Gérard s'éloigna de celui qui avait était jadis un père pour lui. Non c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas mourir avant que LUI, le véritable Roi, ne lui fasse endurer les souffrances prévues depuis un bon nombre d'années.

John, peu intéressé par la colère de Marcel reporta son attention sur Klaus :

 **John** : Depuis des siècles que ma seul motivation est de te retrouver pour enfin accomplir mon destin, et te voilà celui qui m'a tant fait souffrir, à ma merci…

 **Kol** : Bordel Johnny tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes ? C'était il y a 500 ans …

John se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à son créateur :

 **John** : Exactement… 500 ans. 500 ans longues années où toi Kol Mikaelson, tu as fait de moi l'un des vôtres, sachant que je ne pouvais t'apporter que sécurité grâce à mon statut de soldat. Hors, alors que je pensais enfin faire partie de ta famille, voilà que ton frère, se prenant pour le roi du monde décide de m'humilier plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait…

A ces paroles, le jeune anglais se rapprocha de nouveau vers l'hybride :

 **John** , montrant son œil : D'abord cette cicatrice, tracé depuis ton épée. Tu savais pertinemment qu'une blessure infligée pendant la transition ne guérirait jamais…

 **Klaus** , naturellement : J'ai juste voulu te monter qui commandait ici…

 **John** , s'énervant : Puis cette fameuse nuit de novembre 1721. Tu m'as tendus un piège Niklaus… Des mois de tortures et ma haine comme seul motivation pour sortir d'ici.

Car oui, en ce fameux jour maudit tu as accomplis l'un des pires massacres dans la ville d'Orléans. Des centaines et centaines de cadavres et tu m'y as ensuite attiré. L'odeur du sang m'a rendu fou si bien que j'ai terminé ton travail. Jusqu'à ce que les soldats de la garde royale n'arrivent. Ils ont tous compris que j'étais un monstre et m'ont fait enfermer avant d'alerter Philippe, duc d'Orléans et frère du Roi de France…

Philippe, comprenant que j'étais un vampire m'a alors soumis à la condamnation pour des années de torture….

 **Rebekka** : Attend… Comment le duc d'Orléans aurait-il pu savoir que tu étais un vampire ?

 **John** , plein de rage : Grâce à l'un des FAMEUX nobles de la cour de Versailles…. Niklaus Mikaelson…

Klaus avait donné des informations comme quoi j'étais un vampire et la manière dont il fallait si prendre pour me capturer puis me torturer… et enfin si besoin ai, me tuer.

 **Elijah** , regardant son frère l'air désespéré : Klaus…

 **Klaus** : Je ne l'aimais pas …

 **John** : Oh oui… ta haine pour moi est immense. Je suis plus fort, plus rapide et plus attirant que toi et tu ne l'as pas supporté. Mais avant que tu ne me coupe pour protester voici la fin de mon histoire.

J'ai réussi à me libérer de ma prison une nuit après 6 mois de tortures…. Et je t'ai traqué comme une bête tout ce temps, m'alliant parfois avec Mikael pour te retrouver. Sans succès comme tu le sais.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis là et je compte bien m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que le feu brule ton corps jusqu'en enfer…

[…]

 **John** : Alors comment vais-je pouvoir t'achever ?

Rebekka essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de ses liens. Non, il était hors de question que cette ordure touche à son frère… Alors que la blonde tirait un peu plus fort, elle vit Marcel Gérard attraper de Montespan par le bras et le tirer à lui :

 **Marcel** : Hors de question que tu le tue… Maintenant que Davina nous a débarrassés de l'asservissement, il est à moi…

 **John** : Laisse le moi Marcel Gérard, j attend ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps

 **Marcel** : Comme moi…

 **Klaus** , l'air narquois : Je vous en prie continuez à vous battre tous les deux pour moi…

 **John** & **Marcel** : La ferme Klaus…

L'hybride poussa un long soupire quand soudain il sentit son cœur faire un raté… Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il vit alors sa peau commencer à se dessécher….

Alors qu'il suffoquait, se fut Kol qui réagis le premier :

 **Kol** : Klaus ? KLAUS ! Merde il est en train de crever !

John et Marcel se tournèrent comme un même homme vers leur ennemi commun qui effectivement commençait à dessécher et donc mourir sous leurs yeux. Alors, Marcel appela Thierry :

 **Marcel** : Thierry… Vas me chercher le pieu de chêne blanc…

 **Elijah** : NON ! C'est impossible, Klaus les a tous détruit…

 **John** : Il semblerait que non…

Et tandis que le vampire à la casquette s'exécutait, Rebekka hurla tout en tirant de plus en plus fort sur ses liens.

Voyant Kol essayer de se dégager lui aussi, Elijah essaya de les imiter sans succès.

 _Mon dieu, donnait nous un miracle …_

… Et la prière de l'originel fut entendu…

 **Victoria & Emji – Lost on You (Cover LP)**

Une douleur inhumaine transperça le crane de tous les vampires présent. Elijah vit Marcel et John tomber à terre tandis qu'avec difficulté il releva la tête vers l'entrée de la demeure Mikaelson, que Marcel s'était approprié.

En première ligne, murmurant un sort, se tenait Bonnie Bennett et son frère Finn qui avançait droit sur eux, commençant à décapiter quelques vampires sur son passage. Derrière, suivant l'originel, les frères Salvatore tandis que la jeune Elena Guilbert se posta auprès de la sorcière.

Puis il l'a vit enfin… Emma était là, son beau visage déformé par la peur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent alors sur eux, coupant les cordes imbibées à l'aide de couteau afin de les libérer. Une fois les bras libres, Elijah attrapa Emma par le bras.

 **Elijah** , d'une fois faible à cause du sort de Bonnie : Emma… Klaus…

Et il se tourna vers son frère agonisant plus loin à terre, tandis qu'Emma se précipitait déjà vers l'hybride …

Au loin, il sut qu'ils avaient gagnés quand le sort devins de moins en moins supportable, après que Davina, s'échappant de la poigne de Diego, joignit ses pouvoirs à ceux de Bonnie pour amplifier le sort contre celui qu'elle avait un jour pris pour un frère... celui qui l'avait aussi trahi…

Ainsi c'était ça l'amour… Le grand vampire originel avait devant lui la combinaison de deux petite sorcière bien trop puissante qui combattait au plus profond de leurs cœurs pour l'amour d'un originel… Kol Mikaelson.

[…]

 **PDV Emma**

Courir dans sa direction, voilà ce qui m'importait le plus à cet instant précis…

Je ne vis même pas la petite brune rejoindre Bonnie, murmurant les mêmes paroles du sort que ma sorcière de meilleure amie lançait sur les vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Je ne vis pas non plus l'amour de ma vie, Damon en compagnie de Stefan et de Finn combattre les vampires les plus forts, ceux qui arrivaient à se relever du sort de Bonnie.

Et je ne vis encore moins Elena, finir de libérer Rebekka Mikaelson de ses liens imbibés de veine de vénus…

Non une seule chose m'importais, sauver Klaus.

Enfin, j'arrive à sa hauteur et me jette littéralement sur lui. Il se dessèche trop rapidement, et plus prononcé que la dernière fois, que ce soit dans ma chambre d'étudiante à Columbia ou bien à MF avant que je ne lui donne mon sang, quand nous avions commencé à compléter le lien.

Ma main tremblante se pose sur sa joue tandis que les larmes roulent sur les miennes, enfin il ouvre péniblement les yeux…

 **Klaus** , faiblement : Emma…

: Je suis là Klaus, ne t'inquiète pas tout vas s'arranger…

 **Klaus** : C'est trop tard Emma, je me meurs…

: Non Klaus tu ne vas pas mourir… je suis là pour…

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, la main desséchée de l'hybride se posa sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et il me murmura :

 **Klaus** : C'est trop tard Emma… Sache que c'est quelques moments passés avec toi on était les plus beau de toute ma vie. Tu m'as redonné confiance dans un sentiment que je croyais avoir totalement oublié : L'amour…

Adieu Emma Turner et sache que je t'aime…je t'aimerais toujours….

Et les beaux yeux bleus de l'hybride se fermèrent après avoir prononcé ce que j'avais redouté d'entendre :

3 mots, 7 petites lettres…

 **Emma** : Klaus ? KLAUS !

[…]


	28. Chapter 25: Reviens moi Klaus

**_NDLA : C'est avec tristesse que j'ai appris le jeudi 20 juillet la mort de Chester Bennington, le chanteur de Linkin Park. Adorant le groupe et les chansons j'ai été touchée par la mort de ce très bon chanteur. En hommage, une de mes chanson préférée, Leave Out All The Rest, en rapport avec ce chapitre._**

 **I dreamed I was missing** _J'ai rêvé que j'avais disparu_  
 **You were so scared** _Tu étais si effrayé_  
 **But no one would listen** _Mais personne ne voulait écouter_  
 **Cuz' no one else cared** _Car tout le monde s'en fichait_

 **After my dreaming** _Après mon rêve_  
 **I woke with this fear** _Je me suis éveillé avec cette peur_  
 **What am I leaving** _Qu'est ce que je vais laisser_  
 **When I am done here ?** _Quand il en sera fini pour moi d'être là ?_  
 **Bridge** _Pont_

 **So if you're asking me I want you to know...** _Alors si tu m'interroges, je voudrais que tu saches..._

 **When my time comes** _Lorsque mon heure sera venue_  
 **Forget the wrong that i've done** _Oublie le mal que j'ai fait_  
 **Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed** _Aide-moi à laisser derrière moi quelques raisons de te manquer_  
 **And don't resend me** _Et ne me rejette pas_  
 **And when you're feeling empty** _Et lorsque tu te sens vide_  
 **Keep me in your memory** _Garde-moi dans ta mémoire_  
 **Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest** _Ommets tout le reste, ommets tout le reste_

 **Don't be afraid** _N'aies pas peur_  
 **Of taking my beatings** _De prendre mon pouls_  
 **I've shared what I've been** _J'ai partagé ce que j'ai été_

 **I'm strong on the surface** _Je suis fort en surface_  
 **Not all the way through** _Mais pas complètement_  
 **I've never been perfect** _Je n'ai jamais été parfait_  
 **But neither have you** _Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a été_

 **Break** _Break_  
 **Forgetting** _Oublie_  
 **All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well** _Toute la souffrance à l'intérieur que tu as si bien appris à cacher_  
 **Pretending** _Prétends_  
 **Someone else can come and save me from myself** _Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir et me sauver de moi-même_  
 **I can't be who you are...** _Je ne peux être qui tu es..._

 **I can't be who you are...** _Je ne peux être qui tu es..._

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre et j'essayerais de poster le suivant assez rapidement même si en ce moment je traine à écrire...plus que 4 à écrire et nous arriverons à la fin de cette fiction._

 _Encore merci pour ceux qui laisse des RV ça me touche énormément... les autres j'espère vous voir avant la fin de cette histoire._

 _Surtout continuez à laisser vos avis ça me motive à écrire..._

 _Encore merci et à très vite_

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Inou (Guest): Ah te revoilà ;)_

 _Merci et encore merci pour ton message il m'a fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise toujours. Arrêter un chapitre pile au bon moment ? Oui je sais je suis sadique mais comme ça cela vous donne envie de lire la suite :)_

 _J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain commentaire alors n'hésite pas :)_

 _Bayruna: merci pour ta RV à chaque chapitre_

 _Est ce qu'Emma vas sauver Klaus ? Répondre dans ce chapitre !_

 _J'espère te revoir encore parmi nous et de continuer à lire tes avis_

 _Encore merci de prendre le temps à chaque fois de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)_

 _Calla (Guest): Ah Calla..._

 _Te lire à chaque fois est pour moi un pur bonheur ! J'attend tes RV toujours avec impatiente..._

 _Quoi que, tu commences à devenir violente en fait ! :) (Je rigole)_

 _Finn, comment dire c'est un personnage qui m'a toujours intrigué donc oui j'avais envie d'en faire une autre personne pour cette fiction._

 _Le retour de Katherine ? Oui surprenant mais je vais essayé de la développer un peu pour voir quel sera son comportement à la fin de l'histoire et crois moi ça risque de te surprendre !_

 _La prophétie... Une idée qui m'ai sortie comme ça mais ta théorie et intéressante... :)_

 _Tu voulais revoir Klaus ? Le voilà ! Et en plus avec une scène à la fin que tu vas adorer (Enfin, j'espère !)_

 _Davina et Kol ? Ou Bonnie et Kol ? l'avenir de notre originel est déjà tracé j'espère que ça te plairas !_

 _Klaus vas t-il mourir ? C'est la que tu deviens violente et du coup l'idée de rester planté derrière mon écran plutôt que d'imaginer ta vengeance me plait bien ! :) Mais ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai déjà tout prévu._

 _Et non ! Les méchants ne sont pas mort sinon c'est pas drôle et tu t'en doute !_

 _Me revoilà donc aujourd'hui avec un chapitre qui te plairas... J'espère et j'attend ta prochaine Reviews avec impatience !_

 _A bientôt et encore merci pour les pavé que tu me laisses à chaque fois... C'est vraiment trop gentil :) :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 25 : Reviens-moi Klaus… Moi aussi je t'aime….**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre_**

Amir – J'ai cherché

Pablo Vilafranca – La peine maximum

Ginnie Line & Ahmed Mouci- Sans lui

Patrick Fiori & Julie Zenati – La belle et la bête

The Fray – You found Me

 **Amir – J'ai cherché**

 ** _Tu m'as comme donné l'envie d'être moi_**

 ** _Donné un sens à mes pourquoi_**

 ** _Tu as tué la peur qui dormait là_**

 ** _Qui dormait là dans mes bras_**

 ** _You_** _(Toi)_

 ** _You're the one that's making me strong_** _(Tu es celle qui me rends fort)_

 ** _I'll be looking, looking for you_** _(Je vais chercher, te chercher)_

 ** _Like the melody of my song_** _(Comme la mélodie de ma chanson)_

 ** _You_**

 ** _You're the one that's making me strong_**

 ** _I'll be looking, looking for you_**

 ** _Like the melody of my song_**

 **…** **. Comme la mélodie de ma chanson**

 **Nouvelle Orléans, 2 jours après la confrontation, manoir de la noble famille des Mikaelson**

 **Damon :** Dite moi Elijah, je crois que notre cher ami Marcel en veux encore, regardez-le, il est toujours aussi arrogant dans le regard…

Et le beau brun fit un clin d'œil au Mikaelson qui après avoir hoché de la tête, envoya un grand coup de poing dans la gueule d'ange de Marcel Gérard…

Ce dernier commença à cracher du sang au sol, puis releva la tête, un regard haineux pour Elijah Mikaelson. Un gémissement se fit entendre à sa droite, John de Montespan venait de se réveiller…

Voilà maintenant deux jours que Marcel et John étaient enfermés au sous-sol de la demeure Mikaelson. Grâce au sort de Bonnie Bennet, monté en puissance par les pouvoir de Davina Claire, les Mikaelson et Salvatore avaient réussi un énorme coup. Celui de capturer en même temps les deux pires canailles en liberté à la Nouvelle Orléans, les deux ennemis juré de l'hybride originel.

Et c'est donc comme ça que ces deux-là se retrouvaient depuis deux jour à se faire torturer par 3 des plus redoutables vampires que la terre n'est jamais connu : Finn et Elijah Mikaelson, les originels, ainsi que Damon Salvatore, frère du boucher de Monterey.

 **Finn** : Allez Marcellus, crache donc le morceau où c'est la langue que je t'arrache…

 **Marcel** , faiblement : Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi Mikaelson…

 **Damon** : La question est pourtant simple… Où as-tu eu le pieu en chêne blanc ?

A cette question, Damon joignit encore un coup de poing en plein visage du vampire métis. Le regardant à nouveau cracher du sang, la tête ballottant, Damon fit signe aux deux ainés Mikaelson de se rapprocher de lui :

 **Damon** : Je pense qu'il ne lui faudra pas encore beaucoup de temps pour cracher le morceau. La prochaine fois, torturait le à la veine de Vénus…

 **Finn** : Je te rappel Salvatore qu'il commence à devenir résistant au liquide…

 **Damon** , ennuyé : Alors passe à la VRAI torture : le soleil…. Ou carrément le soleil additionné à de la fleur de Vénus…

Et un grand sourire diabolique sur son visage d'ange, Damon se tourna vers Elijah :

 **Damon** : Je vais m'occuper de ce de Montespan… Il est temps que lui et moi ayons une petite discussion par rapport à une certaine demoiselle que j'aime beaucoup…

Ma demoiselle…

[…]

 **Damon** : Allez debout la belle au bois dormant !

John de Montespan se réveilla en hurlant, sa peau commençant à faire de vilaines cloques, déformant son visage si beau en temps normal.

Car oui, si certain ont l'habitude de réveiller leur prisonnier avec un sceau d'eau plutôt douteux en pleine figure, Damon Salvatore préfère le sceau de veine de venus…

 **John** : Espèce de malade… Bordel qu'est-ce que tu me veux… Je ne te connais même pas toi !

 **Damon** : C'est vrai…

Il s'approcha de son prisonnier et se plaça derrière lui, ses mains sur les épaules de De Montespan. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Damon et lui lança un regard noir :

 **John** : Qui es-tu ?

 **Damon** : Moi ? Ton pire cauchemar…

Et il planta un pieu en bois dans l'épaule de son prisonnier le faisant hurler à nouveau de douleur.

 **John** : Tu es vraiment taré…

 **Damon** : Exact… Taré est l'un des mots qui me correspond le mieux… mais reprenons, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais alors laisse-moi le temps de me présenter…

Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore et je suis un vampire, enfin ex vampire de la Lignée de Klaus depuis 1864…

J'ai commis pas mal de pêcher dans ma misérable vie mais vois-tu, depuis quelque temps j'ai la chance de vivre quelque chose de vrai : l'amour…

Et figure toi mon cher ami que cette fille, tu la connais…

Alors maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Emma Turner et pourquoi tu as essayé de la tuer…

[…]

Attendre, voilà deux jours qu'il attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce foutu manoir, mais rien….

Posté devant la porte de chambre de son grand frère, Kol Mikaelson était encore dans l'attente d'un miracle. Ce miracle c'était deux petites sorcières…. Deux petites sorcières qu'il aimait beaucoup même si ses sentiments, pour le moment lui paraissaient confus.

Et grâce à ce miracle, il se pourrait que Klaus vive.

 ** _Flashback :_**

 ** _Kol_** _: Bonnie !_

 _Il venait de se lancer à la poursuite de la sorcière Bennett, dès qu'ils avaient tous deux croisés leur regard et que la jeune femme s'était enfui en courant de la pièce._

 _Voilà environ une demi-heure que lui, Finn et Elijah venaient de ramener Klaus dans sa suite à leur pension familiale. Il ne restait peu de temps à l'hybride d'après l'apparence qu'il prenait petit à petit, ne lui restant que peu de parcelles de peau non desséchées._

 _Kol rattrapa soudainement la jolie sorcière Bennett, lui attrapant le poignet. La jeune femme se retourna et le fusilla du regard :_

 ** _Kol_** _: Bonnie écoute je…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _, en colère : Je quoi Kol ? J'ai remplis ma part du contrat, celle que ton idiot de grand frère manipulateur m'a demandé à Mystic falls et maintenant je m'en vais. Dégage de mon chemin !_

 ** _Kol_** _, se rapprochant : Non !_

 _Bonnie, s'énervant de plus belle : DEGAGE KOL !_

 ** _Kol_** _, s'adoucissant : Bonnie s'il te plait…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: NON KOL ! Tu disparais comme ça, avec juste une pauvre lettre d'excuse minable. 2 mois plus tard j'apprends que tu roucoule avec une autre et là tu OSES me demander de t'écouter ? Tu m'as fait énormément souffrir et je pensais que toi aussi tu souffrais d'être partie loin de moi mais bon cette midinette de 16 ans me prouve tout le contraire …_

 ** _Davina_** _, arrivant : Kol ? Oh… Il y a un souci ?_

 ** _Bonnie_** _amer : Ouais c'est toi le problème dégage avant que je ne te jette un sort !_

 ** _Davina_** _: Non mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ?_

 ** _Kol_** _, blasé : Les filles…_

 _Davina se rapprocha de Bonnie, les yeux brillant de colère :_

 ** _Davina_** _: Sache pour ta gouverne que je suis une fille de la moisson et donc je suis très puissante…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _, la coupant : Oh… je tremble de peur. Je suis une Bennett ma chérie et ce n'est pas une sorcière de la Nouvelle Orléans qui va me faire peur…_

 ** _Kol_** _: Ça suffit !_

 _Les deux sorcières se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à leur originel préféré. Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné par rapport à ce qu'il allait leur demander…._

 ** _Kol_** _: Ok vous êtes puissante toute les deux ça vous vas …_

 _Tellement puissante que je suis sûre que vous allez pouvoir m'aider…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Hors de question !_

 ** _Davina_** _, en même temps que Bonnie : Tout ce que tu veux !_

 _Bonnie fusilla la jeune Davina du regard tandis que Kol poussa un long soupir. Et bien ce n'étais pas encore gagné !_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Vas te faire voir Mikaelson ! Je n'ai aucune raison valable de te donner un coup de main !_

 ** _Kol_** _: Bonnie, en associant tes pouvoirs puissant avec ceux de Davina je suis sure que vous allez toute deux trouver un moyen de laisser à Klaus encore un peu de temps…._

 ** _Bonnie_** _, commençant à être gêné : C'est non Kol, j'en ai déjà assez fait. Je ne veux pas te rendre encore service !_

 ** _Kol_** _: Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi fais le pour Emma…. Elle a déjà fait un premier pas, laissons-lui une chance de vivre son histoire avec Klaus…_

 _Bonnie s'éloigna des deux autres, perdus dans ses pensées…_

 _Emma avait pris de gros risque en disant les choses… Mais Damon, oui son meilleur ami, comment prenait-il la situation ?_

 _Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et pourtant, Emma ne devait pas souffrir aussi. De rage elle secoua la tête et rejoignis Davina et Kol, son ancien amour, espérant ne jamais avoir à regretter sa décision, et tout ceci en continuant à penser à Damon…_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Ok, dis-nous ce que nous devons faire. Avec la combinaison de nos pouvoirs, on va bien réussir à trouver un moyen pour que Klaus et Emma trouve le temps de fermer le lien, après tout le délai d'Esther n'est pas encore écoulé, malgré que le sortilège tue l'hybride à petit feu. Mais qu'est-ce que les pouvoir de la sorcière originelle face aux nôtres ?_

 _[…]_

Alors que Kol était perdu dans ses pensées, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Espérant que c'était Bonnie, venue s'expliquer avec lui, le jeune vampire se retourna pour faire face au visage sans défaut et inquiet de sa sœur, Rebekka. Cette dernière, sans un mot lui fit un petit sourire avant de pousser la porte de la chambre de leur frère Klaus.

La chambre était à l'image de son frère, sombre et simple. En son centre, en face de l'immense dressing de l'hybride, trônait un grand lit en bois. Couché à l'intérieur, Klaus dormait paisiblement. Sa peau n'était plus desséchée mais restait quand même très pale. Il semblait comme juste mort depuis quelques heures.

Rebekka s'approcha du lit et pris la main de Klaus, caressant doucement le dos de celle-ci. Aucune réaction de la part de son frère et la jeune femme s'autorisa à verser une larme ou même plusieurs….

Un bruit attira l'attention de la blonde et elle vit Emma Turner se relever légèrement du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assoupie. La jeune blonde souris à Emma. Elle n'en revient pas que, malgré libérée du lien du calice, la jeune femme avait risqué sa vie pour retrouver Klaus et essayer de lui sauver la vie.

Emma semblait vraiment inquiète pour l'hybride. Après s'être étirée, la jeune New Yorkaise avait ramassé une bassine d'eau à ses pieds et avec un linge essuya doucement le visage de Klaus. Jamais Rebekka n'avait vu une femme prendre soin de son frère comme Emma le faisait.

La jeune brune finit par remarquer que la Mikaelson la regardait et décida de rompre le silence :

 **Emma** : Tu as parlé à Bonnie ? Ou Davina ?

 **Rebekka** : Oui… Elles m'assurent toute deux qu'il lui reste encore un peu de temps à vivre avant…

 **Emma** , murmurant : Que je ne referme le lien pour éviter qu'il ne meure…

 **Pablo Vilafranca – La Peine Maximum**

 **Rebekka** : C'est un peu ça….

Emma soupira. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous ramené Klaus à la villa elle avait passé ses journée et nuit à veiller sur l'hybride sans se tracasser du monde autour.

Elle avait juste saisi une conversation au détour d'un couloir entre Stefan et Elijah. Apparemment, ils avaient capturés Marcel Gérard, le traitre qui avaient déclenché les hostilités de la nuit de leur arrivé.

Elle avait aussi vu deux loups garou discuter dehors, répondant au nom de Jackson et Oliver. Ces derniers avaient entendus de longs cris de douleur provenant de la cave de la villa. Il paraissait que des vampires se faisaient torturés.

Mais ce qui avait le plus inquiété Emma depuis deux jours c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu Damon et que ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Son petit ami lui manquait et surtout, elle savait que bientôt leur relation allait changer et que le beau brun en souffrirait énormément…

Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rageusement avant de reporter son attention vers la belle Rebekka :

 **Emma** : Hum… Rebekka ?

La blonde releva la tête :

 **Emma** : A tu vus Damon récemment ?

Le visage de Rebekka changea soudain d'expression et Emma compris qu'il se passait quelque chose :

 **Rebekka** : Emma… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps, c'est inutile. En capturant Marcel, nous avons eu aussi un autre vampire, John de Montespan…

 **Emma** : Logan …

 **Rebekka** : Oui… Damon est en train d'essayer d'obtenir des informations…

Emma soupira de nouveau. Ouais, Damon le torturait en fait. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard bleu foncé dans celui de l'originelle :

 **Emma** : S'il te plait peu tu allais le voir et lui dire de ne pas trop amocher Logan ? J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec lui un peu plus tard….

Rebekka hocha la tête et se releva. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et, en contournant le lit, embrassa la joue d'Emma à la grande surprise de l'humaine. Puis elle sorti de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant Emma et Klaus à nouveau tous les deux…

[….]

 **Ginnie Line & Ahmed Mouci – Sans lui**

 ** _Sans toi je sais ce que saura, mon impuissance à m'élever_**

 ** _Contre la force qui a déjà tout emporté_**

 ** _Tout décimé_**

 ** _Il y a ce cri que je retiens, cette révolte insoutenable_**

 ** _Comme une faute indéchiffrable_**

 ** _Qui plane sans fin, sur mon destin avec_**

 ** _L'assurance que donnent les certitudes_**

 ** _Nos vies seront de solitude_**

 ** _Sans lui, nous resterons ensemble_**

 ** _Unis, au monde qui lui ressemble_**

 ** _Même si, l'amour nous désunis_**

 ** _Damon & Emma_**

Emma se leva du grand fauteuil marron et se rapprocha du lit de l'hybride. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux :

 **Emma** : Tu sais Klaus, je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Sans toi, l'équation est incomplète, le bonheur c'est toi Damon et moi, pas un de moins, pas un de plus.

Il m'a fallu énormément de courage pour t'avouer mes sentiments il y'a deux jours….

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Emma_** _: Alors ?_

 _La jeune femme venait de se précipiter vers Davina et Bonnie qui venaient toute deux de sortir de la chambre de Klaus._

 _Davina chercha Bonnie du regard et la métisse fit un signe de tête à Davina, lui montrant qu'elle s'occupait de la situation._

 _Après que Davina est disparu à l'angle du couloir, les deux anciennes colocataires se regardèrent avant que la métisse ne prenne la parole en première :_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: On a réussis à le stabiliser. Le sort était assez compliqué mais je dois admettre que Davina est puissante et que nos pouvoirs combinés ont pu faire quelque chose de vraiment bien…_

 ** _Emma_** _: Donc il va vivre ? Tu crois que je peux lui parler ?_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Emma…_

 ** _Emma_** _: Bonnie !_

 _La sorcière inspira profondément tout en regardant son amie. Emma lui prit la main :_

 ** _Emma_** _: Bonnie, tu es ma meilleure amie… Depuis que cette histoire de dingue a commencé, c'est toi qui m'as soutenu et a toujours respecté mes choix. Pas Caroline, pas Elena mais TOI ! S'il te plait dis-moi où en est la situation …_

 ** _Bonnie_** _, touché par les paroles d'Emma : Avec Davina, nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma magique. Il se réveillera quand tu seras prête…_

 ** _Emma_** _: Prête à quoi ?_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: A fermer le lien…_

 _Emma se mordit la lèvre. Bonnie soupira et repris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne :_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à éradiquer le sortilège de la sorcière originelle. Emma, il ne te reste que 7 jours, soit une semaine pour compléter le lien avec Klaus, sinon cette fois ci il mourra et je ne pourrais rien y faire…._

 _Emma accusa difficilement le coup. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Elle ne savait même plus les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'originel. Autant elle avait toujours était sûre de ses sentiments pour Damon, autant pour Klaus, c'était tellement compliqué. La main de Bonnie sur son épaule la titra de ses pensées :_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Emma… Le coma magique prendra effet dans quelques minutes. Au cas où il serait réveillé, va le voir, tu en as besoin…_

 _[…]_

 ** _Emma_** _: Klaus ?_

 _Elle entra donc pour la première fois dans la chambre de l'hybride. Il était torse nu, allongé dans son lit, ses draps recouvrant le bas de son corps._

 _C'était la première fois que la jeune femme s'attardait sur le torse nu de l'hybride. Celui-ci était comme celui de Damon, parfait. Un tatouage s'étalait sur l'un des pectoraux du jeune homme. Emma le contempla, une plume s'effritant et laissant apparaitre des oiseaux qui s'envolaient._

 ** _Klaus_** _: Il représente le symbole de la liberté…_

 _Emma releva la tête pour voir le visage pâle de Klaus lui sourire :_

 ** _Emma_** _: Klaus !_

 _Et sans réfléchir la jeune femme se précipita sur le lit du jeune homme et enfouis sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Il releva la tête de la jeune femme et commença à lui caresser la joue, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur celle-ci._

 ** _Klaus_** _: Tu m'excuseras love mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre plus présentable…_

 ** _Emma_** _, le coupant : Je m'en fiche Klaus. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu es en vie…._

 _Et la jeune femme repris sa première position, sa tête posée sur le torse de Klaus, caressant celui-ci, tandis que le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux._

 ** _Klaus_** _: Il ne nous reste que peu de temps…_

 ** _Emma_** _: Je sais… Alors laisse-moi parler…_

 _Et elle releva la tête pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Klaus :_

 ** _Emma_** _: Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément de mal. Je n'aurais jamais du compléter le lien avec Damon sachant que cela te ferais souffrir et je m'en excuse. J'ai cru que mon amour pour Damon était plus fort que mes sentiments à ton égard._

 _Car ce que tu es Klaus Mikaelson est difficile à cerner. Tu es cruel, égoïste, sans conscience et donc jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour des sentiments pour toi._

 _Mais quand tu as disparus il y'a un peu plus de deux mois j'ai mis en péril mon couple avec Damon dans un seul but : celui de te retrouver._

 _J'ai transformé l'appartement d'Alaric en section de recherche, cumulant tout ce que je pouvais trouver prouvant où tu avais bien pu passer._

 _Et pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Puis Finn s'est pointé à MF et c'est là qu'il nous a dit que c'était la guerre et que tu te mourrais… Et je suis monté dans cette voiture dans l'unique but de te retrouver. Encore une fois je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais tout ça jusqu'à ce que la vérité m'apparaisse en pleine figure :_

 _L'amour…_

 _Car oui, Je t'aime Klaus Mikaelson. Je t'aime et j'aime Damon. Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre depuis que tu es partie et je comprends que tu l'as fait. Mais aujourd'hui, l'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable. Je veux être à tes côtés…_

 _Je t'aime Klaus…_

 _Klaus ?_

 _L'hybride souriait. Enfin, enfin elle lui disait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et il sentit son cœur battre plus doucement. Le coma magique allait prendre effet. Alors, il regarda une dernière fois l'amour de sa vie et lui murmura avant de sombrer :_

 ** _Klaus_** _: Moi aussi je t'aime Emma Turner… Plus que ma propre vie…_

 _Fin du Flashback_

[…]

Emma se laissa peu à peu envahir par se souvenir. Elle avait toujours du mal à accepter ses sentiments pour Klaus. Après tout, elle était avec Damon. Elle aimait Damon, elle avait couché avec lui, elle vivait avec lui… mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait Klaus.

Elle regarda le beau visage de l'hybride endormis. Elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Klaus. Elle ne l'avait pas encore embrassé, elle voulait que son premier baiser avec lui soit tout aussi magique qu'avec Damon.

Alors, qu'elle prenait la main de l'hybride dans la sienne, une drôle de sensation l'envahit, la poussant à fermer les yeux tandis qu'un courant d'air frais traversa son corps tout entier.

[…]

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre de Klaus. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour essayer de trouver où elle se trouvait…

Un immense lustre, tout en cristaux, était suspendus au plafond prenant beaucoup d'espace tandis que le parquet à ses pieds était fait de petits carrés. Beaucoup de fenêtre surplombaient la salle tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouvait un immense escalier.

Elle sentit quelque chose se froisser quand elle tourna à nouveau sur elle-même. Et s'est surprise qu'elle découvre qu'elle portait une magnifique robe de bal bleu foncé.

La robe laissait apparaitre ses épaules nues et en baissant légèrement la tête elle aperçut qu'elle portait de magnifiques escarpins assortis.

Voyant la nuit qui était tombée, elle se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres pour apercevoir son reflet. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient rassemblés en chignon au-dessus de sa tête, maintenu par un bandeau noir tandis qu'une parure de diamant occupait son cou et ses oreilles.

La jeune femme semblait perdus ce demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans cette salle tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Etait-elle…

 **[…]** : Je te rassure tu n'es pas morte…

Elle tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix. En haut de l'escalier, il la regardait en souriant. Il portait un costume gris clair faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux. Il commença à descendre doucement les escaliers, tirant de sa boutonnière une rose rouge, la même que lors de leur premier rendez-vous…

 **[…]** : Bienvenu dans ma tête … Love !

 **Emma** : KLAUS !

Et sans réfléchir à la lourdeur de sa robe et à la délicatesse de ses escarpins, la jeune femme courut en direction de l'hybride tandis que lui, descendis les marches à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa belle.

Elle se précipita alors dans ses bras, entourant sa nuque des siens tandis qu'il la faisait tourner sur place. Après ce petit moment, elle posa sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il lui caressa doucement le dos et les cheveux. Ils restèrent tout deux quelques temps dans cette position avant que les lèvres de l'hybride se posent sur le front d'Emma. Elle releva la tête vers lui et elle sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

Klaus tandis sa main à Emma, qu'elle accepta rapidement et tous deux se retrouvèrent à danser sous le lustre une longue et lente valse.

« _Conte de toujours, des siècles passés_

 _Deux cœurs étrangers,_

 _Que tout à changés_

 _Découvre l'amour…._

 _Et le temps s'arrête_

 _Figé de bonheur_

 _Pétrifiant de peur_

 _Deux Ames en fleur_ »

 **Emma** : Mais attend cette musique, cette salle…

 **Klaus** : Ton dessin animé préféré Love….

 _« La Belle et la Bête….._

 _Tout est différent et pourtant pareil_

 _Quand le cœur s'éveille_

 _Aux couleurs vermeils_

 _D'un soleil naissant »_

Emma éclata de rire et regarda Klaus qui lui souriait :

 **Emma** : Caroline ?

Il hocha la tête et fit tourner la jeune fille sur elle-même. Ils continuèrent donc à danser sur cette musique que la jeune femme avait écoutée tant de fois de son enfance à aujourd'hui….

 _« Conte de l'enfance, vieux comme un refrain_

 _Répétant sans fin : « J'ai mis dans mon vin l'eau de l'évidence »_

 _Les rêves s'apprêtent_

 _A commencer là_

 _Où pour toi et moi_

 _Il était une fois_

 _La belle et la bête »_

 **Patrick Fiori & Julie Zennati – La belle et la bête **

**Emma** : Où pour toi et moi

 **Klaus** , entrelaçant leurs doigts : Il était une fois

 _La Belle et la Bête….._

[…]

Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le balcon à admirer la pleine lune. Cette fois ci, pas de loup, pas de conflit, pas de famille, pas d'amis… Juste Emma et Klaus.

Emma frissonna et l'hybride enleva sa veste de costume qu'il mit sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle soupira d'aise et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui passa son bras autour de la taille de la fille qu'il aimait.

 **Klaus** : J'aimerais que ce moment sois réel…

 **Emma** , murmurant dans le cou de l'hybride : Et moi donc….

L'hybride se redressa et caressa la joue de sa belle. Dieu qu'elle était douce. Il enfoui alors sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme respirant son parfum si enivrant. Soudain il déposa un baiser sur la carotide d'Emma qui frissonna de plaisir… et de désir !

 **Emma** , haletante : Nick….

 **The Fray – You Found Me**

Le jeune homme continua alors sa ligne de baiser, remontant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de la New Yorkaise qu'il mordilla doucement, faisant haleter Emma de plus belle. Elle le désirait là, maintenant. Elle voulait aller plus loin…

 **Emma** : Nick… Continue s'il te plait….

Soudain, Klaus se rendit compte que tout ceci n'était pas réel et il se dégagea brusquement devant la jeune femme perdue…

 **Klaus** : Pas comme ça….

Emma ceci n'est pas réel, nous somme dans mon subconscient. Je veux que nous deux ça soit réel, authentique. Je veux que notre premier baiser se vive dans le vrai monde et je veux pouvoir te combler… t'aimer comme jamais je n'ai aimé une femme avant.

Emma se leva et pris la main de Klaus afin de le conduire de nouveau au balcon. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleu foncé et inspira doucement avant de lui répondre :

 **Emma** : Tout ce que tu veux je le veux aussi… Mais tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile…

 **Klaus** : Damon…

 **Emma** : Damon…

Elle lui prit de nouveau la main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens :

 **Emma** : Damon m'a fait une promesse… Celle de toujours être à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive… Il a énormément changé, pour moi. Ce n'est plus le même homme. Mais tu n'es pas Damon….

Quoi que tu décides de faire, nous compléterons le lien. Ensuite, et ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je te laisserais partir…

Klaus regarda la jeune femme étonné. Celle-ci soutint son regard et poursuivit son discours :

 **Emma** : Oui Klaus… Je te laisserais partir à la conquête du monde et connaitre toute les femmes dont tu as envie. Je ne peux pas quitter Damon pour être exclusivement avec toi et je sais que tu ne veux pas d'une relation en triangle. Alors si je dois attendre dix ans, j'attendrais Klaus…. Et….

Emma s'arrêta net quand la main de l'hybride se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Celui-ci la regarda, les yeux remplis d'amour :

 **Klaus** : Emma… Je t'aime.

Je veux que tu sois mienne et je te garantis mon amour pour l'éternité. Sache que j'y pense depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Si tu ne me crois pas regarde…dans la poche intérieure de ma veste en cuir….

[….]

Tout devins flou et la vue de la jeune femme se brouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se force à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la chambre de Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans. Sa main était toujours dans celle de l'hybride qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle se leva et son regard s'arrêta sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin sur lequel reposait les vêtements de l'hybride dont…. Sa veste en cuir.

Elle se précipita dessus et la pris entre ses mains fouillant les poches intérieur. Elle en sortie alors une petite bourse aussi faite de cuir et l'ouvrit, le cœur battant :

 **Emma** : Ce n'est pas vrai….

Elle tourna alors l'objet entre ses mains l'admirant encore. Non il n'avait pas pu faire ça….

Et bien si, Klaus Mikaelson venait de lui offrir une bague de fiançailles !


	29. Chapter 26: Le dilemne

**Hola !**

 **Bon finalement, la fiction comportera plus de chapitre que prévu OUAIS !**

 **En effet pour éviter d'avoir des chapitres trop long je préfère en faire plusieurs...**

 **J'essaye de vous poster un autre chapitre en fin de semaine ou lundi !**

 **J'attend toujours vos REVIEWS... Avec impatiente !**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là, notamment Inou et Bayruna... Et Calla mais je t'ai perdu pour mon dernier chapitre je crois :)**

 **En attente de vos avis, amicalement...**

 **Votre auteur qui recommence à s'éclater à écrire :)**

 _ **Réponses aux RV**_

 _Bayruna: Merci d'adorer mes chapitres :)_

 _Tes RV me font toujours plaisir et j'espère continuer à lire tes commentaire jusqu'au bout de la fic._

 _Encore merci pour ton soutien !_

 _Inou (Guest): Ah ah ah mais ravi de te surprendre à chaque chapitre !_

 _Notre hybride préféré... tu en saura plus à la fin de ce chapitre :)_

 _Merci de me dire que j'ai du talent ça me touche énormément car je t'avoue que parfois je galère à écrire mais tes commentaires ainsi que ceux des autres me remonte le moral à chaque fois ;)_

 _J'ai envie de te dire qu'il est trop tard pour arrêter et du coup je compte bien terminé cette fiction même si parfois l'inspiration me manque mais oui je vais continuer à me fier à mon instinct_

 _J'attend ton prochain commentaire avec impatience !_

 **Chapitre 26 : Mais qui pourras me dire comment les aimez sans les trahir un peu tous les deux, sans faire souffrir….**

 **Ginnie Line – Le dilemme**

( **Emma** ) : _Qui pourra m'ouvrir les yeux_

 _Qui saura me dire lequel des deux_

 _Je désire, lequel m'attire_

 _Qui j'admire, qui me fera choisir_

 _Entre l'espérance et un empire_

 _Entre un regard sans faille et un sourire_

 _Moi j'aimerais, pouvoir aimer_

 _Aimer les yeux fermés, pouvoir partager_

 _Et l'amour et l'amitié_

 _Aimer dans le plaisir, sans avoir à choisir_

( **Damon** ) : _Oh aime-moi sans me le dire_

( **Klaus** ) : _Laisse-moi te conquérir_

 ** _Liste des chansons :_**

Linkin Park & Jay Z – Numb (Encore)

Hoobastank – The Reasons

The Fray- Never Say Never

The Pretty Rekless – Just Tonight

Rihanna – Russian Roulette

 **Linkin Park – Numb – Sous-sol des Mikaelson**

 **Damon :** Alors explique-moi donc pourquoi tu as essayé de tuer Emma Turner !

Voilà déjà plus d'une heure que Damon s'acharnait sur John de Montespan ou Logan Barnes pour ceux qui préfère, sans en tirer vraiment grand-chose….

Le vampire n'était décidemment pas prêt à parler à Damon. Sauf que ce dernier commençait à en avoir ras le bol !

Il se cachait ici depuis deux jours pour éviter Emma. Il était présent quand elle avait dit à Klaus qu'elle l'aimait. Et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il le cachait depuis longtemps mais jamais il n'avait était aussi heureux que le jour où Esther avait délié Klaus du sortilège du calice. Il pensait pouvoir avoir Emma pour lui seul mais non l'hybride lui avait gâché son histoire…

Klaus, enfoiré de loup….

Mais attend, Klaus est un loup garou !

Un sourire diabolique éclaira le visage de Damon. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en laissant au passage un regard à John et ouvris la porte du cachot. Comme il s'en doutait, Jackson et Oliver étaient en train de taper causette devant la porte.

 **Oliver** : Un problème ?

 **Damon** , souriant : Non non…. Dite moi, vous savez par hasard où je peux trouver ce cher Lockwood ?

[….]

 **The Pretty Rekless – Just Tonight**

 **Elena** : Oui je t'assure Caroline… Emma vas bien, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure… Non ! Ne nous rejoins pas…. Je lui dirais de t'appeler mais demain, il se fait tard ici. Nous aussi on t'aime Caroline et ne t'inquiète pas, non on n'essaye pas de t'exclure. C'est juste qu'on a besoin de toi là-bas….

Stefan pris Elena par la taille et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa belle. Voilà déjà cinq minutes qu'Elena était au téléphone avec Caroline, essayant de calmer la belle blonde.

Le jeune vampire commença à déposer quelques petits baisers dans le cou de la brune qui soupira une nouvelle fois :

 **Elena** : Oui Caroline….Embrasse aussi Enzo de notre part ainsi que Matt, Rik et Jérémy…. Je t'aime !

Et enfin elle raccrocha sans oublier de soupirer au passage :

 **Stefan** : Eh bien vous en aviez des choses à vous dire, elle le prend comment ?

 **Elena** : Mal Stefan… Elle se sent mise à l'écart et ce que je peux comprendre…. Mais le principal c'est qu'elle aille bien …

 **Stefan** : Et que nous aussi !

En disant ces mots Stefan repensa à l'accident qu'il avait eu. Sa poitrine s'était mise à le serrer alors qu'il roulait à presque 220km/h. Il se rappelait le cri d'Elena et la voiture qui quittait la route, tout droit dans le ravin.

Il avait réussi à surmonter sa douleur pour attraper Elena par le bras et à vitesse vampirique la tirer de la voiture. Un vrai héro comme l'avait qualifié ironiquement Damon. Mais c'était par amour pour elle qu'il avait surmonté la douleur. Après ce petit accident, ils s'étaient tous entasser dans la voiture de Finn pour repartir vers la Nouvelle Orléans de plus belle.

Elena regarda Stefan, les yeux remplis d'amour. Oui, elle l'aimait tellement. Il était toujours là pour elle et pendant un instant elle s'imagina passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Bonnie.

La sorcière Bennett se jeta sur le canapé en cuir du salon des Mikaelson et enfoui sa tête sous un coussin. Sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Stefan, Elena s''assit à côté de sa meilleur amie et posa sa main sur son épaule :

 **Elena** : Bonnie ?

 **Bonnie** : Grumph

 **Elena** : Ok….

La brune força alors la métisse à relever sa tête et posa cette même tête sur son épaule, lui frottant le dos :

 **Elena** : C'est Kol ?

 **Bonnie** , gémissant : Ça se voit tant que ça ?

 **Stefan** , s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Bonnie : Oui.

Bonnie regarda alors les deux amoureux et laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux d'Elena tandis que ses jambes reposaient sur celle de Stefan. Et là, installée sur eux sans aucune gêne, elle se lâcha enfin :

 **Bonnie** : C'est qu'un enfoiré ! Je croyais sincèrement qu'il m'aimait ! Je me suis même disputée avec le fantôme de ma grand-mère pour lui. Je la vois encore me dire « Bonnie, une sorcière avec un vampire, tu n'y pense pas… Un originel qui puisse est !... Déshonneur sur ta famille…. Déshonneur sur toi …. Et blablabla » !

Et cet idiot, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il se barre sans même autre chose qu'un stupide mot ! Et voilà que deux mois plus tard j'apprends qu'il a craque pour une autre petite sorcière de 16 ans ! 16 ans vous imaginez !

 **Stefan** : Euh… Pour ton information Bonnie, j'ai 17 ans …

 **Bonnie** : Ce n'est pas pareil Stefan ! Tu ne les fais même pas ! Alors qu'elle, ça se voit qu'elle porte encore des couches ! Raaah je le DETESTE !

Et le vase près de la porte d'entrée explosa au moment où Bonnie avait crié ce dernier mot. Elle se releva surprise par sa magie tandis que son regard croisa celui d'un garçon à la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux étaient mis long et bouclé et ses yeux marrons reflétaient de l'inquiétude face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Après tout, il avait failli prendre le vase en pleine tête, ça lui apprendra à ne pas frapper ! Sous sa chemise de bucheron, Bonnie et Elena remarquèrent qu'il était musclé… très musclé :

 **[…]** : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que vous êtes des amis de Damon Salvatore ?

 **Stefan** , se redressant : Eu oui je suis son frère ! Pourquoi ?

 **Oliver** : Parfait, jm'apelle Oliver… Je crois que Monsieur Salvatore a une idée derrière la tête… qui ne vas pas vous plaire !

[….]

 **Finn** : Nous ne pouvons pas les garder ici !

Elijah soupira. Voilà déjà un bon quart d'heure que les quatre originels débattaient sur les différends « squatteurs » présent dans leur demeure.

 **Kol** : Parfait, dans ces cas-là nous n'avons qu'à les tuer !

Rebekka fusilla son frère du regard. Non mais sérieux, dite moi qu'il plaisante là ?

 **Rebekka** : Je te demande pardon ?

 **Kol** : On n'a qu'à les tuer et adieu les emmerdes comme ça et tout le monde est content ….

 **Rebekka** : NON KOL ! On ne va pas TUER les loups garou !

 **Kol** : Quel loup garou ?

 **Elijah** : Attend mais de quoi tu parlais toi ? On est passé au chapitre « Loup garou » je te signal !

 **Kol** : Ah ! Mais moi j'étais resté encore sur le cas des deux crapules qui pourrissent dans le sous-sol !

Finn secoua à nouveau la tête. Décidemment il était difficile d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ses frères et sa sœur. De un ils n'écoutaient strictement rien et de deux ils réagissaient de manière puérile…

 **Finn** : Bon… On est d'accord sur le fait que les loups garou peuvent repartir dans le bayou ?

 **Rebekka** : Et pourquoi ne leur proposons nous pas d'habiter dans un quartier de la ville ?

 **Kol** : Pour qu'ils nous croquent la nuit tomber ? Tu plaisantes ! Il y a déjà Klaus qui est un menace pour nous pas besoin d'une meute !

 **Elijah** : Rebekka a raison…

 **Kol** : Pas d'accord ! Finn !

 **Finn** : Moi je suis d'avis avec Kol, c'est trop dangereux et …

 **Hayley** , arrivant en courant : Elijah !

L'originel se retourna et regarda la belle brune accourir vers lui. Elle s'arrêta essouffler et planta ses beaux yeux dans ceux de l'originel en costard :

 **Hayley** : Elijah… C'est Damon Salvatore… Il veut se servir de Tyler….

[….]

Damon descendis les marches le menant à John en sifflotant. Enfin il allait pouvoir faire parler cette ordure.

Il arriva devant John qui releva doucement la tête, toujours affaiblis par la veine de vénus. Celui-ci, en voyant le sourire hypocrite du beau brun, compris que rien de bon n'allait lui arriver. Et effectivement, sans attendre d'essayer de discuter, Damon planta une seringue dans le cou de John (ou Logan). Celui-ci se mit alors à hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

John regarda alors faiblement son cou voyant que sa chair commençait à se décomposer et ne guérissais pas :

 **John** : Qu'est-ce que…

 **Damon** : Du venin de loup garou !

John regarda Damon, l'air soudain apeuré… Non il n'avait pas osé ?

 **John** : Mais comment tu …. ?

 **Damon** : Grâce à ce cher hybride Tyler Lockwwod qui peut m'en fournir à volonté. Et oui pas besoin d'attendre la pleine lune ! Maintenait je vais te révéler un petit secret…

J'ai le remède !

John regarda à nouveau Damon droit dans les yeux. Non, cet enfoiré se foutait de sa gueule :

 **John** : Tu te fou de moi ?

 **Damon** : Et non mon vieux. Figure-toi que le remède coule dans les veine de notre cher hybride originel… J'ai nommé Klaus Mikaelson !

Alors maintenant si tu veux survivre tu vas répondre à ma question : Pourquoi as-tu essayé de tuer Emma Turner ?

 **John** , s'énervant : Bordel mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Emma et moi c'est du passé !

Damon colla alors son poing dans la figure de ce cher John. Sa tête roula sur son épaule ce qui eut le fait d'appuyer sur sa blessure et le jeune homme poussa un gémissement de douleur :

 **Damon** : Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? Emma est ma copine espèce d'enfoiré !

 **John** : Ton calice tu veux dire ….

 **Damon** , troublé : Attend comment tu sais…

 **John** , rigolant : Je savais déjà qu'elle était un calice… C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de la tuer !

Figure toi Salvatore que je la voulais. Oh oui je désirais cette femme jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière me dise qu'elle était maudite et alors par pure jalousie je préférais la tuer que de la laisser à un autre. Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'elle est à toi, cela me donne envie de vomir.

Il releva la tête toujours un sourire affiché sur son beau visage sans défaut et croisa les yeux bleu en colère et perturbés de Damon :

 **John** : Emma Turner ne mérite pas un homme comme toi ! Enfin que dis-je tu n'es même pas un homme mais plutôt un monstre !

Cette parole était celle de trop pour Damon. Les mots de John l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Il savait qu'Emma était trop bien pour lui. Après tout il n'était que Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore, un vampire cruel, sanguinaire, sans pitié, incapable d'aimer. Mais pourtant il avait essayé de changer pour elle. Il l'aimait réellement !

Alors sans réfléchir Damon se précipita sur John et profitant de sa faiblesse enfonça sa main dans le corps du vampire, saisissant son cœur dans sa main tremblante de rage.

 **John** , choqué et apeuré : Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ?

 **Damon** : Je vais me gêner tiens !

 **John** , s'énervant : Tu m'avais promis le remède !

 **Damon** , ironique : Ah bon j'ai dit ça mi ?

Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis …

Et alors qu'il allait arracher le cœur de John de Montespan, le vampire entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers et vit apparaitre un ange à la porte du cachot. Son ange…

 **Emma** : Damon ! Non je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça !

[….]

 **Hoobastank – The Reasons**

 **Emma** : S'il te plait Damon !

De la pitié, voilà ce que Damon croyait qu'elle éprouvait pour John. Il avait toujours le cœur du vampire dans la main, le sentant battre de plus en plus rapidement, affolé par la perspective de mourir.

Emma se rapprocha de Damon et posa sa main sur le dos du vampire :

 **Emma** : S'il et plait Damon….

 **Damon** , se retournant vers la jeune femme : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-moi je dois le laisser vivre !

 **Emma** : Parce que tu n'es plus un assassin…

Damon relâcha alors le cœur de John et attrapa Emma avant de la plaquer à vitesse vampirique contre le mur le plus proche. Il regarda alors sa petite amie apeurée, une main à côté de son visage sur le mur et l'autre enserrant sa taille :

 **Damon** : A quoi bon de changer ? Après tout je suis un assassin, je n'ai pas le droit à la rédemption ! Et puis, à quoi bon mon amour pour toi ? Puisque tu en aimes un autre….

 **Emma** , posant sa main sur la joue de Damon : Damon …

 **Damon** , la repoussant : Je t'ai entendus Emma… J'ai entendus le moment où tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !

Le vampire s'éloigna de l'humaine, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Même après deux jours à ruminer, il était toujours aussi perdus, ne savant que faire :

 **Damon** : Je souffre tellement Emma. De savoir que tu seras bientôt dans ses bras, que tu fermeras le lien avec lui, que c'est son corps que tu auras contre le tiens…

 **Emma** , se rapprochant : Damon…

 **Damon** : Non Emma ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas c'est au-dessus de mes forces….

Et alors, les yeux de Damon devinrent rouge striés de petites veines noir. Emma recula en voyant de longue canines sortir de la bouche de son petit ami :

 **Damon** : Je suis désolé Emma…

Ces même paroles qu'il avait prononcées la première fois, avant de la mordre et de libérer le maléfice du calice.

Et alors Damon fit volte-face et plongea sur John, prêt à l'achever :

 **Emma** : NON !

Soudain alors qu'il allait atteindre et achever sa victime, Damon se retrouva encore un fois propulsé dans les airs comme la première fois qu'il avait mordu Emma.

Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sous les regards des originels qui venaient d'arriver suivi de ses amis.

Rebekka, Elijah, Finn restèrent stupéfiaient, Kol amusé. Elena et Bonnie crièrent son nom, tandis que Stefan allait se précipiter à son secours, arrêté par la main de Tyler sur son torse tandis que la meute restait en arrière.

Ivre de rage, il releva la tête pour faire face à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus à ce moment précis. Mais comment ? Il croyait qu'il était mort bordel !

 **Damon** : Klaus….

 **Klaus** : Content de te revoir Damon… Moi aussi je t'ai manqué ?

[….]

 **The Fray- Never Say Never**

Emma resta stupéfaite devant l'apparition soudaine de Klaus Mikaelson. Alors ça y'est, il était enfin réveillé. Un sourire commença à apparaitre sur son visage, sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement quand elle vit Damon se relever.

Ce dernier, fou de rage se précipita à vitesse vampirique sur Klaus et lui assena un grand coup qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

 **Emma** : Damon non !

C'était trop tard, Kol venait de se jeter sur Damon et l'envoya aussi valser contre le mur opposé à celui de son frère. Alors que Bonnie échappa un petit cri de terreur, Stefan se précipita à son tour sur Kol tout croc dehors malgré les protestations d'Elena. Avant que le boucher de Monterey ne puisse s'en prendre à Kol, Finn le bloqua et le projeta au côté de Damon.

Klaus s'était déjà relevé, tremblant de rage. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte dorée que Bonnie n'aimait vraiment pas. Et alors qu'il haletait, la sorcière réagis se tournant vers Elijah :

 **Bonnie** , hurlant : Elijah, faite quelque chose, il est en train de se transformer !

 **Elijah** , dans un murmure : Non…

L'originel réagis rapidement et accompagné de Rebekka et Tyler, ils se jetèrent sur Klaus le maintenant au sol.

 **Rebekka** : Klaus, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça ! Essaye de te calmer….

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, tous n'avaient pas vu que Damon s'était déjà relevé et envoya Rebekka à l'autre bout de la pièce avant d'attraper Klaus par le cou et le maintenir contre un mur, sa main sur la gorge de l'hybride.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Klaus avait pendant un temps interrompus sa mutation, mais de voir Damon aussi prêt de lui le rendis à nouveau fou de rage.

Emma se précipita alors vers les deux hommes essayant de les séparer :

 **Emma** , tirant sur le bras de Damon : Damon, s'il te plait….

 **Stefan** , hurlant : Non Emma !

Et le jeune Salvatore attrapa Emma par la taille et la tira en arrière malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

Damon fut à nouveau projeté en arrière et atterris lourdement aux pieds de Bonnie, inconscient. Cette dernière, voyant son meilleur ami à terre et inanimé entra dans une terrible rage :

 **Bonnie** : Damon ? NON ! INCENDIA !

Et alors le feu entoura Klaus. Celui-ci continuait de trembler de rage entrant en pleine mutation, entouré par les flammes du sort de Bonnie.

 **Elijah** : Stefan ! Sortez immédiatement Elena, Bonnie et Emma de là ! Jackson occupez-vous de Damon, nous on va essayer de raisonner notre frère !

Mais avant que le loup garou ne réagisse et que Stefan n'est eu le temps de mettre les filles à l'abri, un énorme loup gris sauta par-dessus les flammes et se jeta sur Damon aux pieds de Bonnie :

 **Elena & Emma** : DAMON !

 **Bonnie** : Non laissez-moi faire ! Reculez les filles !

La sorcière se retrouvait face à face avec le loup et commença à murmurer des paroles. Le loup hurla soudainement de douleur et la sorcière Bennett le propulsa à travers la pièce.

Il atterri au sol et se releva dans la seconde qui suit, ne cachant plus son envie de meurtre auprès de la jeune sorcière, quand un autre loup se jeta sur lui, Tyler….

Rebekka fonça également sur les deux loups, alors que ceux-ci avaient engagé un combat à grand coup de crocs et de griffes. Elle sauta sur Klaus le retenant de ses bras puissant entourés autour du flanc du loup.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le loup s'attendris face au regard plein de peine de sa petite sœur, si bien qu'il commença, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, à trembler de nouveau pour se retransformer en homme.

Rebekka fit alors face à son frère, complètement nu et tremblant de colère, de fatigue et de peur. Klaus leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Rebekka baigné de larme. Elijah réagis vite, se rendant compte du public autour et balança une couverture sur son frère tandis que celui-ci se relevait, ne cachant plus son corps, et pris sa petite sœur dans ses bras….

 **Klaus** : Beks… Je suis désolé !

Et la jeune femme se laissa allez dans les bras de son frère en pleurant. Damon lui se releva difficilement à l'opposé des Mikaelson, se frottant l'arrière du crâne et cherchant Emma dans la pièce.

Il réussit à l'apercevoir, non loin de cette vermine de Kol, et s'apprêta à la rejoindre quand il entendit quelqu'un crié son prénom :

 **[….]** : Damon !

Et Bonnie Bennet se jeta dans les bras du vampire tandis qu'Elena fit de même. Damon souris, heureux de savoir que ses deux copines préféré s'étaient inquiétées pour son triste sort, après tout l'une des deux venait de lui sauver la vie :

 **Damon** : Depuis le temps que je rêvais que deux jolies filles comme vous me prenne en sandwich…

Puis il lança un regard à son frère, un regard plein de sous-entendus, à la Damon Salvatore en fait :

 **Damon** , lui faisant un clin d'œil : Avoue Stef' tu es jaloux !

Stefan s'apprêta à répondre à Damon, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un crétin de s'être attaqué à Klaus de la sorte quand une voix, une voix désagréable qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre le coupa, accompagnée d'applaudissement forcés :

 **Rihanna – Russian Roulette**

 **[…]** : Comme c'est touchant !

Il se tourna, ainsi qu'Elijah, Klaus et Damon qui avaient aussi reconnu la voix. Un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits, Emma tourna également la tête et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Non pas ça, il ne manquait plus que….

Rebekka releva également la tête pour faire face à la pire garce que le monde est porté. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, recouverte d'un cuir noir par-dessus une petite robe bleu et courte. Son sourire était immense tandis que son bras gauche reposait sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme.

Les yeux bleus foncés de celui-ci n'exprimaient que colère et dégout. En se retournant, Bonnie reconnu immédiatement les cheveux bouclés et la barbe foncée du jeune homme. Il était toujours aussi beau, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois à Mystic Falls il y a déjà 4 jours. Mais comment avait-il pu les suivre jusqu'ici ?

La brune s'avança vers eux toujours suivi du jeune homme quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur deux personnes en particulier dans le sous-sol :

 **Katherine** : Bonsoir Elijah, ravi de te revoir…

 **Sébastian** : Emma…. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on est une petite discussion tous les deux !


	30. Chapter 27: Quand les ennuis commencent

_Bonjour !_ _Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre. Alors je préfère vous prévenir, je part en vacance à la fin de la semaine donc je posterais un chapitre VENDREDI de cette semaine dans la journée et le suivant sera surement mercredi ou jeudi de la semaine prochaine._ _Merci, merci et re merci à tout ceux qui ajoute ma fiction dans leurs favoris ça me touche énormément..._ _Merci aussi aux nouvelles RV et je n'arrêterais jamais de remercier ceux qui prenne le temps de m'en laisser une à CHAQUE fois qu'ils me lisent!_ _Continuer comme ça, vous êtes tous super !_ _Un chapitre aujourd'hui divisé en plusieurs scène, j'espère qu'il vous plairas !_ _J'attend vos RV avec impatience !_ _Je compte sur vous et à vendredi :)_

 _Réponses aux RV:_

 _Inou (Guest):_ _Ah ! Merci pour le championne, c'est super gentil mais que veux tu, j'adore faire durer le suspens ! Voici la suite et encore merci pour ta RV j'attend la prochaine avec impatience :)_

 _Calla (Guest):_ _Ah ! Le retour de Calla et de sa connexion internet :)_

 _Tu as vu cette scène, mignon hein ? Moi aussi j'adore ce Disney et la chanson est vraiment trop chouette qu'elle soit en français ou en anglais :)_

 _Et oui enfin le retour de Klaus, la réponse d'Emma à sa demande tu l'aura dans le chapitre...vendredi !_

 _Pour moi Bonnie est un personnage intéressant qui mérite aussi son quart d'heure de gloire non ? Ton top 6 ? Je sais que Klaus à la première place mais qui sont les quatre autres si j'enlève Bonnie ? Hâte de connaître ton avis_

 _Euphorique à l'idée de revoir Klaus ? Je n'en doute pas en revanche je comprend ton point de vue par rapport à la scène final du chapitre précédent. Effectivement, la réaction peu paraître disproportionné mais nos deux héros masculin ont quand même à la base du livre et de la série deux caractères très fort et n'hésite pas à attaquer même si on les a sauvé dans le passé..._

 _Mais je vais essayer d'améliorer un peu tout ça, sachant qu'il reste encore 13 chapitres avant la fin de la fiction..._

 _Katherine et Seb ? Hum... ne t'en fait pas, l'un des deux pourrais te surprendre... encore._

 _Encore une fois, MERCI pour tes RV depuis le début et je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous !_

 _J'attend ton prochain avis avec impatience ! :)_

 _Bayruna:_ _Hey ! Merci pour ta RV, c'est vraiment gentil de m'en laisser une à chaque fois ! J'attend ta prochaine avec impatience :)_

 _Sébastian ? Tu découvriras un peu de son avenir dans ce chapitre, mais je t'avoue que c'est un personnage que je développerais de moins en moins dans les treize chapitre restant._

 _Encore merci :)_

 _Raven_ _(Guest):_ _Bonjour :)_

 _Merci pour ta 1ère RV, bienvenue au club :) !_

 _C'est vraiment gentil et oui la suite arrive aujourd'hui et vendredi ! J'espère pouvoir lire tes avis à chaque chapitre :) et encore merci !_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Chapitre 27 : La garce, mon ex vampire, le frère jaloux et mes deux amoureux**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre_**

The Script & Will. – Hall the Fame

Forty Foot Echo-Drift

Gavin deGraw- We belong together

30H3 – We are young

Luis Fonci – Despacito

Marylin Manson – Sweet dream

 **The Script & Will. – Hall the Fame **

**Yeah, You could be the greatest** _Ouais tu pourrais être le plus grand_  
 **You can be the best** _Tu peux être le meilleur_  
 **You can be the king kong banging on your chest** _Tu peux être king kong en frappant ta poitrine_

 **You could beat the world** _Tu pourrais battre le monde_  
 **You could beat the war** _Tu pourrais battre la guerre_  
 **You could talk to God, go banging on his door** _Tu pourrais parler à Dieu, aller frapper à sa porte_

 **You can throw your hands up** _Tu peux mettre tes mains en l'air_  
 **You can beat the clock** _Tu peux battre le temps_  
 **You can move a mountain** _Tu peux bouger une montagne_  
 **You can break rocks** _Tu peux briser les rochers_  
 **You can be a master** _Tu peux être un maître_  
 **Don't wait for luck** _Ne laisse pas passer ta chance_  
 **Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself** _Consacre-toi et tu peux te trouver_

 **Standing in the hall of fame** _Présent au Panthéon_  
 **And the world's gonna know your name** _Et le monde va connaitre ton nom_  
 **Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _Parce que tu brûles d'une flamme étincellante_  
 **And the world's gonna know your name** _Et le monde va connaitre ton nom_  
 **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame** _Et tu seras sur les murs du Panthéon_

 **You could go the distance** _Tu pourrais tenir la distance_  
 **You could run the mile** _Tu pourrais courir les kilomètres_  
 **You could walk straight through hell with a smile** _Tu pourrais aller droit en enfer avec un sourire_

 **You could be the hero** _Tu pourrais être un héros_  
 **You could get the gold** _Tu pourrais avoir la médaille d'or_  
 **Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke** _Battre tous les records qu'on ne pensait jamais battre_

 **Do it for your people** _Fais-le pour ton peuple_  
 **Do it for your pride** _Fais-le pour ta fierté_  
 **Never gonna know if you never even try** _Tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas_

 **Do it for your country** _Fais-le pour ton pays_  
 **Do it for you name** _Fais-le pour ton nom_  
 **Cause there's gonna be a day** _Parce qu'il y aura un jour_

 **When you're standing in the hall of fame** _Où tu seras présent au Panthéon_  
 **And the world's gonna know your name (x2)** _Et le monde va connaitre ton nom_  
 **Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _Parce que tu brûles d'une flamme étincellante_  
 **And the world's gonna know your name** _Et le monde va connaitre ton nom_  
 **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame** _Et tu seras sur les murs du Panthéon_

 **Be a champion** _Sois un champion_  
 **On the walls of the hall of fame** _Sur les murs du Panthéon_

 **Be students** _Soyez étudiants_  
 **Be teachers** _Soyez professeurs_  
 **Be politicians** _Soyez politiciens_  
 **Be preachers** _Soyez précheurs_  
 **Be believers** _Soyez croyants_  
 **Be leaders** _Soyez meneurs_  
 **Be astronauts** _Sois astronautes_  
 **Be champions** _Soyez champions_  
 **Be true seekers** _Soyez vrais chercheurs_  
 **Be students** _Soyez étudiants_  
 **Be teachers** _Soyez professeurs_  
 **Be politicians** _Soyez politiciens_  
 **Be preachers** _Soyez précheurs_  
 **Be believers** _Soyez croyants_  
 **Be leaders** _Soyez meneurs_  
 **Be astronauts** _Sois astronautes_  
 **Be champions** _Soyez champions_

 **Standing in the hall of fame** _Présents au Panthéon_  
 **And the world's gonna know your name** _Et le monde va connaitre votre nom_  
 **Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _Parce que vous brûlez d'une flamme étincellante_  
 **And the world's gonna know your name** _Et le monde va connaitre votre nom_  
 **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame** _Et vous serez sur les murs du Panthéon_

 **(You can be a champion)** _(Tu peux être un champion)_  
 **You can be the greatest** _Tu peux être le plus grand_  
 **(You can be a champion)** _(Tu peux être un champion)_  
 **You can be the best** _Tu peux être le meilleur_  
 **(You can be a champion)** _(Tu peux être un champion)_  
 **You can be the king kong banging on your chest** _Tu peux être king kong en frappant ta poitrine_

 **(You can be a champion)** _(Tu peux être un champion)_  
 **You could beat the world** _Tu pourrais battre le monde_  
 **(You can be a champion)** _(Tu peux être un champion)_  
 **You could beat the war** _Tu pourrais battre la guerre_  
 **(You can be a champion)** _(Tu peux être un champion)_  
 **You could talk to God, go banging on his door** _Tu pourrais parler à Dieu, aller frapper à sa porte_

 **Standing in the hall of fame**  
 _Présent au Panthéon_

 **Forty Foot Echo – Drift**

 **Salon des Mikaelson**

 **Scène 1 – Emma & Seb **

**Sébastian** : Un vampire Emma ! Tu sors avec un vampire !

Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête. En l'espace d'à peine une journée, Klaus était ressuscité, Damon avait révélé un autre aspect de sa personnalité et son frère était à la Nouvelle Orléans !

Non mais c'est une blague ?

Apparemment non, et Seb en chair et en os, l'air furieux devant elle pouvait le confirmer…

Un léger toc attira l'attention de la famille Swan/Turner. Rebekka se tenait à la porte avec une bouteille et deux verres à la main.

 **Rebekka** : Hum… Je vous dérange ?

 **Seb** , légèrement énervé : Oui un peu….

 **Emma** , fusillant son frère du regard : Non Rebekka ! Je t'en pris entre….

La belle blonde s'avança, ses yeux ne pouvant pas se détacher de Seb et posa sur la table basse son chargement :

 **Rebekka** : Quand je me prends la tête avec Klaus… Ça aide un peu de boire un coup…

 **Emma** , lui souriant : Merci Rebekka…

La blonde adressa un grand sourire à la brune et sortie de la pièce. Emma inspira profondément et ouvrit la bouteille de cognac. Elle sourit en inspirant l'odeur de l'alcool, se rappelant des gouts de luxe de Klaus pour l'alcool français. Elle se servit un verre et tandis le deuxième à Seb, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

 **Emma** : Tiens, c'est du cognac je ne sais pas si tu connais mais…

 **Seb** , la coupant : Oui je connais…

Il but son verre en silence regardant sa petite sœur qui n'osait pas non plus briser le silence. Après avoir savouré son verre, il le posa sur la table et croisa ses bras sur cette même table :

 **Seb** : C'est qui celle-là ?

 **Emma** : Rebekka ? Une de nos hôtes…

 **Seb** : Elle aussi c'est un vampire ?

 **Emma** : Oui….

Le silence se réinstalla entre le frère et la sœur. Emma pris la main de Seb dans la sienne, geste auquel le jeune homme essaya de s'échapper :

 **Emma** : Ecoute Seb, si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça c'était pour te protéger de tout cela…

 **Seb** : Me protéger ? Mais putain Em' regarde dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré !

Heureusement que Katherine était là….

 **Emma** , le coupant : Katherine ? Non me dit pas que c'est avec cette garce que tu as tout appris ?

 **Seb** : Et bien si ! Katherine m'a tout raconté. Tu veux la liste de ce que tu as « légèrement » oublié de me dire sur tes amis ?

Alors les Mikaelson sont des originels, sois les premiers vampires…

TON Klaus ainsi que le petit Tyler sont des loups garou

Damon et Stefan sont des vampires

Elena le double de Katherine ou je ne sais quoi….

Alaric Saltzman un chasseur de créature surnaturel

Ta colloque une sorcière…

 **Emma** , lassé : Seb arrête…

 **Seb** : Ah oui et TA cousine est également un vampire…

 **Emma** , hurlant : AH OUI ? Et au moins tu sais pourquoi Caroline est un vampire ? A cause de cette sal**e de Katherine !

 **Seb** , se levant et attrapant le bras d'Emma : Oui Emma je le sais tout ça ! Mais putain pourquoi tu n'as pas fui ?

 **Emma** : Mais comment ? J'ai essayé figure toi ! Quand je suis tombé malade mais avec le lien qui m'uni à Damon et Klaus, je ne pouvais pas...

 **Seb** , perdus : Attend mais de quoi tu parles ?

Emma regarda son frère. Ainsi Katherine ne lui avait pas tout dis ! Juste ce qui l'arrangeait elle pour forcer son frère à la suivre à la NO.

Elle se rassit et servi un autre verre à son frère avant d'elle-même en reprendre un.

 **Emma** : Seb, il est temps que je te raconte la VRAI histoire… Celle qui te révèlera pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit et surtout qu'elle est ma relation avec Klaus et Damon….

[….]

 **Gavin deGraw- We belong together**

 **Bureau d'Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Scène 2 – Katherine et Elijah**

 **Elijah :** Tu peux m'expliquer quelle est cette comédie ?

Katherine Pierce se retourna pour faire face à son ancien amant Elijah Mikaelson. Cet homme la rendait complétement folle. Il pouvait être effrayant et tellement doux, passer de la colère à la tendresse….

Et là, assis à son bureau les bras croisés sur son torse, un verre de scotch devant lui, il l'impressionnait. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour en sortir un verre et s'approcha de l'originel. Elle ouvrit la bouteille de scotch et s'en servit un plein verre.

 **Katherine** , l'air faussement innocent : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

 **Elijah** : Arrête ton cinéma. Je parle de Sébastian Turner, le demi-frère d'Emma…

 **Katherine** , amusé : Oh ça… Plutôt mignon tu ne trouves pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'était qu'une simple distraction…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que l'originel l'avait plaqué contre le mur, prêt de la porte de son bureau :

 **Elijah** : Décidément, rien ne t'importe. Tu ne sais que jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Tu te rends compte dans quelle pétrin tu viens de nous mettre ? C'est un humain !

 **Katherine** , hurlant : Je ne me suis servi de lui seulement dans le but de te retrouver !

Sous le choc, Elijah lâcha la brune. Katherine regarda le Mikaelson l'air apeuré, se massant doucement le poignet. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte de sortie quand le beau brun lui attrapa le bras.

Elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément :

 **Katherine** : Malgré ce que je suis, toute les horreurs que j'ai commises, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Elijah Mikaelson.

Stefan, c'est fini… Il n'y a que toi….

Je n'éprouve des sentiments que pour toi et crois-moi ça m'effraies vraiment de savoir que je suis capable d'aimer….

Les lards roulaient sur les joues de la brune. Nom de dieu depuis quand était-elle devenu sentimental ?

Alors, Elijah la retourna afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

Et doucement, il approcha son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la belle brune, celle qu'il avait aimée à plusieurs reprises, sous plusieurs réincarnations :

Katherina Petrova….

 **30H3 – We are Young**

 **Bar chez Rousseau**

 **Scène 3 – Damon et Klaus**

 **Cami :** Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Klaus offrit son plus beau sourire à la jolie blonde. Camille O'connell était une jeune femme ravissante et il était difficile de résister à son charme…

Il savait que Cami avait un petit faible pour lui et du coup il se permettait souvent de lui demander tout et n'importe quoi….

 **Klaus** : Bonsoir ma jolie, pour moi ce sera un bourbon sec…

 **Damon** , l'air bougon : La même…

 **Cami** , souriant : C'est un de vos amis Klaus ?

 **Damon** , hurlant : NON !

 **Klaus** , souriant : Je dirais plutôt un vieil ennemi…

Cami regarda Klaus avec insistance puis leur servi leurs verres avant de s'éloigner et s'occuper d'autres clients.

Klaus fit mime de vouloir trinquer avec Damon mais ce crétin avait déjà commencé son verre avant de l'enquiller cul sec.

L'hybride soupira avant de faire un discret signe à Cami :

 **Klaus** : Désolé Sweatheart mais peux-tu nous laisser la bouteille ?

La jeune barmaid lança un regard mauvais en direction du Salvatore avant de tendre la bouteille à Klaus qui lui tendis à la place une liasse de billet. Avant que la jeune femme ne proteste il lui fit un signe de la main lui signifiant de laisser tomber avant de reporter son attention sur Damon :

 **Klaus** : Tu as vraiment pété les plombs ce soir…

 **Damon** , ironique : Et toi non peut être ? Je te rappel que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis transformé en énorme boule de poil !

 **Klaus** , irrité : On appelle ça un loup crétin !

 **Damon** : Peu importe…

Klaus regarda son vieil ennemi et lui resservit un verre. Il soupira et essaya de capter le regard bleu profond de Damon :

 **Klaus** : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde est habitué à ce que le bâtard perde son sang-froid mais pas toi….

 **Damon** , intrigué : Où tu veux en venir ?

 **Klaus** : Je parle de l'image que tu as véhiculée à Emma ce soir…

Damon poussa un énorme soupir. Oui effectivement, son comportement face à la femme de sa vie avait était plus que limite. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait cet écart de conduite, il en était sûr ! Mais pourquoi était-il aussi crétin ?

Il posa son verre sur le bar et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains :

 **Damon** : Je ne suis qu'un pauvre minable, jamais elle ne me pardonnera…

 **Klaus** : Bien sûr que si !

Le Salvatore releva aussitôt la tête intrigué par les paroles de son rival. Klaus le regarda l'air narquois :

 **Klaus** : Elle te pardonnera toujours, car ses sentiments pour toi son plus fort que tu ne l'imagine…

Et l'hybride attrapa la tête du Salvatore fermant les yeux. Dans la tête de Damon, il lui passa tous les moments avec Emma où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Damon, tout en n'oubliant pas de lui omettre les détails le concernant lui. Comme une bague de fiançailles par exemple !

Il relâcha la tête du jeune vampire qui ouvrit les yeux et offrit un grand sourire à Klaus :

 **Damon** : Allez c'est ma tournée…

[…]

 **Damon** : Je te jure, elle vient de te mater sévère…

Damon et Klaus venait d'entamer leur quatrième bouteille de whiskey tandis que minuit approchait à grand pas…

Affalé sur deux fauteuils, les deux vampires regardaient les filles passer et pariait sur laquelle craquait sur eux.

Klaus sourit, il eut soudain l'impression d'être à une autre époque avec un autre Salvatore. Mais il devait reconnaitre que la compagnie de Damon n'était pas si désagréable... Après quelques verres !

 **Damon** : Sérieux Mikaelson, elle t'à maté sévère… en même temps regarde toi !

 **Klaus** : Quoi ?

Klaus baissa ses yeux et se rendis compte que plus la soirée avançais et plus il était débraillé.

Sa chemise était entrouverte laissant apparaitre son collier de perle et le haut de son tatouage tandis que son pantalon descendait un peu le long de ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses pupilles se dilataient.

Il éclata de rire en voyant que le Salvatore n'était pas en meilleur état. Sa chemise était quand à elle carrément ouverte sur son torse blanc et parfait ce qui faisait envie à un bon nombre de fille entrées dans le bar.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la jolie rousse dont parlait Damon. Celle-ci regarda les deux vampires avant que son regard ne s'attarde plus longtemps sur… Klaus !

 **Klaus** : Hum, le dessert est servi…

 **Damon** , ivre : Nan, tu ne vas pas faire ça…. Pense à Emma !

Et en prononçant le nom de la jeune femme, l'ivresse des deux vampires redescendis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Ils se regardèrent avant de poser leurs verres sur la table.

Et alors, un ange passa….

 **Damon** , rompant le silence : Putain, si tu savais comme je l'aime Mikaelson…

 **Klaus** , dans un murmure : Je sais… moi aussi…

 **Damon** : Comment on va faire ?

Les deux vampires se regardèrent puis Klaus se leva et se dirigea vers le bar :

 **Klaus** : Je vais payer l'addition, attend moi dehors…

[….]

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bar après avoir enfilés leur veste et marchèrent en silence. Klaus n'arrêtait pas de pensé à la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait dans sa poche. Celle-ci pesait lourd, le poids de la culpabilité. Inspirant profondément, il décida dans toucher deux mots au Salvatore pendant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

 **Klaus** : Hum... Damon ?

 **Damon** : Ouais ?

 **Klaus** : Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

 **Damon** : Klaus !

 **Klaus** : Ecoute ce n'est pas facile je sais mais…

 **Damon** , plus fort : Klaus…

 **Klaus** , continuant : Mais il est important pour moi que tu le sache et…

 **Damon** : Putain tu vas m'écoutez Mikaelson !

Emma…

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent droit devant eux faisant face à Emma, l'air triste qui restait figé sur le trottoir parallèle au leur…

A vitesse vampirique, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté de leur humaine, l'entourant :

 **Emma** : Seb sait tout, il sait que je suis un calice, que je vous aime tous les deux et qu'un lien nous unis….

 **Damon** , l'air gêné : Et bien je présume que c'est super non ?

 **Emma** , commençant à pleurer : NON…

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Damon tandis que Klaus l'entoura aussi de ses bras et lui caressa le dos :

 **Klaus** : Calme toi Love, dis-nous ce que tu veux que l'on fasse…

 **Emma** : Je veux qu'il retourne à New York. Qu'il rencontre une fille géniale, qu'il connaisse l'amour. Qu'il s'éclate et qu'il profite de ses dernières années d'étudiant. Je veux qu'il continue à jouer au squash avec Josh le dimanche et qu'il lui dise que je vais bien et que je suis heureuse avec vous…

 **Damon** : En clair…

 **Klaus** : Tu veux …

 **Emma** : Je voudrais s'il vous plait que vous lui effaciez la mémoire, je veux qu'il m'oublie….

[…]

 **Luis Fonci – Despacito**

 **Jardin de la Plantation**

 **Scène 4 – Bonnie et Kol**

 **Bonnie :** Lâche-moi Mikaelson

Voilà déjà environ 200m que Kol trainait Bonnie hors de la maison direction les jardins de la plantation.

Il l'avait attiré dans un piège, volant le téléphone d'Elena Guilbert, et indiquant à Bonnie qu'elle devait le rejoindre de toute urgence à la plantation de la famille Mikaelson, en dehors du vieux carré.

Bonnie avait été intriguée par la demeure qui était magnifique à son gout, même plus jolie que leur immense maison du vieux carré. Alors qu'elle visitait tranquillement la maison elle s'était arrêtée subitement en découvrant Kol, appuyé contre le mur du salon, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Et alors, la jeune sorcière Bennett avait immédiatement tourné les talons pour regagner sa voiture mais Kol l'avait devancé grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et….

C'est comme ça que vampire et sorcière se retrouvèrent devant la fontaine.

 **Kol** : Pas tant que tu accepteras de ma parler !

Et il lâcha brutalement le poignet de Bonnie. Cette dernière après avoir massé son poignet commença à admirer les jardins, remplis de fleur et d'arbre plus beau les uns que les autres.

 **Bonnie** , émerveillée : Où sommes-nous ?

 **Kol** : Bienvenu à la plantation de la noble famille Mikaelson miss Bennet….

Cette plantation, c'est nous qui l'avons achetés en 1803. C'est ici que nous avons rencontré Marcel Gérard qui était un esclave avant que Klaus ne le libère et n'en fasse son fils.

Aujourd'hui, elle sert d'abris à Hayley Marshall et Tyler Lockwood…

 **Bonnie** : Attend, Tyler vis ici avec sa copine ?

 **Kol** : Oui… Ils y vivaient avec nous au départ mais maintenant qu'on a récupérés notre demeure… D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il m'a demandé si Caroline Forbes avait changée de numéro de téléphone ?

 **Bonnie** : Euh non pourquoi ?

Et sans lui répondre, Kol sortie son téléphone et tapa un SMS en mettant Tyler Lockwood en destinataire :

 **Kol** , finissant son SMS : Il a quelque chose à voir avec elle…

Mais assez parler de la boule de poil c'est de toi et moi que nous devons discuter.

Et le vampire s'assit au bord de la fontaine et tapota la place à côté de lui invitant Bonnie à le rejoindre. Cette dernière se posa alors sur le rebord de la fontaine. Elle fixa l'originel attendant que ce dernier reprenne la parole :

 **Kol** : J'aimerais qu'on revienne sur ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai quitté Mystic Falls…

 **Bonnie** : Tu veux dire quand tu m'as abandonné sans explication ?

 **Kol** : NON ! Enfin si mais je n'avais pas le choix Bonnie. Klaus était mourant et nous savions nous 5 Mikaelson qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre au vue des non sentiments qu'Emma portait à l'égard de notre frère.

 **Bonnie** : Alors qu'en réalité…

 **Kol** , la coupant : Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui !

Ah ce moment-là, Klaus se savait condamné et il voulait donc poursuivre un seul but…

 **Bonnie** , se rappelant du récit de Finn : Reprendre la Nouvelle Orléans des mains de Marcel…

 **Kol** : Exact, du coup ils m'ont tous demandé de ne pas t'en parler et de plutôt de faire comme Klaus avec Emma…

 **Bonnie** , ému : M'écrire une lettre.

Et sous le regard étonné de Kol, la jeune métisse sortie de la poche de sa veste en daim un morceau de papier froissé, qui avait dû être lu et relu à de nombreuse reprise.

 **Bonnie** : _« Bonnie,_

 _Je sais que tu vas penser que je suis qu'un lâche de faire ça par écrit mais je dois quitter la ville. Avec mes frères et ma sœur nous partons dès ce soir. A l'heure où tu liras ce bout de papier sache que je serais déjà loin…_

 _Je ne peux malheureusement pas te fournir d'explication, mais la famille avant tout j'espère que tu comprendras…_

 _En arrivant à Mystic Falls j'étais un monstre… Enfermé à de nombreuse reprise dans une boite tellement ce que j'étais devenu effrayais mes frères et sœur._

 _En revanche, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai plus touché à un seul humain…._

 _Le monstre est devenu un vampire de compagnie._

 _Tu es mon rayon de soleil Bonnie Bennett. Tu as éclairé ma vie depuis que tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments à mon égard… Eh bien, ils sont réciproques !_

 _Pardonne-moi et sache qu'il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi_

 _Avec tout mon amour_

 _Kol…._

 **Kol** : Et chaque jours qui est passé depuis je n'ai fait que penser à toi …

 **Bonnie** : Même dans les bras de Davina ?

Kol tourna la tête afin d'apercevoir les larmes de Bonnie. Malgré la nuit qui était tombé, il pouvait encore distinguer tous les traits du visage de la jolie métisse. Il lui prit alors le visage en coupe entre ses mains, la forçant à lever la tête et croisé son regard :

 **Kol** : Oui…

Effectivement, j'ai failli à ma promesse mais avec Davina ce n'était pas de l'amour contrairement à ce que tu crois. Effectivement j'ai craqué pour elle, j'ai exprimé le désir de la sauver et j'ai flirté avec elle mais...

 **Bonnie** : Mais quoi ?

 **Kol** , avouant : Je n'ai rien fait avec elle…

Bonnie regarda Kol choqué par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Elle reprit en bégayant :

 **Bonnie** : Tu n'as jamais rien fait? Même pas ….

 **Kol** , souriant : Non… Elle préfère un certain musicien, un violoniste mais d'après ce que je sais toi tu as un faible pour les chasseurs de vampires …

 **Bonnie** : Oh… Jérémy…

 **Kol** , souriant toujours mais avec un petit regard triste : Ouais…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un long moment tandis que Bonnie se mordilla la lèvre gênée :

 **Bonnie** : Effectivement, j'ai flirté de mon côté avec Jérémy Guilbert… mais rien de bien sérieux, je ne l'es même pas vu de l'été….

En réalité je pensais trop à toi...

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase gênée. Elle avait peur…. Avouer ses sentiments à Kol, c'était se bruler les ailes. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas parfait et qu'il allait peut être un moment faire un truc horrible et qu'elle allait regretter tout cela.

Mais elle en avait marre d'être un second rôle dans cette histoire, oui Kennett aussi avait le droit à un chapitre.

Ses doigts ainsi se retrouvèrent entremêlés à ceux de Kol. Le jeune vampire releva la tête doucement et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de sa sorcière bien aimée :

 **Kol** : Il n'y a toujours eu que toi Bonnie Bennett, mon choix est fait depuis toujours c'est toi et non Davina Claire…

 **Bonnie** : Je sais…

Et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser aussi romantique que l'histoire ne pouvait le permettre…

[…]

 **[….]** : Bonnie !

Kol et Bonnie se retournèrent en entendant le nom de la jeune sorcière se crier. Il était déjà presque 1h00 du matin et les deux jeunes gens venait de regagner la voiture de la jeune femme, enfin la voiture qu'elle avait piqué à Klaus…

Elena Guilbert accourait vers eux, Stefan sur ses talons. Ne tiquant même pas sur le fait que la main de sa meilleure amie se trouvait dans celle de Kol, Elena s'arrêta enfin et Bonnie pu voir la panique dessinée sur le visage de son amie :

 **Bonnie** : Elena ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Stefan** , répondant à la place de sa petite amie : Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, il faut absolument que vous rentriez…

[…]

 **Marylin Manson – Sweet Dream**

 **Cachot des Mikaelson**

 **Scène 5 – John & Esther **

**John :** Qui va là ?

L'ancien soldat n'était pas rassuré… Il venait d'entendre la porte du cachot se rouvrir.

Il soupira, espérant que ce n'était pas se taré de Damon Salvatore ou pire… Niklaus Miakeslon !

Malgré que ce dernier lui ait donné son sang, pour éviter qu'il ne meure, John restait sur ses gardes. Après tout Klaus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il voulait le garder en vie pour mieux le torturer ?

En tout cas, il devait avouer que la capacité de Klaus à guérir les morsures de loup garou faisait de lui une arme redoutable…

Le vampire était assez perturbé par les évènements apparu ces dernières heures. Avait-il bien compris ?

Non ce n'était pas possible, Emma Turner ne pouvait pas être le calice de Salvatore et de Mikaelson à la fois ?

 **[…]** : Et pourtant c'est la strict vérité…

John sursauta et tourna la tête à gauche là d'où venait la voix. Face à lui se tenait une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. La femme s'était plutôt bien accommodée au 21ème siècle au vue de l'allure qu'elle avait. Elle portait un trench blanc par-dessus un jolie pull noire moulant et un jean taille haute.

Elle tendit une main parfaitement manucuré à John :

 **Esther** : Je me présente, Esther Mikaeslon…

Et les liens qui retenaient John prisonnier disparurent d'un coup. Le jeune homme regarda la sorcière intrigué qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

John se releva tout en frottant son jean et son pull et fixa la sorcière originelle d'un air arrogant :

 **John** , amusé : La maman de Kol ?

 **Esther** : C'est exact…. Mais aussi de Finn, d'Elijah, de Rebekka et Niklaus

Mais assez bavassé Monsieur de Montespan, je ne vous ai pas libéré pour parler de mes enfants mais plutôt parce que j'ai besoin de vous…

 **John** : Et pourquoi donc ?

 **Esther** , amusé à son tour : Eh bien, pour anéantir un joli triangle amoureux... Celui de Niklaus, Emma et Damon Salvatore !

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de John. Ce sourire voulait tout exprimer… La haine, la vengeance et la satisfaction d'avoir un puissant allier à ses côtés.

Décidément la maman des Originels lui plaisait bien…. Oui elle lui plaisait beaucoup !

 **John** : Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde…. Madame !

 **Esther** : Bien, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Venez allons libérer notre ami Marcel Gérard et partons de cet endroit sinistre….. Nous avons un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir être capable de blesser mon fils.

[….]


	31. Chapter 28: Et un jour une femme

**Chapitre 28 : Et un jour une femme….**

Coucou à tous, chose promis, chose dus... Et pas un chapitre mais un avec le fameux Lemon tant attendus par certains...

Celui de Klaus et Emma !

J'essaye de poster la semaine prochaine et surtout de finir cette fiction...

Merci encore aux habitué(e)s des RV, les autres j'espère vous voir rapidement...

Laissez vos avis pour ces deux chapitres !

A bientôt

 _Réponses aux RV:_

 _Bayruna: Comme d'habitude... Merci !_

 _Oui Esther reste une garce sans cœur mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises..._

 _J'attends ta prochaine RV avec impatience!_

 _Inou (Guest): Merci de me dire que j'ai un don, tu vas me faire rougir!_

 _C'est vraiment gentil et j'attend ta prochaine Rv avec impatience ... Te voila la suite et encore merci pour tout ces beaux compliments_

 **Scène 1 : Caroline et Tyler**

 **Written in the Stars – Tinie Tempah & Eric Turner**

 _Mystic Falls_

Caroline Forbes éteignit la télé en baillant bruyamment. Son regard se posa sur la grande horloge murale de la cuisine de sa mère : 23h00.

Lise avait dit qu'elle rentrerait à 22h00….

La jolie blonde soupira. Décidemment, sa mère travaillait beaucoup trop. Elle retourna dans le salon, cherchant son téléphone à tâtons, ne voulant pas allumer la lumière de peur de réveiller Enzo.

Enzo…. Il avait été une source de réconfort pour la vampirette ces derniers mois. Riens qu'en y repensant, Caroline avait honte d'elle-même. Mais comment avait-elle pu avoir autant de sentiments pour Klaus Mikaelson, au point de se détruire ?

Elle l'avait tellement désiré qu'elle c'était mise beaucoup de gens à dos y compris sa famille… Mais sa relation avec Klaus n'en avait jamais vraiment été une si on y repense avec du recul. Il avait couché avec elle seulement par pitié, pitié des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard.

Elle le savait, il avait toujours aimé Emma, d'un amour qui avait installé la haine et la colère dans le cœur de Caroline Forbes qui n'était pas du tout comme ça à la base…. Ses sentiments pour Klaus l'avaient transformé en ce qu'elle désirait ne surtout pas être, un monstre.

Aujourd'hui elle avait honte de ses sentiments envers l'hybride, honte qu'ils l'aient transformé en horrible garce (oui comme Katherine) et honte d'avoir pu un jour avoir le cœur brisé, ainsi que d'avoir brisé celui de Tyler.

Avec Enzo, tout était différend. Elle ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amour avec lui, mais ses sentiments étaient sincère et elle savait qu'un jour elle l'aimerait d'un amour véritable comme elle avait ou aimer Tyler…. Au départ, il n'avait été qu'un réconfort, une histoire sans prise de terre monté par Damon Salvatore juste pour rendre le sourire à sa Blondie, sacré Damon ! Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus que ça… C'était….

Soudain son portable se mit à sonner. La blonde essaya de le récupérer rapidement, coincé sous un oreiller du canapé avant que la sonnerie ne réveille Enzo, toujours profondément endormis….

Elle regarda son portable et fut surprise de voir le nom qui s'affichait, un nom qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir….

 **Tyler**

 **Caroline** , dans un murmure : Tyler ?

 **Tyler** , soulagé : Caroline ! J'ai eu peur que tu es changée de numéro…

 **Caroline** , sortant du salon et se dirigeant vers la véranda : Non je n'ai pas changé, mais attend tu vas bien ?

Ca fit tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles…

 **Tyler** , gêné : Oui je sais bien mais je t'avoue que ma vie a était assez mouvementée ces dernier temps…

 **Caroline** : A cause de ce qui se passe à la Nouvelle Orléans ?

 **Tyler,** surpris : Tu es au courant ?

 **Caroline** : Oui, Finn nous avait fait le topo avant qu'Emma, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan et Damon ne vous rejoignent là-bas….

 **Tyler** : Ah ok ….

Un silence gêné s'installa entre l'ancien couple, malaise que Caroline ressentis venant de la part du loup et décida donc de briser le silence.

 **Caroline** : Tyler, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

 **Tyler** : Care, ce n'est pas facile à te le dire mais il le faut, alors surtout ne fait pas ta Caroline Forbes et laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre ok ?

Est-ce que tu es au courant que j'ai une copine ?

 **Caroline** : Oui, effectivement Matt m'en avait parlé. La fille avec qui tu as commencé à trainer quand je t'ai quitté…

Puis Finn nous l'a confirmé en parlant de ta meute et celle d'une certaine Hayley…

 **Tyler** : Marshall, Hayley Marshall. Oui nous somme ensemble depuis que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls

 **Caroline** , curieuse : Et c'est sérieux vous deux ?

 **Tyler** : Caroline ! Tu m'avais promis de me laisser finir !

Oui, assez pour ce que je vais t'annoncer…

Le loup inspira profondément ce qui mit Caroline en panique… Elle espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Tyler, ni à cette Hayley :

 **Tyler** : Caroline, Hayley est enceinte… Je vais être papa…

Et le silence du côté de la blonde se fit ressentir à l'autre bout du fil par le loup garou. Le jeune homme se sentait gêné. Il n'avait pas était facile pour lui de devoir annoncer à son ex copine qu'il allait être père mais il le fallait.

Caroline avait toujours désiré des enfants, mais sa condition ne lui permettait plus d'en avoir… C'était Klaus qui lui avait conseillé de le lui dire lui-même, confirmé par Kol lui affirmant que son ex préférerait le savoir de sa bouche plutôt que de celle d'un autre (Comme ces bavardes d'Elena ou Bonnie).

Il décida de reprendre la parole, rompant ainsi le silence, ne sachant pas comment Caroline le prenait à des centaines de kilomètre de MF :

 **Tyler** : Caroline, je te pardonne. Je te pardonne de m'avoir trompé avec Klaus. Je te pardonne de tout et j'espère que toi aussi tu vas me pardonner d'être partis comme un lâche, d'avoir fui notre relation. De ne pas m'être battu pour toi et de m'être consolé dans mes bras d'une autre…

Mais avec Hayley, je me sens enfin à ma place…. Elle fait partie du même monde que moi et nous avons des meutes pour famille. Ce n'est pas un vampire mais un loup garou, comme moi… Nous sommes devenus tout deux les alphas de nos tribus et enfin nous avons un but dans notre vie. Alors pardonne-moi pour tout ça Caroline…

 **Caroline** , l'interrompant dans son monologue : Tyler, arrête !

Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon… C'est moi qui ai foutu en l'air notre histoire….

En réalité, je suis tellement fière de toi et ta mère va être folle de joie de l'apprendre !

 **Tyler** , surpris : Tu n'es pas fâché ?

 **Caroline** : Bien sûr que non ! Un bébé ! Mais c'est merveilleux, ton père aurait été tellement heureux…

 **Tyler** : J'en suis sûr aussi, mais toi tu…

 **Caroline** : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Tyler. Moi aussi j'essaye de refaire ma vie, et j'ai le candidat idéal qui m'accompagne depuis quelque temps… Il s'appelle Enzo et je suis heureuse avec lui…

 **Tyler** : Un vampire ?

 **Caroline** : Oui, comme moi … C'est le meilleur ami de Damon…

Tyler ?

 **Tyler** : Hum oui ?

 **Caroline** , sincère : Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour toi, Hayley et…

 **Tyler** , riant : Un garçon Care, ça sera un garçon !

 **Caroline** : Mais c'est génial ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi beau et fort que son papa, le caractère en moins !

 **Tyler** : Ah trop marrant Care !

Moi aussi Caroline je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Enzo….

 **Caroline** : Merci Tyler. Merci pour cette conversation, de m'avoir pardonné et surtout de t'être confié à moi de la sorte…

A bientôt Tyler… J'espère….

 **Tyler** : Bonne nuit Caroline, à bientôt ne t'en fait pas…

[…]

 **Scène 2 : Emma & Damon **

_One Republic - Secret_

 _Rihanna – California King Bed_

 _Maroon 5 – She will be love_

 **One Republic – Secret**

Emma releva doucement la tête quand elle entendit un léger toc à sa porte de chambre, déjà ouverte. Damon se tenait appuyé contre celle-ci, attendant que sa copine l'invite à entrer.

 **Damon** : On ne les a pas retrouvés….

Emma soupira bruyamment tout en invitant Damon à entrer et à la rejoindre sur son lit. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin et il avait appris i peine trois heures qu'Esther avait libérée John et Marcel de leur prison.

Suite à cette annonce, tous étaient partis à la recherche des trois psychopathes comme Kol les avaient qualifiés.

 **Emma** : Qui est encore à leur recherche ?

 **Damon** , posant sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de celle d'Emma :

Jackson et quatre de ses loups cherchent dans le bayou. Elijah, Finn et Rebekka fouillent le vieux carré tandis que Klaus, Kol et Bonnie nous ont remplacés Stefan et moi…

 **Emma** : Super…

Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer devant le vampire mais elle avait la trouille de savoir que leurs trois ennemis les plus dangereux étaient en cavale.

Elle sentit soudain la main de Damon prendre la sienne :

 **Rihanna – California King Bed**

 **Damon** : Emma je voulais te dire, pour tout à l'heure…

 **Emma** : Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ta réaction ? Sérieux Damon tu m'as vraiment fichu la trouille. J'ai découvert une autre facette de ta personnalité, une facette que je n'aime vraiment pas. Tu es devenu si effrayant, violent…

 **Damon** : Emma….

 **Emma** : Non Damon, laisse-moi finir !

Tu savais qu'elle serait la condition pour être avec moi. Malheureusement, je suis le calice de deux vampires et il est temps que nous l'acceptions tous. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus toi et moi, mais toi, moi et Klaus…

Donc tes crises de jalousie comme tout à l'heure je n'en veux plus. Je veux voir mon Damon, celui que j'aime et pas le vampire sanguinaire et froid que tu as pu être …

 **Damon** : Tu me parles de tout ça à cause de John, du fait que je l'ai torturé ?

 **Emma** : En partie. Même si Logan (ou John) est un monstre, je préfère que tu laisses tomber et qu'Elijah et Finn s'occupent de son cas. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ces histoires.

 **Damon** : Emma, je suis terriblement…

 **Emma** : Jaloux ?

Damon hocha la tête dans le sens du positif. Emma regarda son petit ami et lui pris à son tour la main et la serra fortement dans la sienne. Damon releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard plein de tendresse de sa belle.

 **Emma** : Klaus m'a demandé en mariage…

Damon esquissa un mouvement de surprise. Klaus avait demandé son Emma en mariage ? La jeune femme semblait gênée face à cette situation mais décida de poursuivre :

 **Emma** : Il me l'a demandé dans son subconscient alors qu'il était dans le coma magique dans lequel Bonnie l'avait plongé. Je t'avoue que sur le coup sa demande ma surprise après tout, lui et moi nous connaissons à peine et …

 **Damon** , la coupant : Je respecterais ton choix…

Emma s'arrêta net face à la réponse de Damon. Elle le regarda longuement essayant de capter un indice de l'état des sentiments du jeune homme mais celui-ci préféra poursuivre :

 **Damon** : Je t'aime Emma Turner. Je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans toi ….

 **Maroon 5 – She Will Be Love**

 **Damon** : Et cet amour que je porte pour toi me force à dire cette chose. Si tu veux épouser Klaus, épouse-le….

Je suis prêt à sacrifier mon histoire avec toi pour ton bonheur et c'est ainsi que je respecterais toujours tes choix… quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais sache que je t'aime tellement que…

Mais Damon n'avais pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma s'était jetée sur ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner au Salvatore. Et tandis que le jeune couple qui savait que c'était leur dernier moment à deux continuait de s'embrasser, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme qui encaissait le tournant de sa vie.

Demain, Emma et Damon n'existeraient plus… Ce sera Emma, Damon et Klaus….

[….]

 **Scène 3 : Emma & Klaus **

_Britney Spears – Everything_

 _Daemons - Imagine Dragons_

 _Lifehouse – Everything_

 **Britney Spears – Everything**

La journée avait été plutôt sans accroche pour la petite bande de Mystic Falls à la Nouvelle Orléans. Damon avait eu la joyeuse idée de découvrir la ville et avait entrainé dans son rang Emma, Elena, Bonnie et Stefan. Toute la bande avait ainsi passé la journée dans la ville, croisant divers touristes devant les plus beaux monuments de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Bonnie les avait suppliés d'aller manger un Gombo « _Chez Rémy »_ le meilleur restaurant de la ville ce que Damon et Stefan avaient accepté avec plaisir réglant ainsi de surcroît l'addition.

Puis les cinq amis avaient terminés leur journée dans le bar bien connu des originels _« Chez Rousseau_ »dont la propriétaire était Sophie Devereux, la sorcière qui avait aidé les originels à reconquérir la ville.

Emma avait été intriguée par la jeune serveuse qui s'était occupé d'eux. Cette dernière lui avait fait beaucoup penser à sa cousine Caroline avec son air innocent et ses longs cheveux blond et bouclés. Mais ce qui avait le plus intriguée Emma c'était la manière dont la serveuse, Cami comme son badge l'indiquait, regardait Damon.

Damon lui avait alors répondus qu'il était venu ici boire un verre avec Klaus la veille et que cette Cami était une amie de l'originel. Il avait ainsi essayé de détecter une pointe de jalousie de la part d'Emma mais la New Yorkaise était restée stoïque, ruminant pour elle-même la relation que cette fille pouvait avoir avec Klaus.

Puis ils étaient tous les trois avec Bonnie rentrés à la demeure des Mikaelson. Elena et Stefan étaient restés sur place profitant de la Nouvelle Orléans en amoureux et Bonnie comptait faire exactement la même chose avec Kol….

[…]

Damon embrassa légèrement Emma sur la joue tandis que la jeune fille venait de remettre son manteau.

La jeune femme regarda le vampire et lui fit un léger sourire avant de sortit dans la cour où Rebekka l'attendait.

La jolie blonde lui tandis alors les clefs de sa superbe décapotable rouge et lui expliqua une dernière fois le chemin qui menait à la plantation où la jeune Turner devait retrouver Klaus.

 **Daemons - Imagine Dragons**

Emma descendis de la voiture qu'elle venait de garer juste devant la porte d'entrée de la plantation. La lumière du porche était allumée mais tout était éteint à l'intérieur excepté une lumière à l'étage.

Le cœur battant, la jeune humaine ouvrit la porte d'entrée afin de découvrir la résidence secondaire de la famille Mikaelson. Elle prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour explorer le réez de chaussé et sentis son cœur s'emballer quand elle se retrouva face à l'escalier.

L'une de ses chansons préférées passait en bruit de fond et elle sourit en reconnaissant la voix du chanteur d'Imagine Dragon sur la Chanson Daemons…

Damon…

Non ! Ne pas penser à Damon !

Elle monta donc lentement les marches menant à l'étage. Quand elle eut posé son pied sur la dernière marche elle marqua un temps d'arrêt face au grand miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet.

Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en tresse à trois épis et reposaient sur son épaule droite. Elle portait un débardeur blanc qu'elle avait assorti à une petite veste de cuir légère et noire. Son jean marron la moulait à la perfection et des bottines noire à talon assez haut accompagnaient le reste de sa tenue.

Après s'être regardé pendant moins de deux minutes, Emma pris son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha de la source de lumière unique de la plantation.

[…]

 **Klaus** : Entrez…

Le jeune homme venait de répondre à la légère frappe donnée sur la porte de son atelier. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Emma, timide à l'idée de rentrer dans son repère.

La beauté de la jeune femme était à couper le souffle de l'hybride. Dieu qu'il damnerait pour l'avoir pour lui tout seul…

 **Klaus** : Je t'en prie Love, entre.

Bienvenue dans mon repère secret !

Emma entra dans la pièce et en fit le tour du regard. Cette pièce était la pièce rêvée pour le repère d'un peintre. De nombreuse toile plus belle les unes que les autres étaient exposés sur les murs de la pièce sombre avec juste une lampe éclairant la toile que Klaus peignait en ce moment.

Curieuse Emma se rapprocha et resta le souffle coupé face à la toile :

 **Emma** : Mais c'est ?

 **Klaus** : Oui c'est toi Love…

 **Emma** : Ta toile est magnifique…

J'ignorais que tu étais un passionné de peinture…

 **Klaus** , souriant : Et de dessin. Oui c'est quelque chose je dois avouer qui m'apaise. Bien assis toi. Tu voulais me parler ?

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'assied au côté de l'hybride sur un tabouret. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et s'apprêta enfin à avoir LA grande discussion avec Niklaus Mikaeslon :

 **Emma** : Klaus, j'ai bien réfléchis à ta proposition….Celle que tu m'as faite dans ton subconscient…

 **Klaus** , excité : Et quelle ai ta réponde ?

 **Emma** : Nick….

 **Lifehouse – Everything**

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Il était dur pour elle de lui dire ces choses mais elle se devait d'être le plus juste possible :

 **Emma** : Je ne peux pas t'épouser…

Un ange passa, un deuxième, puis un troisième et le silence était maître mot dans l'atelier de l'hybride.

 **Emma** : Je ne peux pas t'épouser, et non par rapport à mes sentiments mais par rapport au lien qui nous unis toi, moi… Et Damon …

 **Klaus** , légèrement en colère : Quel est le rapport avec Salvatore ?

 **Emma** : Le rapport est que Damon est aussi mon petit ami et je en peux pas choisir d'en épouser qu'un…

 **Klaus** : Même si je t'ai demandé en premier ?

 **Emma** : Oui…

Je l'aime. Non pas que je ne t'aime pas mais toi et moi c'est nouveau, tandis que Damon et moi avons déjà des jours au compteur…

Je veux apprendre à te connaitre et être capable de t'aimer comme j'aime Damon mais je ne peux pas m'engager à tes côtés.

La jeune femme regarda l'hybride. Celui-ci semblait triste de la réponse de sa douce. En revanche, il s'attendait à cette réponse, il savait que c'était égoïste vis-à-vis de Damon et qu'Emma ne pouvait pas lui appartenir réellement.

 **Klaus** , souriant : Dommage… Emma Mikaelson ça ne sonnait pas trop mal à mon goût…

Emma éclata de rire et Klaus suivi la brune dans son élan. Puis les deux se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole :

 **Emma** : En revanche j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

 **Klaus** : Vas s'y je t'écoute ?

 **Emma** : Repars avec moi…

L'hybride la regarda sans comprendre vraiment le sens des paroles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et apporta des précisions :

 **Emma** : Repart avec nous à Mystic Falls…

Damon et moi avons achetés un appartement à Whitmore, prêt de la fac et il y a assez de place pour que tu emménage avec nous. Je serais ainsi prêt de mes deux vampires et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse.

Et tes frères et Rebekka pourraient repartir aussi avec nous ! Rebekka et Kol pourraient allez au lycée et…

Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta devant l'air pensif de Klaus. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées et Emma cru comprendre que sa proposition n'avait pas l'air d'emballer le bel hybride :

 **Emma** : Mais si tu refuses je comprendrais… Tu es chez toi ci et tu as tellement donné de ta personne pour reprendre la ville. Au pire j'essayerais de venir tous les weekends même si toutes mes économies doivent y passer….

 **Klaus** , gentiment: La ferme Emma, je réfléchis à qui je vais pouvoir confier la ville !

 **Emma** , bégayant de surprise : Tu veux dire que ?

 **Klaus** , lui souriant : Que j'accepte de partir avec toi et de faire ménage à trois avec Salvatore.

Et alors, la réaction de la jeune femme surpris l'originel. Le cœur explosant de joie, Emma se précipita dans les bras de Klaus, lui sautant littéralement dessus alors que celui-ci s'était levé. Ses jambes encerclèrent la taille de l'hybride et ses bras son cou. Et là, enfin, après toute l'attente qu'ils avaient dû supporter, Emma embrassa pour la première fois Klaus Mikaelson.

Quand les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les siennes, Klaus cru qu'il allait mourir tellement son cœur était emplis de joie. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres laissant la langue de la jeune femme pénétrer sa bouche. Sa main gauche se posa sur la taille de la jeune femme et caressa son dos à moitié découvert tandis que son autre main tenait la nuque d'Emma fermement, la plaquant encore plus contre lui.

La jeune femme rompit le baiser, le souffle coupé. Waouh, c'était magique. Elle se mordit la lèvre et attrapa la main de Klaus :

 **Emma** : Où est ta chambre ?

 **Klaus** , murmurant : Ma chambre ?

 **Emma** , sûre d'elle : Je veux compléter le lien…. Maintenant…

 **Klaus** , souriant : Je suis tout à toi Love


	32. Lemon K & E

**Lemon – Klaus & Emma**

 **Sum 41 – With Me**

La porte de la première chambre à droite du premier étage de la plantation s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Klaus Mikaelson, embrassant à pleine bouche Emma Turner toujours accroché à son cou.

Fou de désir, le jeune homme bascula Emma sur son grand lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle continuant à l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme.

Emma sentis alors quelque chose de dur sous elle et compris à quel point l'excitation de Klaus se faisait ressentir.

Timidement elle passa ses mains sous le teeshirt de Klaus et lui caressa le torse tandis que ce dernier caressait son visage de son pouce.

Sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur son corps, Klaus posa ses lèvres sur la carotide de la jeune femme déposant une ligne de petit baisé. Emma haleta, oh mon dieu…

Il voulait la mordre…

 **Emma** : Vas s'y mord moi, tu en meures d'envie…

Et elle poussa un long et fort gémissement quand elle sentit les crocs de son loup préféré percer sa peau. Le sang de la jeune femme coula dans la gorge de Klaus et il ressentit le même plaisir que la première fois.

Excité, il arracha soudain le débardeur de la jeune femme, afin qu'elle se retrouve en soutien-gorge.

Une fois rassasié, Klaus leva la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Elle leva les bras vers lui et lui hotta délicatement son teeshirt dévoilant son torse parfait, puis elle embrassa ce dernier. Klaus l'arrêta d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres :

 **Klaus** : Laisse-moi prendre les choses en mains Love…

Et il partit de son cou, descendant jusqu'à la fermeture de son jean, traçant une ligne de baiser faisant frissonner de plus en plus fort la jeune femme de désir. Il déboutonna alors le pantalon d'Emma et lui hotta, la découvrant pour la première fois en sous vêtement.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Emma hotta précipitamment le pantalon de Klaus, ce qui le surpris et le fit sourire.

Alors il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa bien aimée et commença à s'occuper de sa poitrine.

Sa bouche se posa sur l'un des seins de la jeune femme tandis que sa main titillait le deuxième. Emma haletait sous Klaus et se tortilla afin que ses mains puissent atteindre le boxer de son loup et une fois son but atteint elle tira dessus révélant la virilité tendu du vampire. Sa main s'enroula autour et elle commença de long mouvement de vas et viens dessus. Klaus releva la tête haletant de désir et fit basculer la jeune femme sur lui à vitesse vampirique lui retirant son dernier bout de tissus au passage. Et tandis qu'Emma continuait les préliminaires, Klaus enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune femme et c'est synchro qu'ils continuèrent leurs mouvements de vas et viens sur ou dans le sexe de l'autre.

Sentant la jeune femme plus que prête, Klaus remplaça ses doigts par son sexe et incita Emma, toujours sur lui, à entamer de long vas et viens, guidant ses mouvements grâce à se mains puissante sur les hanches de sa belle.

Emma accéléra alors le rythme, proche de la jouissance et elle termina dans un puissant orgasme tandis qu'elle sentit un liquide en elle, signe que l'hybride l'avait rejoint dans sa jouissance.

[…]

Klaus regarda sa belle, endormi. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse et ses bras entouraient ce dernier. Il sourit la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Enfin ils avaient tous deux réussis à fermer le lien…

Il était vivant…


	33. Mea Culpae

Bonjour à tous...

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt un long Mea Culpa de ma part.

Tout d'abord pardonnez mon silence depuis jours mais j'avais encore de l'espoir qui c'est envolé ce matin...

Il y 'a quinze jours, mon ordinateur à planté ainsi que tout ce qui avait dessus, rien n'a pu être récupérer ou sauvegardé...

L'erreur est bien sûr humaine et ma principal erreur a été de ne pas sauvegarder a fiction sur une clef ou un disque dur résultat j'ai tout perdu...

Cinq chapitres écrit et quatre chapitres en cours d'écriture... L'horreur et Honnêtement avec le temps que j'y ai passé et surtout la montagne de travail que j'ai en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de réécrire la fin de la fiction...

MAIS ATTENDEZ !

Avant de me jeter des pierres (Et vous auriez bien raison)... je ne vais pas vous laissez dans le suspense.

J'ai quand même pris du plaisir à écrire cette fiction depuis maintenant le moi de janvier sois 7 mois au total... donc j'ai quelque chose à vous proposez.

Des minis chapitres !

En gros, il contiendrons le contenu du chapitre écrit mais en résumer sois entre deux et trois pages Word pour vous donner une idée.

Et l'épilogue, lui j'essayerais (je dit bien Essayerais) de l'écrire en entier.

Je sais que ce travail ne vaudras pas celui réalisé avant mais c'est déjà un petit peu mieux que si j'abandonner maintenant... Et j'espère donc que vous continuerais à lire les mini chapitres pour savoir la fin de la fiction.

Je publierais le premier sois le chapitre 29 la semaine prochaine.

En vous remerciant d'avance et espérant que mes Reviewvers sois encore présent je vous dit à la semaine prochaine

Votre auteur, vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas sauvegardé


	34. Chapter 29: Quand le passé nous rattrape

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _Avec un peu d'avance, pour essayer de me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 29 sous forme de mini chapitre. Je rappel qu'ayant perdu mes 11 derniers chapitres, je n'ai ni le courage ni le temps de les récrire et donc je préfère vous mettre le résumé plutôt que rien..._

 _J'espère quand même susciter vos Reviews afin de comme avant, reprendre le plaisir d'écrire qui ej l'avoue à un peu diminuer avec cette perte de fichier qui contenais également les premières page de mon autre fiction._

 _Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine en attendant vos RV_

 **Chapitre 29 : Quand notre histoire vire au cauchemar**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre :_**

 **Numb – Linkin Park**

 **Chained To The Rythm – Katy Perry**

 **Chaising Cars – Kevin Mc Kid, Chandra Wilson & Sara Ramirez (Grey's**

 **Anatomy Cast)**

 **Nothing Else Matters – Metalica**

 _Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que vous avez à décider c'est quoi faire du temps qui nous est imparti_

 _Gandalf, la communauté de l'anneau : Le Seigneur des anneaux_

 **Introduction : Deux mois plus tard**

 _Après plusieurs mois sans écrire, Elena recommence à écrire dans son journal._

 _Elle y raconte que tous sont rentrés de la Nouvelle Orléans depuis deux mois. La vie est plus paisible à Mystic Falls et tous ont recommencés leur train de vie._

 _Emma et Damon ont tous deux fait leur rentrée à Whitmore où Emma étudie la médecine et Damon l'histoire de l'Amérique._

 _Ils sont tous les deux devenu le couple le plus populaire de la fac et sont entré dans les équipes de football de l'université où ils ont brillés par leur talent pour ce sport._

 _Ils ont tous les deux emménagés dans un appartement avec Klaus à quelques kilomètres du Campus._

 _En parallèle, Emma a commencée il y a quinze jours un stage à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls où un nouveau chirurgien veille à sauver des vies : Finn Mikaelson. Ce dernier, a pris le poste après avoir suivi ses frères et sœur à MF et qu'il est avoué avoir été le guérisseur de son village avant sa transformation en vampire. Ce poste lui permet de contrôler sa soif de sang et de faire des rencontres. Effectivement, il va y rencontrer une jeune chirurgienne répondant au nom d'April Kepner (_ ** _Cf : Grey's anatomy et référence à ma nouvelle fiction crossover Grey'sAnatomy)._**

 _Elijah, quant à lui est devenu professeur à la l'université de Whitmore où il assure le cours_ : Le surnaturel dans l'histoire, à travers les siècles _, en compagnie de son nouvel ami Alaric Saltzman._

 _Ce sont deux professeurs apprécié par leur élèves._

 _Le poste de Ric au lycée de Mystic Falls a été quant à lui attribué à un nouveau jeune professeur faisant envie à bon nombre de lycéenne grâce en partie à son charme légendaire : Klaus Mikaelson._

 _Ce dernier parcours tous les jours les cent kilomètres qui le sépare de son appartement à Whitmore pour aller travailler et revenir auprès d'Emma chaque soir. Même si au départ le ménage à trois était compliqué, Damon et Klaus ont vite appris à ce respecter mutuellement et de chacun à tour de rôle pouvoir profiter d'Emma sans piétiner le territoire de sin rival._

 _Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Matt et Jérémy ont fait leur rentrée au lycée de MF, en terminale pour les cinq premier et en 1ère pour Jérémy. Ils sont accompagnés par deux nouveaux élèves : Les jumeaux Rebekka et Kol Mikaelson._

 _Ces derniers ont emménages avec leur grand frère Finn dans une maison voisine de celle d'Elena et ont dû vite essayer de s'intégrer à la vie humaine du 21_ _ème_ _siècle._

 _Kol c'est plutôt bien adapté à la vie de lycéen pour le plus grand bonheur de sa petite amie Bonnie Bennett même si Jérémy et Stefan reste encore un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de ce dernier. L'amitié entre Kol et Matt, qui est né assez rapidement à permis au jeune originel d'obtenir un poste dans l'équipe de football américain du lyçé, dont Matt est devenu le capitaine après le départ de Tyler._

 _Rebekka, elle a vite sympathisé avec Bonnie et Elena malgré le passé et même si Caroline reste un peu réticente envers « l'acceptation » de l'originelle dans son groupe de copine, elle est toujours la première à entrainer les trois filles au Mystic Grill après les cours, ce dernier étant repris par Enzo le petit ami de Mademoiselle Forbes._

 _Enfin, pour terminer, Tyler es revenu à MF pour la plus grande joie de sa mère à qui il a fini par tout raconté pour les vampires et les loups garou. Carole trop ravie de revoir son fils, a accepté sans histoire sa belle-fille Hayley et à accueilli avec joie le futur enfant à naitre._

 _Caroline passe beaucoup de temps avec Hayley afin de l'aider dans sa grossesse et dans l'entretien de leur petite maison à 2km de MF. Mais c'est sans compter sur la présence de la garce Katherine Pierce, qui s'est installé chez Hayley et Tyler à la demande d'Elijah._

 _Celui-ci redescend également assez souvent de Whitmore pour rendre visite à sa « compagne ». Katherine l'avait suppliée à de nombreuse reprise de la reprendre avec lui à Whitmore, mais Klaus trop rancunier du passé avait répondus qu'il n'était pas encore capable de vivre dans la même ville qu'elle sans danger de l'éliminer…_

 _Après toute ces anecdote racontées, nous pouvons conclure que tout es redevenu comme avant dans la paisible ville mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu et le passé nous rattrape toujours… à n'importe quel prix._

 **Numb – Linkin Park**

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be** _Je suis fatigué d'être ce que vous voulez que je sois_  
 **Feeling so faithless lost under the surface** _Me sentant si incroyant perdu sous la surface_  
 **I don't know what you're expecting of me** _Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi_  
 **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes** _Mis sous la pression d'être à vos places_  
 **(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** _(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_  
 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you** _Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux_  
 **(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** _(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

 **I've become so numb I can't feel you there** _Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne vous sens plus_  
 **Become so tired so much more aware** _Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient_  
 **I'm becoming this all I want to do** _Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire_  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you** _Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous_

 **Can't you see that you're smothering me** _Ne pouvez-vous pas voir que vous êtes en train de m'étouffer_  
 **Holding too tightly afraid to lose control** _Me serrant trop fort apeurés à l'idée de perdre le contrôle_  
 **Cause everything that you thought I would be** _Parce que tout ce que vous pensiez que je serais_  
 **Has fallen apart right in front of you** _S'est effondré devant vous_  
 **(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** _(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_  
 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you** _Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux_  
 **(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** _(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_  
 **And every second I waste is more than I can take** _Et chaque seconde que je gaspille c'est plus que je ne peux supporter_

 **I've become so numb I can't feel you there** _Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne vous sens plus_  
 **Become so tired so much more aware** _Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient_  
 **I'm becoming this all I want to do** _Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire_  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you** _Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous_

 **And I know** _Et je sais_  
 **I may end up failing too** _Je peux moi aussi finir par échouer_  
 **But I know** _Mais je sais_  
 **You were just like me with someone disappointed in you** _Vous étiez exactement comme moi avec un être déçu en vous._

 **I've become so numb I can't feel you there** _Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne vous sens plus_  
 **Become so tired so much more aware** _Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient_  
 **I'm becoming this all I want to do** _Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire_  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you** _Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous_

 ** _I've become so numb I can't feel you there_** _Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne vous sens plus  
_ _ **Is everything what you want me to be**_ _Est-ce que tout est comme vous voulez que je sois  
_ _ **I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_ _Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne vous sens plus  
_ **Is everything what you want me to be** _Est-ce que tout est comme vous voulez que je sois_

C'est le vingt-deuxième anniversaire d'Emma. Pour fêter l'évènement, Caroline, Bonnie et Elena ont organiséES une grande fête pour la jeune fille où tous les jeunes de MF et Whitmore sont conviés.

Tandis que tous préparent la fête sous les rires et la bonne humeur, Emma s'isole avec Caroline, sa cousine avec qui elle est définitivement réconciliée pour se confier sur les troubles qui menace ses couples.

En effet, personne à Whitmore ne sait qu'elle entretient aussi une relation avec Klaus et jusqu'à présent son couple avec le jeune professeur du lycée de Mystic Falls était un secret bien gardé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, alors que Damon disputait un match à l'extérieur avec son équipe de football, Klaus est venu à l'entrainement de l'équipe féminine pour venir la chercher et il a embrassé Emma devant son équipe et les pompom girl de la fac.

Une dispute a alors éclaté le soir entre le couple même si Damon a essayé de les raisonner en disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils affronteront tout ce qui en découlera ensemble.

Emma va alors s'attirer les foudres des deux équipes de foot et celle des PPG (Bien évidemment qui soutienne Damon), mais Damon va la soutenir et contrairement au conseil de ses amis lui disant de quitter Emma, leur amour va devenir encore plus fort aux yeux des étudiants de Whitmore.

En revanche, le couple d'Emma et Klaus va de nouveau se fragiliser. Malgré les conseils combinés de Ric et d'Elijah, celui-ci rentre de plus en plus tard de MF voir certain soir restera chez Finn et sera de plus en plus distant envers Emma.

Emma confie alors à Caroline que cette situation devient vraiment dure à gérer et qu'elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est. Caroline lui dit alors qu'elle sera toujours là pour la jeune femme quoi qu'il arrive et lui demande d'essayer de s'amuser à la fête en son honneur même si l'idée de fêter son anniversaire n'enchante pas vraiment Emma (Ses parents ont divorcés le jour de son anniversaire).

Finalement la jeune femme part se préparer pour sa soirée se disant que cela la rapprochera peut être de nouveau de Klaus….

 **Chained To The Rythm – Katy Perry**

La fête bas de son plein. Tous sont réunis même les adultes avec parmi eux :

\- Ric qui drague Meredith Fell, le jolie médecin qu'il avait rencontré avant l'arrivée des Originels à MF

\- Carole et Lise, mère (et bientôt grand-mère) comblées par leur famille

\- Enzo, qui a réussi à incruster Damon dans le groupe même si aux yeux de ses camarades de Whitmore, le « vieux » vampire est l'un des leurs

\- Finn et sa nouvelle amie April, sous l'œil moqueur d'Enzo et Damon ainsi que de Kol, car tous savent que l'ainé des Mikaelson aimerait bien faire de la chirurgienne sa petite amie

\- Elijah est également présent, discutant avec Ric et Meredith accompagné de… Katherine !

Cette dernière a été « légèrement » torturée par Caroline et Rebekka à coup de maquillage et accessoire (Ce qui a attiré les foudres d'Elijah auprès des deux vampires blonde) pour ne pas trop ressembler à Elena et ne pas attirer les soupçon. Elle se fait donc passer pour Katherine Pierce Summers, cousine de Miranda et Jenna Summers.

Tous s'amusent et certains lycéens sont ravis de revoir Tyler qui explique que la grossesse d'Hayley ne peut pas lui permettre de retourner en cours mais l'équipe de football américain est heureuse qu'il soit parmi eux entourés de leur capitaine Matt Donovan et son suppléant Kol Mikaelson.

Emma discute un bon moment avec ses camardes de la fac mais rejoins rapidement ces cinq amies : Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekka et Hayley. Les 6 jeunes femmes sont devenues très proche au fil des jours malgré leurs six statuts différend : Double Petrova, Vampire, Sorcière, Originelle, Loup-garou et Calice.

Après avoir dansé, crié et sauté comme des folles durant leur chanson préféré **_(Chained to the Rythm_** ), Emma ne se sent pas très bien et cours en direction des toilettes de la salle des fêtes pour vomir.

Elle vomi de plus en plus souvent et plusieurs fois par jours depuis deux semaines maintenant.

En sortant des toilettes elle tombe sur ses deux amies de fac Alex Lowel et Maria Cruz qui s'occupent d'elle mais c'est sans compter sur la garce Stacey Jones, chef des PPG sui suggère à Emma de prendre sa pilule plus régulièrement. Cette dernière déteste Emma et n'hésite pas à draguer Damon qu'elle veut à son bras.

Emma se dit alors qu'elle ne peut pas être enceinte car elle ne couche qu'avec des vampires mais une voix dans sa tête lui fait référence à T _wilight_. Emma chasse rapidement cette idée se disant que ce n'est que de la fiction et qu'elle se trouve dans la réalité. De plus, la jeune femme a déjà eu cette conversation avec Damon, Caroline et Enzo se disant qu'un jour s'ils voulaient des enfants ils devront adopter.

 **Chaising Cars – Kevin Mc Kid, Chandra Wilson & Sara Ramirez (Grey's Anatomy Cast)**

 **All that I am** _Tout ce que je suis_  
 **All that I ever was** _Tout ce que j'ai toujours été_  
 **Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see** _Est là dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont la seule chose que je puisse voir_

 **I don't know where** _Je ne sais pas où_  
 **Confused about how as well** _Je ne sais pas non plus comment_

 **Just know that these things will never change for us at all** _Je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous_

En parallèle, Klaus s'est éloigné un peu de la fête pour fumer une cigarette. Après avoir était charrié par ses étudiants, le trouvant trop vieux pour ce genre de fête et draguer par les étudiantes, il se dirige vers le parking où une jeune femme l'attend : Cami.

Cette dernière lui explique qu'elle a vu l'invitation envoyé à Davina par Bonnie et qu'elle s'est rendu donc à la soirée afin de rencontrer la « fameuse » Emma.

Alors que Klaus lui demande de quitter les lieux, ils n'ont tous deux pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et que quelqu'un les observait caché derrière les voitures : Damon.

Cami supplie alors Klaus de revenir à la NO pour reprendre leur histoire et Damon apprend donc en direct que Cami et Klaus ont couché ensemble quand l'hybride était en exil à la Nouvelle Orléans. Klaus a donc trompé Emma deux fois depuis qu'elle est devenue son calice.

Après quelques mots échangés, Cami admet sa défaite mais réussis quand même à voler un baiser à l'hybride avant de repartir sous le regard mauvais de Damon.

Un peu plus tard, tous les invités repartent sans oublier de féliciter Emma ainsi que les organisatrices (Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Rebekka) pour la soirée passée. La bande d'ami de Mystic Falls se retrouvent enfin réunis pour fêter la fin de la soirée. Parmi eux, on compte :

\- Stefan et Elena

\- Jérémy et Matt

\- Tyler et Hayley, dont le ventre est vraiment plus qu'arrondis ce qui l'a un peu empêché de profiter à fon de la soirée

\- Caroline et Enzo

\- Bonnie et Kol

\- Rebekka et Finn

\- Elijah et Katherine (qui se demande toujours ce qu'elle fait là)

\- Ric

\- Klaus, Damon et Emma

Emma ouvre alors les cadeaux de ses ami(e)s avec parmi eux, un album photo plein de souvenir de tous (photo, dessin, mots…) offert par ses cinq amies. Emue, la jeune femme les embrasse tous.

 **Nothing Else Matters – Metalica**

Alors que tous sont heureux d'être ensemble, les vitres de la salle se mettent soudain à exploser. Tous sont projetés au sol et Esther, John et Marcel font leur entrée.

Ce commence alors un combat entre vampire et un entre Esther et Bonnie. Esther plus puissante prend l'ascendant sur la jeune femme et, voyant ses soldats en difficulté face à certain de ses enfants, plonge tous les combattants dans un coma magique n'épargnant que Klaus, Damon et Emma. Elle demande alors à Marcel et John de s'occuper des deux vampires qu'elle a préalablement affaiblis.

Ses sbires s'en donne enfin à cœur joie, rouant de coups les deux vampires sous les cris impuissant d'Emma.

Une fois Damon et Klaus affaiblis, Esther se penche vers son fils et lui avoue sa haine depuis qu'il a essayé de la tuer il y a mille ans. L'hybride lui ayant pris ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux (la vie) elle lui prend alors son bien le plus précieux : son amour, Emma.

Malgrés les supplications de Klaus et les cris d'Emma, Esther s'enfuit avec John et Marcel qui tiens Emma dans ses bras, disparaissant dans la nuit noire.

Fin du chapitre

 _Bonnie se tiens devant la salle des fêtes, des larmes de rages coulant le long de ses joues tandis que dans son poing serré se trouvent un lettre._

 _Dans son contenu on apprend que si un vampire n'es pas capable de procréer un loup garou le peu, Hayley en étant la preuve vivante sachant que Tyler est un hybride._

 _La prophétie de Davina Claire ne parlait ni de Damon, ni d'Emma sur le descendant aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux noir capable de sauver les originels mais plutôt de l'enfant qu'Emma porte depuis un peu plus de trois mois._

 _La descendance de l'hybride, l'enfant de Klaus._

 _La lettre se termine de la manière suivante :_

 **Félicitation mon chéri tu vas être papa...**

 **Ta mère bien aimée (ou bien détestée)**

 **Esther Mikaelson**


	35. Chapter 30: A la recherche du calice

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _J'espère que malgré la lenteur des publications et la longueur des récits, vous continuerait à lire cette fiction jusqu'au bout..._

 _Aujourd'hui chapitre 30, bientôt le 31_

 _Merci Bayruna pour ta review, merci aux fidèles..._

 **Chapitre 30 : La complainte du chasseur et les larmes de l'hybride**

 ** _Chanson du chapitre :_**

 **Daniel Balavoine – Dieu que c'est beau**

 **Sia -Chandelier**

 _N'oublies jamais ce que tu es, car le monde ne l'oubliera pas. Puise là ta force, ou tu t'en repentiras comme d'une faiblesse. Fais-t-en une armure, et nul ne pourras l'utiliser pour te blesser._

 _Tyrion Lannister – Game of Thrones Saison 1_

 **2 mois plus tard,**

La muraille  
Penche et se tord  
Pour faire un toit aux amoureux  
Et la femme  
Au ventre arrondi  
Se remplit d'un nouveau feu  
L'homme sur l'avenir  
Met ses mains et fait un vœu  
Ève doit souffrir  
Pour faire naître sous nos yeux  
Le héros  
Qui sort sous les bravos  
Dieu que c'est beau

 _Voilà déjà deux mois qu'Esther, Marcel et John se sont introduit à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Emma et ont enlevé la jeune femme enceinte._

 _Klaus a appris par Bonnie qu'Emma attendais son enfant et qu'ainsi il allait devenir père. Suivant l'annonce, Bonnie et Kol sont repartis vers la Nouvelle Orléans afin de se rendre sur les traces des congrégations des sorciers de la ville et ainsi de pouvoir puiser les sources magiques de la ville pour pouvoir jeter un puissant sortilège pour invoquer les ancêtres et retrouver Emma._

 _Cette décision est prise après que les pouvoirs combinés de Bonnie Bennett, Davina Claire et Vincent Griffin ne permettent pas de contrer Esther et de localiser Emma._

 _Malgré les protestations de Kol, Bonnie réussi à puiser une grande source de magie et contact les ancêtres dont Sheila Bennett sa grand-mère. Faible, épuisée et malade la jeune sorcière s'écroule, mais la lignée Bennett ayant pitié de la jeune femme lui donne un indice avant qu'elle ne rompt le lien._

 _Emma Turner est localisée dans le fin fond du Canada…_

 _Une fois la jeune sorcière remise, Kol alerte immédiatement ses frères et Klaus et Damon partent en direction du Canada…._

Le chapitre commence dans les forêts denses du Canada, à 300 kilomètres de Montréal. Malgré la beauté du paysage, le froid glacial règne en maître et un humain n'aurait nullement survécu à 5 jours de marche au travers des forets enneigés.

Heureusement pour eux, Klaus et Damon ne sont pas humain.

Après 5 jours de recherche dans le silence le plus complet, Klaus lassé de celui-ci décide enfin de demander à Damon pourquoi le jeune vampire s'obstine à ne pas lui parler.

Damon trop en colère contre Klaus se décide enfin à lui répondre. Il lui dit alors qu'il est au courant pour Cami.

Klaus lui répond qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle et Damon s'énerve et lui dit qu'ils les a vus lui et Cami à la soirée d'Emma et qu'il n'a rien loupé de leur échange et aussi de leur baiser.

Le jeune Salvatore en colère crache ses pensées amer comme quoi Klaus a failli à deux fois auprès d'Emma (une fois avec Caroline et la deuxième avec Cami) et qu'il n'est ni un bon partenaire pour Emma et que donc il ne sera jamais un bon père pour le futur enfant à naitre.

Fou de rage, l'hybride se jette sur Damon et les deux vampires commencent à se battre jusqu'à ce que Damon demande à Klaus de le tuer car lui ne pourra jamais vivre sans Emma. Etonné par les paroles du jeune vampire, Klaus le lâche et tous deux s'écroulent à terre.

[…]

Après quelques instants de silence, Damon sors une bouteille de Whisky de son sac et la partage avec Klaus. L'hybride s'excuse d'avoir frappé le vampire et surtout pour tous les coups tordus qu'il a fait subir à la bande de Mystic Falls par le passé.

Lui aussi fini par avouer à Damon ses sentiments profond pour Emma mais que sa peur de la perdre agis sur lui et le pousse à faire des choses stupides.

Damon fini par dire à Klaus que finalement cette malédiction du calice les auras tout deux rendu fou et demande à Klaus comment peuvent-ils autant aimer une femme et oublier les autres.

Klaus demande alors à Damon si avant Emma il avait déjà aimer une femme à ce point car lui a déjà il y a 1000 ans aimé une femme comme il aime Emma…

Klaus se confie alors à Damon et lui avoue que lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Emma, il lui a menti. Quand elle lui a demandé combien de fois il a été amoureux il a hormis de lui parler de l'amour qu'il avait pour une femme il y a 1000 ans : Aurora Martel.

Aurora est devenu rapidement la femme la plus importante dans la vie de Klaus. Il la désirait plus que Tatia et aurais été capable de tuer pour elle.

Leur couple a basculé le jour où la jeune femme est devenue un vampire, transformée par Rebekka. Et ensuite Klaus a pris la fuite et n'a plus jamais revu la jeune femme ne sachant donc pas si elle est toujours en vie ou non.

Damon avoue alors à Klaus que son grand amour avant Emma est une femme que l'hybride connaît très bien : Katherine Pierce !

Il était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle et savoir qu'elle s'est toujours servis de lui dans le but d'avoir Stefan l'a réellement fais souffrir…

Klaus fini par acquiescer sur le fait que Katherine est une belle femme et que lui-même avais craqué pour elle et les deux jeunes hommes finissent la bouteille.

Leur rancœur mis de côté, les deux vampires reprennent la route dans les forêts du canada afin d'essayer de retrouver Emma.

 **Sia –Chandelier**

 **Throw 'em back, till I lose count** _Je me les envoie, jusqu'à en perdre mes moyens_

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier** _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_  
 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist** _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
 **Like it doesn't exist** _Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry** _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_  
 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier** _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_

A des kilomètres de là, une petite maisonnette apparait au milieu d'une lisière de forêt. De la fumée sort par la cheminée ce qui rend la chaumière plus accueillante malgré la neige qui l'entoure.

A la fenêtre on peut apercevoir un jeune homme en train de préparer un plateau repas… Oliver !

Ce dernier après une attaque surprise à la Nouvelle Orléans a décidé pour survivre de rejoindre le clan d'Esther.

Une fois le repas prêt, on le voit poser sur le plateau un paquet cadeau. Puis il se dirige dans la pièce de vie commune et dépose le plateau sur une table basse.

Assise devant la cheminée, un plaid sur ses genoux, Emma se saisie du paquet cadeau et l'ouvre rapidement. Il s'agit de l'album photo que ses amies lui ont offert pour son 22ème anniversaire. Elle sourit à Oliver mais celui-ci lui a déjà tourné le dos. Peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais finalement…

La fin du chapitre se termine sur la scène d'Emma en train de regarder son album photo tout en caressant son ventre énorme de femme enceinte de 7 mois.


End file.
